Le Favori
by Tahiri-Chan
Summary: Acheté dès son plus jeune âge, Duo vit à la cour du Comte Enguerrand, réputé pour sa cruauté. Alors que le temps s'écoule sans joie ni espérance, un événement majeur va changer le cours de sa vie... *UPDATE Chapitre 18 *
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Le Favori

 **Source :** Gundam Wing (oui, c'est démodé mais c'est une source inépuisable d'inspiration...)

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, du moins pour les principaux. Et ceux qui m'appartiennent, eh bien je sais que vous saurez les reconnaître.

 **Notes de l'auteur : **Me voici de retour sur FFNet avec grand plaisir, après un bon break de vacances pendant lequel mon cerveau a été volontairement mis sur OFF.

Malgré tout, l'histoire que je vous présente aujourd'hui, et qui est née en parallèle de studio 10, a continué à me trotter en tête, et à gagner en consistance à fort d'être maniée et remaniée dans tous les sens dans ma pauvre tête bien trop pleine.

Comme d'habitude je voulais vous la proposer finie, mais elle tire un peu en longueur et je voudrais avoir déjà vos premiers avis. Parce que si ce n'est pas terrible, je ne vais pas m'évertuer à la finir.

Elle reprend tous les personnages de GW, et cette fois-ci j'espère bien donner de la consistance à chacun (c'est bien parti). Bien sûr, mon couple fétiche est sous les feux des projecteurs mais je ne devrais pas oublier les autres. 

Pour le style, il faut oublier Studio 10. Je me transpose dans un univers légèrement fantasy médiéval, que je ne pousse pas à la caricature non plus (point de dragon en vue par exemple !)

Je ne m'étale pas davantage, je n'oublie pas que c'est l'histoire qui vous intéresse, alors bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 1**

Le château était en effervescence. Des servantes couraient partout, les unes avec des linges pliées et fleurant bon le frais dans les bras, les autres chargées de fruits mûrs dans des corbeilles aux tressages multicolore, ou même, encore d'autres la mine affairée pressaient le pas vers on ne savait quelle destination. Une chose était sûre : un événement sans nul autre pareil se préparait à survenir en ce lieu pourtant si austère d'habitude. Du coin de sa banquette préférée, Duo soupira bruyamment de dépit. Tentant de se concentrer sur son ouvrage, il finit par abdiquer en le fermant doucement : tout ce remue-ménage l'empêchait de se consacrer à la lecture difficile de ce livre écrit dans une langue ancienne, qu'il essayait de maîtriser depuis quelques mois déjà. Abandonnant son précieux livre sur l'assise, il se leva et se pencha contre la rambarde qui surplombait le hall principal du château, pour regarder cette foule bigarrée et empressée d'un œil curieux.

\- Duo !

Le jeune garçon se redressa très vite : le ton sévère et froid de cet appel ne prêtait nullement à l'amusement. Un léger frisson parcourut son dos : le Comte Enguerrand de Bernezac venait de l'appeler et il ne fallait pas traîner. Il se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à la pire terreur de sa vie : son maître.

\- Seigneur ! Fit Duo, en se prosternant devant l'imposant personnage qui venait d'apparaître devant lui, suivi de ses deux gardes du corps.

\- Duo, relève-toi. J'ai une tâche très importante à te confier. Répondit d'un ton sec ledit Seigneur du lieu, fixant sévèrement le sujet en face de lui.

\- Je suis à vos ordres. Fit Duo, se relevant en même temps.

\- Bien entendu ! Quand cesseras-tu ces évidences ? Tu n'es pas sans savoir ce qui se passe, je présume ? Le houspilla le Comte.

\- J'ai ouï dire que le Roi et sa cour nous faisaient l'honneur de leur présence, pour honorer la tradition de la visite des Comtés…

\- Mmmm… c'est cela, oui. Enfin…l'honneur…

Le comte leva les yeux au ciel, un rictus embarrassé sur ses lèvres.

\- Bref ! Le Roi se déplace pour la première fois depuis des années dans notre comté. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il sera accompagné de ses fils, les princes héritiers de la couronne.

Duo ouvrit grand les yeux. Des princes ? Des vrais princes ? Il n'en avait jamais rencontré ailleurs que dans ses lectures. Il avait tout à coup hâte de savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient… Quel âge avaient-ils donc ? Comment se comportaient-ils ? Etaient-ils aussi charmants que les princes issus de ces histoires pour enfants ? Tout à ses questionnements, il écouta attentivement la demande incongrue de son maître :

\- Je ne veux pas de marmots insolents dans mes jambes, ni de fouineurs potentiels, tous princes soient-ils ! Je souhaite donc que les trois princes et leur ami soient logés dans le quartier nord du château, loin des miens. Je te charge de préparer leurs chambres, ainsi que de veiller à leurs activités et à répondre à leurs besoins, quels qu'ils soient, lors de leur séjour ici. Tu seras à leur plein et entier service. Est-ce bien compris ?

\- Je m'appliquerai à ce que chacun de leurs désirs soit assuré, mon Seigneur, assura Duo, d'un ton qui se voulait ferme, … ainsi que les vôtres.

Le comte le regarda, une lueur malfaisante dans les yeux :

\- Je ne doute pas qu'en te confiant cette tâche, elle sera parfaitement exécutée. Surveille-les bien entendu. Si jamais tu vois ou entends quelque chose de suspect, tu devras me le rapporter séance tenante. Ne me déçois plus, ou il t'en coûtera ! Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur ces menaces à peine voilées, Enguerrand de Bernezac tourna les talons, laissant Duo réfléchir à son plan d'action alors que la silhouette de son maître disparaissait dans le couloir. Il savait de son amie servante que la cour royale arriverait le lendemain dans la matinée, sans doute juste avant le repas. Regardant par le vitrail, il vit que le jour déclinait déjà. Cela ne lui laissait donc que peu de temps pour tout mettre en ordre, tout en sachant que les servantes ne lui seraient d'aucun secours, déjà occupées par ailleurs. Parfois, il avait vraiment l'impression que son Seigneur éprouvait un plaisir sadique à le mettre volontairement en difficulté. Il allait quand même voir s'il ne pouvait pas solliciter un peu l'aide de son amie.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois puis se dirigea d'un pas un peu raide vers le quartier nord, encore endolori de sa précédente rencontre avec le maître des lieux…

\- Il me semble apercevoir un château, derrière cette forêt…

\- Plus qu'une heure de cheval et nous y serons, Trowa, effectivement. Le renseigna son voisin de monture.

\- Merci Heero, c'est rassurant de savoir que nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Ces heures de cheval sont bien fatigantes, en plus d'être ennuyeuses… répondit ledit Trowa.

\- Eh bien, mes frères seraient-elles des lopettes ? Se moqua le plus petit des quatre cavaliers en tête de l'escorte royale.

\- Wufei ! Tout le monde n'apprécie pas de passer deux jours sur la selle d'un cheval, pas comme toi ! Fit Trowa, levant les yeux au ciel, en réponse à la répartie de son petit frère.

\- Je n'y peux rien si tu préfères t'avachir dans un fauteuil à lire des ouvrages d'un autre temps, plutôt que d'accomplir les tâches dévouées aux vrais hommes ! Continua Wufei.

Une main le frappa d'un coup sec sur l'arrière de la tête, alors qu'un cavalier se mettait à sa hauteur :

\- Aïïïë ! Heero, tu m'as fait mal !

\- Wufei, on dirait un vrai perroquet, tu pourrais changer de musique ?

\- Bah ! De toute manière, tu défends toujours Moooossieur Trowa…bouda Wufei.

\- Quel sot gamin…

\- Je ne suis plus un gamin, j'ai 15 ans maintenant ! S'insurgea ledit « sot gamin ».

\- Mais avez-vous fini de vous chamailler tous les trois ? N'êtes-vous pas heureux de cette mission inattendue que vous a confié le Roi votre Père ? Vous allez pouvoir faire vos premières représentations royales auprès des vassaux principaux du Royaume…

\- Merci Quatre, pour ton enthousiasme… Mais je crains que mes fils ne soient pas encore en mesure de comprendre l'ampleur de ce qui les attendent…Fit une voix qui venait de l'arrière.

\- Mais Majesté…

Le Roi Odin, Souverain suprême et Seigneur des terres du Royaume de Lowe, rejoignant ses fils au dos de sa monture d'une blancheur immaculée, se fit un devoir de réexpliquer les enjeux de la traditionnelle visite des comtés.

\- Tous les cinq ans, le Roi organise une visite dans les comtés qui composent son royaume…

\- …afin de réaffirmer son autorité qui pourrait être mise à mal… continua Trowa.

\- …procéder aux vérifications fiscales d'usage…compléta Heero.

\- …et visiter le territoire pour s'assurer que ses habitants sont bien traités. acheva Wufei.

\- N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Surenchérit Quatre.

\- Ca dépend pour qui… grommela Wufei.

\- Mais, Père, ce comte, sa réputation n'est guère bonne, n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta Trowa.

\- En effet, fils. Il est très froid et les remontées de son peuple ne sont guère engageantes. Certaines de ses exactions sont déjà parvenues à mes oreilles… Malheureusement, mon pouvoir de roi est limité car les comtés ont leur propre gouvernance.

\- Ce que vit son peuple est pourtant profondément injuste ! s'insurgea Wufei, brandissant bien haut son épée.

\- La force ne résout pas tout, petit gnome, fit Trowa, fixant son frère d'un sourire énigmatique.

\- C'est sûr qu'avec toi, seules des bibliothèques sortiraient du sol de ce royaume ! Mais ce n'est pas cela non plus qui pourra résoudre toutes ces injustices !

\- Ce serait toujours mieux que des casernes de soldats, comme tu en rêves ! continua de le taquiner le prince héritier. Un peuple érudit est un peuple qui pourrait se prémunir de ces injustices justement…

Le Roi regarda ses enfants se chamailler avec beaucoup de tendresse. Il fixa ensuite celui qui ne disait rien :

\- Et toi, Heero ? Que penses-tu de ce voyage ?

\- Qu'il est nécessaire, si vous en avez jugé ainsi.

\- J'ose espérer que tu as ta propre opinion, mon fils, sourit le Roi.

Heero ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant à son propre ressenti.

\- Je n'attends pas grand chose de ce voyage, Père. Je resterai cependant attentif aux enjeux qui pourraient s'en dégager, comme vous le souhaitez…D'un autre côté, Enguerrand de Bernezac semble avoir une personnalité complexe, cela sera sans doute un bon sujet d'étude.

\- Cette réponse ne m'étonne guère de toi, Heero… Et toi, Quatre, tu es toujours aussi enthousiaste. Ton père pourtant t'emmène déjà en mission diplomatique depuis quatre ans il me semble. Depuis tes 18 ans même, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut.

\- C'est tout à fait cela, votre Majesté, c'est un tel honneur de pouvoir vous servir ainsi ! Répondit l'intéressé. Et j'apprends tellement de chaque voyage que je suis conscient de l'importance que chaque mission peut avoir.

\- Tu as tellement grandi…Je suis heureux de te voir ainsi.

\- Merci mon Roi, vous me touchez… rougit Quatre.

\- Et Gna gna gna… Assez de compliments ! Château en vue ! Le dernier arrivé est une lopette finie ! Cria Wufei en élançant sa monture à l'assaut de la demeure comtale.

Répondant avec plaisir aux provocations de leur frère, les deux princes partirent à sa poursuite, riant et poussant leurs montures.

\- Mon Roi, je crois qu'ils sont irrécupérables… soupira Quatre.

\- Laisse donc, Quatre. Je suis très fier de mes fils car ils ont tous les trois leur propre talent et leur propre personnalité…et je sais qu'ils sont bien plus conscients de ce qui les entourent qu'ils ne le laissent paraître…

Quatre hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Il était bien d'accord avec son Roi…

Le Comte Enguerrand de Bernezac apparut en haut de ses marches, entouré de ses gardes en côte de maille noir et rouge, pour accueillir l'escorte royale dans l'enceinte du château. De stature très imposante, le visage fermé, il n'inspirait pas vraiment la sympathie. Vêtu lui-même de noir et rouge, sans aucun effort de toilette vis-à-vis de la haute personnalité qu'il accueillait, seule sa cape rouge ressortait sur ses habits entièrement noirs, des chaussures au col, en passant par la ceinture. Le tout était accentué par ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, coupés court et une vilaine cicatrice qui courait du bas de l'œil vers le milieu de la joue. Les serviteurs et servantes étaient eux postés en bas des marches, de part et d'autre, formant un simulacre de haie d'honneur.

Le Roi Odin, pénétrant dans la cour de ce château avec son escorte, mit pied à terre, puis se dirigea vers lui, suivi par ses fils et également entouré par ses fidèles soldats, en blanc et bleu pour sa part. Le Roi en imposait lui aussi, étant grand et large d'épaules. Il avait revêtu sa tenue de voyage : une tunique bleue roi ceinturée à la taille par le fourreau de son épée, une culotte noire se perdant dans ses bottes de cuir noir. Enfin, une cape bleue et or et une couronne d'or sertis de saphirs et de topaze, qui réhaussait le gris de ses cheveux, finissaient sa tenue royale qui lui conférait cette aura si particulière.

\- Votre Majesté, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage ! C'est un honneur que de vous accueillir dans ma modeste demeure… Salua le Comte, d'un ton sarcastique, tout en commençant à descendre ses marches.

\- Modeste ? Tu parles, murmura Wufei.

Un coup de coude bien placé l'enjoignit au silence. Il jeta un regard noir à son frère aîné mais se contint pour éviter le scandale. Les trois frères avaient bien noté le ton désagréable qu'avait utilisé le comte à l'adresse du Roi mais ils savaient que leur père saurait se faire respecter. Une seule parole avait suffit à le rendre absolument antipathique.

Pendant que le comte et le Roi s'adonnaient aux salutations d'usage, les trois princes et leur ami Quatre observèrent ladite « modeste » demeure. Il s'agissait en fait d'une véritable forteresse, que bien peu de couleurs égayaient. Elle était ceinte de douves et de murailles d'une hauteur vertigineuse. Sur la face visible, les fenêtres ressemblaient davantage à des meurtrières, laissant imaginer le peu de luminosité qui pouvait baigner l'intérieur. La cour d'accueil dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était immense, le sol était composé de fin sable blanc-gris. Seules deux grandes plantes vertes donnaient un peu de couleur à l'ensemble, entourant la porte principale.

Au terme des échanges de politesse, les princes furent invités à rentrer à l'intérieur, à la suite de leur père. Seuls les gardes chargés de leur sécurité les accompagnaient, ainsi que le premier conseiller. Les autres partirent rejoindre les écuries pour s'occuper des montures, harassées par le voyage.

Le Roi reprit la parole :

\- Cher Comte, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter mes fils, que j'ai souhaité avoir à mes côtés pour cette visite sur vos terres. Voici le prince Trowa, mon fils aîné de 24 ans. La prince Heero, mon cadet de 22 ans. Enfin, voici le prince Wufei, mon dernier fils de tout juste 15 ans.

\- J'en suis immensément honoré, votre majesté. siffla le Comte. J'ai fait préparer à cette occasion tout le quartier nord du château, où les princes pourront se reposer à loisir. Duo, viens donc ici.

Le jeune interpellé sortit de derrière la foule de servantes et serviteurs qui s'étaient regroupés eux-aussi dans le hall d'accueil pour voir la délégation royale de plus près. Il se posta aux côtés d'Enguerrand, regardant lui aussi timidement les hauts dignitaires qui lui faisaient face.

\- Oui, mon seigneur, je suis là.

Le comte fixa un court instant son serviteur, semblant hésiter, puis reprit :

\- Chers princes, voici Duo, qui sera à votre service exclusif durant tout votre séjour entre mes murs. Il devra obéir à vos moindres ordres et désirs. Je vous laisse en faire ce que vous souhaitez bien entendu. Duo, veux-tu conduire les princes à leurs appartements, pour qu'ils puissent s'y rafraîchir ?

\- Tout de suite, mon seigneur.

Duo se prosterna devant son maître puis se dirigea timidement vers les trois princes, qui le fixaient sans mot dire. Gêné d'être la cible de regards curieux, et impressionné par les invités de prestige qu'il avait devant lui, il prit cependant le temps de se prosterner devant le Roi puis devant les princes, puis s'adressa à eux avec déférence :

\- Je m'appelle Duo, je suis très honoré d'avoir été choisi pour vous servir durant votre séjour parmi nous. Veuillez-me suivre, je vous prie, je vais vous montrer vos quartiers.

Les princes observèrent le jeune homme qui leur faisait face : pas plus vieux qu'eux pour le sûr, il était doté d'une grande beauté. Sa chevelure de couleur miel, d'une longueur improbable pour un homme, retombait jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Deux grandes mèches encadraient le visage doux du jeune homme, attachés par des anneaux dorés. Le reste des cheveux était réuni en un catogan et retombait sur son dos. Ses yeux, d'une couleur rare améthyste, lui conféraient un éclat particulier, fascinant et mystérieux à la fois. Ses habits lui seyaient parfaitement. Une longue tunique blanche à manches longues et évasées ceinte d'une ceinture en double cordelette tombait sur un pantalon de la même couleur, soulignant au passage sa silhouette gracile.

Ils furent frappés par le vide de son regard éteint, alors même qu'un doux sourire sur son visage essayait de donner le change.

Duo n'était pas en reste : il avait bien observé les princes lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés et avait même été étonné que des membres d'une même fratrie soient si différents, bien que tous dotés d'un charme certain. Tous les trois portaient l'attribut royal qui les distinguaient des autres : un fin diadème doré qui leur enserrait le front.

Trowa, le prince aîné, était très grand et élancé, une grande mèche de cheveux lui mangeait la moitié du visage, lui donnant un air un peu mystérieux. Sa tenue de cavalier, d'un vert émeraude, taillé sur le même modèle que celui du Roi, lui allait parfaitement et réhaussait l'éclat de ses yeux – de son seul œil visible en fait - de la même couleur. Il émanait de lui un calme olympien, il semblait posé et réfléchi.

Wufei, le plus jeune des frères, était petit, des cheveux noirs de jais tirés en arrière en catogan. Son regard d'un noir profond lui donnait un air très sévère, et même austère, heureusement adouci par une lueur de malice qui luisait au fond de ses yeux. Sa tenue de cavalier était blanche et bleue, comme les soldats du Roi. On aurait pu le prendre d'ailleurs pour l'un d'entre eux sans difficulté, si seulement il n'avait pas son attribut royal.

Et enfin, le prince Heero… Il s'était attardé plus longuement sur ce dernier, fasciné sans vraiment savoir pourquoi par le jeune homme… De bonne constitution lui aussi, un corps entretenu, un peu plus petit que Trowa, il était brun, avec des cheveux en bataille qui semblaient impossibles à discipliner. Il avait un regard ensorcelant, d'un bleu cobalt profond que sa peau mate faisait ressortir de la plus belle façon. Regard dans lequel Duo se plongea… et eut beaucoup de difficultés à en sortir. Aucun sourire ne se reflétait sur son visage, qui affichait une rigueur sereine. Aucune émotion ne transpirait de lui, même si Duo sentait une vraie force se dégager de ce prince peu ordinaire. Il s'imposait naturellement, seulement de sa présence. Il dut se faire violence pour cesser de le regarder, alors que cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Avant de partir, Trowa s'adressa au Roi :

\- Père, pouvons-nous donc vous laisser sans crainte ?

\- Il n'y a aucun souci, mon fils. Je vais moi-même rejoindre mes quartiers pour me reposer un peu. Nous nous retrouverons pour le repas de ce midi.

\- Ainsi soit-il. Dans ce cas. Duo, nous vous suivons.

\- Par ici, mes seigneurs.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Duo les invita à sa suite et se dirigea silencieusement vers la tour nord, ne sachant comment aborder les trois jeunes hommes. Ils étaient suivis par deux soldats royaux, qui seront chargés de la sécurité des princes tout le long de leur séjour.

Trowa mit fin au silence qui s'était installé, intrigué par le serviteur qui leur avait été alloué. Il semblait différent des autres domestiques : il portait des vêtements coûteux, quelques bijoux, très propre sur lui. Il dégageait même de lui un doux parfum agréable.

\- Duo, c'est ainsi que tu te nommes ? Commença t'il.

\- Oui, mon prince, c'est bien cela. Sursauta Duo, surpris.

\- Cela fait longtemps que tu es au service du Comte ?

\- Cela fait à peu près 7 ans, mon prince.

Il nota également que la voix de Duo était très agréable et qu'il s'exprimait avec aisance.

\- Vous êtes bien jeune pour être un serviteur du comte…reprit Trowa.

\- J'ai 19 ans, je suis arrivé dans ce château à 12 ans. Et je ne suis pas vraiment son serviteur dans le sens littéral du mot. Ah, nous sommes arrivés, acheva Duo, en s'arrêtant devant une lourde porte, laissant les princes sur leur faim.

A suivre...

Des avis ? Ca vous plait ? Je continue ?

A bientôt !

Tahiri-chan, la seule, l'unique


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir à tous ! Je commence par vous remercier de vos retours, que ce soit par reviews (Tenshia je te retrouve avec plaisir, Elisa aussi !) , ou simplement en follower c'est déjà beaucoup. Je suis bien consciente que ce fandom est relativement "mort" par rapport à la belle époque mais il reste les irréductibles !

Je poste un nouveau chapitre ce soir, après avoir beaucoup hésité. J'avoue que je remodèle environ tous les soirs des petites parties, parfois de manière infime mais qui peuvent avoir de l'importance pour la suite. J'essaye toujours dans mes écrits de faire sentir une atmosphère particulière et le poids du mot a son importance. je n'ai pas un niveau suffisant pour arriver à sublimer mon histoire, je le regrette un peu mais j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire quand même.

Enfin, je souhaitais juste ajouter que même si j'adore les histoires légères, cette histoire ne le sera pas vraiment, en tout cas pour une bonne partie. Je voulais juste prévenir que le style pouvait parfois être sans doute un peu dramatique, même si j'essayerai de ne pas en faire des tonnes...

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 2**

D'un geste sûr, Duo ouvrit en grand la lourde porte en bois qui protégeait l'accès de leur futur quartier princier. Invités par le jeune homme aux longs cheveux, les princes entrèrent tous les trois ensemble dans la grande pièce. Duo les suivit, renfermant doucement la porte derrière eux. Les gardes royaux se postèrent alors de part et d'autre de l'entrée, laissant les princes découvrir leur lieu de villégiature.

La salle principale était grande, haute de plafond et paraissait confortable bien qu'assez sombre. Sur la droite, la pièce disposait d'une partie salon avec un grand canapé et des fauteuils, des couvertures les recouvrant partiellement. Des bibliothèques couvraient les murs tout autour de ce salon, entourant également les portes qui donnaient accès à des chambres.

La salle à manger se situait sur la gauche de la grande pièce, avec une belle table en bois ouvragé sombre rectangulaire, et des chaises à l'assise en velours rouge faites de la même matière. D'autres portes donnaient accès à d'autres chambres de ce côté-là.

Deux grandes fenêtres permettaient à la lumière d'entrer et d'adoucir l'atmosphère de ce lieu austère mais où il était évident qu'un effort de confort avait été apporté.

Duo reprit la parole, après avoir laissé silencieusement les princes découvrir leur nouveau lieu de vie :

\- J'espère que j'ai pu rendre cette pièce assez confortable pour vous, n'hésitez pas si…

\- Mais c'est parfait, Duo ! Coupa Trowa, enthousiaste. Ne t'inquiète pas…

\- Tu m'étonnes, il y a des livres partout… se renfrogna Wufei.

Duo retint à peine un petit sourire à la remarque acerbe du plus jeune des princes, et continua :

\- Quatre chambres sont à votre disposition. Chacune est équipée d'un cabinet de toilettes. Vos bagages ont été amenés à votre arrivée, mais je vous laisse choisir la pièce qui vous siéra le mieux…

\- Ca m'a l'air très bien, tout cela. Reconnut Trowa, hochant la tête d'un air appréciateur. Peu importe la chambre, nous prendrons ce que tu nous proposeras. Quelle est la tienne ?

Duo fixa le prince, décontenancé par sa question :

\- Eh bien ….aucune.

\- Tu ne resteras pas dormir avec nous ? Demanda Wufei.

\- Si, …si bien sûr. Mais je n'ai pas de chambre de prévu.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de dormir sur cette couchette miteuse tout de même ? S'exclama le plus âgé des princes héritiers, d'un ton plus sévère.

Il fixait en même temps d'un air peu amène le matelas en question, qui gisait dans un coin de la pièce, sous une des fenêtres. Ses deux frères tournèrent la tête également pour voir l'objet du délit : en effet, un amas de tissus avait été posé visiblement à la hâte à même le sol. Seul l'oreiller qui le surplombait laissait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un lit.

Duo baissa vivement la tête face à la critique : il était sûr d'avoir gravement offusqué ces illustres invités en aménageant une couche à la hâte. Il aurait dû être plus soigneux et vigilant.

\- Vraiment, je suis profondément navré. S'excusa le jeune garçon, je vous prie de m'excuser de vous avoir imposé la vue de ce matelas, je n'aurai pas dû, je vais ôter cela de vos quartiers lors de votre déjeuner.

A la réaction de leur hôte, Trowa se rendit compte qu'il avait sans doute été un peu trop sec, et Duo semblait avoir mal perçu le message. Il rectifia alors :

\- Duo, cet amas de tissus ne nous gêne pas _en soi_. Mais il n'est pas question que je vois quelqu'un dormir dans un lit qui n'en est pas un. Et à même le sol qui plus est.

\- Mais je me dois d'être à votre service à tout moment, expliqua le jeune homme. Et si je dors sur le canapé, cela vous conviendrait-il mieux ?

\- N'as-tu donc pas ta propre chambre ? Demanda Wufei, perdu dans cette conversation qui le dépassait un peu.

\- Si bien sûr, mon prince, répondit doucement Duo, d'un ton un peu plus léger. Mais elle est située dans les mêmes quartiers que ceux du Comte. C'est bien trop loin pour que je m'y rende la nuit.

\- J'imagine que le Comte a demandé à ce qu'il en soit ainsi. Nous sommes navrés de devoir bouleverser tes habitudes, en t'imposant notre présence en ces murs , s'excusa Trowa.

\- N'allez pas imaginer cela, s'exclama rapidement Duo, ça change de mon ordinaire et ce n'est vraiment pas plus mal d'être ici !

Sa phrase laissa un blanc, pendant lequel le visage de Duo perdit progressivement de sa couleur :

\- Enfin… non, c'est juste…ça me change un peu de ma vie de tous les jours, vous savez, ce n'est pas tout le temps que l'on voit des princes et… Bégaya Duo, conscient d'avoir sorti une énormité qu'il tentait de rattraper.

Trowa mit fin à son supplice, occultant volontairement la dernière partie de sa phrase :

\- Duo, tu prendras une des chambres de ce quartier puisqu'il en restera une. Décida t'il. C'est ce qui nous conviendra le mieux, n'est-ce pas, mes frères ?

Les deux interpellés hochèrent positivement la tête.

Duo se tut, et devant son regard étonné, le prince héritier jugea bon de s'expliquer :

\- La quatrième personne qui logera avec nous est mon compagnon. Il dormira donc avec moi.

Duo ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, dans une parfaite imitation du poisson dans son bocal, et ses joues se colorèrent soudainement lorsqu'il comprit ce que le prince sous-entendait. Trowa et Wufei s'esclaffèrent ensemble, et Heero, qui n'avait pas du tout pris part à la conversation jusqu'à cet instant, fit apparaître un léger rictus, démontrant qu'il s'amusait lui aussi de sa déconfiture.

\- Mon Dieu, Duo, tu m'as l'air bien prude ! Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer avec nous ! Se moqua Wufei, Bon, puisque toute cette…intendance me semble résolu, je voudrais savoir où est la salle d'entraînement dans ce château ?

\- La salle d'entraînement ? répéta Duo, essayant avec peine de reprendre le fil de ses émotions.

Le prince aîné avait bien compris que son hôte avait été complètement déstabilisé par leur réaction. Même si ce n'était pas voulu, cela lui permettait de commencer à appréhender l'atmosphère qui régnait dans ce château, à milles lieux de la cour royale. Et à ce qu'il voyait, le comte ne devait pas être facile à vivre tous les jours, pour qu'eux-mêmes inspirent un tel stress à leur serviteur. Ce Duo lui inspirait un sentiment bien étrange… Il regarda du coin de l'œil son frère Heero qui n'avait pas réagi depuis leur arrivée. Il savait bien que c'était habituel. Néanmoins, il sera content d'échanger ses impressions avec lui.

\- Notre frère souhaite devenir la pire terreur du royaume en culottes courtes, en effet, lança Trowa, pour alléger l'atmosphère.

\- Je t'en donnerai, des culottes courtes, fit Wufei, en se jetant sur son frère.

Heero l'intercepta au vol et lui infligea une claque sur la tête.

\- Heero, mais ça suffit ! J'ai rien fait d'abord ! Pesta son frère.

Ledit Heero resta si stoïque qu'on aurait pu croire que le coup n'était jamais parti.

\- Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps d'apprendre à cet …érudit de mes deux qu'il doit aussi savoir se défendre ? Continua Wufei dans sa lancée. Tu ne seras pas toujours là !

Assistant à cet échange, abasourdi encore de l'attitude de ces princes, à 10 000 lieux de ce qu'il en imaginait, Duo s'autorisa à relâcher légèrement la pression qui l'oppressait depuis la veille, et interrompit la dispute naissante en répondant à Wufei :

\- Prince Wufei, je crois pouvoir vous aider. Quand nous repartirons, je pourrais vous montrer la salle des armes, elle est à deux pas d'ici.

\- Aaaaah, enfin des mots que j'aime entendre. Je vais enfiler une tenue plus confortable pour cela.

\- Je crains que vous n'en ayez pas le temps. L'heure du repas est imminente et le Comte déteste par dessus tout que les invités à sa table soient en retard pour le repas. Je vous saurais gré de bien vouloir vous rafraîchir et vous préparer dès maintenant. Je vous emmène d'ici 15 minutes à la grande salle à manger.

\- C'est d'un rabat-joie, fit Wu-Fei, tout joie ayant désertée son visage.

\- La salle d'armes ne bougera pas d'ici à cet après-midi et ton ventre sera bien rempli. Tempéra Trowa. Apprends à tirer profit de toute situation, petit frère.

\- Je dois dire que tu as raison, mon ventre réclame pitance ! Répondit-il en secouant la tête de dépit.

Chacun des frères choisit une chambre et Duo patienta sur le canapé, en prenant son livre, soigneusement caché dans les plis de sa tunique pour l'avoir en toute occasion.

C'est plongé dans sa lecture que les trois frères le retrouvèrent.

\- Tu sais lire ? S'étonna Wu-Fei, s'attirant une deuxième claque de son frère cadet. Mais Aieuuuuh !

\- Oui, Prince Wu-Fei. Répondit Duo, sans s'offusquer de cette remarque. J'ai eu la chance d'apprendre à lire dans mon précédent foyer. Et j'ai continué en arrivant ici. Ce ne sont pas les livres qui manquent…

Trowa se pencha pour voir le titre du livre et se redressa en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Mais c'est du sanskrit ancien ! C'est une langue très dure à lire.

\- Oui, je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup de mal à avancer et je dois dire que le comte ne me laisse que peu de temps pour ses « frivolités » comme il aime à les appeler…

\- Tu fais partie de ses conseillers ? Interrogea Wufei, toujours curieux d'en savoir plus.

\- Non, pas du tout.

Duo hésita. Devait-il leur dire ? Il détestait par dessus tout le mensonge, et ils l'apprendraient, tôt ou tard. Il précisa alors :

\- Je suis simplement l'un de ses favoris.

Le changement d'expression des princes Heero et Trowa à cette évocation ne lui échappa pas mais il s'en doutait, il savait déjà ce qu'ils pensaient de lui à cet instant précis. Malgré tout, il eut un léger pincement au cœur…

\- Un quoi ? Un favori ? Mais qu'est-ce donc encore ? Continua Wufei, qui décidément sentait le mal de tête arriver.

\- Vous n'avez donc pas de favoris à la cour royale ? S'étonna le tressé.

\- Wufei, tu me fais honte. S'exclama Trowa, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Bien sûr que si, Duo, il y en a eu, mais il est vrai qu'actuellement, ce n'est pas la « tendance » si je peux appeler cela ainsi. Notre père ne souhaite pas avoir d'autres favorites que la Reine, et dans mon cas, je n'ai que mon seul compagnon. Les conseillers du Roi sont tous mariés et n'ont, au modèle du Roi, que leur épouse. Il n'y a donc plus de favoris actuellement à la cour.

\- Un favori qui dort sur un matelas par terre, c'est un traitement bizarre, non ? Ajouta Wufei.

\- Je n'ai sans doute pas le même traitement que ceux qui vous avez connu à la cour, s'expliqua Duo, notant au passage non sans une émotion contenue que le Prince Trowa n'avait pas changé d'attitude à son égard et s'était même autorisé à s'asseoir à côté de lui… je ne suis pas si « important » pour le comte. Mais cela m'octroie quelques avantages par rapport aux serviteurs : j'ai de beaux vêtements, des bons repas, et je bénéficie de sa protection. Et j'ai même ma propre chambre normalement ! Ce matelas est exceptionnel, …et j'ai fait au plus vite en apprenant votre venue, répondit Duo, en regardant Heero dans les yeux.

Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il cherchait dans son regard bleu cobalt, qui l'avait comme aspiré au passage. Duo se rendit compte que le prince Heero n'avait toujours pas dit mot, il n'avait même pas entendu le son de sa voix. Pourtant… il se surprit à penser qu'il aurait bien aimé.

Un ange passa avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, un bruit de cloche le sortant de son état hypnotique. Il ne vit pas Wufei adresser un coup de coude entendu à son frère Trowa. Duo se redressa promptement, laissant le livre sur le canapé et s'exclama :

\- Oh, il va falloir y aller ! La cloche a sonné, il ne nous reste donc que quelques minutes pour nous rendre dans la salle à manger. Je vous y conduis de ce pas.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et se hâtèrent d'un bon pas derrière Duo qui faisait le guide.

\- Tu manges avec nous, Duo ? Questionna Wufei.

\- Ah non, le comte ne m'y autorise pas. Mais je serais présent à votre sortie pour continuer à faire le guide, si vous avez besoin.

Trowa sentit avec plaisir que leur vis-à-vis avait réussi à se détendre un peu, même s'il restait encore sur ses gardes :

\- Pas de problème.

Ils passèrent devant une double porte très grande et très ouvragée. Le blason du Comté y était gravé et peint de très belle façon.

\- Prince Wufei, voici la salle d'armes dont je vous ai parlé. Elle est toujours ouverte, vous pourrez vous y rendre dès que vous le souhaitez.

\- Ce sera donc ma destination cet après-midi ! S'enthousiasma le fils du Roi.

\- Si notre père n'a pas besoin de toi ! Crut bon d'ajouter Trowa.

Wufei grommela tout au long de leur trajet pour se rendre à la salle à manger. Des effluves de repas s'échappaient de la salle et réveilla l'appétit des Princes.

\- Finalement, je crois que je vais bien manger, dit Trowa, malicieux.

\- La nourriture, ta deuxième passion, se moqua Wufei…je me demande toujours où tu mets tout cela avec si peu d'entraînement !

\- L'esprit a besoin d'être nourri lui aussi, très cher petit frère.

\- Et nia nia nia ….

Duo ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les frères se chamailler. Il trouvait ça profondément rafraîchissant, voir même attendrissant des frères qui s'aimaient car il y avait de l'amour cela se voyait…se sentait même. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître cela à ce point…

Arrivant devant une autre double porte permettant d'accéder à la salle, il s'effaça pour laisser passer ses hôtes.

La salle à manger était immense, les murs recouverts d'armoiries en tout genre. La grande table avait été dressée pour la circonstance, avec force chandeliers, vaisselle scintillante et autres fanfreluches de fort mauvais goût, installés là pour impressionner les invités. Au milieu s'étalait le buffet, abondant et d'où émanait un délicat fumet mettant en appétit. Les princes virent leur père déjà attablé aux côtés du Comte Enguerrand. Ils restaient chacun dans une posture de défiance, s'adressant cependant quelques paroles courtoises.

\- Ah vous voilà, chers princes. J'espère que Duo s'est bien occupé de vous ? S'enquit le comte, à l'adresse des nouveaux arrivants.

\- Il est parfait, répondit Trowa.

\- Voilà qui est bien, alors. Il sera votre serviteur durant tout votre séjour chez nous. Servez-vous en comme bon vous semble, surtout. Et n'hésitez pas à le corriger s'il se montre insolent. Duo n'est parfois pas très docile.

\- Mais enfin….

La voix de Wufei mourut alors qu'il sentit la main de son frère Trowa enserrer fortement son épaule. Il regarda son père qui secoua la tête. Il se devait de se contenir pour éviter tout scandale inapproprié. Il était tout de même outré. D'un regard, il vit la mâchoire tendue de son frère Heero qui le conforta dans son opinion : les paroles du Comte étaient vraiment choquantes. La symphonie des couverts commença et les conversations allèrent bon train. Se détendant progressivement, les trois frères décidèrent de mettre cela de côté, afin de se sustenter. Faisant le tour de la grande table, ils virent que Quatre en bout de table leur faisait signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui et ils s'installèrent.

\- Alors, sommes-nous bien installés ? S'enquit le fiancé de Trowa, de sa voix d'une douceur infinie.

\- Ce sera très bien pour le temps que nous y resterons, reconnut son amant.

\- De ce que j'ai pu voir et entendre ce matin, la dernière visite royale du Comté remonte à tellement loin que la simple escale va se transformer en vrai séjour. Le Roi va avoir beaucoup de travail. Affirma Quatre, s'attirant un soupir des trois frères.

\- Je sens que le pays va vite me manquer, soupira Wufei. L'atmosphère est incroyablement pesante ici. Même moi, je le sens, ajouta t'il en regardant Trowa, qui hocha la tête.

\- Il va falloir faire preuve de patience, petit-frère. Le Roi ne peut se permettre la moindre erreur avec ce vassal indigne de confiance. Nous savons ce qu'il en retourne, n'est-ce pas ?

Wufei hocha la tête, et soupira une seconde fois.

\- En tout cas, le Comte semble prendre à cœur de bien nous accueillir, rebondit Quatre. même si nous savons pertinemment qu'il n'en est rien. Nous avons le droit à un serviteur personnel à ce que j'ai vu.

\- Il s'appelle Duo. Apparemment ce n'est pas un vrai serviteur, c'est un « favori » du Comte, précisa Wufei, tout en engloutissant le contenu de son assiette.

\- Un favori ? Et il nous le confie ? Et puis… il est jeune, non ? S'inquiéta Quatre, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui….il a 19 ans, et à priori, cela fait déjà 7 ans qu'il est là.

Quatre reposa la bouchée qu'il tentait d'avaler. Toute couleur avait désertée son visage.

\- Que t'arrives t'il, Quatre ? S'inquiéta Wufei. Tu as avalé de travers ?

Quatre secoua la tête :

\- J'avais entendu parler des mœurs étranges du Comte de Bernezac, mais j'étais persuadé qu'il y avait une grande part d'exagération… Je vois qu'il n'en est rien… Je suis tellement désolé pour ce Duo…

\- Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien y faire mon amour, reconnut Trowa.

Quatre fixa son amour d'un air entendu :

\- La réputation du comte n'est plus à faire. Et cela va vraiment dans le sens de ce que j'ai déjà pu entendre à son encontre.

\- Mais enfin, c'est bien pour lui, non ? reprit Wufei, qui ne comprenait plus rien. Il a tout ce qu'il veut, sans que le Comte ne lui demande rien !

Les trois jeunes hommes le fixèrent, désappointés, puis Trowa reprit la parole :

\- Il est vrai que tu es encore jeune. Mais cela ne pardonne pas ta grande inculture, très cher frère.

\- Quoi ? Mais pas du …

\- Etre un favori ici, c'est sans doute pire que d'être un serviteur. C'est son « amant » si tu préfères. Le comte attend que Duo soit à son entière disposition, quand il le souhaite, en contrepartie de cette pseudo « protection ». Et vu l'âge à lequel il a été amené ici, je pense – je suis même sûr - que cette relation n'a pas été consentie dans les deux sens. Comprends-tu mieux ainsi ?

Wufei posa alors sa fourchette, un air indigné apparut sur son visage :

\- Mais vous divaguez !? Ce n'est pas possible.

\- C'est pour ça que je trouve cela absolument abjecte, Wufei, reprit Quatre.

\- Mais c'est juste horrible !

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était levé et qu'il avait presque crié. Le silence se fit à table et Wufei vit son père lui adresser un regard curieux. Le Comte Enguerrand le fixait lui aussi, les sourcils froncés, semblant contrarié de cet éclat :

\- Prince Wufei, avez-vous donc des choses à faire partager à cette table ? Fit le Roi, cachant son amusement sous un ton étonné.

\- Non … non mon Roi. Je me suis juste laissé emporter par la discussion avec mes frères. Veuillez m'excuser pour ce dérangement.

Contrit, il se rassit. Il grommela de nouveau en voyant que Trowa, Heero et Quatre abordaient un petit rictus moqueur.

\- Alors, as-tu compris cette fois ? Reprit Trowa calmement.

\- Oui, oui, c'est bon. J'ai compris.

Il n'en reparla plus du repas.

 _ **A suivre...**_

Cela mérite t'il une suite ? N'hésitez pas, je prends toutes les remarques constructives !

A bientôt

Tahiri-chan, la seule, l'unique


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note de l'auteur : Me voici en cette veille de weekend pour vous poster la suite de cette histoire. **

**Merci de nouveau à Tenshia et Elisa pour leurs retours, si important pour la motivation !**

 **Je prends vraiment plaisir à la modeler comme je le veux, écrire est aussi une sorte d'échappatoire alors que la vie quotidienne est si prenante !**

 **L'histoire commence à prendre place, les personnages se dessinent. Ils ont tous pris en épaisseur au fur et à mesure de mes modifications. Je voulais que chacun est sa propre épaisseur. Finalement, le seul qui s'éloigne vraiment du perso original est Trowa. Je n'avais pas besoin de 2 muets ! Les autres sont assez "fidèles", tant que faire se peut bien entendu !**

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture pour cette suite !**

 **Tahiri-chan.**

 **Chapitre 3**

Duo s'était retiré pour manger, non sans avoir entendu les dernières paroles de son maître. Habitué, il n'en tint même pas rigueur. Il savait très bien qu'il n'était qu'un objet pour lui. Il descendit au sous-sol, aux cuisines, pour retrouver Hilde, une servante qu'il aimait bien, afin de déjeuner avec elle.

\- Hildie !

A cet appel, une jeune fille brune aux cheveux courts leva la tête de son assiette. Elle s'essuya rapidement les mains sur son tablier déjà bien tâché et se leva pour saluer le nouveau venu.

\- Duo ! Te voilà ! Alors, comment sont-ils ? Fit la jeune fille, curieuse.

\- Attends, attends, laisse-moi m'asseoir…Répondit Duo en s'installant sur le banc de la salle des domestiques, pour se positionner en face de la jeune servante. Mmm, ça m'a l'air bon, qu'avez-vous donc préparé ce midi ?

\- Un ragoût de chevreuil ! Alors ? Ces princes ? Reprit-elle, impatiente.

Duo s'esclaffa.

\- T'auraient-ils tapé dans l'œil ?

\- Ils sont juste….trop beaux ! Surtout le petit brun, là…

\- Le Prince Wufei ?

\- Sans doute… Ils sont gentils ?

\- Ils sont….surprenants.

Le sourire d'Hilde se fana un peu :

\- Surprenants ?

\- Oui…je n'ai pas d'autre mot pour le moment. Ils ne sont pas du tout comme je me l'imaginais…

Duo s'arrêta un instant, les yeux dans le vide. Il semblait se remémorer sa rencontre improbable avec ces trois intéressants garçons.

\- Qu'ont-ils donc de « surprenant » ? Poursuivit Hilde. Elle n'allait pas se contenter de ça.

\- Eh bien … Ils sont incroyablement humains et ont l'air très accessibles. Ils m'ont tout de suite traité avec égard, et je sens que c'est complètement naturel chez eux. Et entre eux, il y a une espèce d'osmose, une aura chaleureuse qui fait du bien. Je ne saurai pas vraiment expliquer…

\- Tu en parles avec enthousiasme en tout cas, c'est bien rare, taquina Hilde.

\- Aaaaah, ça va, hein !

\- Comment va ton dos ? S'inquiéta t'elle en changeant de sujet.

\- Mieux, merci. Il n'y a pas été de main morte, cette fois-ci…Mais je ne sens quasiment plus rien.

\- Et la dernière fois aussi…Il est de plus en plus violent à ton égard, Duo…

\- Et tous les deux, on sait pourquoi ! Allez, Hildie, ne ressasse pas, cela doit se passer ainsi.

Il vit les larmes qui menaçaient de couler dans les yeux de son amie et confidente.

\- Non, ne pleure pas, je te l'ai déjà interdit. Dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Duo…tenta t'elle. Mais elle ne put rien ajouter, la gorge nouée.

\- Ce ragoût est délicieux, tu t'es surpassée ! S'enthousiasma Duo, pour clore le sujet.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, répondit la jeune fille, en s'essuyant les yeux. Tu devras remercier Elvire cette fois-ci…

\- Je le ferais sans faute. Tu m'excuses, je dois y aller. Je ne voudrais pas que les princes ne me trouvent pas en sortant de la salle…Conclut Duo en se levant.

\- Duo…commença t'elle.

\- Oui ?

Elle marqua un silence, cherchant ses mots. Mais elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle voulait vraiment lui dire. Alors, elle finit par murmurer :

\- Fais attention à toi…

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. A tout à l'heure, Hildie.

La jeune fille regarda la fine silhouette de son ami disparaître derrière la vieille porte en bois. Elle secoua la tête puis s'attela à débarrasser leur table.

Duo attendait depuis presque une heure devant la double porte de la salle à manger quand celle-ci consentit à s'ouvrir, laissant passer les convives repus de leur repas. Les princes sortirent en dernier, semblant chercher quelqu'un du regard. Duo sentit son cœur se gonfler quand ils bifurquèrent vers lui.

\- Duo, nous te cherchions. J'espère que tu ne nous attends pas depuis trop longtemps, s'enquit Trowa.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mentit Duo.

\- Tu es un bien piètre menteur, le taquina Wufei. Même moi, je mens mieux que toi !

\- Mais…

Il s'interrompit alors qu'il entendit une personne toussoter derrière lui. Se retournant, il découvrit un jeune garçon aussi blond que Wufei était brun, un regard bleu limpide respirant la gentillesse, une peau diaphane sans aucun défaut, et qui arborait un magnifique sourire qui semblait lui être destiné.

\- Bonjour ! Duo, je présume ?

Duo hocha la tête, trop surpris pour penser à dire quelque chose de convenable.

\- Je suis Quatre Raberba Winner, fils du premier conseiller du Roi. Ces trois vauriens ne m'ont dit que des bonnes choses sur toi au repas, j'avais hâte de te rencontrer ! Continua l'ange blond en lui tendant la main.

Duo se méprit de ce geste et prit alors la main de Quatre en se prosternant devant lui. Trowa et Wufei s'esclaffèrent alors que Quatre, confus, tira la main de Duo pour le relever.

-Mon Dieu, Duo, non, pas de ça entre nous ! Relève-toi, je suis tout gêné !

\- Je…je vous prie de m'excuser, bredouilla le tressé, confus à son tour.

\- Et pas de « vous » non plus ! Grands dieux, je déteste ça. Tu peux m'appeler Quatre et que je ne veux pas de déférence, quelle qu'elle soit ! Nous avons de plus certainement le même âge !

\- J'ai 19 ans.

\- Et moi, 22. On n'est pas si loin ! Acheva Quatre, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- On ne va peut-être pas continuer à discutailler comme cela en plein milieu de ce couloir, non ? De plus, mon épée me démange ! S'impatienta Wufei.

\- Oh ! Bien sûr. Suivez-moi. Fit Duo en s'inclinant légèrement.

Décidément, ils avaient le chic pour le perturber. Il venait de faire connaissance avec le dernier habitant du quartier nord, et il semblait lui aussi être absolument charmant. Duo ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Devait-il se méfier ? Ou se relâcher un peu ? Il choisit d'observer encore…

Ils parcoururent les couloirs les séparant de leur quartier privé, exprimant au passage à Duo l'ennui profond que leur a procuré ce repas traînant en longueur.

\- De plus, je dois avouer que le Comte a fait quelques entorses au protocole, grimaça Quatre.

\- En effet. Mon seigneur n'est pas attaché à toutes ces questions protocolaires. Ajouta Duo, d'un air entendu. Même si pour l'occasion, il a fait des efforts.

\- Tout de même, accueillir le Roi sur le pas de sa porte, c'est un peu mal vu. Heureusement que notre Roi n'y est pas particulièrement sensible non plus… ce n'est pas un reproche Duo, reprit Quatre pour éviter tout malentendu, n'y vois aucune malice de ma part…

\- Le Comte ne souhaitait pas recevoir le Roi dans sa grande salle, comme le veut la tradition. Je pense qu'il voulait se libérer ainsi de l'obligation d'inviter toute la cour du Comté, qu'il n'affectionne guère, expliqua Duo.

\- Tu t'y connais en protocole ? S'étonna Quatre.

\- Je m'y suis intéressé lorsque j'ai su que le Roi nous faisait l'honneur de sa visite. Je voulais savoir comment cela allait se dérouler, les codes à respecter… Bon, le seigneur de ces lieux a décidé de passer outre nombre de ces choses…

\- Je suis agréablement surpris, ma foi ! Et que penses-tu…

Pendant que Quatre et Duo échangeaient leurs connaissances protocolaires, les trois princes qui les suivaient avaient lâché la conversation, qui les intéressait bien peu. Trowa et Wufei en profitèrent pour taquiner leur frère, décidément bien silencieux.

\- Eh bien, Heero, le début de ce séjour te laisse bien pantois. Constata Trowa. Tu n'es guère bavard d'habitude, mais là, tu es particulièrement calme !

\- J'observe, comme d'habitude. Consentit à répondre le prince aux yeux cobalts.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que l'objet de tes observations ne fasse pas vraiment partie des attendus de notre présence ici, je me trompe ? Renchérit Wufei.

\- Je n'ai pas à te répondre.

\- Mais bien sûr… En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il a une belle paire de fesses.

Heero se tourna brusquement vers son jeune frère. Son regard assassin se confronta au clin d'œil taquin de son vis-à-vis. Il se renfrogna.

\- Wufei, je vais oublier ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Fais donc, mon « prince ». Ricana t'il.

Ils pénètrent dans leurs appartements. Alors que Quatre découvrit avec plaisir la suite qui leur avait été accordé, Duo s'enquit des volontés de ses invités.

\- Je vais aller m'entraîner comme convenu dans la salle d'armes. Je me change et je vous laisse, glissa Wufei, en rentrant dans sa chambre.

\- Le voyage a été long et fatigant. Une sieste réparatrice nous tend les bras, n'est-ce pas, mon amour ? Fit Trowa, se retournant vers Quatre.

\- C'est…une bonne idée, fit un Quatre rougissant. Mon père m'a accordé cette fin de journée, pour me … reposer.

\- C'est donc entendu. Fit Duo, sans chercher à comprendre. Et vous, Prince Heero ?

Heero semblait prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il finit par dire :

\- Je n'ai nulle envie ni besoin de dormir, ni de m'entraîner. Je souhaiterai m'enquérir de l'état de ma monture. Wing ne se laisse pas facilement soigner… répondit le brun aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Duo était content : il avait enfin entendu le son de sa voix, qui allait parfaitement avec le personnage – grave et légèrement envoûtante.

\- Je peux vous mener aux écuries, pour vous rassurer. Notre palefrenier en chef, Merry, est vraiment excellent dans son domaine.

\- Je n'en serais sûr que lorsque je l'aurai vu. Lui répondit-il d'un ton très neutre.

\- Bien entendu. Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

La porte de la salle se referma, laissant Quatre et Trowa seuls dans la grande salle.

\- Se pourrait-il que … ? Questionna Quatre.

\- C'est tout à fait possible, mon amour. Mais c'est encore beaucoup trop tôt pour le dire …

\- Si c'est bien cela, ton frère ne s'est pas simplifié la tâche…

\- Et si c'est bien cela, il n'y pourra rien, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, je dois avouer qu'il a bon goût !

\- Hé !

\- Ne sois pas jaloux ! Cela ne te sied pas du tout. Et tu sais que j'ai raison.

\- Ne crois-tu pas que ce séjour risque de nous réserver quelques surprises ? Continua Quatre.

\- Je ne crois pas, mon amour, j'en suis sûr, affirma Trowa. Mais je suis encore bien incapable de dire si elles seront bonnes ou ….mauvaises.

\- As-tu des … impressions sur notre nouvel ami ?

\- Ce jeune garçon abrite tellement de sentiments qu'il m'est encore difficile de faire le tri ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est digne de confiance. Son cœur est d'une limpidité que beaucoup pourraient lui envier… Répondit Trowa.

Quatre hocha la tête d'un air entendu et puis, s'approchant doucement de son amant, il l'enlaça à la taille et lui dit :

\- C'est aussi mon sentiment… Et si nous allions « dormir »?

\- C'est une excellente idée, mon amour…

La porte de leur chambre se referma doucement sur eux, laissant le silence s'installer dans le grand salon…

A l'approche des écuries, Duo était heureux de respirer l'air des chevaux, qu'il affectionnait grandement. Heero vit que son compagnon semblait ravi de cette ballade au grand air, malgré cet air triste et résigné qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Il engagea la conversation, pourtant peu habitué à mener la danse :

\- Tu sembles à ton aise ici.

\- J'adore cet endroit. Je m'y sens comme chez moi, plus que dans ce château. Confirma Duo, heureux de pouvoir discuter pour la première fois avec le prince.

\- En tout cas, tout est propre et agréablement aménagé. Vous avez même un manège. Détailla Heero.

\- Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu la grandeur des box ! Pour des chevaux royaux, je pense que Merry les aura fait mettre….dans ce quartier-ci. Bingo.

Plusieurs superbes destriers passèrent leur tête à l'approche des deux hommes. Un hennissement se fit entendre, alors qu'une magnifique jument donna un coup de museau au prince au passage.

\- Wing, te voilà, toi ! Tiens-toi donc un peu. Fit Heero, lui caressant le chanfrein.

\- Elle est superbe. C'est donc votre monture ? Questionna Duo, visiblement fasciné par la beauté de la jument.

\- Oui, voici Wing. Fit Heero, d'une voix qui cachait peu sa fierté. Je vois qu'elle a été parfaitement soignée.

\- Je vous avais dit que Merry était le meilleur ! Affirma Duo, sûr de lui.

\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça, Duo ! Retentit une voix, faisant sursauter notre ami.

\- Merry, tu étais là ?

Un grand homme, maigre et roux, fit son entrée entre les box.

\- Je suis toujours là, tu le sais bien. Un des princes royaux, je présume ? Risqua t'il en regardant l'homme en compagnie de Duo.

\- En effet. Je suis le prince Heero. Wing ne vous a pas donné trop de fil à retordre ?

\- Non, pas du tout, votre Majesté. Répondit le palefrenier en s'inclinant. J'ai tout de suite vu qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres, alors je l'ai traité avec les égards dû à son rang, Et c'est passé tout seul !

\- Je vous en remercie. Elle semble parfaitement à son aise.

\- Je ne fais que mon travail.

Un hennissement ponctua l'échange.

\- Non, Wing, aujourd'hui c'est repos. Tu as beaucoup travaillé ces derniers jours.

\- Vous souhaitez peut-être monter une autre monture ? Interrogea Merry.

\- Eh bien…

L'idée tentait assez bien Heero à vrai dire. Il adorait monter.

\- Duo, tu devrais lui présenter Deathscythe. Continua Merry, mû d'une pensée soudaine.

Duo fit les gros yeux en regardant le palefrenier. Avait-il perdu la tête ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Eluda-t-il

\- Qui est Deathscythe ? Interrogea Heero, curieux.

\- L'étalon de Duo. Répondit Merry, devançant le jeune homme.

\- Merry, il n'est pas vraiment à moi… Protesta Duo, avec véhémence.

\- Tu es le seul qui puisse l'approcher et le monter, même moi je n'y arrive pas.

\- Le Comte ne me l'a jamais donné, regrettait Duo.

\- Mais il tolère sa présence ici, ce qui est déjà un exploit ! Reconnais-le.

\- Puis-je le voir, Duo ? Tenta Heero, piqué de curiosité.

\- Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec ça, répondit Duo.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, je suis très curieux de faire sa connaissance.

Le sourire de Duo s'agrandit alors et ses yeux, jusqu'alors si vides de joie, se mirent alors à pétiller légèrement.

\- Alors, c'est d'accord, suivez-moi !

Heero se laissa guider vers un box éloigné des autres. Duo ralentit un peu avant d'y arriver et se retourna vers le prince :

\- Deathscythe est un étalon très nerveux. Je dois y aller par paliers à chaque fois. Pourriez-vous patienter ici un petit peu ?

\- Pas de souci.

Heero observa Duo faire. Le garçon s'était métamorphosé. D'un naturel déjà avenant mais sur la réserve, son visage s'était éclairé, rendant sa beauté presque surnaturelle. Il avait relevé ses cheveux, qui tenaient grâce à une grande pince qu'il avait extirpé de ses poches. Sa voix douce calmait le bel étalon noir qui avait passé sa tête hors du box. Reniflant bruyamment, raclant le sol de ses sabots, il était nerveux. Mais petit à petit, il se calma et il finit par laisser ses oreilles se faire chouchouter par son seul et unique maître.

\- Cet étalon semble avoir beaucoup de caractère…

\- C'est un cadeau d'un noble au Comte, qui lui a été fait lors d'une visite il y a deux ans. Mais personne n'a jamais pu le dresser. Alors qu'il avait donné l'ordre de l'abattre, j'ai supplié le comte de ne pas le tuer, persuadé qu'il y avait du bon en lui. Il m'a mis alors au défi de le dresser, et promis de lui laisser la vie sauve si j'y parvenais. Je crois qu'il pensait vraiment que je n'y arriverais pas. Finalement, avec beaucoup de patience, j'y suis parvenu. Mais je suis le seul à qui Deathscythe adresse sa confiance aujourd'hui. J'aurai tant aimé qu'il soit un peu plus docile…

\- C'est une belle preuve d'amour envers son maître.

\- Oui, mais quand je ne serais plus là, qui s'en occupera ? Murmura Duo, qui s'était légèrement assombri.

\- Techniquement, il disparaîtra avant toi… constata le Prince, sans voir le changement d'humeur.

Duo ne répondit pas et continua à caresser le flan de son cheval. Mû par une envie subite, Heero proposa :

\- Accepterais-tu de monter avec moi pendant notre séjour ici ? Wing va avoir besoin de se dégourdir les pattes et je ne connais pas du tout la région.

Duo se retourna vers lui, la surprise se lisant dans ses yeux et répondit en bégayant :

\- J'en … j'en serais très honoré ! Mais je suis très loin du niveau du cavalier émérite, je vous gênerai certainement !

\- Ce n'est pas une compétition, juste une ballade, le rassura le prince. Pourrons-nous sortir de l'enceinte, afin que tu me fasses découvrir les environs ?

\- Eh bien …normalement, je n'en ai pas le droit, mais si je demande au Comte, pour vous, peut-être m'autorisera t'il à …

\- Je lui demanderai, moi.

\- Vous feriez ça ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais…tu sauras par où passer ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas le droit que je n'y vais pas !

Il s'interrompit brusquement puis reprit d'une petite voix :

\- Mais …vous ne le lui direz pas ? S'inquiéta Duo.

Heero vit l'éclair de panique qui était passé dans le regard de Duo. Il le rassura :

\- Je n'ai rien entendu.

\- …Merci.

Duo retint un soupir de soulagement.

\- Il semble impatient de sortir. Reprit le prince cadet.

\- Hein ? Ah oui, eh bien je vous propose de l'emmener au manège, pour le défouler.

\- Montre-moi.

L'après-midi se déroula comme un charme : Duo et Heero se trouvèrent un point commun dans leur affection pour leurs montures respectives et ils échangèrent longuement sur leur expérience. Enfin surtout Duo, le prince cadet ne se révélant pas grand bavard. Bien entendu, Heero en savait davantage que Duo mais il fut étonné de voir que Duo maîtrisait parfaitement le sujet malgré son noviciat.

Le jeune garçon se sentait sur un petit nuage : malgré une posture si intimidante, le prince Heero savait se rendre très accessible. Il parlait peu mais maîtrisait parfaitement le verbe, et savait se montrer intéressant. Il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé : comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu'un jour, il se retrouverait à discuter avec un prince du Grand Royaume de Sank, et que celui-ci lui donnerait des conseils ?

Enchantés de leur après-midi, et de leurs échanges, c'est en silence qu'ils regagnèrent tous les deux le quartier nord. Ils croisèrent Wufei, sortant échevelé de la salle d'arme, visiblement ravi lui aussi.

\- Tu es bon pour prendre un bon bain, Wufei, fit Heero, en fronçant le nez.

\- Tu peux parler ! Vous sentez le foin à 3 km ! Vous pourriez être plus discrets tous les deux !

\- Je suis navré, Prince Wufei, de vous incommoder ainsi, Fit Duo, honteux. Je vais aller me laver de ce pas !

Les deux frères le regardèrent, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard. Puis Wufei donna un coup de coude à son frère et lui dit :

\- Tu vas avoir du fil à retordre, Heero ! Il ne me semble pas encore tout à fait mûr.

En réponse, Heero lui décocha une tape sur la tête et grogna :

\- File te laver, morveux.

Duo reprit le fil de la conversation au vol, sans en avoir saisi le sens :

\- Puis-je vous abandonner, le temps d'aller dans la salle de bain commune ?

\- Pourquoi ne te laves-tu pas ici ? Rappelles-toi, il y a une chambre de libre, Emit Trowa, qui avait entendu ses frères rentrer, et qui sortait de sa chambre.

\- Mais je ne peux vraiment pas…

\- Personne n'en saura rien, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. Je te le redis : nous ne tolèrerons pas de te voir dormir sur ce matelas !

\- Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire…

\- Ben, acceptes ! T'as l'air d'avoir un côté un peu bêta des fois, Duo ! Conclut simplement Wufei, avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Une nouvelle fois, le jeune garçon pesa le pour et le contre. Décidément, ils le poussaient hors de sa zone de « confort » s'il pouvait parler ainsi. Il ne voulait pas non plus les mettre sur leurs gardes et les incommoder en refusant systématiquement leur proposition. Il décida que le risque d'accepter n'était finalement pas si grand et consentit alors :

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Tu nous en vois ravis, conclut Trowa. Maintenant, il est l'heure de se changer. Quatre est déjà parti rejoindre son père. Nous le retrouverons à la salle de repas.

C'est lavés de près et changés que les trois frères franchirent à contre coeur la double porte de la salle à manger, ennuyés à l'avance par le repas trop guindé qui les attendaient. Ils laissèrent Duo devant l'escalier de service descendre retrouver son amie Hilde au sous-sol.

Le repas terminé, ils se retrouvèrent tous comme convenu cette fois directement dans leur quartier, pour la fin de soirée. Trowa avait insisté pour que Duo ne soit pas obligé de patienter des heures dans le couloir en les attendant. Le jeune favori leur avait bien expliqué comment revenir à la tour nord et ne pas se perdre dans le dédale de pièces que proposait le château. Celui-ci lisait son livre à la lueur de la chandelle et semblait bien en peine sur un passage lorsque les quatre jeunes hommes arrivèrent dans la salle.

Trowa s'assit à côté de lui et tenta de déchiffrer la page sur lequel il butait.

\- C'est un passage qui est très dur, constata t'il.

\- Oui, je le sais bien. Acquiesça Duo. Mais j'ai réussi à en déchiffrer quelques passages. J'essaye de continuer un peu, mais ce soir, ça ne veut pas.

\- Tout seul ? S'émut Quatre.

\- Plus personne dans ce château ne maîtrise cette écriture. Je n'ai donc aucun autre moyen de continuer à l'apprendre. Je suis parti d'un petit passage traduit, et depuis, je découvre des mots petit à petit.

\- Trowa maîtrise parfaitement cette langue, il pourrait t'aider un peu, n'est-ce pas ? continua Quatre.

\- Ce serait un vrai plaisir. Confirma le prince héritier.

\- En un si court séjour, cela ne me semble pas réalisable, mais je vous remercie en tout cas. Ca me touche beaucoup. Répondit Duo, sincère.

\- Mon Dieu, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à maîtriser une langue morte ! Fit avec dédain Wufei.

\- Avant de te moquer des langues mortes, apprends donc à maîtriser celle des vivants, sot de frère ! Tança Trowa.

\- Ah ne commencez pas, tous les deux, gronda Quatre. Il est tard, et le voyage nous a épuisé, mine de rien. Je vous propose d'aller nous coucher. Demain est un autre jour !

\- Que souhaiterez-vous faire ? Interrogea Duo.

\- Le Roi a demandé à faire la première visite du Comté avec le Seigneur de Bernezac. Nous sommes bien entendu requis à ses côtés, expliqua Quatre. Nous serons donc absents pour la journée, tu seras bien tranquille !

Duo sourit légèrement en entendant Wufei grommeler.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème. Votre présence est un vrai plaisir et un honneur pour le Comté.

La voix de Duo était sincère.

\- Nous t'en remercions et nous sommes sûrs que nous avons chacun à nous apporter les uns des autres, continua Trowa, en le fixant d'un regard mystérieux. Maintenant, il est temps de nous retirer. Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente nuit.

Après les salutations d'usage, Duo se retrouva seul dans sa chambre de passage. Il ne se sentait pas en terrain inconnu, mais néanmoins un sentiment bizarre persistait en lui. Pourquoi avait-il la sensation nette et précise que le monde qu'il connaissait jusqu'alors allait bientôt s'écrouler ?

 _A suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonsoir,**

 **Voici le chapitre 4, livré après moultes modifications. Toujours si infimes, mais toujours dans l'espoir de vous immerger encore davantage dans l'atmosphère de cette histoire.**

 **Tenshia, Elisa, je suis ravie de vos reviews. Merci encore. Tenshia, Heero est dans une posture de découverte, tout comme Duo. J'ai justement remanié l'histoire pour qu'ils prennent le temps (enfin pas trop non plus). Dans ma première version, je trouvais que cela allait beaucoup trop vite. Elisa, oui, bien sûr, vous saurez tout. Le passage est même déjà écrit. Un peu de patience toutefois !**

 **Je ne rajoute rien de plus, voici le chapitre 4 - le 5 ne devrait pas tarder à suivre et sera bien plus ...riche !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Plongé dans la préparation du chariot de petit-déjeuner, Duo se demandait bien ce que ces illustres invités prenaient le matin au lever. Comme ils partaient en excursion pour la journée, il leur fallait quelque chose qui allait les tenir au corps pour la première partie du voyage. Il fit rapidement le récapitulatif : il avait prévu boissons chaudes, fruits frais ainsi que leur jus, du pain tout chaud sorti du four, il avait même mis la main à la pâte lui-même en préparant des crêpes et d'autres douceurs. Il avait beau ne pas être affecté aux cuisines, il savait cuisiner et ses gâteaux étaient toujours très appréciés.

Debout depuis l'aube, il avait déjà déjeuné lorsqu'il monta le chariot dans le quartier princier. Il eut le plaisir de voir que le prince Trowa était déjà levé et qu'il avait visiblement emprunté un livre de l'immense bibliothèque qui recouvrait les murs.

\- Bonjour Prince Trowa, avez-vous bien dormi ? Votre couche était-elle assez confortable ? S'enquit le favori, d'un ton joyeux.

Trowa leva la tête et sourit en voyant Duo arriver :

\- Bonjour Duo ! Oui, je t'en remercie, et le lit est très bien. Et toi ? Tu es bien matinal, dis-moi ?

\- Je me lève tous les jours au soleil naissant. La journée appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. Répliqua Duo, d'un ton très sérieux, tout en commençant à préparer la table à manger.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de m'en convaincre, je suis comme toi en général... Mais je vois que tu ne viens pas les mains vides. Ce chariot m'a l'air absolument appétissant.

A ces mots, les portes des chambres s'ouvrirent toutes quasiment en même temps, laissant apparaître Quatre et Heero, frais et dispo, déjà apprêtés pour la journée, et Wufei, visiblement à peine réveillé.

\- Huuuummmmm, ça sent trop bon ! Fit Wuefi, d'une voix encore alourdie de sommeil.

\- Et ça a même l'air bon, petit frère, mais tu le verrais si tu arrivais à ouvrir correctement les yeux, se moqua Trowa en se levant.

Wufei ne répliqua même pas, l'esprit encore légèrement embrumé.

\- Quatre, Heero, avez-vous bien dormi ? Poursuivit-il.

Heero hocha la tête positivement et Quatre vint se lover sans retenue dans les bras de son amour :

\- Cette nuit a été ô combien réparatrice, acquiesça Quatre, j'avoue que je me sens bien mieux qu'hier.

\- Et ça ira encore mieux quand vous aurez déjeuné, affirma Duo. La table est prête : puis-je vous inviter à vous installer ? Je suis à votre écoute pour vous servir.

\- Mon Dieu, Duo, point de telle phrase à notre encontre, c'est d'un guindé, fit remarquer Trowa. Si tu es obligé à l'extérieur, nous ne dirons rien, mais ici, je t'en dispense officiellement.

\- Je….je vais essayer, hésita le favori, à nouveau surpris.

\- Nous pouvons nous servir nous-même, ne t'inquiètes pas. Attable-toi avec nous pour manger. Et pour discuter, ça sera tout de même plus simple, continua le prince aîné. Ça m'a l'air délicieux tout cela.

Interdit, Duo marqua un temps de pause :

\- Non, c'est trop. Je ne peux vraiment pas.

\- Si nous te le proposons, c'est que tu le peux. Exprima Quatre, d'une voix douce.

\- C'est vraiment gentil mais je dois décliner. J'ai déjà mangé. Reconnut Duo, mal à l'aise.

\- Alors, demain sans faute, tu mangeras avec nous.

\- Mais…

\- Sans faute.

\- Trowa est un vrai calme, mais sa colère peut être aussi terrible, fit Quatre, d'un air entendu.

Duo consentit alors à promettre sa présence. Gêné, il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir se comporter à la table des princes. Mais de fil en aiguille, il se retrouva vite assis aux côtés d'Heero, pendant que ses invités semblaient se régaler des mets délicieux.

\- Tu vas avoir quartier libre aujourd'hui Duo. Que vas-tu faire de ta journée ? Questionna Quatre, curieux.

\- Eh bien, vu que le comte ne sera pas présent non plus, je vais sans doute pouvoir avancer dans ma lecture. Réfléchit Duo. Et si je peux aider aux cuisines, je descendrai pour préparer.

\- Aux cuisines ? s'exclama Wufei, tout à fait réveillé. Tu sais cuisiner ?

Il pencha la tête brusquement, attendant le coup qui ne vint pas. Alors qu'il la redressait, une claque résonna sur son crâne :

\- Aïeuuuuuuuuh !

\- Oui, Prince Wufei. Reprit Duo, avec un petit sourire. Et j'ai toujours aimé ça. J'aime beaucoup faire les pâtisseries.

\- Serait-ce donc ton œuvre ? Demanda alors Quatre, en montrant les gâteaux sur la table.

\- Oui, j'espère que vous les trouvez à votre goût.

\- Je les trouve absolument remarquables, fit Trowa d'un ton sincère. Et crois-moi, j'ai le palais exigeant.

\- Pénible même, surenchérit Wufei.

\- Absolument pas, petit frère. Rétorqua le prince aîné. Sache qu'il est apprécié à la cour royale de savoir reconnaître des mets d'une exceptionnelle qualité ! Et pour le moment, tu n'en es même pas capable… En tout cas, Duo, je dois effectivement reconnaître que tes gâteaux sont absolument délicieux. C'est un ravissement au palais.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil son frère Heero s'emparer discrètement d'une gourmandise, lui qui était pourtant un vrai bec salé et supportant peu les aliments trop sucrés. Il se prit à sourire face à ce comportement novateur.

\- As-tu d'autres talents cachés ? Poursuivit Quatre, décidément très curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce jeune garçon intéressant.

\- Des talents ? Non, non, pas du tout. Protesta Duo. Je m'occupe, c'est tout. Vous savez, le temps peut parfois être très long dans ce château, et j'apprécie d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Je me sens parfois un peu utile ainsi et ça m'évite de trop m'ennuyer. Ici j'ai appris à tisser, à jouer de la musique…

\- A tisser ? Mais c'est pour les filles, ça ! Se gaussa le plus jeune des frères.

Trowa répliqua très vite en levant les yeux au ciel :

\- Ne fais pas attention, Duo, notre jeune frère est encore impubère et totalement idiot. Quatre, fais-moi penser à signaler à son précepteur qu'il va devoir mettre les bouchées doubles à note retour parce qu'il a encore beaucoup de travail avant qu'il ne prenne des fonctions importantes…s'il y arrive.

\- Sans faute, fit Quatre, tout en essayant de ne pas sourire. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il va falloir y aller, mes chers princes. Ne faisons pas attendre notre hôte, connaissant son aversion pour les retards.

\- Je ne sauras trop vous conseiller en effet de vous hâter, approuva Duo. Je me charge de tout ranger, ne touchez pas à la table.

\- Nous te remercions pour ta présence et ton efficacité, Duo, fit sincèrement Trowa. Tu vas vite nous devenir indispensable !

Duo essaya avec peine de ne pas rougir sous le compliment.

\- Nous sommes navrés de partir ainsi comme des voleurs. Wufei, dépêches-toi d'enfiler ta tenue, nous prenons de l'avance. A ce soir, Duo !

Les princes et Quatre sortirent alors de leur quartier, non sans un dernier salut à Duo. Pendant qu'il nettoyait la table, tout à ses pensées, il entendit la cavalcade de Wufei, qui courut pour rattraper ses frères. Attrapant un dernier petit pain avant de partir, il adressa un salut de la main au jeune serviteur qui lui sourit alors en retour.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le bruit des placards et de la vaisselle que l'on range attira Hilde dans la cuisine, normalement vide de serviteurs à cette heure-là. Elle y trouva Duo, occupé à ranger tasses et autres plats dans les grands vaisseliers. Elle se glissa derrière lui et d'un seul coup, lui chatouilla les côtes, chose dont elle savait qu'il avait horreur.

\- Aaaaaaaaah ! Bon sang ! Mais ….mais Hilde ! Ca va pas, j'aurai pu me faire très mal !

\- Oh ça va Duo, tu ne serais pas tombé de bien haut ! Mais dis-moi, tu m'as l'air bien occupé…

\- Mais non, je range juste le petit-déjeuner….

\- A cette heure ? Ca va, tu t'es bien prélassé ! titilla Hilde, connaissant la fierté de son ami.

\- Mais que crois-tu ? Il est vrai que mon livre m'a bien occupé mais l'important est que mes tâches soient faites à leur retour, non ? Reconnut Duo.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu au repas hier soir, tu es resté en ermite ?

\- Je n'avais pas faim. Je les ai attendu dans la chambre directement.

\- Tu dois manger un peu plus Duo, ce n'est déjà pas l'abondance mais si, en plus, tu sautes des repas… le réprimanda la jeune servante.

\- Hilde, tu n'es pas ma mère ! Je vais très bien et au point où j'en suis, manger est le cadet de mes soucis. Répliqua Duo d'un ton sec.

\- Je ne te connaissais pas si cynique…

La voix d'Hilde avait baissé d'un ton et une légère tristesse y transparaissait.

\- Hilde… je suis désolé, oublies ça, tu veux ?

Duo savait qu'il avait été un peu trop loin. Mais la sollicitude de la jeune femme lui pesait de plus en plus depuis un certain temps déjà.

\- Quel est la suite de ton programme ? Continua la jeune fille, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je vais profiter de l'absence du comte pour rejoindre ma chambre et continuer ma nouvelle tunique, je pense. Et puis j'ai toutes les literies à changer dans les chambres des princes, aérer, nettoyer…

\- Une vraie femme d'intérieur, se moqua Hilde.

\- Tu ressembles un peu au Prince Wufei en fait, il m'a quasiment dit la même chose !

\- Alors il doit être intéressant ce prince ! Répliqua Hilde en tirant la langue.

\- Ils le sont tous, à leur niveau, reconnut Duo. Bon, Hilde, je crois que tu as aussi du travail, _toi_.

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne passe pas mon temps à me prélasser, _moi_! J'y vais avant de me faire gronder !

Hilde fit claquer un petit bisou sur la joue de Duo avant de disparaître telle une tornade, laissant Duo de nouveau seul dans la pièce.

Duo se laissa aller à sourire un peu : même si Hilde le malmenait, il savait qu'elle le faisait pour qu'il ne baisse pas les bras. Heureusement qu'elle était là, elle était comme un rayon de soleil dans le noir de son destin …

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Alors, mon cher frère, que penses-tu de ce comté ?

Trowa avait poussé son cheval à la hauteur de celui de son frère cadet, profitant d'une légère dispersion de la troupe royale pour se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui.

\- Il semble prospère mais j'ai des doutes quant à sa gestion. Répondit Heero, attentif à ce qu'il voyait autour de lui.

Trowa hocha la tête :

\- Il est surprenant en effet que nous ayons du mal à croiser les habitants de ces lieux. Ils semblent fuir à notre approche.

L'excursion les avait amené à traverser quelques villages. S'il n'y avait pas le linge étendu sur les fils, les maisons entretenues et les parterres tous joliment fleuris. On pourrait presque croire qu'il n' y avait plus âme qui vive.

\- La réputation du Comte Enguerrand ne semble pas usurpée.

\- En tout cas, je dois admettre que son aura est effrayante. Reconnut Trowa.

\- Je pense que le Roi va avoir beaucoup de travail. Ce comte n'est pas fiable. C'est bien là la limite de l'autonomie de gérance des Comtés. Analysa Heero.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Qu'à mon sens, les comtés devraient être gérés directement par le Royaume de Sank, et les Comtes devraient simplement relayer et représenter la politique que le Roi voudrait appliquer, sans être totalement autonomes comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui.

\- Proposerais-tu donc une réforme, futur chancelier ? Sourit Trowa.

Heero regarda son frère, un petit sourire en coin :

\- Serais-tu contre cet avis ?

\- Je suis toujours extrêmement prudent quand il s'agit de défaire des pratiques ancestrales. Mais je suis moi aussi gêné par cette gérance difficile à contrôler et sujet à tant de débordements, donc j'entends ce que tu me dis. Je ne comprends même pas comment à une époque ancienne le Roi régnant ait pu laisser un tel fonctionnement s'installer. Le Roi notre Père ne sera pas l'initiateur de cette réforme, c'est sûr mais ne s'y opposera pas.

\- Tes futures tâches se dessinent.

\- Oh là ! Avant qu'on y arrive, de l'eau coulera sous les ponts. Je n'ai pas hâte, Heero. Mais je suis heureux de savoir que je pourrais compter sur un entourage fidèle et efficace, expliqua Trowa, dans un clin d'œil.

\- Je sais que nous aurons un bon Roi, qui reprendra fidèlement la politique de notre Père.

\- Je m'y efforcerais en tout cas… Reconnut Trowa, un peu ému par le compliment de son frère, si peu démonstratif d'habitude.

Il fit une pause puis reprit ce qui lui triturait l'esprit depuis à un moment :

\- Heero, je me dois aussi de t'inciter à la prudence, même si je sais que tu le seras évidemment.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? Interrogea Heero, un peu surpris par la phrase de son frère.

\- A notre serviteur de passage, Duo.

Heero ne répondit pas. Regardant rapidement son frère, il retourna la tête, fixant droit devant lui les paysages qui se déroulaient devant ses yeux.

\- Il est évident qu'il t'inspire quelque chose, continua Trowa, sûr d'avoir toute son attention, tout du moins que tu es intrigué. Mais n'oublie pas quand même qu'il s'agit du favori du Comte.

\- Dois-je m'en méfier ?

Trowa leva les yeux au ciel face à l'apparente imperturbabilité de son frère :

\- Tu sais bien que non. Ce jeune garçon ne cache rien, et étonnamment, je ne l'ai même pas senti perverti par l'atmosphère du lieu. Nous pouvons être tranquilles.

\- Tu l'as sondé ?

\- Bien sûr ! Comme habituellement. Je ne confierai jamais Quatre ou notre petit frère à un inconnu sans savoir si je peux avoir confiance en lui ! S'exclama Trowa.

\- Et moi par contre… fit Heero, un brin sarcastique.

\- Nous savons l'un comme l'autre que de nous quatre, tu es le plus à même de te défendre. Que ce soit par le verbe ou par la force, je n'ai aucune inquiétude pour toi, fit Trowa, légèrement railleur.

\- Chacal.

\- Vermine.

\- Jouvenceau

\- Pucelle.

Sur ces derniers mots, ils furent rejoints par Wufei, qui interrompit leur joyeuse conversation. Ils ne voulaient pas impliquer leur frère dans des débats qui le dépasseraient à coup sûr. Ils poursuivirent la visite du Comté, péniblement, jusqu'à la fin du jour.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps lorsque les princes royaux et Quatre réapparurent dans la tour nord. Devant la porte, Trowa fit signe à sa troupe de s'arrêter et d'écouter. Quelques notes de musique s'égrenaient discrètement, étouffées par la lourde porte en bois massif. Il l'ouvrit alors, en essayant de ne pas la faire grincer, et chacun put apercevoir le jeune favori assis devant le piano à queue, comme s'il ne faisait qu'un avec l'instrument. Il s'était changé depuis le matin : vêtu d'une tunique bleue nuit, assez proche de la couleur de prédilection du prince Heero, coordonné avec un pantalon blanc, il avait les cheveux complètement lâchés, rendant la vision encore plus enchanteresse aux yeux de ses auditeurs. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement, sans un mot, sur les canapés du salon, alors que Duo ne s'était même pas rendu compte de leur présence. Il continuait à laisser ses doigts mener la danse sur les touches du noble instrument, réfugié dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Les princes étaient comme envoûtés par la musique, malgré la tristesse qui en émanait à chaque note. Harassés par leur première sortie représentative, qui les a amené à arpenter une partie du comté à cheval, cette parenthèse enchantée était la bienvenue. Trowa et Quatre avaient fermé les yeux, savourant cette sonate emmenée de main de maître. Qui aurait cru que tel virtuose se cachait derrière ce jeune garçon si peu sûr de lui ? Wufei fixait le jeune garçon, malgré tout admiratif de le voir posséder tant de talents, alors que la vie semblait avoir été si dure avec lui. Et Heero… Il écoutait attentivement la mélodie. Il y a toujours été très sensible, sans en faire étalage. Révélatrice des personnes, elle pouvait être tour à tour joyeuse comme triste, envoûtante comme légère, pesante comme distrayante. Là, cette musique lui faisait ressentir un vrai sentiment de solitude, et la profonde blessure que Duo portait en lui. Il repensait aux paroles de son frère. Il avait très bien compris ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait que constater que Duo le troublait, et cela, il n'y pouvait absolument rien

La musique prit fin et Duo reprit alors conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Il aperçut alors les quatre jeunes hommes, et Trowa qui commençait à applaudir, le faisant rougir de confusion. Il se leva alors précipitamment, et lissant sa tunique pour se donner une contenance, il adressa à ses invités :

\- Je suis confus, je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.

\- Et c'était tout à fait voulu, Duo, fit Trowa. Ta musique nous a fait oublier un moment la fatigue de notre voyage, et pour cela je t'en remercie.

\- Duo c'était vraiment très bien joué. Il s'agissait de la sonate du clair de lune, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta Quatre, fin connaisseur.

\- Oui, tout à fait, et je vous remercie pour vos compliments. Si cela a pu vous faire plaisir, vous m'en voyez sincèrement honoré. Répondit Duo, touché.

\- Tu n'auras plus qu'à nous jouer d'autres morceaux, s'exprima Wufei, visiblement ravi lui aussi.

\- Je le ferais avec grande joie, Prince Wufei.

Duo contenait ses émotions mais il était encore tout étourdi des compliments reçus. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il jouait bien. Il avait appris grâce au précepteur du château, lorsqu'il était encore en ces lieux. Puis il avait dû continuer tout seul, comme tout le reste. Déchiffrer une partition ne lui demandait plus vraiment d'efforts et il prenait plaisir à découvrir de nouveaux auteurs.

\- Vous devez être fatigués du voyage. Vos lits sont prêts. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? S'enquit Duo.

\- Non, c'est encore parfait une fois de plus, fit Trowa. Tu as raison, il est tard, allons nous coucher. Demain, nous avons quartier libre. Nous allons certainement avoir besoin de toi à ce moment-là.

\- Je vous guiderai avec plaisir, Prince Trowa. Que souhaiterez-vous faire ?

\- Le Roi sera sollicité toute la journée par les affaires du Royaume et n'a pas exigé notre présence à ses côtés. Nous avons donc du temps pour nous, expliqua Quatre. Nous n'avons pas eu vraiment l'occasion de visiter l'enceinte du Château, et j'ai cru entre-apercevoir des superbes jardins.

\- En effet, nous avons un très bon jardinier passionné par son métier. Le jardin du Comte est absolument sublime en cette période de l'année, et regorge d'espèces rares. Approuva leur jeune serviteur.

\- Moi, ça me va, acquiesça Trowa.

\- Hn, continua Heero, donnant son consentement.

\- Bon, j'ai pas le choix c'est ça ? tenta Wufei.

Le NON commun retentit dans une parfaite adéquation, faisant rire Duo, bien plus que la tête déconfite du Prince Wufei. Heero confirma discrètement à Duo en joie qu'il avait obtenu l'autorisation express du comte quant à une possible sortie équestre le lendemain. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit puis chacun regagna ses appartements.

A suivre...

Tahiri-chan, la seule, l'unique.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Comme promis je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps pour la suite. L'histoire se précise, ça bouge un peu.**

 **Il est aussi beaucoup plus long !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 5**

Les salons privés princiers se réveillèrent doucement, envahis par les effluves émanant du petit-déjeuner apporté par Duo. Debout une nouvelle fois aux aurores, afin d'avoir le temps de se préparer avant le lever de ses invités, le jeune favori rentra dans le grand salon, poussant un grand chariot rempli de bonnes choses. Il disposa tranquillement le petit-déjeuner sur la grande table de la salle à manger et attendit patiemment que les princes, fatigués de leur journée de la veille, daignent bien vouloir se lever.

Wufei fut étonnement le premier à être debout, suivi de près par ses frères et Quatre.

\- Bonjour Duo, as-tu bien dormi ? S'enquit poliment Wufei, avisant avec appétit la belle table qu'il leur avait dressé.

\- Oui, très bien, je vous remercie, et vous ? Je vous ai préparé votre petit-déjeuner.

\- Duo, c'est juste parfait, alors tu peux t'attabler avec nous, imposa Trowa. N'oublie pas, tu as promis de partager ce repas avec nous.

\- Une promesse est une promesse, Prince Trowa.

Duo s'assit, une nouvelle fois à côté de Heero, et commença par se servir un jus de fruits. Il n'avait jamais un énorme appétit et espérait que ses invités ne lui en tiendraient pas rigueur.

\- Duo, commença Trowa, une fois son ventre contenté, je voudrais mettre les choses au clair entre nous. N'aie pas peur – voyant le mouvement de recul de son hôte - Nous sommes certes des princes héritiers et je comprends le frein que peut représenter notre statut social. Mais nous souhaitons simplement te mettre à l'aide et te dire que tu as le droit de te détendre et de te comporter normalement avec nous. Nous ne te créerons aucun ennui, quel qu'il soit, autant que faire se peut.

Duo posa son verre, attendant la suite avec curiosité et un peu de crainte.

\- Il est probable que nous passions encore quelques temps ensemble car notre père semble vouloir prolonger son séjour. Aussi, autant qu'il soit aussi agréable pour nous que pour toi, poursuivit le prince aîné.

\- Et pour être parfaitement honnête, et que tu ne te sentes pas pris à défaut, nous savons pertinemment que le comte t'a surtout missionné à notre surveillance, et pour être ses yeux et ses oreilles, n'est-ce pas ? Continua à son tour Quatre, de sa voix douce.

Estomaqué, Duo ne sut que répondre. Il ouvrit la bouche, voulant protester mais c'était pourtant bien ce que son maître lui avait ordonné de faire. Alors il ne put rien dire, exécrant le mensonge par dessus tout, et ne souhaitant pas leur dissimuler cette sombre vérité. Il baissa la tête, une soudaine nausée s'empara de lui, alors qu'il se sentait si mal. Jamais avant ce jour il n'avait autant ressenti le fait qu'il n'était pas du bon côté… qu'il n'était pas à sa place aux côtés de cet homme dont il n'éprouvait que haine et profond mépris. Tout cela lui revenait à la figure alors même qu'il avait tenté d'occulter cet aspect-là de sa vie pour la rendre un peu plus supportable.

\- Nous aurions sans doute exigé la même chose d'un de nos serviteurs si nous étions dans un semblable cas de figure, remarqua Trowa, d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant et non accusateur. Nous ne t'accablons de rien, Duo, nous savons que tu n'as guère de choix face aux ordres du Comte.

Il sentait le débat intérieur que menait le jeune favori avec sa conscience. Il marqua une pause, un peu chagriné de devoir passer par cette phase désagréable pour mettre les choses au point. Il reprit alors :

\- Ceci étant clairement posé, nous souhaitons passer un agréable séjour ici, autant qu'il soit possible en tout cas, et je sais, je suis sûr, que tu feras tout pour que ce soit le cas, alors il n'y a plus d'ambiguïté entre nous, es-tu bien d'accord ?

Duo releva la tête et lutta pour ne pas laisser échapper une plainte. Les trois frères ainsi que Quatre, le regardaient sans aucune agressivité ni défiance. Mais tous furent éprouvés par la douleur infinie qui transparaissait dans son regard. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas ce qu'il devait exactement dire, ce qu'ils attendaient vraiment de lui. Il ferma les yeux et força son cœur à se calmer. Les princes ne voulaient pas lui faire du tort, au contraire. Ils semblaient volontaires pour que leur présence se passe du mieux possible. Inexplicablement, instinctivement, il leur fit confiance. Alors il prit une grande respiration et se lança :

\- Je dois avouer que je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre de votre venue au château, si ce n'est que cela allait un peu changer mon quotidien quelques jours. En effet, le comte m'a demandé de vous tenir essentiellement à l'écart de ses affaires et de lui rapporter les potentielles informations qui pourraient lui faire du tort. Mais… je pense qu'il sait aussi très bien que je ne le ferais pas car j'en suis incapable… Je n'ai jamais réussi - ni voulu - lui être utile en quoi que ce soit. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Et je pense qu'il m'éloigne aussi par la même occasion, alors cela lui sert bien.

Il tritura nerveusement sa tunique. Ces invités semblaient vouloir jouer franc-jeu, mais ne signait-il pas son arrêt de mort en dévoilant ses véritables sentiments ?

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir inquiet, Duo. Nous savons que votre comte n'a rien d'un ange, et qu'il se rapprocherait bien plus volontiers d'un diable que d'un homme. Les rumeurs et les plaintes parviennent jusqu'à la cour de Sank, exposa Quatre, pour tenter d'apaiser ses craintes visibles. Le Roi n'approuve pas du tout sa politique et sa gestion, mais ne peut pas vraiment intervenir efficacement malheureusement tant que les faux pas ne sont pas sanctionnables à son niveau.

\- Je sais tout cela, acquiesça Duo. Je n'en veux à personne si ce n'est à lui. Et je n'ai aucune défiance envers vous ni envers sa majesté. Je … je ne sais pas pourquoi, quelle magie vous entoure mais je vous fais confiance.

Le silence se fit à table. Tous regardaient Duo, dont la nervosité s'était accentuée. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait osé dire ! Il ne les connaissait que depuis trois jours ! N'allaient-ils pas le dénoncer ? Mais Trowa reprit vite le cours de la conversation :

\- Eh bien, au moins nous sommes d'accord sur tous ces points ! Alors, tout va bien, n'est-ce pas, Duo ?

\- O….Oui.

\- Donc je crois qu'il est temps de nous rendre dans ses magnifiques jardins dont tu nous a tant vanté les mérites hier, ne crois-tu pas ?

\- Tout à fait, répondit-il avec un peu plus d'aplomb cette fois.

Il avait compris que les princes ne voulaient que le mettre à l'aise et mettre à plat leur situation. Ils ne pouvaient pas agir en tant que tel sur sa position à lui si peu enviable mais n'étaient pas pour autant en accord avec la politique du Comte. Et il ne fallait pas que Duo se sente prisonnier d'un rôle dont il n'avait pas voulu alors que les princes ne recherchaient qu'un allié sur place. Finalement, cette conversation l'avait soulagé et il se promit de profiter davantage de la présence de ses prestigieux invités. C'était la première fois depuis si longtemps qu'il se sentait aussi _libre_.

Rapidement changés, la troupe partit en direction des jardins, alors qu'un soleil splendide leur faisait grâce de sa présence. Les extérieurs étaient effectivement magnifiques. Duo n'avait pas exagéré. Les différentes plantes et fleurs cohabitaient en abondance et étaient entretenues de la plus belle façon. Les mariages des espèces étaient judicieusement choisis. Les jardins s'étendaient assez curieusement autour de la forteresse, contrastant avec son côté austère et strict.

Le jeune favori leur présenta avec plaisir Jollo, le jardinier en chef, qui partagea avec eux son travail et son amour des plantes, captivant son auditoire, et suscitant de nombreuses questions. Même Wufei, pourtant peu enclin à venir à cette visite au début, semblait s'intéresser de près à la façon de faire du jardinier. Heero était bien plus discret, mais il observait sans mot dire, hochant la tête par périodes, indiquant qu'il suivait avec intérêt les explications du maître. Trowa et Quatre étaient bien entendu les plus actifs, questionnant, manipulant et s'enthousiasmant sans cesse. Et même si Duo connaissait déjà beaucoup de choses, lui-même ayant appris aux côtés de Jollo, il restait toujours émerveillé par les miracles de la nature dont il ressentait l'infinie douceur. Il aimait plus que tout s'évader dans ces jardins lorsque sa mélancolie devenait trop forte. Tant et si bien que la matinée passa à une vitesse folle et qu'un Duo plus qu'inquiet finit par s'exclamer :

\- Mon Dieu ! Je suis vraiment désolé mais je dois vous presser. Le repas est déjà servi ! Le Comte doit vous attendre !

\- Du calme, Duo, ce n'est pas si grave. Nous serons un peu en retard. Tempéra Trowa.

\- Non, non, non ! Le seigneur a une horreur absolue des retards et ne les tolère aucunement. Je vais me faire tuer …

Les princes se demandèrent un instant s'ils devaient vraiment prendre la phrase dans le sens littéral, mais consentirent à se hâter. Arrivés à la salle à manger, ils furent accueillis dans un silence glacial. Leur père les fixa, d'un air désolé et un peu inquiet. Quant au comte, il se mit debout pour accueillir les arrivants et rugit :

\- Duo !

\- Ou…oui, mon Seigneur. Je suis là. Répondit l'interpellé d'une toute petite voix, se positionnant très vite à côté du Comte Enguerrand.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Continua le Comte en hurlant. Tu sais bien que c'est absolument inexcusable ! Ce retard…

Duo s'était mis à genoux devant le Comte, la tête baissée vers le sol.

Trowa prit alors la parole, voyant la situation dégénérer bien trop vite sous ses yeux :

\- Je vous prie de nous excuser, très cher Comte, nous avons omis d'écouter les recommandations de notre guide ici présent, mais nous étions absolument fascinés par la beauté de vos jardins, d'une telle richesse. Duo n'est en aucun cas coupable de notre négligence et nous a même pressé pour venir ici.

Le comte serra les dents pendant le discours du prince, une moue de dégoût au visage. Il fusilla Duo du regard puis d'un geste, le congédia :

\- Hors de ma vue. Je ne veux plus te voir, séance tenante.

A ces mots, Duo se releva, le regard dans le vide. Il sortit sans regarder les princes, et la tête basse.

L'atmosphère, suite à cet échange musclé, s'était bien refroidie. Il fallut tout le talent de stratège de Quatre, de son père et du Roi lui-même pour ramener de la fausse gaieté à la tablée.

Impatients de rejoindre leur nouvel ami après ce coup d'éclat, dont ils étaient complètement responsables, les quatre hommes sortirent les premiers de la salle.

Ils le trouvèrent de nouveau plongé dans son manuscrit, à la même place que d'habitude. Il releva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et sourit aux arrivants :

\- Duo, nous sommes de retour. Dit Trowa soulagé de le voir, et de voir aussi que ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur éclat normal.

\- Avez-vous fait bonne pitance ? Demanda Duo, en se levant.

\- C'était très bon. Mais la cuisine de mon chez-moi me manque un peu, se plaignit WuFei.

Duo sourit encore et s'adressa d'un ton sérieux cette fois-ci au prince aîné :

\- Je voulais m'excuser encore pour ce midi, et vous remercier, Prince Trowa, de m'avoir défendu.

\- Je n'ai dit que la vérité. Reconnut Trowa.

Duo inspira un grand coup et reprit :

\- Et même si je reconnais que c'était très généreux de votre part, je vous supplie de ne pas recommencer, s'il vous plait…

\- Plait-il ?

Trowa le regardait, un peu choqué. Même ses compagnons avaient tourné la tête vers Duo, un air surpris au visage.

\- Le comte s'est retenu parce que le Roi votre père était là. Mais si vous reprenez ma défense, à une tout autre occasion, il vous verra comme des ennemis et non plus comme des invités dont il tolère simplement la présence. Croyez-moi, si vous voulez vraiment que vos relations restent aussi courtoises que possible, laissez-moi prendre les torts qui me sont dues.

\- Je ne pourrais tout simplement pas imaginer telle injustice… S'insurgea Trowa. Duo, qui serais-je si je laissais faire ?

\- Vous ne feriez que votre devoir de prince héritier de la couronne, avec votre obligation de réserve. Je n'ai pas tant de valeur pour risquer de créer de la discorde dans des relations qui sont déjà tendues entre nos deux contrées. Je ne vaux rien pour le comte, mais je ne veux pas devenir un prétexte. Que cela vous mette mal à l'aise, je peux l'entendre. Alors faisons en sorte que je n'ai plus à subir sa colère. Marché conclu ?

Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei regardèrent alors d'un autre œil leur ami. Ils prirent conscience de deux choses : de sa fragilité et de la précarité dans laquelle leur venue le mettait. Mais aussi de la haute intelligence dont il faisait preuve : pourtant éloigné de la politique de par sa position et son jeune âge, il avait compris rapidement les enjeux de cette visite. Mais il avait raison : ils devaient éviter les vagues. Malgré l'injustice criante et révoltante de cet accord, ils devaient acquiescer.

\- C'est d'accord, Duo. Mais n'hésites pas toi aussi à nous reprendre si quelque chose devait te faire du tort. Conclut Trowa.

\- Bien entendu, je n'y manquerai pas. Répondit Duo, dans un sourire de soulagement.

Afin de changer de sujet, et revenir à des discussions plus légères, Heero prit la parole en direction de ses frères :

\- Nous sortons à cheval avec Duo visiter les environs. Souhaitez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

Duo fut saisi d'un léger frisson alors que le prince parlait. Sa voix lui faisait remonter des émotions étranges, qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvées auparavant. Que se passait-il donc dans sa tête ?

\- Non, c'est gentil, Heero. Finalement, mon père m'a demandé afin d'être à ses côtés pour écouter les messagers qui devraient arriver cet après-midi en salle de doléance. Répondit Quatre. Mais cela aurait été avec plaisir.

\- Idem, comme Quatre. Je dois « jouer » mon rôle de représentation, dont tu es dispensé…pour le moment. Continua Trowa.

\- Et moi… commença Wufei.

\- Oui, je m'en doute. Coupa Heero, en soupirant. Duo, es-tu prêt ?

-Hey, tu n'attends pas ma réponse !?

\- Je la connais cette réponse. Tu as déjà ta cote à la main et ton épée dans l'autre.

\- Faux frère ! … Mais tu as raison…

Heero leva discrètement les yeux au ciel, semblant effaré de la bêtise de son jeune frère. Puis il regarda Duo, qui précisa :

\- Je suis prêt, mon prince. Ma tenue de cavalier est restée aux écuries. J'évite de me promener ainsi au château.

\- Alors, allons-y, si nous ne voulons pas être en retard pour ce soir.

Cette perspective fit de nouveau frissonner Duo, mais cette fois-ci, de peur. Si tel était le cas, il n'y réchapperait pas.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Les écuries étaient vides quand ils arrivèrent. Tous les chevaux étaient sellés, prêts à partir pour la visite de l'après-midi. Duo et Heero préparèrent chacun leur monture de leur côté puis se retrouvèrent à dos de cheval au milieu de la cour. Voyant Duo arriver, Heero ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer dans sa tenue cavalière. Duo avait belle allure avec ses vêtements de couleur plus foncée et plus près du corps que ses habituelles tuniques. Il portait un pantalon noir avec des bottes de la même couleur. Le petit gilet assorti sans manches lacé devant était si serré qu'il dévoilait sans difficulté les courbes légères du favori. Il avait relevé pour l'occasion ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute pour éviter qu'ils ne le gênent pendant la promenade. Il tenait son cheval de manière très professionnelle et il sentait l'osmose qui se dégageait entre l'homme et sa monture, un peu comme lui avec Wing. Il sentit également le regard de Duo sur lui, même s'il essayait d'être discret.

\- Es-tu prêt ? Fit-il, d'une voix douce, en sortant de sa contemplation.

Duo ne put s'empêcher de rougir, à l'entente de ce ton un brin charmeur, qui contrastait avec l'air légèrement renfrogné du prince. Décidément, il y avait quelque chose avec ce prince, mais quoi…

\- Oui, nous pouvons y aller, si cela vous convient, prince Heero.

Ils partirent au pas, vers une des sorties dérobées du château, par où Duo passait pour profiter de quelques instants volés de liberté. Hors de l'enceinte, Duo s'adressa à son compagnon d'excursion :

\- Que souhaitez-vous découvrir, votre majesté ?

\- Ce que tu pourras me montrer, répondit-il.

Duo réfléchit : de ce qu'il avait pu en juger jusqu'alors, le prince ne s'exprimerait pas beaucoup, alors à lui de se montrer inventif.

\- Je vous propose pour aujourd'hui de vous faire découvrir la forêt bleue qui borde la demeure du Comte Enguerrand.

\- Hn.

Il prit ça pour un oui.

\- Elle a été nommée ainsi car une légende dit que lorsque la lune est pleine, ceux qui ont le cœur pur peuvent voir la forêt se teinter de bleu. J'avoue n'avoir jamais compris le sens de cette légende… précisa Duo, soucieux d'intéresser son invité.

\- Il n'y a parfois aucun sens à chercher.

\- Vous avez raison…j'ai parfois un peu côté rêveur, j'aime à croire que les légendes ont un sens…

\- C'est souvent le cas en effet, répondit Heero.

C'était un réel effort pour lui de participer à une conversation, mais lui aussi souhaitait que Duo soit à l'aise lors de cette sortie. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait sollicité. Et puis…curieusement, il aimait entendre le son de sa voix, si posée, si fine, si mélodieuse. Jamais encore, il n'avait éprouvé tel sentiment envers quiconque, et malgré sa réserve habituelle, il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par le beau jeune homme.

\- Viens-tu souvent par ici ?

\- Oui, mon prince. Dès que je peux m'échapper un peu. Essentiellement quand le comte est en déplacement. Deathscythe aime se dégourdir aussi. Fit Duo, en souriant. La forêt est pratique pour cela : elle est à côté et elle permet quand même une certaine discrétion.

\- Le comte n'approuve pas tes sorties, constata Heero.

\- Non. Je…je sais que je vais à l'encontre de ses volontés mais la vie au château est dure, alors c'est mon échappatoire… expliqua Duo, la gorge un peu serrée.

\- Je ne peux t'en blâmer. Répondit-il, montrant par là qu'il avait compris.

Au terme d'une belle ballade, ils arrivèrent au bord d'une rivière, où Duo proposa une halte pour désaltérer les chevaux avant de faire demi-tour. Mettant pied à terre, ils laissèrent leurs montures prendre leur aise et s'abreuver tout leur content. Duo s'assit sur le bord de l'eau et enlevant ses bottes et relevant son pantalon, il plongea ses jambes avec délectation dans l'eau fraîche. Après un instant d'hésitation, Heero s'assit à côté de lui, en tailleur. Duo le vit faire avec plaisir et entama la conversation, curieux d'en savoir un peu plus :

\- Cela fait longtemps que vous visitez les comtés ainsi avec le Roi ?

\- Non.

Duo attendit la suite, qui mit du temps à venir. Heero se rendit compte que sa réponse avait dû être un brin trop laconique, alors il poursuivit :

\- C'est le premier comté que je visite en personne.

\- Le premier ? S'étonna Duo. Je pensais que le Roi vous emmenait régulièrement avec lui.

\- Nous rencontrons les vassaux du Roi très souvent à la cour. Le seul que nous ne connaissons pas est le tien. Il ne vient jamais.

\- Ce n'est pas le mien, ne put retenir un Duo agressif.

Heero tourna la tête vers lui : son ton n'était pas habituel.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'incommoder. Ce n'était pas dans ce sens.

\- Je…je vous prie de m'excuser, je n'aurai jamais dû réagir ainsi. Répondit Duo, contrit d'avoir été involontairement désagréable.

Heero reprit :

\- Nos rôles sont déjà définis dans la succession. Les comtes sont en place depuis longtemps et ont été associés aux décisions qui ont été prises. Ils ont fait montre d'une réelle fidélité envers le Roi. Pour Enguerrand de Bernezac, nous ne savons pas sur quel pied danser.

\- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas étonnant. Même pour nous, habitants du comté, nous sommes très « préservés » de ce qui se passe au Royaume. Rien ne filtre au château sur les comtés environnants. Constata Duo. Tout ce que j'en sais vient des lectures que j'ai pu avoir Et encore, je suis certain que les livres qui sont au château sont contrôlés, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- N'as-tu pas eu une vie avant d'arriver au château ?

Duo pinça un peu les lèvres à cette question mais l'honnêteté semblait de mise d'un côté comme de l'autre, alors il joua le jeu :

\- Si bien sûr. Mais elle fut courte. Et j'étais bien trop jeune pour n'avoir eu ne serait-ce que la curiosité de m'y intéresser.

\- Je comprends.

\- Vous allez découvrir un personnage certainement différent de ceux que vous avez pu voir. Moi-même, avant d'arriver au château, je n'avais jamais connu d'homme si… effrayant.

\- A ce point ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je mentirai. Et puis, j'exècre le mensonge plus que tout.

\- Tu es donc bien malheureux au château. Constata Heero platement.

\- Je n'en fais pas mystère. Mais là n'est pas le sujet, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pourriez m'en dire un peu plus sur la vie au Royaume de Sank ?

\- Je ne suis pas très bon à ce jeu-là, Duo. Si tu leur demandes, Quatre et mon frère Trowa se feront un plaisir de te raconter.

Heero avait assez parlé pour la journée. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude mais il devait avouer que de converser avec le jeune homme n'était pas déplaisant. Le favori du comte avait enfin lâché cette réserve qui le tenait sur la défensive, pour parler en toute liberté.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas alors. Je…je dois aussi vous remercier pour votre honnêteté à tous les quatre ce matin : cela m'a libéré d'un grand poids, même si j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas !

Heero ne répondit pas, laissant son compagnon continuer :

\- Maintenant, qui est ce qui vous dit que je ne suis pas dangereux, que je ne vous manipule pas à l'instant même ? Vous n'avez pas peur de sortir avec moi ainsi, alors que nous sommes seuls ?

Sa voix avait pris une tournure malicieuse, légèrement provocatrice, attirant un rictus moqueur du prince aux yeux colbat qui le jaugea alors de haut en bas :

\- Tu ne ferais pas le poids contre moi…

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe !

\- C'est évident.

L'atmosphère s'était détendue, Duo se sentait admirablement bien, pour la première fois depuis des années, alors il fit un geste qui le surprit autant lui que le prince : il l'éclaboussa d'eau.

Heero écarquilla les yeux, muet de stupeur. Le visage trempé, l'eau dégoulinait le long de ses habits qui commençaient à s'humidifier. Il fixa son vis-à-vis, qui passa en un éclair d'un air hilare à un air paniqué :

\- Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'ai-je fait ? Prince Heero, je vous en prie, veuillez me pardonner, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a… Ouaaaaaah !

Le prince s'était levé et toujours sans un mot, saisit le jeune garçon léger comme une plume dans ses bras et le lança dans la rivière, dans lequel il atterrit dans un grand bruit de plongeon, fesses les premières. Hébété, il eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits puis s'écria :

\- Mais…mais … ce n'est pas du jeu !

Duo en avait oublié ses excuses et regardait le prince, qui le regardait à présent d'un air franchement moqueur. Il se releva, trempé jusqu'aux os et avança pour sortir :

\- C'est malin, je suis complètement trempé ! J'étais en train de m'exc….

D'un seul coup, Duo disparut dans la rivière, sans doute happé par un trou d'eau. Après un instant de surprise, Heero chercha des yeux le favori et commença à s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir réapparaître. Il entra alors précipitamment dans l'eau pour tenter de le sauver. En un éclair, il se sentit attraper par les pieds. Il ne put empêcher sa chute et se trouva lui aussi fesses dans l'eau. Un rire cristallin retentit alors dans son oreille et il vit Duo se tenir devant lui, les vêtements détrempés mais un air heureux au visage :

\- Ne vous avais-je pas dit de vous méfier de l'eau qui dort ? La force ne fait pas tout.

\- Un point partout.

\- Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire ! Sur ce, je vous propose de reprendre la route du retour. Heureusement qu'il fait beau, nous aurons le temps de sécher avant de rentrer.

Duo s'était rarement senti aussi heureux qu'à cet instant. Depuis son arrivée au château, la solitude était sa seule compagne, lui qui affectionnait particulièrement les contacts humains. Hilde était une servante et travaillait tout le temps, il n'y avait guère de temps de loisirs entre eux. Alors, se retrouver à rire avec une autre personne était simplement un cadeau du ciel, alors que son destin était si sombre. Et que cette personne se prête au jeu sans rien demander en échange était encore plus savoureux.

Heero enfourcha sa monture et observa Duo en faire de même. Mais alors qu'il atterrit sur son dos, Deathscythe se cabra sans raison apparente, déstabilisant le jeune garçon qui chuta lourdement sur le sol, pendant que l'étalon prenait la fuite au grand galop. Inquiet, Heero bondit au bas de sa monture et se pencha auprès du jeune garçon :

\- Duo ? Duo ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? As-tu mal quelque part ?

\- Non, non….Répondit Duo en clignant des yeux. Juste un peu sonné…

Heero redressa Duo en position assise et le laissa reprendre ses esprits. Ce qu'il fit rapidement en tournant la tête de tous les côtés :

\- Heero, où est Deathscythe ? S'inquiéta-t-il, ne remarquant même pas au passage qu'il avait fait une entorse à l'étiquette.

\- Il s'est emballé et s'est enfui vers le nord. Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien ?

\- Je dois absolument le retrouver ! Paniqua Duo, en se relevant rapidement, sans répondre à la question.

D'un geste sûr, Heero lui saisit les mains pour le calmer, ce qui marcha instantanément.

\- Nous allons le retrouver, Duo, Ne t'inquiète pas. Alors calme-toi et réfléchis. Où peut-il être ?

Tout en le questionnant, il le fit monter sur Wing avec lui.

\- Je… Je suis sûr qu'il va vers la lisière de la forêt, à quelques kilomètres. C'est un coin qu'il adore ! Il y a un autre point d'eau, Devina Duo, quelque peu perturbé de se retrouver dans ses bras.

\- Montre-moi le chemin ! Répondit Heero, lançant Wing au galop.

Le vent fouettait leurs visages. A un moment, malgré la peur qui lui tenaillait les entrailles, Duo prit conscience que le prince l'enlaçait fermement d'un bras pour tenir sa position…et que c'était bien agréable. Il sentait bon, et le dos contre son torse, il sentait la musculature rassurante du cavalier.

Heero n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large. Il devait s'avouer que d'avoir Duo quasiment dans ses bras lui plaisait énormément. Il sentait sa silhouette très frêle contre son torse et certaines mèches de ses cheveux venaient lui chatouiller le visage. Il se prit presque à souhaiter que la ballade dure plus longtemps…

Duo avait raison. Deathscythe attendait tranquillement à l'ombre d'un arbre que son maître vienne le chercher, à la lisière de la forêt.

\- Deathscythe, je suis si heureux ! Quelle mouche t'a piqué ? Fit Duo en bondissant à terre.

La voix de Duo tremblait encore d'une émotion mal contenue.

\- Une guêpe probablement. J'ai vu un nid en partant tout à l'heure. Suggéra Heero.

\- Je l'examinerai en arrivant.

Duo regarda le soleil décliner, d'un air sombre. Heero comprit tout de suite la crainte de son ami :

\- Nous expliquerons ce qui s'est passé au comte, Duo…

\- Non, non. Surtout pas. Vous aviez promis tout à l'heure.

\- Mais les circonstances…

\- Il n'écoutera rien de tout cela. Pour lui, j'aurais dû laisser Deathscythe. J'ai choisi en mon âme et conscience de sauver ce cheval. Essayons de faire au plus vite.

Ils partirent au galop rejoindre les écuries le plus vite possible. Malgré leurs efforts, ils arrivèrent une nouvelle fois en retard au repas. Dans le regard du Comte, Duo sut qu'il n'y aurait aucune autre grâce ce soir. Son maître s'adressa à lui d'une voix sourde et froide.

\- Approche-toi.

Duo obéit, tête baissée, en attente de la sentence. Le comte, resté assis, le fixa un moment alors que le silence s'était fait autour de lui, puis d'un mouvement brusque, lui tira violemment les cheveux pour le mettre à genoux. Puis il lui releva sa tête d'un coup sec et lui dit :

\- Duo. Deux fois aujourd'hui. Qu'as-tu donc en tête ?

Duo ne dit rien. Il fixa le comte en silence. Cela n'était pas la peine d'essayer de se justifier car cela ne ferait qu'accentuer sa colère. Il se contenta de le regarder, attendant sa sentence.

\- Tu viendras me voir dans mes quartiers à la fin du repas.

\- Oui, mon seigneur.

Se relevant, il sortit sans un regard pour ses amis, plus mortifié par le fait d'avoir été traité de la sorte devant eux que par la perspective de la punition. Il ne vit pas que les yeux d'Heero s'étaient changés en glace alors qu'il foudroyait le comte du regard. Le poing serré, il aurait voulu pouvoir protéger Duo de la colère comtale. Hélas, les enjeux étaient bien trop importants pour qu'il se laisse aller. Son statut ne lui permettait pas un tel esclandre et Duo lui en voudrait aussi. Dépité, il espérait que rien de trop grave n'allait se produire, sans vraiment y croire. En s'asseyant à table, il dut faire face à trois regards effarés :

\- Oui, qu'aviez-vous donc en tête, bon sang ? Murmura Trowa à son frère, stupéfait par la scène qui s'était déroulé sous leurs yeux.

\- Le cheval de Duo s'est emballé, alors que nous étions sur le retour. Il a fallu le récupérer. Expliqua Heero.

\- Mon Dieu, c'est de la malchance. Constata Quatre.

\- Que va t'il lui arriver ? S'inquiéta Wufei.

\- Je ne sais pas, petit frère. Mais tout cela n'augure rien de bon… fit tristement Trowa.

A la fin du repas, ils se dirigèrent hâtivement vers leurs quartiers, espérant de tout cœur que tout cela n'ait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais le salon était vide. Ils choisirent alors de l'attendre avant de se coucher, dans l'hypothèse où la « punition » serait brève.

\- Je suis vraiment très inquiet. Le comte semble absolument incontrôlable. Et même le fait d'avoir le Roi à sa table ne l'a pas rendu plus circonspect, analysa Quatre, en faisant les cent pas.

\- En effet, c'est ce qui le rend si effrayant, reconnut Trowa, en hochant la tête.

\- Effrayant… murmura Heero, plus pour lui que pour participer à la conversation.

\- Le terme ne te semble pas bien choisi, petit frère ? Fit Trowa.

\- C'est en tout cas celui qu'à choisi Duo cet après-midi pour définir le comte. Expliqua Heero, sans broncher sur l'appellation moqueuse de son frère aîné.

\- Il s'est confié à toi ? S'exclama Wufei, surpris. Toi, l'asentimental, le fainéant des cordes vocales, le futur chancelier à la voix rare ? C'est juste….mais Aïeuuuuuh ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre Trowa non plus ?

\- Comment veux-tu qu'il s'exprime quand il entend ce que toi, tu fais sortir de ta propre bouche ? A sa décharge, tu parles pour ne rien dire.

\- Je n'ai pas fait vœu de silence, moi, monsieur !

\- Ce te ferait pourtant du bien ! Heero, je trouve cela très bien qu'il ait réussi à se confier. Je sens qu'il en a besoin. Il n'a pas dû avoir beaucoup d'opportunités de le faire.

\- La conversation s'est faite naturellement…

\- Je n'en doute pas, te connaissant.

\- Ton ressenti était le bon : il déteste le comte et n'accepte pas sa situation actuelle.

\- Je ne me trompe que rarement, n'est-ce pas ? Et en même temps, là, il faut juste savoir analyser le comportement humain pour s'en apercevoir. Bon, j'espère que cela va aller pour lui…

Au même moment, quelqu'un toqua discrètement à la porte.

\- Oui, entrez ! Répondit Quatre, plein d'espoir.

Un jeune garçon qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu se présenta devant eux.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Trowa, surpris comme les autres.

\- Je m'appelle Milo, mes princes et le Seigneur m'a fait l'honneur de me mander pour vous servir pendant l'absence de Duo. Répondit le garçon, en se prosternant.

\- Nous servir ? Cela n'est guère nécessaire. Répondit Trowa. Et puis, Duo va reprendre son service, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Où est Duo ? Gronda Wufei. Quand arrivera t'il ?

\- Il est indisponible pour le moment et son retour dépendra de la volonté de notre seigneur, mes princes.

La voix du jeune garçon ne reflétait aucune volonté, aucun sentiment propre. Sa jeunesse contrastait fortement avec cet air froid qu'il abordait. Il était visiblement très jeune, 12 ou 13 ans au plus. Très brun, les cheveux à la longueur épaule, des yeux très noirs et la peau mate, il était doté d'une beauté rare, mais encore très juvénile.

\- Il est hors de question que tu le remplaces. J'exige son retour.

Wufei se sentait prodigieusement agacé, sa colère menaçait d'exploser. Quatre intervint pour tenter de calmer les esprits d'une voix ferme :

\- Wufei, ce jeune garçon n'y est pour rien si Duo a failli à sa tâche. Laissons le comte gérer sa demeure comme il se doit.

Wufei se retourna aux paroles de Quatre, outré par ses propos. Son regard le dissuada d'intervenir et il comprit alors la manœuvre de son ami. Pas d'esclandre.

\- Faites comme bon vous semble !

Il claqua la porte de sa chambre, pour ne pas risquer de se mettre réellement en colère contre le jeune serviteur.

Soupirant, Trowa reprit le fil de la conversation et s'adressa à Milo :

\- Je te prie d'excuser le comportement de notre frère. Il est jeune et n'apprécie guère d'être perturbé de la sorte.

\- Je comprends. Répondit Milo d'une voix atone.

Il regarda du coin de l'œil son autre frère, qui n'avait encore rien dit, mais qu'il sentait bouillir d'une colère difficilement contenue, et continua :

\- Nous n'aurons pas besoin de tes services pour cette nuit. Je te saurais gré de retourner dans tes appartements personnels. Oh. Et si tu croises le comte…

La voix de Trowa prit une tournure plus incisive :

\- Dis-lui que nous attendons le retour de notre serviteur attitré…sans faute.

\- Je lui transmettrais.

Le jeune garçon s'inclina et disparut alors de la pièce.

\- J'espère que nous n'avons pas aggravé la situation, remarqua Quatre.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Mais comment le savoir ? Si Duo revient, nous devrons être plus vigilants.

\- Il reviendra. Affirma Heero.

\- Je te crois, Heero, répondit Trowa en s'autorisant un petit sourire.

La colère de son frère avait décliné, laissant place à une sourde inquiétude. Depuis trois jours qu'il était ici, son ascenseur émotionnel n'avait pas arrêté de bouger, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis si longtemps. Depuis cet « _événement_ », en fait. D'un côté, il voyait d'un très bon œil que Heero arrive enfin à s'ouvrir à quelqu'un, mais de l'autre, il savait qu'il faudrait être vigilant sur ce que cela pourrait présager comme conséquences… Il se fit mentalement la note d'en parler à Quatre.

Duo ne se montra pas de la soirée. Le cœur lourd, ils se décidèrent pour rejoindre leur lit, espérant de tout cœur qu'au réveil, leur nouvel ami leur serait rendu…

 **A suivre...**

Tahiri-chan, la seule, l'unique.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonsoir,**

Ce soir un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire. J'ai été très rapide entre le 4 et le 5 car j'avais bien conscience que le 4 ne faisait pas avancer le schmiblick. J'ai eu un passage ensuite où j'ai un peu laissé mon ordi et j'ai laissé ma tête travailler toute seule. J'ai donc aujourd'hui une idée plus précise de où je veux aller, sur la deuxième partie de cette histoire...Mais cela sera pour plus tard ! Je vous laisse avec les retrouvailles de la fine équipe dans ce chapitre 6, assez long j'en conviens, et encore, j'ai coupé...

Un merci particulier bien sûr à Tenshia, Elisa, Alinea63 et Lilacookies pour votre soutien !

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 6**

Duo attendait, debout, seul, dans le salon privé du Comte. Il savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun cadeau cette fois-ci encore. Profondément agacé par cette visite royale, le Comte n'était pas dans ses meilleures humeurs, même si celles-ci étaient rares. Il avait juste espoir qu'il ne « l'abîmerait » pas trop, le temps que la cour du Roi se trouvait sous son toit.

Il soupira. Depuis quelques temps, ses colères envers lui se multipliaient. Aucun prétexte, quel que soit son degré de futilité, n'était mis de côté. Il se déchaînait alors et le favori ne savait jamais combien de temps cela allait durer. Non pas qu'il était plus clément lorsque Duo était arrivé entre ses murs mais le jeune garçon avait vite compris qu'il se retenait pour ne pas trop abîmer son « jouet ». Mais désormais, il ne se retenait même plus, s'arrêtant seulement lorsqu'il se sentait probablement soulagé et sa colère apaisée, laissant Duo plus mort que vif à chaque confrontation.

Il soupira de nouveau. Il regarda par la fenêtre pour s'occuper l'esprit, et observait les multiples lueurs laissées par les torches en extérieur, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il sentit la boule dans son ventre faire un bond.

\- Duo.

Sa voix était toujours empreinte de cette colère froide qui caractérisait le comte Enguerrand. De mémoire, jamais Duo ne l'avait vu sourire, ou seulement ce sourire sadique abominable qu'il arborait quand il prenait plaisir à faire du mal. Aucune pitié ne l'avait jamais atteint et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela allait commencer.

\- En te confiant la grande tâche de t'occuper des princes sous mon toit, je pensais te faire un grand honneur et que tu saurais t'en montrer digne. En seulement trois jours, tu as failli deux fois à ta mission.

Duo gardait le silence, regardant ses pieds. Il ne regardait pas le Comte il évitait autant que possible de croiser son regard cruel qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Aucune défense ne fonctionnerait, il l'avait appris depuis le temps. Alors il économisait sa salive. Il s'en voulait d'être si lâche. Il mourrait d'envie d'affronter le Comte, comme il le faisait au début, de lui faire comprendre que jamais il ne se soumettrait à lui, qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à faire plier son esprit, mais … il renonçait à chaque fois, craignant sa colère qu'il savait dévastatrice et tenant malgré tout encore un peu à sa vie.

\- Je suis très mécontent de toi, continua Enguerrand, d'une voix sourde. Mais cependant, ils semblent étonnamment férus de tes services alors je serais magnanime. Tu n'auras que trente coups de fouet ce soir et tu devras retourner à leur service demain matin _sans faute._ Il est évident que je serais bien plus sévère à la prochaine incartade…

Duo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ces derniers temps, il tournait plus autour des soixante-dix coups de fouets qui le laissaient dans un état pitoyable à chaque fois. Finalement, les princes lui sauvaient un peu la mise. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus plaisir – s'il était permis d'utiliser ce terme inadéquat - c'était d'avoir la perspective de retourner à leur service… C'était aussi ce qu'il craignait le plus : ne pas les revoir alors qu'ils lui apportaient une réelle bouffée d'oxygène par leur présence.

\- Duo, prépare-toi.

A l'injonction du Comte, Duo se déshabilla alors, enlevant machinalement sa tunique et relevant ses cheveux, de façon à découvrir totalement son dos, tout cela de nouveau sans un mot. Il se retourna et prit appui sur la table qui servait de bureau au comte. Ces gestes, il les avait répété maintes et maintes fois. Cette situation, il l'avait vécu un nombre incalculable de fois. Il savait exactement ce qui l'attendait. La seule chose qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, c'était à quel moment ce sera la dernière fois…

Les yeux clos, il attendit quelques minutes encore avant que le lourd fouet en cuir ne s'abatte sur son dos déjà malmené. Il avait appris à ne plus crier, se mordant parfois la lèvre pour se contenir jusqu'au sang, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à retenir les larmes de douleur qui perlaient immanquablement dans le coin de ses yeux. La séance lui parut terriblement longue et douloureuse, et il s'autorisa juste un relâchement lorsqu'enfin, il entendit le comte ranger son arme dans le petit coffre en bois. Il sentait les gouttes de sang perler le long de son dos, et les gouttes de sueur couler sur son front. Il avait chaud, il avait mal, il en tremblait. Au-delà de la douleur à laquelle il était habitué, il se demandait comment il allait soigner ça sans que les princes ne s'en aperçoivent, et surtout comment il allait bien pouvoir assurer leur service de manière correcte le lendemain matin. Il ne bougeait pas, attendant que le Comte ne l'autorise à se rhabiller.

Mais lorsqu'il entendit le pantalon, puis le reste des habits du Seigneur Enguerrand rejoindre le sol, il comprit qu'il n'en avait pas tout à fait terminé avec lui. Il ferma alors les yeux et laissa son esprit se fermer complètement, comme ultime protection contre la folie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsqu'il rentra avec le chariot de service au petit matin dans le quartier princier, Duo fit face à quatre regards inquiets mais bien réveillés, qui l'attendaient de pied ferme dans le salon.

Quatre s'exprima instantanément :

\- Duo, quel soulagement de te voir, fit-il, examinant de plus près la mine tirée de leur ami.

\- Où étais-tu ? Nous t'avons attendu toute la soirée ! Renchérit Wufei.

\- Duo, est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Trowa.

Seul Heero resta muet, comme à son habitude. Mais son regard trahit son soulagement de revoir le jeune favori à priori en entier. Il hocha la tête à son encontre et s'autorisa un petit rictus synonyme de sourire, que Duo reçut avec plaisir. Emu par tant de sollicitude, et tentant de surmonter la douleur encore bien présente, il répondit :

\- Je…je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété comme cela, il ne fallait pas. Vous voyez, je suis là. Voici le petit-déjeuner.

Cependant, sa grande pâleur et ses yeux cernés inquiétèrent la troupe.

\- Duo, que t'arrive-t-il ? S'inquiéta cette fois-ci Heero à haute voix.

La main crispée sur le manche du plateau roulant, Duo avançait difficilement, même s'il essayait de faire bonne figure. En servant la boisson chaude dans les tasses, il ne parvint pas à empêcher sa main de trembler. Il choisit de ne pas mentir :

\- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Mais…mais ça va passer.

\- Duo, tu as mal. Je le vois. Laisse-moi t'aider. Proposa Quatre.

\- Que t'a t'il fait, ce maudit comte ? rugit Wufei.

\- Je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais. Tenta d'excuser le jeune garçon. Mes princes, oubliez cela, s'il vous plait. Je me sens si…humilié…

Des larmes de honte et de douleur mêlées perlèrent aux coins des yeux du natté, qui les essuya rapidement du bout de ses doigts. La sollicitude de ses nouveaux amis le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il ne voulait pas non plus de leur pitié. Son corps et son cœur lui faisaient horriblement mal mais il se devait de faire bonne impression.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'une quelconque correction soit méritée par un être humain, Duo, puisqu'il s'agit de cela, n'est ce pas ? Devina Trowa. Nous ne sommes pas bêtes et nous avons des yeux pour voir. Laisse Quatre t'aider.

Duo ferma les yeux, semblant réfléchir, puis lâcha d'une petite voix :

\- Comment ?

\- Je ne me déplace jamais sans ma trousse de plantes médicinales. Je devrais avoir de quoi te soulager. Va t'allonger sur ton lit, je vais la chercher.

Tandis que Quatre partait chercher sa trousse, Duo resta planté au milieu du salon, sans savoir comment réagir. Son cerveau était au ralenti et depuis son réveil, il était pris de vertiges. La nuit avait été rude, à même le sol du salon du comte qu'il n'avait pas réussi à quitter. D'habitude, il retournait tant bien que mal se coucher et pouvait ménager sa douleur les jours suivants en restant couché la plupart du temps. Mais, là, c'était différent. Déjà, le comte avait fait preuve d'une rare violence à son encontre, le brutalisant pendant un long moment, faisant ressortir toute sa frustration de ne plus être maître dans sa demeure. De plus, reprenant du service le matin, il n'avait pas eu ce temps de récupération nécessaire. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait réussi à se lever, ni comment il avait réussi à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Embrumé dans sa souffrance et dans sa honte, il comprenait à peine ce qu'on lui disait. Ce n'est que lorsque Heero se saisit doucement de son bras pour l'aider qu'il sortit de sa léthargie…en criant de douleur.

\- Duo, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, fit Heero, surpris et sincèrement désolé.

Il l'avait à peine effleuré. Duo était vraiment à vif.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Répondit le favori, luttant pour ne pas s'évanouir.

\- Duo. Viens avec moi. Fais confiance à Quatre.

La voix d'Heero le rassurait. Alors, il le laissa le guider. Heero prit alors sa main, de toute la douceur dont il était capable et réussit à le faire asseoir au bord de son lit, sous le regard mystérieux de Trowa, et celui surpris de Wufei. C'était bien la première fois en si longtemps que leur frère faisait montre d'une telle bienveillance, en tout cas de manière aussi évidente. Heero une fois dans la chambre l'aida à déboutonner le haut de sa tunique, faisant rougir le jeune garçon, malgré la situation très inconfortable. En tentant d'enlever le justaucorps, Duo serra violemment les dents, signalant ainsi au prince que son dos était particulièrement sensible. Celui-ci l'ôta alors avec toute la délicatesse possible et sentit la colère affluer en lui alors qu'il découvrait l'étendue des dégâts. Il ne put retenir un juron :

\- Quel scélérat….

\- Prince Heero, je vous en prie…supplia Duo.

L'entendre perdre son calme l'effrayait encore plus et il était déjà très mal à l'aise. N'avait-on jamais vu un prince s'occuper d'un serviteur ? C'était le monde à l'envers. Mais il n'arrivait pas à lutter contre cette hérésie, il avait bien trop mal. Le constatant, Heero se tut. Il l'aida à se positionner à plat ventre sur le lit. Son regard parcourut le corps de son ami. De fins sillons rouges, pour certains encore recouverts de sang séché, parcouraient l'intégralité de son dos et de ses bras, et mouraient à la naissance de son cou. Si l'on observait bien, ils recouvraient d'autres cicatrices plus ou moins anciennes, et plus ou moins profondes. La plupart semblait faite à l'aide d'un fouet, mais d'autres étaient non identifiables.

Quatre rentra dans la chambre, avec sa grande sacoche de cuir. Observant l'état du jeune garçon, il commença à sortir quelques fioles et autres décoctions.

\- Je vais commencer par couper le feu de la douleur en te magnétisant un peu. Et je vais te préparer une pommade apaisante et une autre cicatrisante. C'est redoutablement efficace, tu vas voir. Expliqua t'il pour rassurer le jeune garçon.

\- Je suis épaté de t'entendre parler ainsi. Serais-tu un peu magicien ? Tenta de plaisanter Duo.

\- Ma mère m'a transmis ses dons certainement, puisqu'elle était elle-même médecin-en-chef du royaume. Je suis capable de contrôler les flux d'énergie du corps, et j'ai étudié les plantes pour améliorer le traitement des malades. Continua d'expliquer Quatre, très sérieusement, tant en congédiant Heero discrètement, d'un geste.

\- N'aurais-tu donc pas raté ta vocation ? N'es-tu pas conseiller du Roi ? Interrogea Duo, intéressé.

\- Non, je ne pense pas : j'arrive à m'épanouir dans mes multiples facettes, sourit Quatre. Maintenant, ferme les yeux, ne penses plus à rien et laisse-moi te soulager.

Quatre imposa les mains et Duo sentit une douce chaleur envahir son corps petit à petit, soulageant instantanément la douleur cuisante qu'il ressentait des coups de fouets de la veille. Il plongea dans un demi-sommeil, épuisé par la nuit éprouvante qu'il avait vécu. Il entendit Quatre ouvrir et fermer quelques pots, puis appliquer sur son dos une première crème. Curieusement, il ne sentit que la caresse de sa main appliquant l'onguent réparateur. Une deuxième crème arriva ensuite, achevant son sentiment de bien-être. Il poussa un soupir d'aise.

\- Tu dois tout de même être un peu sorcier. Je ne sens plus la douleur…

\- Tu m'en vois ravi. Peux-tu te lever maintenant ?

Duo ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans la chambre. Il se redressa, étonné d'avoir retrouvé de sa souplesse, et tout son esprit, et enfila sa tenue sans trop de difficulté.

\- Quatre, que te dire ? Fit Duo, reconnaissant en sortant de la chambre.

\- Rien, nous sommes tous autant responsables de cette ignominie, c'est bien peu comparé à ce qu'il t'a fait subir. Répondit Quatre en secouant la tête.

\- Il a raison. Si nous n'avions pas accumulé du retard au jardin, il ne se serait sans doute pas emporté de cette manière. Renchérit Trowa, voyant avec plaisir que Duo avait repris des couleurs.

\- C'est une profonde injustice qui te touche, il n'a pas même pas cherché à avoir tes explications. S'insurgea Wufei. Quel est donc cet homme ?

Duo les regarda, profondément ému. Ils étaient tous attablés, et lui avaient laissé une place à côté d'Heero. La table était dressée, et les boissons servies.

\- Viens donc t'asseoir, proposa Trowa. J'imagine que tu n'as pas déjeuné.

\- Non. Reconnut-il en s'asseyant. Et s'il vous plait, ne vous en voulez pas. Depuis toujours et surtout depuis quelques temps, le comte n'a pas vraiment besoin d'excuses pour s'emporter comme il l'a fait hier. Et l'arrivée du Roi l'a mis dans une position très inconfortable, ce qui explique la belle correction que j'ai reçue.

\- Rien, absolument rien, ne saurait expliquer cela, voyons ! S'exclama Quatre, outré.

\- Je suis tellement rassuré de voir que tous ne vivent pas le même quotidien que moi… soupira Duo.

\- Les « méthodes », si on peut appeler cela ainsi, du Comte Enguerrand n'ont plus cours depuis longtemps dans les autres comtés, expliqua Trowa. Chaque vassal principal a souhaité suivre les mœurs du Roi notre Père pour accompagner les réformes qu'il a souhaité mettre en place. Les serviteurs ne sont pas des esclaves et sont reconnus pour leur travail. On leur doit protection et justice en échange de leurs bons et loyaux services ! Les favoris n'existent plus. Et il est impensable de penser corriger quelqu'un simplement parce qu'il a déplu ou a fait une erreur ! Seul le seigneur de ces lieux semble montrer une certaine résistance… Le Roi en sera informé car je ne peux laisser passer cela.

Duo ferma les yeux. Même s'il s'en doutait, il était tiraillé entre leur demander de ne rien dire pour ne pas aggraver son propre cas et laisser faire, pour au moins tenter de faire arrêter les exactions de cet homme sur ses successeurs… Il choisit de laisser faire. Son cas sera vite réglé.

\- Pourquoi restes-tu, Duo, à subir tel sort ? Demanda Wufei, encore choqué des derniers événements. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne fuis pas ! Comment peux-tu accepter cela ?

\- Wufei !

La voix du brun aux yeux cobalts claqua dans l'air, tel un fouet acéré. Son frère le regarda et sut qu'il avait été trop loin. Il grommela :

\- Heero, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de ne pas comprendre…

Duo fixa le brun qui venait de poser la question et sembla réfléchir à sa réponse. Malgré l'inconvenance d'une telle interrogation, il la comprenait. De l'extérieur, il devait bien paraître étrange qu'une personne adulte accepte de son plein gré de subir de tels sévices.

\- Je comprends votre interrogation, Prince Wufei, moi-même si je n'avais pas vécu ici, j'aurai sans doute du mal à imaginer que c'est possible. Commença t'il d'une voix calme, essayant de faire passer son ressenti. Mais je vous demande de ne pas me juger trop vite, s'il vous plait.

\- Il n'en est nulle question, Duo. Affirma Trowa. Ta question est inconvenante, Wufei, mais je la comprends moi aussi. Alors je ne te reprendrais pas pour cette fois. Duo, nous avons tous nos histoires, je suis sûr personnellement que de bonnes – ou mauvaises - raisons te retiennent mais sache simplement que je – nous – sommes révoltés par ce que tu subis. Ce n'est juste pas humain.

Heero et Quatre hochèrent la tête, appuyant les paroles du prince héritier. Heero n'avait pas quitté son regard de colère depuis qu'il avait découvert l'état de Duo. Tout son être bouillait et il dut faire sérieusement preuve de sang-froid pour ne pas prendre son épée et aller embrocher cet homme si abominable. Quatre le vit et discrètement, il passa sa main dans son dos. Heero le remercia du regard et sentit son calme revenir. Il n'avait même pas senti qu'il s'était laissé aller.

\- Je….ne sais pas si mes raisons sont bonnes ou mauvaises à vos yeux. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'y avoir réfléchi. Par…par le passé, j'ai voulu fuir. Mais…mais le comte m'a rattrapé. A chaque fois.

Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il se remémorait les seules fois où il avait essayé de se libérer de son emprise. La rage du Comte avait failli le tuer.

\- Le Comte n'est pas homme à supporter que ce qui lui appartient lui échappe. J'ai dû faire le choix de vivre, mais avec lui, ou mourir. Finalement, j'ai juste choisi de vivre.

\- Parce que tu appelles cela un choix ? fit Wufei, estomaqué de ce qu'il entendait.

\- Mon destin est scellé, mon chemin est tracé, mes choix me sont dictés. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le loisir de profiter de cette vie que les Dieux m'ont confié ! Répondit Duo, s'enhardissant. Le Comte a décidé pour moi de mon avenir sur cette terre. Et non, je ne l'accepte pas ! Comment le pourrais-je ?

Il cria ces derniers mots. C'était si dur. Etre confronté de nouveau à la violence de sa vie et à ce qui l'attendait le mettait hors de lui. Il n'avait pas accepté, jamais il n'accepterait qu'on lui ait volé sa vie. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait aimé vivre.

Heero s'était levé, et prit la parole :

\- C'est assez mes frères. Duo n'est en rien obligé de nous répondre. Pourquoi le mettre si mal à l'aise ?

\- Ce … ce n'est rien, prince Heero. C'est moi qui me suit laissé emporter, reconnut Duo, soucieux de ne pas être responsable d'un quelconque conflit. Je vous en prie, excusez-moi, je n'aie absolument pas coutume de me plaindre. Ce n'était pas approprié.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, reprit Trowa, d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante. Quand les mots sortent ainsi, c'est qu'ils ont besoin de sortir. C'est plutôt à nous de nous excuser, si tout cela t'a mis dans une position inconfortable.

Duo ferma les yeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais dévoilé mes sentiments à quiconque. Je… je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.

\- Duo, à qui t'es tu confié depuis que tu es arrivé ici ? répondit Trowa, impressionné par cette force de caractère qu'il percevait enfin, émanant du jeune garçon. Si tu n'as aucune oreille amie pour t'écouter, il est normal que tu ne puisses plus tout garder pour toi. Si cela te soulage, nous pouvons être tes oreilles amies. Je te le répète : nous ne sommes pas là pour te faire du tort.

\- Je … je vous remercie.

\- Je suis navré de devoir vous interrompre. Duo, aujourd'hui, nous devons de nouveau te laisser seul. Répondit Quatre, soucieux de ne pas le bousculer. Le Roi a décidé de nous faire profiter de la région une nouvelle fois, et le Comte va nous faire visiter ses terres du sud. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas nous y soustraire, sans créer d'incident diplomatique. Mais nous aurons tout le temps de discuter ce soir, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Que ce sera très bien. Profitez bien surtout de cette sortie. Vous verrez, ces terres sont magnifiques. Malgré la dureté du régime, nous avons la chance d'avoir un territoire d'abondance…

Duo avait reprit un ton plus léger, soulagé de laisser cette conversation désagréable derrière lui.

Chacun partit se préparer. Prêt avant ses frères, Heero retrouva Duo dans le salon plongé dans sa lecture, sur le canapé. Après un instant de silence, il s'accroupit devant lui et lui dit :

\- Duo, je suis inquiet de te laisser.

Duo releva brusquement la tête, pour fixer le prince cadet.

\- Mais….Il n'y a pas de quoi.

\- Quand je vois comment il te traite, je ne peux pas fermer les yeux.

\- Quatre m'a bien soigné, je ne sens presque plus rien.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça.

\- Je suis en sécurité ici, loin du comte. En déplacement, il ne me fera rien. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas. Même… même si ça me touche beaucoup.

Heero se saisit de la main de Duo, qui rougit d'un coup :

\- Duo, promets-moi d'être vigilant. Ne sors que si c'est strictement nécessaire.

\- O…oui, je vous le promets. Même si vraiment, j'insiste, je ne suis pas en danger ici.

« Pas encore » finit-il par la pensée.

Heero lui adressa alors un micro-sourire. Duo sentit son cœur se remplir d'une douce chaleur et sourit à son tour.

\- Hey ! Tous les deux, faites ça ailleurs ! Taquina Wufei.

Duo retira violemment sa main et se releva rapidement pour se donner une contenance, alors qu'Heero foudroyait son frère du regard en se relevant lui aussi. Wufei éclata de rire devant le visage défait de son nouvel ami, ravi de l'avoir piégé de la sorte. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir cherché la petite bête tout à l'heure mais il avait été réellement choqué de voir la violence du comte se matérialiser de cette manière, si injuste et pour des motifs si futiles. Il ne savait pas quoi faire alors qu'il était tiraillé entre sa foi en la justice et son rôle de prince, devant faire preuve de retenue.

\- Wufei ! Ne recommence pas à embêter Duo. Nous devons y aller, sinon nous nous ferons encore remarquer, pressa Trowa.

\- Duo, il est possible que la douleur revienne avant notre retour. Ménage-toi et ne force pas, pour profiter au maximum du traitement. L'idéal étant que tu restes allongé le plus possible. Je ferais le nécessaire quand je serais là, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pouvoir faire plus. Fit Quatre.

\- Vous faites déjà tellement… répondit Duo dans un sourire reconnaissant. Promis, Quatre, je ferais attention.

Les quatre invités royaux sortirent alors de la pièce, lui jetant un dernier regard soucieux.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand la porte se referma, Duo se retrouva seul, dans le silence de la pièce. Il commença par descendre aux cuisines pour le nettoyage de la vaisselle, enfreignant déjà la promesse qu'il avait faite au prince Heero. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas laisser la vaisselle sale dans les quartiers princiers !

Après avoir salué Hilde qui courait dans tous les sens car elle faisait partie du convoi, heureuse de voir que son ami ne semblait pas souffrir outre mesure de la sévère correction administrée par le comte la veille au soir, il remonta dans le quartier nord et entreprit de déchiffrer à nouveau son manuscrit. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Sans cesse ses pensées vagabondait vers une seule personne : le prince Heero. Il se remémora avec plaisir leurs échanges aux écuries, et leur sortie équestre, malgré le final quelque peu brutal. Le prince était une personne accessible, attentive et cultivée, intéressante et intéressée. Duo avait même réussi à se laisser aller, et tout simplement à goûter au plaisir de ….rire. Le vrai rire. Celui qui sort sans qu'on y pense, naturellement. Quand le prince l'avait jeté à l'eau, la sensation d'euphorie qui avait suivi lui avait laissé un sentiment de plénitude qu'il avait rarement ressenti, sentiment qui avait même complètement disparu depuis que le Comte l'avait enlevé.

Aux côtés du prince, malgré leur différence d'appartenance sociale, il se sentait bien. D'un abord terriblement froid et distant, il ne ressentait à ses côtés que douce chaleur et protection. Heero avait réussi à se mettre à sa hauteur, pour qu'il soit à l'aise. Ca le frappait maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Il y avait bien autre chose, mais il ne comprenait pas encore. Il avait bien senti ses joues se colorer à maintes reprises alors que leurs mains se frôlaient, sans chercher à interpréter cette bizarrerie. Avec le recul, cela pouvait prêter à confusion. Si leur situation n'était pas ce qu'elle était, il pourrait presque croire que le prince ne le laissait pas indifférent. Mais il s'interdit une telle pensée : il n'en avait pas le droit. Et le Comte avait un sens aigu de la propriété. Si jamais son attitude était suspecte, il serait broyé.

A côté de ça, il était aussi le premier surpris de constater que les princes royaux n'avaient pas l'air d'être très attachés à l'étiquette. Ils se comportaient avec lui comme s'ils le connaissaient depuis des mois, alors que seuls quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur arrivée. Et également surpris de constater que lui-même arrivait à se comporter maintenant un peu plus naturellement avec eux sans trop de difficultés. Echaudé par sa rencontre avec le comte, il refusait pourtant de faire de nouveau confiance. Seraient-ils donc tous un peu sorciers ?

Duo secoua la tête. Mais qu'allait-il imaginer ? Les trois frères étaient simplement des êtres exceptionnels, capables d'empathie et bons avec leurs sujets. Son sort les indignait, certes, il le voyait bien, mais ils ne pourraient pas y faire grand-chose. Ils avaient pitié de lui, c'était sûr. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée mais il reconnaissait que c'était normal. Il repensa à la proposition de Trowa. Quand il y réfléchissait bien, il ne s'était confié à personne sur sa vie d'avant, sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé, même pas à Hilde. Il gardait au fond de lui les souvenirs de sa vie passée, comme un joyau dont on prend le plus grand soin. Il avait si peur d'oublier, et ainsi, de faire disparaître ce qu'il était vraiment au fond de lui, de basculer dans le noir total, sans aucune chose à laquelle se raccrocher. Seuls ses souvenirs heureux l'aidaient à tenir encore la tête hors de l'eau, même s'il n'était plus question désormais de survivre…

Il repensa de nouveau à Heero et à son inquiétude touchante. Il repensa à ses mains ce matin, si douces et si chaudes, dans les siennes. Il se remit à sourire et se replongea dans la lecture de son livre, avant que la fatigue de cette nuit sans sommeil ne le rattrape et ne le pousse à s'endormir sans vraiment s'en rendre compte à même la banquette du salon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Ouh ouh, Heero ? Tu rêves ? Interpella Wufei d'une voix moqueuse, fixant son frère, le regard dans le vide.

\- Hn.

\- Oh non, revoilà Monsieur Monosyllabe qui revient ! Tu deviens plus loquace en présence de notre « homme de compagnie », dis-moi…

\- C'est une idée que tu te fais, sot de frère, Répondit Heero d'un ton neutre.

\- Oh non, je ne crois pas. Et je suis sûr que Trowa est d'accord avec moi.

\- Je ne rentrerais pas dans votre conversation, mes chers frères, ajouta ledit interpellé, feignant de ne pas s'intéresser à l'échange qui avait lieu.

Un peu en retrait du groupe principal, ils étaient tous les quatre à dos de leur monture, essayant d'être attentifs à ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils avaient déjà visité le village qui bénéficiait de la protection directe du château du Comte et avaient découvert une situation bien différente du comté du nord : une population en bonne santé, avec des territoires riches et abondants. Ils notèrent tout de même qu'au passage du comte, les visages se fermaient et ils s'étonnèrent même de ne voir aucun enfant à divaguer librement dans les rues.

Au vu de leurs dernières constatations, cela se comprenait assez facilement. Cela les poussèrent de nouveau à penser à la situation de leur compagnon affecté à leur service. Ils essayèrent chacun de leur côté d'imaginer sa vie depuis sa naissance. Ils ne connaissaient pas grand chose de lui.

Wufei était sans doute le plus curieux : même si Duo lui avait donné la raison de sa « passivité », il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait accepter à un moment d'être asservi de la sorte sans se rebeller ou combattre. La force aurait pu l'aider à s'en sortir, il en était persuadé. Mais au final, Wufei ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place si le seul choix qu'on lui avait laissé était : vivre ou mourir ?

Trowa se remémora les derniers échanges lui aussi. Même si l'être parfait n'existait pas, Duo était quelqu'un doté d'une âme exceptionnelle, enfouie sous une masse d'émotions négatives qui l'envahissaient depuis longtemps. Il avait compris que Duo était prisonnier de ses émotions, et que sa jeunesse lui avait coûté sa liberté. Trowa avait bien senti la peine de son fiancé, et de ses frères, face à sa situation, et s'en voulait de ne pouvoir agir davantage. Aucune solution ne lui venait à l'esprit, et même son titre ne lui servait à rien dans un tel cas. Il pouvait certes expliquer au Roi que le Comte était violent avec ces sujets, ce qui aboutirait à une réprimande officielle mais certainement aussi à une aggravation de la situation desdits sujets. Duo semblait craindre pour sa vie. Le meurtre était un délit hautement condamnable, d'autant plus si l'accusé est un haut dignitaire et justifierait au moins une destitution. Mais des preuves solides étaient indispensables…

Tout en continuant ses réflexions, il observa son frère Heero. Des sentiments ambivalents l'animaient à cet instant : surpris et heureux de voir son frère si renfermé s'éveiller un peu au contact d'une nouvelle personne, et en même temps, craignant que la situation ne vienne à s'aggraver si ce qu'il pressentait arrivait… Il savait que cela arriverait un jour et il avait malgré tout espéré que cela se produise sous de meilleures auspices. Hélas, le destin est capricieux et se joue souvent des hommes. Un bel exemple était en train de se dérouler sous ses propres yeux…

Et Heero… Lui aussi perturbé par ce qu'il avait réussi à exprimer en si peu de jours, lui si avare de paroles. Depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard, le jour de son arrivée, Duo envahissait ses pensées. Sa compagnie s'était révélée très agréable et pourrait bien lui devenir rapidement impérieuse s'il n'y prenait garde. Il se sentait si bien à ses côtés, _à sa place_. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Hier soir, il avait réussi à se retenir de faire un scandale grâce à son self-control hors du commun, mais il avait cru que cela ne suffirait pas. Ce matin, si Quatre n'avait pas là, qui sait ce qui se serait produit ? Il n'avait même senti que la colère l'avait saisi. C'était si dangereux… Comment pouvait-on s'attacher à quelqu'un aussi vite ? Pourquoi réagissait-il de cette façon ? Là, il était perdu. Il mourrait d'envie d'en parler à Trowa, avec qui il était si proche, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse la morale. Alors, il se taisait, gardant ses interrogations pour lui.

Trowa avisa la jeune femme qui marchait depuis le début de leur visite à leurs côtés. La servante portait les outres pleines d'eau, destinées à étancher leurs soifs à leur demande. Le comte n'avait pas transigé sur le sujet, alors que les princes portaient eux-mêmes leurs gourdes à leur ceinture. Ils plaignaient sincèrement les suivants qui étaient obligés de porter de si lourds fardeaux….pour rien.

\- Dites-moi, gente dame ? Je suis désolé, je ne connais pas votre nom.

Hilde, car c'était elle, fit un bond en arrière, en se rendant compte que le prince aîné s'adressait à elle, pauvre suivante.

\- Mon…mon prince ! C'est à moi donc que vous parlez ?

\- Oui, je ne vois pas d'autres damoiselles dans les environs, sourit-il. Dites-moi, vous connaissez bien le sieur Duo ?

\- Sieur ?

Elle se gaussa un peu puis s'arrêta, regardant craintivement le prince. Mais celui-ci n'avait qu'un regard bienveillant pour elle et attendait patiemment la suite. Elle osa poursuivre alors :

\- Duo rirait à vous entendre ! Je le connais, oui. Que de ce qu'il a bien voulu me laisser entrevoir en tout cas. Il est très secret, vous savez…

Les deux autres frères, ainsi que Quatre se taisaient, écoutant attentivement l'échange entre Trowa et la servante. Ils laissèrent leur frère faire, virtuose dans l'art d'arracher des confidences.

\- J'imagine que tu n'étais pas présente lorsqu'il est arrivé au château…

\- Détrompez-vous, votre majesté. Je suis la fille d'une servante du château, j'y suis née ! Et j'étais donc là à son arrivée. Je m'en rappelle même très bien …

Son regard se voilà légèrement. Elle revoyait la scène.

\- C'est sans doute très curieux et un peu malvenue de ma part, reprit Trowa, voyant qu'elle s'était arrêtée de parler mais j'aime bien connaître un peu les personnes qui composent mon entourage. Et je suis désireux d'en savoir davantage à son sujet.

Hilde sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister à sa demande.

\- Je le comprends, mon prince. Vous ne connaissez pas notre comté après tout. Mais vous pouvez être sûr que Duo est le plus gentil garçon que j'ai jamais vu. C'est même…

\- Oui ?

Elle regarda devant elle, le comte Enguerrand était loin devant mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire sans risquer sa colère. Même si Duo en disait le plus grand bien, elle ne connaissait pas les princes héritiers après tout. Trowa se rendit compte de sa crainte et la rassura :

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre, Damoiselle. J'écoute très attentivement ce qu'on me dit, mais quand nous serons arrivés, je ne vous reconnaîtrais pas ni ne me rappellerai de ce que vous m'avez raconté…voyez-vous ?

Elle hocha la tête. Etrangement, elle avait confiance. Elle continua alors :

\- C'est tellement injuste ce qu'il lui arrive. Il n'a pas mérité tel sort. Bon, remarquez, personne ne le mérite … Vous savez, quand il est arrivé, je voyais dans son regard qu'il était perdu, qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il allait lui arriver. J'avais pitié de lui parce que, bien sûr, je le savais déjà, moi, même si j'étais encore enfant. Le Comte avait déjà « invité » d'autres enfants, Duo fait partie de ceux qui sont restés le plus longtemps en fait… et je l'ai donc croisé plusieurs fois dans ses quartiers. Je me sentais proche de lui, sans doute parce qu'on avait presque le même âge… Il était vraiment mignon, mais tout craintif et tout peureux. Et je sais qu'il en faisait baver aux servantes qui lui étaient attitrés. Le Comte avait même dû poster des soldats devant sa porte, nuit et jour, car il avait essayé par deux fois de s'enfuir.

Elle fit une pause dans son récit.

\- C'est d'ailleurs les premières corrections qu'il ait reçues du Comte. Je ne l'ai pas vu pendant deux jours à la suite de ça à chaque fois. Et après….bah, il était encore plus méfiant et cette tristesse…Ses yeux pleuraient sans larmes.

Trowa hocha la tête. L'image lui parlait complètement. Hilde continuait, cette fois-ci lancée dans son récit comme si elle débarrassait d'un aveu qui lui pesait depuis si longtemps :

\- Je suis ensuite partie quelques semaines avec ma mère en voyage avec la comtesse de Bernezac dans un comté voisin. Quand je suis revenue, il était dans un état lamentable, Je me rappelle de son regard si vide, de ses bras tout écorchés, il se faisait du mal. J'ai compris alors que le Comte avait dû avoir ce qu'il voulait… Au début, je n'ai pas osé aller le voir, j'avais peur de me faire gronder et puis, le Comte me faisait terriblement peur. Et puis, quand ma mère est tombée malade, j'ai été affectée à sa chambre, pour m'occuper de sa literie et de son ménage. C'est ainsi que nous avons appris à nous connaître. Et je le soignais comme je pouvais malgré tout après ses rencontres avec notre maître.

\- Sa vie n'a pas été très tendre… constata Trowa, touché malgré lui par ce récit.

\- Vous posez-vous vraiment la question ?

\- Non, bien sûr.

Hilde se tut. Elle murmura comme pour elle-même :

\- Pourtant, il aurait tellement mérité qu'elle le fut…

Ils firent une dernière halte avant d'avoir quartier libre pour retourner au château. Les trois frères et Quatre décidèrent de se séparer du groupe pour rentrer de leur côté, avec l'aval du Roi, et le dédain du Comte.

\- Je suis encore tout retourné de ce récit que nous a fait cette servante… commença Wufei, alors que le silence s'était installé entre eux. Trowa, comment pouvons-nous laisser faire cela après de telles révélations ? Cet homme commet des exactions dignes de prison, voir même…

\- Wufei, mon frère, j'entends ce que tu dis, et je dois admettre que tu as raison, répondit Trowa. Mais la justice est difficile à rendre, il ne s'agit pas de juger dans la précipitation, ni sur des simples convictions, ou témoignages douteux.

Il leva la main de manière autoritaire, pour bloquer les tentatives de protestation que son jeune frère préparait :

\- Laisse-moi finir. Je n'ai pas dit que ce que vivait ce jeune homme n'était pas vrai, nous connaissons la réputation de notre hôte, nous « savons » ce qu'il en est. Mais le prouver, c'en est une autre. Je ne peux que référer au Roi de ce que nous savons. Mais il va falloir plus que ça.

\- La correction qu'il a reçue ne te suffit pas ? S'exclama le jeune prince.

\- Il n'y a pas « mort d'homme ». Là encore, je vous prie de bien vouloir apprécier la juste mesure de mes mots. Même si ses méthodes sont des vieilleries ancestrales, et qu'elles ne sont pas approuvées par le Roi, tant qu'il ne tue pas, en tant que Comte, il ne sera pas justiciable. Il faut aller bien au-delà.

\- Nous n'allons pas attendre qu'il meure sous ses coups !

\- Wufei, c'est là la limite de la justice à laquelle tu crois tant. Compléta doucement Quatre. Nous ne décidons pas de tout, nous devons respecter les lois. Mais si tu veux l'aider, à ta hauteur, renseigne-toi… de manière discrète. Même si je doute que les habitants du Comté ne soient bien bavards…

Trowa et Heero hochèrent la tête de concert, approuvant le conseil posé de Quatre.

\- Peut-être que Duo pourrait témoigner, il sait sans doute des choses importantes ? Commença à réfléchir le dernier des princes.

\- Voilà, déjà, ta démarche est plus saine dans ce sens. Attendons ses éclaircissements, s'il veut bien nous les livrer. Nous demanderons audience en fonction de la gravité de ses déclarations.

\- Il ne faudra pas qu'il ait l'impression que l'on se sert de lui, précisa Heero, sortant de sa réserve.

\- Nous y serons vigilants. Bien, mes frères, si nous hâtions le pas, je serais content de me retrouver dans nos quartiers pour une toilette bien méritée !

Les quatre chevaux partirent au galop.

 **A suivre**

Tahiri-chan, la seule, l'unique


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonsoir à tous,

Pour fêter ce petit weekend prolongé qui débute (inespéré dans mon cas !), voici la suite de cette histoire !

Au programme, l'histoire de Duo ! Et certains sentiments se dévoilent.

J'espère que cela reste toujours agréable à lire - en tout cas, vos retours sont encourageants, et ça me donne encore plus envie de bien faire et de vous livrer quelque chose de travaillé !

Toujours ce merci particulier à Tenshia, qui me suit toujours depuis que j'ai repris l'écriture grâce à son petit mot ^_- ! Jowan, merci pour tes premiers encouragements pour le chapitre 1 - j'espère que les suivants ont confirmé ta première impression !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 7**

Le soleil commençait à amorcer sa course vers l'horizon quand Duo dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'avait fait que penser à son prince, telle une princesse amourachée de son héros, dans l'attente de son retour. Il en avait même rêvé alors qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à dormir sur le canapé. Les remèdes de Quatre semblaient avoir été redoutablement efficace.

Il se trouvait pitoyable et secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas le droit dans sa situation d'éprouver des sentiments de ce genre pour cet homme. C'était un prince, et lui un moins-que-rien, un « objet » même. D'ailleurs, en si peu de jours, comment était-ce possible ? Leurs destins respectifs étaient tout tracés et n'étaient pas destinés à se croiser. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de s'emballer simplement en y repensant. En fermant ses yeux, il revoyait les courbes de son visage, si parfaites, l'éclat de ses yeux, si glacial mais en même temps si fascinant. Il entendait sa voix, grave et envoûtante. Cette voix résonnait dans ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie qui faisait battre son cœur comme il n'avait jamais battu auparavant. Il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par Heero, le cavalier si fier. Il repensa de nouveau à leur sortie équestre, et revit le prince avec si belle allure sur son destrier blanc. Il rougit de nouveau et rouvrit les yeux. Pi-to-ya-ble, avait-il dit. Il ne manquait plus que les jetées de fleurs et le cadre d'une belle romance était posée.

Il s'étira en essayant de se relever du canapé et un petit cri sortit de ses lèvres. La douleur des coups de fouet se réveillait, et il eut beaucoup de mal à se mouvoir pour se remettre debout. Il se rappela ce que Quatre lui avait recommandé mais au vu de l'heure tardive, il décida d'aller s'enquérir du repas du soir, pour savoir s'il pouvait aider aux préparatifs. Il n'entendait pas l'effervescence typique des retours d'équipages, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Et il n'allait pas attendre sans rien faire, cela il n'y arrivait pas.

Les cuisines étant au sous-sol, il lui fallait emprunter deux escaliers assez raides pour y parvenir. Arrivé au premier niveau, Duo sentit la douleur se réveiller complètement. Les soins de Quatre avaient été tellement efficaces qu'il avait oublié à quel point il souffrait pas plus tard que ce matin. Il sentait certaines plaies le tirailler dans son dos, ainsi que son cou devenir plus raide. Il ne put faire un pas de plus, au risque de s'écrouler. Il réussit tant bien que mal à s'asseoir sur un petit banc de pierre dans le couloir.

Il laissa échapper une plainte en s'asseyant, le banc était des plus inconfortables. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Sa vue se brouillait déjà, des vertiges le prenaient et il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur, espérant que la pause ferait passer son malaise. Mais il dut bientôt se rendre à l'évidence. Il était purement incapable de se relever. Il se maudit de son imprudence.

Trois gardes passèrent dans le couloir à ce moment-là et aperçurent le jeune favori dans cette position.

\- Hey, Duo, que t'arrives t'il ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas l'endroit pour dormir ? Il faut que tu te rendes dans ta chambre et prépares-toi, le Comte ne va pas tarder !

Un rire gras s'éleva alors dans le couloir, alors que les trois soldats se gaussaient de leur mauvaise plaisanterie.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Doria, réussit à dire Duo, qui avait reconnu la voix caractéristique du pire soldat que cette demeure pouvait accueillir.

\- Ah ouais ? Bah c'est quand même moi qui décide si c'est le moment ou pas. Tu veux qu'on t'aide ? Allez, les gars, je crois que notre pute favorite a besoin de nous !

\- Laissez-moi tranquille. Souffla Duo, conscient malgré tout que cela ne suffirait pas face à ces soldats qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête.

En effet, loin d'écouter les recommandations du jeune garçon, les trois soldats le soulevèrent sans aucun ménagement, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il sentit un de gardes lui peloter sans vergogne les fesses alors qu'ils l'emportaient vers un lieu inconnu. Dans son brouillard, il les sentit s'arrêter alors qu'une voix s'éleva face à eux :

\- Oh là, soldats ! Que faites-vous ?

Avec soulagement, il identifia la voix de Wufei. Peut-être aurait-il quand même un peu de chance ce jour-là.

-V….votre majesté ! Mais…mais rien, nous aidions juste…

\- Posez-le à terre et laissez-nous. Tout de suite.

Cette fois-ci, c'était celle d'Heero, grave et menaçante.

Loin de tenter de protester, ils lâchèrent sans précaution leur colis sur le sol, qui s'écroula littéralement, puis prirent congé rapidement en tournant les talons. Ils disparurent en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire…

\- Duo, est-ce que ça va ?

La voix de Wufei était empreinte d'inquiétude, alors qu'Heero se positionna à côté de lui pour l'aider à se relever.

\- J'ai connu mieux… répondit Duo se rasseyant convenablement par terre avec l'aide du prince.

\- Que te voulaient ces ivrognes ?

\- Wufei, ce n'est pas le moment.

Heero coupa son frère dans son élan de curiosité et se préoccupa de l'état de santé de son hôte. Celui-ci les fixait d'un regard fiévreux mais tout de même reconnaissant. Il semblait cependant prêt à s'évanouir. Le prince cadet devina que les effets des soins de Quatre s'étaient estompés depuis un moment.

\- Tu aurais dû rester dans la chambre. Reprit Heero, d'une voix légèrement accusatrice.

\- Je sais Heero, mais… je me sentais… mieux, répondit Duo, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait une nouvelle fois enfreint l'étiquette. Il croisa le regard d'Heero, les deux orbes cobalt le fixaient d'un air totalement désapprobateur. Il se sentit un peu honteux, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- Je te ramène, Quatre va te soigner. Nous étions inquiets de ne pas te voir dans ta chambre.

\- Il… Il ne … fallait pas. Je …je suis désolé de toute cette peine.

\- Ne le sois pas. Tu peux marcher ?

\- O…oui, …enfin… je crois … je vais essayer…

\- Tu as une mine épouvantable. Constata Wufei.

Duo essaya de maintenir ses yeux ouverts mais eut l'impression d'être sur un navire en pleine tempête. Le sang lui tambourinait les tempes. Il tenta de commander ses jambes mais elles refusèrent d'exécuter le moindre mouvement.

\- Non, en fait je crois que ça ne va pas être possible. Reprit-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Wufei, aide-moi.

Duo se sentit soulevé sous les bras et hissé sur le dos d'Heero. Ainsi, les douleurs de son dos étaient soulagées de toute pression. Il ne put de nouveau s'empêcher de rougir alors que le prince passait ses mains sous ses jambes pour le tenir. Mais la félicitée dura peu de temps. La nausée le reprenait et il laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule du prince cadet.

\- Il n'a pas l'air en forme, constata Wufei.

\- Il doit voir Quatre rapidement.

\- Je n'ose imaginer tout ce qu'il a pu subir par le passé, et sans aucun moyen de se soigner correctement… Mon frère, cela me révolte ! Je ne croyais pas cela possible.

Heero regarda son frère et hocha la tête. Ce qu'il avait vu ce matin lui avait confirmé qu'il avait été mal soigné. La plupart des cicatrices n'étaient pas belles. Duo les entendait discuter, mais de loin, très loin, dans un état de semi-conscience.

\- Heero, tu crois que ces soldats étaient sérieux ? Ils n'avaient pas l'air de ne lui vouloir que du bien.

\- Hn.

\- Rhaaaaa, tu veux pas développer un peu, je parles un peu tout seul là ! S'agaça le jeune garçon brun.

\- Hn.

\- Bon sang, tu n'es vraiment pas intéressant… En tout cas, tout cela me paraît très louche. Personne ne semble digne de confiance, ici.

Heero ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son frère, en proie aux mêmes tourments. Il était aussi un peu décontenancé avec son précieux paquet sur le dos. Duo sentait bon, ses cheveux coiffés en de multiples tresses retombaient de son épaule et lui chatouillaient la main, mais il ne dit rien.

Ils arrivèrent devant les chambres princières et rentrèrent dans la salle principale. Ils furent accueillis par deux regards inquiets. Trowa s'adressa à eux :

\- Vous l'avez trouvé ? … Oh ! Duo !

\- Nous l'avons trouvé en bien mauvaise posture… Enfin bref, il n'est pas en forme. Résuma Wufei, alors que Heero lui adressait un regard noir pour calmer sa pipelette de frère.

\- Allonge-le sur son lit, Heero. Intima Quatre.

Toujours dans un état léthargique, Duo sentit qu'on le posait sur le lit à plat ventre et qu'on le déshabillait, sans qu'il ne puisse protester pour la forme. Quatre le magnétisa de nouveau, puis appliqua crème et onguent pour traiter les plaies qui s'étaient rouvertes.

\- Il a de la fièvre, ses plaies se sont un peu infectées, constata Quatre.

\- Est-ce grave ? Demanda Trowa, devançant la question de Heero.

\- Non, l'onguent devrait agir rapidement. Il aurait juste fallu que je puisse lui en appliquer dans la journée pour éviter cela. Répondit-il, d'un air un peu coupable.

\- Il ne t'en voudra pas, tu sais, le rassura Trowa.

Duo ouvrit alors les yeux et émergeant d'un demi sommeil, il s'étira doucement puis se retourna légèrement. Il vit alors les trois princes ainsi que Quatre qui le fixaient tous d'un air inquiet. Il se redressa rapidement, et s'écria :

\- Mon Dieu, mais …. Qu'est-ce que….

\- Duo, calme-toi, fit Quatre. Tu es dans ta chambre, ce n'est que nous. Je t'ai administré des soins, tu n'allais pas très bien.

Duo plissa les yeux, toujours gêné par un mal de tête terrible, comme pour essayer de faire le point sur la situation. Puis il se rappela : sa journée à dormir, sa seule excursion en cuisine qui se transforma en cauchemar, les trois soldats qui l'avaient importuné, et l'arrivée de Wufei et Heero qui lui avait sauvé la mise.

\- C'est fou ce qu'il est expressif, quand même, se moqua Wufei, affichant un grand sourire goguenard en le regardant.

\- Il est vrai que l'expression « livre ouvert » pourrait lui convenir sans problème, suivit Trowa, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Arrêtez donc de le mettre mal à l'aise, défendit Quatre, levant les yeux au ciel face à de telles pitreries. Duo, te sens-tu mieux ?

\- J'ai un peu la tête dans un étau mais sinon, je ne sens plus mon dos, constata Duo.

\- Tu as un peu de température, ce qui explique ton mal de tête. Il va te falloir garder le lit ce soir, je vais t'apporter un plateau-repas. As-tu faim ?

A ces mots, le favori s'écria :

\- Mais vous devriez vous rendre à la salle de repas, le comte va vous attendre !

\- Nous avons prétexté une grande fatigue, expliqua Trowa, afin de pouvoir dîner tranquillement avec toi. Nous nous sommes arrangés avec les cuisines pour nous faire monter le dîner de ce soir. Une certaine Hilde nous a dit qu'elle ferait le nécessaire discrètement pour ne pas que cela ne te retombe dessus d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ne t'inquiète pas de cela. Et cela sera quand même plus agréable de passer une soirée ensemble, ne penses-tu pas ? Même si pour le coup tu nous as fait une grande frayeur.

\- Mais…Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela ? Ajouta Duo, décontenancé.

Les larmes commençaient à couler de ses yeux brillants. Il était perdu. Toute cette gentillesse, il n'en avait pas l'habitude, lui qui était traité si durement depuis si longtemps. Ce moment de répit lui semblait surréaliste. Il avisa ses quatre compagnons de chambrée : Wufai le regardait tout sourire, un peu moqueur, un peu en défi, Trowa se voulait apaisant et Quatre n'était que douceur. Seul Heero détonnait un peu avec son air renfrogné. Mais là encore, il lui sembla percevoir une lueur d'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux. Son cœur submergé d'émotions se sentait au bord de la panique.

\- Duo, ta compagnie nous est plaisante. Nous sommes vraiment ravis d'avoir fait ta rencontre, et réellement touché par ce qui t'arrives. Tu ne t'en rends sans doute pas bien compte parce que l'on ne t'a pas laissé le choix, mais tu es une belle personne, cultivée et intelligente, et cela nous donne envie d'en savoir plus sur toi. Expliqua Trowa.

\- Et tu ne mérites surtout pas que l'on te traite aussi mal, au contraire. S'indigna Quatre une nouvelle fois.

\- Ne te méprends pas ! Il n'y a aucune pitié de quelque sorte que ce soit, si c'est cela qui te fait peur, ajouta Wufei.

Duo, chamboulé mais rassuré par ces paroles, se laissa alors installer confortablement dans son lit. Heero l'aida à s'asseoir, relevant ses oreillers pour le caler. Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Le dîner venait d'arriver.

\- Jamais je ne pourrais vous remercier assez pour tout cela, s'inquiéta Duo.

\- Tu n'auras pas à le faire, nous le faisons avec joie et librement. Dit Quatre, sincère. Je vais te préparer ton dîner, cela te fera du bien, et c'est nécessaire pour reprendre des forces.

Duo regarda Quatre sortir de sa chambre, suivi des trois frères. Son regard s'agrandit de stupeur alors qu'il les vit revenir avec des chaises, installant le guéridon de sa chambre au côté de son lit pour s'y attabler tous les quatre et lui tenir compagnie pour le dîner. La simplicité dont ils faisaient tous preuve n'en finissait pas de le surprendre mais le touchait aussi énormément. Après tant de malheurs, un peu de douceur ne faisait pas de mal.

Quatre lui apporta un plateau sur pied sorti d'il ne savait où pour qu'il puisse manger sans trop bouger du lit. De sa place, il sentait le regard pesant d'Heero qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, observant le moindre de ses gestes. Curieusement, il ne se sentit pas gêné mais le regarda à son tour en lui faisant son plus doux sourire. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ça mais cela lui avait semblé la meilleure des réponses à l'inquiétude presque visible du prince cadet. Rassuré par ce sourire, Heero commença à manger sans un seul mot.

Témoins de cet échange muet, Quatre et Trowa se regardèrent eux aussi, d'un air entendu. Quelque chose se passait, indéniablement…

C'est Wufei qui commença les hostilités :

\- Duo, je serais curieux d'entendre ton histoire.

\- Petit frère, c'est effectivement bien trop curieux de ta part ! S'exclama Trowa, surpris par une telle audace de la part de Wufei, d'habitude plus circonspect avec les inconnus. Heero, lui, le fusilla littéralement de ses yeux de glace.

Duo avait suspendu son geste, la cuillère entre l'assiette et sa bouche. Il la reposa tranquillement.

\- Non, non, ne vous fâchez pas, je vous prie. Je comprends ta curiosité, prince Wufei, et je n'ai pas honte de mon histoire. De la première partie tout du moins…

Sa voix tremblait un peu, car il ne pouvait pas contrôler correctement ce flot d'émotions qui le submergeait à ce moment même. La question de Wufei faisait remonter de nouveau les vieux souvenirs chéris des temps anciens, avant sa rencontre avec son tortionnaire… Il comprenait malgré tout cette curiosité qu'il ne sentait pas malsaine, juste un besoin de comprendre comment un homme pouvait tomber aussi bas …

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, Duo. Tout cela ne nous regarde pas, rétorqua Heero, d'une voix dure.

\- Cela ne me gêne pas… si….si vous voulez bien l'entendre.

\- Nous serons respectueux de ce que tu voudras bien nous livrer et dignes de ta confiance, promit Trowa.

Duo prit alors une grande inspiration et se lança dans son récit dont personne n'avait connaissance au château :

\- Comme vous le savez déjà, je m'appelle Duo. C'est mon vrai prénom, je ne connais que celui-ci. Je n'ai pas de nom de famille car je suis né de parents inconnus. Je ne connais rien de mes vraies origines, je n'avais rien sur moi qui puisse m'identifier quand on m'a trouvé. J'ai eu la chance d'être recueilli bébé par celui que je nomme mon père, David. Il tient – tenait je ne sais guère aujourd'hui - un orphelinat avec des sœurs et s'occupait d'élever des enfants comme moi, comme il pouvait. Nous étions entre 15 et 20 enfants, parfois plus, parfois moins. Nous avions peu de moyens mais on apprenait à être heureux avec ce qu'on avait. On avait un toit, de la soupe à table et un lit bien chaud. Je ne demandais rien de plus, et je me sentais aimé.

Duo fit une pause. Sa gorge le serrait à l'évocation de son ancienne vie disparue. Percevant son émotion, Heero lui serra discrètement la main sous les draps, le détendant immédiatement sans que le jeune garçon ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il continua son récit :

\- Pour vivre, nous fabriquions nos propres produits, en cultivant les quelques terres que l'orphelinat possédait. J'aimais beaucoup faire pousser des légumes, prendre soin de la terre, aider David et les sœurs, j'étais vraiment très appliqué et assez doué selon les dires de mon père… Nous vendions ensuite nos produits sur le marché de la ville de Sélénios, d'où je suis originaire. Je n'y allais jamais car je faisais déjà beaucoup dans l'orphelinat et on avait chacun nos « fonctions » au sein de l'établissement.

Nouvelle pause. Duo revivait encore dans sa tête le moment où sa vie avait définitivement basculé, et c'était encore très dur, sept ans après.

\- Sauf ce jour-là. Il y a sept ans, une grande épidémie de grippe avait décimé une partie de l'orphelinat. J'ai eu la chance – enfin, peut-être pas finalement - d'avoir un organisme très résistant à l'époque. Je me suis donc naturellement proposé pour remplacer les malades sur le marché, pour continuer à assurer notre gagne-pain. J'avais conscience qu'il ne fallait pas perdre ce moyen de subsistance, car nous en avions encore plus besoin pour payer les médicaments. Le marché de Sélénios est le plus grand et le plus riche du Comté. Le seigneur Enguerrand y faisait fréquemment des visites. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai croisé son regard…

Trowa, Quatre, Wufei et Heero étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Ils n'osaient plus interrompre leur ami dans son récit. Ils se rendaient bien compte que cela faisait remonter nombre de choses douloureuses à la surface mais Duo semblait presque…soulagé de parler.

-Je revois encore le comte descendre de sa monture, s'approcher de nos étals. Et moi, je lui ai tendu une belle pomme rouge, pensant que c'était ce qu'il voulait, en souriant. Il a pris ma pomme, et l'a jeté par terre. Elle s'est littéralement réduite en bouillie sur le sol. J'étais sidéré de voir tel gaspillage de nourriture, nous qui en manquions ! Puis il s'est approché de moi, il m'a saisi le visage, comme on examinerait un animal. Mon père David était à mes côtés mais il ne bougeait plus. Je le voyais bien, il était comme tétanisé. J'ai essayé de me dégager, il me faisait mal à me triturer comme ça. Le comte a fini par faire un signe à mon père, je voyais sa tête se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers lui. Il lui murmura deux-trois mots à l'oreille, que je n'ai pas entendu mais que je peux sans peine deviner aujourd'hui. Je l'ai vu secouer la tête, essayer sans doute de me défendre, mais les soldats qui entouraient le comte le poussèrent à terre en signe d'avertissement. Ces mêmes soldats m'ont agrippé et fait monter de force sur un cheval. Je me débattais, je ne comprenais rien. Je hurlais à mon père que je ne voulais pas partir mais il ne bougeait pas. J'ai vu le seigneur jeter un sac de pièces à ses pieds, et j'ai vu son dernier regard…Il reflétait de la peur, du remords, du dégoût…Et j'ai vu ma mort dans ses yeux.

\- Il t'a enlevé…. Murmura Trowa.

\- Il m'a acheté, comme il aime à me le rappeler ! Précisa Duo avec cynisme. Mais de toute façon, on ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Ce qu'il voulait, on lui donnait. Mon père n'aurait pas pu s'opposer à cela, sans risquer l'existence de l'orphelinat et donc des autres enfants qui y vivaient encore.

\- Et tu n'as pas réussi à t'enfuir ? tenta Wufei.

\- Ce n'était pas aussi simple. En arrivant, le comte m'a d'abord enfermé dans une chambre, pendant un certain temps. Je vous avoue ne pas vraiment avoir gardé de notion de temps, tout est embrouillé dans ma tête. Je ne comprenais rien, mais j'essayais de faire bonne figure. Je crois que j'étais un enfant plutôt espiègle, ma vraie nature a vite repris le dessus. A 12 ans, je n'avais pas encore complètement basculé dans le monde des adultes. J'ai eu des servantes attitrées, qui s'occupaient de moi. Je me rappelle qu'elles avaient pris un soin particulier pour mes cheveux, que j'avais déjà très longs. Je n'ai su qu'après que le comte m'avait choisi à cause de ça…

Nouvelle pause. Il caressait lesdits cheveux, cause de son malheur mais qu'il aimait malgré tout. Le récit devenait plus dur, il se rappelait encore comme si c'était hier des humiliations qui avaient suivi :

\- Petit à petit, on me faisait sortir. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir. Par deux fois le comte lui-même est revenu me chercher. J'ai fait connaissance avec son fouet ces fois-là et j'ai côtoyé de très près sa folie. Autant vous dire que je ne riais plus du tout. J'ai commencé à percevoir dans quel monde horrible j'étais tombé. Et pourtant…pourtant… je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir pire…Après… quelques semaines…mois…je ne sais plus… j'ai su ce qu'il attendait _vraiment_ de moi. Sans me laisser le choix. Je ne me suis pas vraiment laissé faire. Mais il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait quand même. Je ne faisais absolument pas le poids.

Duo en tremblait encore. Cette fois, il sentit la main de Heero, chaude et douce dans la sienne. Il sursauta légèrement mais il réussit à reprendre le fil de son récit.

\- Vous savez…j'aurai vraiment préféré qu'il me tue plutôt que de me prendre ce qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Il se rappelait encore comme si c'était hier de la douleur cuisante qu'il avait ressenti alors que le comte lui prenait sa pureté. De la souillure, de la honte, une profonde et indélébile humiliation… Oui, vraiment, il aurait préféré mille fois mourir…

\- Bien sûr… petit à petit, je me suis calmé. Il m'était impossible de lutter. J'étais surveillé, la moindre tentative de fuite se soldait inévitablement par une sévère correction. Le moindre regard de travers, la moindre parole mal interprétée… Tout était prétexte. La peur avait pris le dessus. Je me suis dit bêtement que si je me calmais, peut-être aurais-je le droit de repartir chez mon père. Je pensais que le Comte se lasserait de moi à un moment ou à un autre. J'ai bénéficié de petits avantages : ma chambre, des tenues neuves, des repas chauds et copieux, un statut « protégé », celui du « favori » du Comte. Le Comte a une notion bien à lui de la propriété, c'était sa façon à lui de dresser des barreaux entre moi et le reste du monde. Ne vous méprenez pas : je me dégoûtais moi-même. Mais j'avais compris aussi que si je voulais survivre, je devais m'abaisser à devenir son objet. Et puis à 12 ans, je n'avais aucune culture, j'ai fini par penser que c'était ça la vie qui m'était destinée et qu'on ne me l'avait tout simplement pas expliqué. Et puis, comme dernière menace lors d'une ultime rébellion, il m'a dit qu'il n'hésiterait pas à détruire l'orphelinat dans lequel j'avais vécu si je résistais encore. Il savait que j'y tenais et je savais qu'il le ferait…

\- Quelle ordure…conclut Wufei.

\- Alors, Prince Wufei, non je ne me suis pas laissé faire, non ma vie actuelle ne me plait pas. Oui, j'aurai même préféré mourir de la grippe i ans ou sous ses coups. Mais par contre, peut-être était-ce bien de la lâcheté de ma part de ne pas avoir réussi à me tuer moi-même. Mais bientôt, je vais mourir. Et finalement ce n'est pas plus mal. Je suis lassé de vivre tout cela.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, voyons ! S'écria Quatre, choqué.

\- Imagine-toi une seule minute, Quatre, d'un jour à l'autre, passer de la liberté la plus totale à une prison où ta vie n'est qu'un jeu, une chose que l'on peut faire disparaître d'un seul geste, à la merci d'un homme sans le moindre sentiment humain ? Répondit Duo. Ce n'est pas comme cela que je voyais mon avenir… mais c'est ce qu'on m'a donné.

Duo était amer. Il y avait de quoi. Cet homme avait volé sa vie. Elle avait certes démarré dans la misère, mais elle avait été empreinte d'amour et de joie. Lui, il l'avait enfermé, battu, violé, menacé, rabaissé…

\- Je suis tellement désolé d'entendre cela, fit Quatre, soucieux pour son ami. Mais que pouvons-nous faire ? Je ne conçois pas que nous puissions laisser faire une telle chose. Trowa ?

\- Oui mon amour, je suis d'accord avec toi, et saches que nous aimerions t'aider, Duo. De toutes nos forces.

\- Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je vous crois. Fit Duo, ému. Mais malheureusement, il n'y a rien à faire, car il y a trop d'enjeux… Mais…mais je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté.

\- Duo, nous…

\- Je n'ai jamais raconté cette histoire à quiconque. Je la gardais précieusement je crois. Comme si j'avais peur qu'elle ne disparaisse au moment où je me livrerais…

\- Et elle est toujours là, et toi, tu es soulagé, constata Trowa. Mais il est bien tard pour que nous en discutions encore, et tu es fatigué Duo. Je te propose de te laisser te reposer…

Les quatre jeunes hommes se levèrent de concert et commencèrent à débarrasser.

\- Laissez tout cela, je vous en prie ! Je vais nettoyer et descendre les plateaux tout à l'heure, je me sens mieux. fit Duo, un peu choqué de les voir mis à contribution de la sorte.

\- Il n'en est pas question, avec ce qu'il vient de se produire, intervint soudainement Heero d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucun refus.

Il avait tellement eu peur tout à l'heure qu'il n'était pas du tout prêt à laisser Duo redescendre dans ces couloirs sombres et dangereux.

\- Mais …vous n'allez pas pouvoir me protéger tout le temps. C'est très gentil mais…

\- Heero a raison, Duo. Et Il est hors de question que tu restes seul désormais. Renchérit Trowa. Et pour cela, j'ai déjà ma petite idée.

\- Vous me faites peur….Et ces plateaux ne vont pas se descendre tout seuls…

\- J'ai très envie de découvrir comment sont conçus vos cuisines. S'exclama Quatre. Aucun risque qu'ils ne s'en prennent à une délégation du roi !

\- Hummm…

Trowa était sceptique. Son promis était tellement téméraire parfois. Mais il consentit.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre de la chambre de Duo, en ramenant chaises et plateaux. Wufei prit congé de ses frères aussitôt, épuisé de sa journée. Quatre retourna voir Duo, pour lui administrer un calmant qui lui permettrait de passer une nuit vraiment réparatrice.

Heero resta debout, dans le salon. L'air ailleurs, il ne vit pas que Trowa le regardait d'un air interrogatif. Le prince aîné décida de lui signaler sa présence :

\- Heero… que t'arrives-t-il ?

\- Trowa… je n'en sais rien.

\- Serais-tu donc prêt à reconnaître un point d'ignorance ? Cela serait une nouveauté ! Plaisanta le prince aîné.

\- Ne te moque pas.

\- Loin de moi cette idée, mais j'avoue que de te voir ainsi perturbé me questionne. Je ne t'ai pas vu cette mine chiffonnée depuis des lustres. C'est donc mon devoir de frère de m'assurer que tu vas bien.

Ils s'assirent de concert sur le canapé du salon. Quatre faisait visiblement durer la consultation et ils ressentaient l'un comme l'autre un grand besoin de parler.

\- Pourquoi suis-je si touché ? Son histoire… nos échanges… J'ai envie de le protéger.

\- Tu devrais le savoir pourtant, petit frère, fit Trowa, dans un petit sourire. Ce garçon est lié à ta destinée, c'est une évidence.

\- Il n'est pas de notre lignée.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? Et puis, même s'il n'est pas forcément de notre sang, il a sûrement une place à prendre pour que tu sois aussi perturbé. Et je pense que tu sais au fond de toi de quoi il s'agit …Tu dois juste te laisser du temps, et surtout, accepter ces nouveaux sentiments qui affluent en toi.

\- Trowa, tu es agaçant, fit Heero, en contemplant, énigmatique, son frère aîné.

\- Je ne me trompe jamais, tu le sais. Maintenant il va falloir rivaliser d'astuces et de prudence…Son statut complique les choses. Tu es conscient que la moindre action ne se fera pas sans heurts ?

\- Je suis surtout conscient de ma place et de ce qu'elle implique. Je ne peux donc pas accepter de me laisser aller ainsi.

\- Cette place ne nous a jamais rendu obtus, cependant. Tu dois ouvrir ton cœur et faire le tri. Je crois…

\- Hn ?

Heero fixa son frère, attendant malgré tout la suite :

\- Je crois que le moment est venu pour toi de sortir de ton isolement forcé. Continua Trowa.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit sèchement Heero.

\- Bien sûr que si et ce petit jeu ne prend pas avec moi. Ta carapace a été un moyen utile et un peu extrême à mon sens de te protéger de ton passé. Je l'ai respecté et même cautionné car cela t'a permis de te relever. Aujourd'hui, tu dois aller de l'avant. Tu es prêt.

\- Je parlais de Duo, il ne s'agit pas de m'analyser, moi. Trancha Heero, malgré tout secoué par les paroles de son frère.

\- Tout est lié, affirma Trowa.

Quatre revint dans la pièce à ce moment-là, marquant la fin du dialogue entre les deux frères.

\- Duo ne va pas tarder à s'endormir, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Fit Quatre. Nous devrions tous suivre son exemple. La nuit dernière n'a pas été des plus reposantes.

\- Tu as raison, mon amour, répondit Trowa. Heero, n'oublie pas notre échange. Je te prie de bien vouloir en tenir compte dans tes errements futurs.

\- Hn.

Quatre les regarda, il avait visiblement raté quelque chose mais il n'étancherait pas sa curiosité ce soir, fatigue aidante.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, Heero se refit le film de sa conversation avec Trowa. Aucun risque qu'il ne l'oublie, au vu de la tempête qu'avait amorcé les mots de son frère dans sa tête. Contrairement à ce qu'il affirmait, il ne sentait pas prêt à baisser les armes. Il avait si _peur_ des conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer, des risques qu'il ferait prendre, à lui et à son entourage.

Mais il devait bien admettre qu'une fêlure était apparue, et qu'elle avait un nom et un visage. Et que pour lui, peut-être qu'il … Que devait-il faire ? Quelle était la bonne décision ? Devait-il _vraiment_ y réfléchir ? Pourquoi se questionner autant ? Et surtout, surtout… pourquoi son _cœur_ le serrait autant ?

 ** _A suivre..._**

Tahiri-chan, la seule, l'unique.


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour tout le monde !

En ce nouveau début de semaine, voici un nouveau chapitre. Il aurait dû être posté hier soir mais FFNET m'a fait des caprices.

Dans ce chapitre, l'aventure avance d'un grand pas... et recule aussi, d'une certaine façon.

Il est possible que la fin ne vous plaise pas énormément mais je tâcherai de ne pas être trop longue pour la suite... (Oui il y a un peu de sadisme de ma part...)

Je suis toujours aussi ravie de recevoir vos reviews. je les attends avec impatience et aussi de la crainte (de vous décevoir principalement). Pour le moment, vous avez l'air contentes alors je continue ! Merci particulier à Jowan, Alinea63, Elisa (je ne peux en dire plus mais j'ai bien noté ton analyse !) et Tenshia !

Je profite enfin de cet aparté pour m'excuser des quelques fautes qui peuvent survivre à mon énième vérification. De relecture en relecture, je retrouve des petites coquilles et elles résistent bien malgré moi !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 8**

Duo rêvassait sur sa monture. Il était une nouvelle fois sorti avec Heero, libéré de ses obligations de représentation ce jour-là. Deathscythe et Wing s'abreuvaient à la rivière et Heero l'observa un peu à la dérobée. Duo avait relevé ses cheveux, alors nattés en de multiples tresses, en une queue de cheval, et cela lui allait à ravir. Son corps était également bien mis en valeur avec sa tenue de cavalier, pantalon près du corps et blouse large. Il secoua la tête espérant chasser ses pensées si peu adéquates, et il lui proposa de se reposer un peu sur l'herbe. Ils avaient le temps, c'était le milieu d'après-midi.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, Heero. Répondit Duo, sortant de sa rêverie.

Il sauta sur l'herbe verte et s'allongea aux côtés de son ami qu'il côtoyait depuis maintenant un peu plus de trois semaines. Ces semaines étaient passées très vite, et en même temps, il avait l'impression de connaître ces jeunes hommes depuis très longtemps. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés après l'incident, et Duo les considérait pleinement comme des _amis_. En sa présence, les princes laissaient leur rôle de côté et il avait plaisir à les voir aussi naturels avec lui.

Quatre était quelqu'un d'adorable, prévenant, attentif aux autres, doué d'une grande empathie. Mais il était également redoutable dans ses échanges. Quand il voulait quelque chose, on lui cédait. Il l'avait vu à l'œuvre une fois, et c'était épique. Son titre de conseiller n'était pas volé. Duo se sentait très proche de lui et ils se parlaient beaucoup, même s'il lui était difficile encore de se sentir pleinement légitime, à cause de son statut.

A côté de cela, Trowa était très posé, calme et réfléchi. Mais il avait aussi un petit côté joueur et taquin qui ressortait assez souvent. Duo l'appréciait aussi beaucoup, même si cela n'avait rien à voir avec Quatre. Il restait extrêmement intimidé par l'aura si intense qui dégageait de lui. Duo sentait qu'il y avait autre chose, un mystère…mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Son couple avec Quatre était quelque peu surprenant mais l'amour qui se dégageait d'eux était fort, et parfois, il ressentait une pointe d'envie…

Wufei était un véritable adolescent de 15 ans. Aucune maturité, une foi touchante en la véritable force et en la justice, il essayait de montrer une assurance qu'il n'avait pas encore acquis. Duo avait bien peur qu'il ne soit désabusé très rapidement par le monde qui l'entourait. Alors, gare à la chute ! Mais à côté de ça, il était d'une franchise parfois déconcertante et d'une fidélité à toute épreuve. Quand il accordait sa confiance, il ne faisait pas semblant. Duo appréciait cette naïveté touchante au final.

Enfin, Heero… Il y avait quelque chose de _spécial_ , c'était indéniable, c'était _différent_. Refusant l'évidence les premiers jours, niant les appels de son cœur, il dut rapidement regarder la réalité en face : des sentiments très forts l'animaient quand il pensait au prince. Ils s'appréciaient mutuellement, c'était un fait. Heero semblait rechercher sa compagnie quand il était libre et il acceptait avec plaisir leurs sorties privilégiées. Le prince n'était pas un grand bavard, il restait quelque peu mystérieux – comme son frère finalement – mais pour Duo, il faisait des efforts et celui-ci sentait à quel point il lui portait attention.

Bref, toujours était-il qu'avec force persuasion, moult chantages et pitreries, ses quatre nouveaux amis lui avaient demandé de laisser tomber titres et autres joyeusetés pour s'adresser à eux. Ce que Duo fit, avec un peu de mal au début. Il devait s'avouer qu'aujourd'hui, cela lui semblait finalement très naturel.

La perspective de leur départ qui approchait l'affolait, mais il essayait de ne pas y penser. Le Roi n'allait pas rester indéfiniment et le Comte semblait s'impatienter grandement de cette intrusion…

\- A quoi penses-tu, Duo ? Questionna Heero, un peu inquiet de le voir froncer les sourcils.

\- Je me demandais quel serait le jour de votre départ… Répondit Duo sincèrement.

\- Nous t'ennuyons à ce point ? Le taquina Heero.

\- Tu sais bien que non ! J'appréhende un peu le jour où vous me laisserez de nouveau seul…

Il se rappela le lendemain de sa soirée confidences, quand Trowa avait demandé au Comte Enguerrand, avant de commencer le repas du midi, de pouvoir disposer de Duo à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, et que pour cela, il devait être présent partout où le groupe se rendrait. Duo avait eu du mal à étouffer un cri de stupeur, et en observant le Roi, il vit que celui-ci avait froncé les sourcils à la demande saugrenue de son fils. Un échange de regards entre le fils et son père avait détendu rapidement les traits de son visage, témoignant de la grande confiance qu'il accordait à son fils aîné. Le Comte, surpris lui aussi, avait consenti, non sans se demander ce que cela cachait. Depuis, Duo n'était jamais seul, et les accompagnait également lors de leurs déplacements. Et cela avait marché : depuis trois semaines, le Comte n'avait pas une seule fois levé la main sur lui, ni eu l'opportunité. Accaparé par le Roi et les dossiers qu'il déterrait les uns après les autres, il n'apparaissait même plus guère dans les couloirs. Leur départ allait de nouveau bouleverser cette nouvelle routine, qu'il appréciait. Et il le redoutait plus que tout : d'une part, la colère du Comte sera incommensurable, tant sa frustration sera immense, et surtout, surtout… Heero disparaîtra de sa vie.

\- Je vais aller voir Père, tu le sais. Je ne te laisserais pas ici.

Cela lui paraissait tellement évident, même s'il comprenait les craintes de son ami.

\- Heero, vous voir vous démener ainsi me touche, vous avez réussi à me préserver pendant votre présence, et rien que pour cela, je vous dois bien plus que ce que je ne pourrais jamais vous apporter. J'ai passé les trois plus belles semaines que j'ai jamais eu depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Mais il n'est absolument pas exclu que le comte refuse de me laisser, car je suis sa propriété, une sorte de « trophée ». C'est un homme d'une immense fierté, qui pourrait se sentir humilié. Et ton père a d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'occuper d'un pauvre esclave et de mettre à mal un équilibre politique déjà si fragile…

Heero se redressa soudainement et d'un coup de rein, se propulsa au-dessus de Duo, surpris et inquiet. Il fixa de ses yeux cobalts les deux orbes améthyste qui ne savaient pas quoi regarder. Les sourcils froncés, il était furieux. Duo ressentit alors une immense peur au ventre…

\- Un. Pauvre. Esclave. C'est ainsi que tu te définis ? Cela fait trois semaines que nous t'expliquons que ta position n'est pas normale et tu sembles complètement l'occulter.

\- Heero…Heero…

Duo attendit que les battements de son cœur se calment avant de répondre à son prince. La position dans laquelle ils étaient le mettait très mal à l'aise et faisait remonter de mauvais souvenirs. Mais il savait qu'Heero ne lui ferait aucun mal. Il devait se calmer.

\- Heero, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je ne _sais_ pas faire autrement. Je n'ai plus de rêves, je n'ai plus d'espoir, je n'attends que d'être libéré, de toutes les manières possibles.

\- Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Répondit Heero d'une voix sèche.

\- Pourquoi se voiler la face ? Tu es un prince, je suis un serviteur. Que tu me côtoies est déjà une hérésie en soi. Et puis, depuis sept ans, j'ai eu le temps de m'habituer à l'idée que je mourrais rapidement.

\- Je ne laisserai pas faire telle ignominie. Gronda le Prince.

Il ne supportait même pas l'idée de voir Duo disparaître de son entourage, lui qui a si facilement percé sa carapace, alors que tant d'autres s'y étaient cassés les dents. Il lui procurait un tel bien-être, comme jamais il n'avait ressenti auparavant.

\- J'en suis persuadé. Mais tu n'auras sans doute pas le choix. Et je peux te jurer que mon cœur saigne à l'idée que vous partiez. La mort sera douce à côté de la douleur que je vais ressentir à vous…à _te_ voir partir, murmura Duo, baissant la tête pour masquer la rougeur due à sa déclaration.

Heero le regardait, le regard radouci. Il y a deux jours à peine, dans la chambre de Duo, le prince avait réussi à lui dire au prix d'un effort inhabituel qu'il tenait énormément au jeune favori. Qu'il avait conscience que cela semblait fou en si peu de temps mais que cela s'imposait à lui comme une évidence. Alors Duo avait osé lui dévoiler ses pensées. Certaines. Qu'il pensait lui aussi beaucoup à lui et qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais que c'était trop fort pour qu'il arrive à s'en empêcher. A ces mots, Heero avait souri – un vrai sourire, si rare - et lui avait pris la main, délicatement. Ils s'étaient regardés, longuement, laissant passer dans leurs yeux ce que les paroles n'arrivaient pas à dire, puis Heero lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit, d'une manière très douce. Il se rappelait encore de la douceur de la peau de Duo sur sa main.

\- Je ferais tout pour que tu ne ressentes pas cette douleur. Répondit Heero, d'une voix qu'il tentait de rendre ferme, alors qu'il ressentait une si grande peur à cette seule idée.

Il se redressa, invitant Duo à faire de même.

\- Rentrons, veux-tu. Evitons d'être en retard, adressa-t-il à Duo, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Encore confus de sa dernière phrase, sentant le sang battant contre ses tempes, Duo grimpa sur Deathscythe et son cerveau se mit à cogiter. Il s'en voulait beaucoup de sentir cet espoir au creux de son ventre mais il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses ressentis. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, son esprit ressemblait à un noyau inextricable de sentiments divers alors qu'il s'empêchait depuis si longtemps de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Ainsi, il refusait que le comte, asservissant son corps, ne lui asservisse aussi son âme.

Lors de ces quelques jours, ils s'étaient vraiment rapprochés tous les deux. Dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ils s'isolaient. L'écurie était leur lieu préféré mais ils en avaient d'autres. A la demande de Duo, Heero se confia un peu. Il apprit à Duo notamment que lui aussi aurait un poste important lors de la succession royale, en tant que chancelier du Roi. Il était davantage homme de terrain que de dossiers et Trowa davantage homme de dossiers que de terrain, mais le futur roi était persuadé qu'il excellerait dans son rôle et ne lui avait guère laissé le choix. Ils se compléteraient ainsi parfaitement. Quatre sera le conseiller principal, de par son rôle d'époux du Roi et de par son expérience. Et Wufei était destiné à faire carrière dans l'armée royale, certainement en général des armées s'il confirmait son talent naissant.

Duo était fasciné par les histoires de son ami. Heero lui faisait sentir aussi tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa patrie, son père et ses frères. Il lui expliqua que Trowa et lui étaient issus de la même mère, la reine Hikari, décédée alors qu'Heero avait 2 ans. Le Roi consentit seulement à reprendre épouse cinq longues années après le décès de sa Reine aimée. Ming Na, la Reine actuelle, était la mère de Wufei, son donc demi-frère. Aimante et douce, Ming-Na ne semblait faire aucune différence entre ses fils et Duo sentait que Heero l'aimait véritablement comme une vraie mère.

Malgré sa situation précaire, Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la vie au Royaume d'Heero. Il imaginait des couleurs, des bruits, des senteurs. Il voyageait au son de la voix du prince, alors qu'il lui contait quelques histoires de cour. Il n'était pas très à l'aise dans cet exercice, les histoires étaient courtes mais Duo ne lui en voulait pas, c'était déjà tellement plus que ce qu'il aurait espéré.

En échange, Duo lui racontait sa vie à l'orphelinat, dont il avait encore de nets souvenirs. Le bonheur qu'il ressentait à faire pousser des légumes dans le potager. La fierté qu'il ressentait alors qu'il savait que tout cela servait à nourrir tous les enfants de l'établissement, ainsi que les sœurs dévouées et son père. Les anecdotes propres au petit diable qu'il était malgré tout, et le florilège de bêtises qui avaient abouti à nombre de punitions plus inutiles les unes que les autres. Les beaux rêves qu'il faisait après les belles histoires que lui racontait sœur Hélène, parce qu'il avait toujours peur de s'endormir le soir. Les chansons qu'elle lui chantait, le piano qu'elle avait commencé à lui apprendre. Il avait même réussi à se rappeler de certaines paroles, et Heero lui avait demandé alors de lui fredonner quelque chose. La voix de Duo l'avait subjugué, elle qui était si douce et si belle. Heero écoutait, sans l'interrompre. Il était heureux de l'entendre parler d'une voix plus joyeuse, qui lui ressemblait bien plus que le garçon triste dont il avait connaissance les premiers jours.

Mais le favori n'arrivait pas encore à parler en détails de ce qu'il avait vécu au château. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Il en avait tellement honte qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Heero le regarde autrement. Compréhensif, celui-ci ne le forçait pas. Il fallait que cela vienne de lui.

Tous les deux se sentaient dans une bulle de bonheur : très fragile mais si douce. Heero sentait ses sentiments pour Duo évoluer et devenir de plus en plus fort chaque jour. De son côté, Duo n'arrivait plus à se passer de voir Heero. Il se sentait bien avec lui, à sa place. Même les cauchemars avaient laissé place à des rêves parfois poussés, qui le laissaient tout chose au réveil.

Heero savait que le temps pressait. Il devait voir son père, lui dire qu'il l'avait trouvé, que c'était lui… Hélas, ironie du sort, son père était accaparé par les dossiers du Comté et n'était pas disponible depuis plusieurs jours. Ce soir, il avait obtenu une audience. Il était impatient de pouvoir agir.

\- Nous arrivons, Duo. Essaye d'éviter le nid de guêpes !

\- Aaaaah mais tu te crois drôle ?! Je rirais bien si c'était Wing qui se faisait attraper, tiens ! Fit Duo, en tirant la langue.

\- Wing est bien trop intelligente pour se faire avoir, voyons.

\- Voyez-vous ça ! Môsieur le Prince n'a peur de rien, Môsieur le prince ne doute jamais !

\- Allez, avance et tais-toi. Tu vas les effrayer.

Un dernier tirage de langue et Duo rentra dans l'enceinte du château. Aux écuries, ils choisirent des box voisins et s'occupèrent de panser leur monture chacun de leur côté.

\- Duo… Reprit la voix d'Heero, parvenant par-dessus le box.

\- Oui ?

\- Je te promets de tout faire pour ne pas te laisser là. J'en serais incapable.

\- …

Duo, de nouveau, était déboussolé. Il avait tant envie d'y croire. Son cœur allait exploser. Et les larmes jaillirent, sans qu'il ne réussisse à les retenir.

Une main essuya son visage et lui fit relever la tête. Heero le regardait, le fixant de ses yeux les plus doux, et lui souriait.

\- Ne pleure pas. Ce n'est pas le but.

\- J'ai tant envie d'y croire, Heero. Mais ça fait mal.

\- Alors pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas confiance ? Questionna Heero, en l'attirant vers lui.

\- Je….je te fais confiance. A toi. Chuchota Duo, dans le torse d'Heero. Il s'abandonna complètement, sécurisé par le corps athlétique du jeune homme.

\- Duo, je t'aime.

Les mains de Duo s'agrippèrent au pull de son prince, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous…

\- Duo, tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je…je… bégaya Duo, sous le choc.

Heero repoussa gentiment son amour pour voir son visage. Il était inondé de larmes mais un sourire radieux lui faisait face :

\- Je n'attends pas de réponse. Pas tout de suite. J'avais besoin de te le dire, pour que tu me croies. Je ne joue pas, Duo.

\- Je … je te crois. Réussit à avouer Duo.

Le cœur battant, prêt à sortir de sa poitrine, étonné de ce qu'il avait réussi à dire, Heero se pencha et déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son ange. Il l'aimait. Il en était sûr maintenant. Il ne le laissera jamais partir.

\- Duo, je te donne ça en gage de mon amour pour toi.

Défaisant une chaine autour de son cou, il tendit un fin collier à Duo, qui le prit, hébété.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce ?

Un anneau pendait au bout de la chaîne. Heero lui expliqua :

\- Il s'agit d'un anneau créé à partir de l'anneau de mariage de notre mère. Trowa possède un anneau également, enfin Quatre maintenant. Il est destiné à celui que notre cœur a choisi.

\- C'est…c'est…

Duo riait et pleurait à la fois. Il ne savait plus qui il était, où il était.

\- Donne-le moi, je vais te le mettre.

Duo tourna le dos à Heero, qui rabattit d'une caresse ses longs cheveux. La chaine glissa le long de cou et Duo, après l'avoir admiré sans vraiment comprendre, la cacha d'un geste sous sa tunique.

\- Je suis en train de rêver…

\- Non, ou alors moi aussi, et je ne veux pas me réveiller.

Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement puis Duo reprit ses esprits et repoussa tendrement Heero :

\- Nous devons rester prudents. Personne ne doit nous voir ainsi.

\- Je vais voir Père. Je te ramène à notre quartier. Wufei doit y être.

\- Heero, ne t'inquiète donc pas comme cela. Vous êtes de vraies mères poules quand vous vous y mettez. Se moqua Duo.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, pas maintenant que je t'ai trouvé !

Il choisit de ne pas partager avec Duo le mauvais pressentiment qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'ils étaient aux écuries. Malheureusement, il savait que son sixième sens ne le trompait jamais. Alors, il se demandait d'où viendrait la catastrophe.

Une fois douchés et changés, ils retournèrent à leurs chambres et trouvèrent Wufei, en pleine séance de katas.

\- Tu ne voulais pas aller en salle d'armes pour faire ça ? Demanda Duo, fronçant le nez face aux odeurs fortes qui se dégageaient du prince en sueur.

\- Non, répondit-il sans s'interrompre. Trop de monde.

\- Je vais voir Père, Wufei. Veille sur Duo.

Ca, c'était un « veille sur Duo » comme-tu-l'as-jamais-fait-s'il-lui-arrive-malheur-tu-mourras–dans-d'atroces-souffrances. Le ton de son frère était très sérieux. Wufei se raidit imperceptiblement mais son frère comprit qu'il l'avait entendu.

\- J'ai envie de jouer un peu, cela ne te gêne pas Wufei ? S'enquit Duo.

Le stress l'envahissait malgré lui, il devait trouver quelque chose pour lui occuper l'esprit et la musique avait cette faculté magique de lui permettre de s'évader loin…

\- Hn.

\- Merci, je suppose que ça veut dire oui ? Se moqua Duo.

Toujours pas rassuré, Heero lui vola un baiser léger alors qu'il quitta la salle d'un pas alerte. Duo le laissa partir, les sourcils froncés. Il avait tellement mal au ventre. Mais y avait-il vraiment de quoi ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heero était arrivé dans les quartiers réservés au Roi son père. Il toqua légèrement à la porte, après avoir salué tous les soldats qui gardaient la zone. On lui demanda de patienter quelques instants, car son père n'était pas en mesure de le recevoir immédiatement. Puis, alors qu'il tournait en rond d'impatience, on lui enjoignit de renouveler son essai. Il retoqua une nouvelle fois.

\- Entrez.

Il pénétra dans la pièce qui servait de bureau à son père. Le monarque était attablé, penché au-dessus d'une feuille sur lequel il écrivait il ne savait quoi.

\- Père, je suis heureux de vous voir.

Au son de sa voix, exempt de tout reproche, le Roi posa son crayon et se tourna vers la porte. Il lui adressa un doux sourire, réellement heureux lui aussi de voir son fils.

\- Ce plaisir est partagé, Heero. Comment vas-tu mon fils ? Je m'excuse d'avoir été si peu présent mais les dossiers du comte sont fort…curieux. Assis-toi en face de moi.

\- Si vous me le permettez, je voudrais faire vite, Père. Répondit Heero, se sentant pressé par le temps inexplicablement.

Au ton de son fils, le Roi sut que c'était sérieux.

\- Dois-je commencer à craindre quelque chose ? Non pas que tu n'es pas sérieux d'habitude mais je dois dire que tu es rarement aussi ... pressé.

-Père, je l'ai trouvé. Répondit Heero, sans détour.

Il avait tourné cent fois la phrase dans sa bouche avant de venir mais il n'avait pas trouvé mieux. Il n'était pas homme à se lancer dans les grands discours. Direct, efficace…C'était ainsi que chacun le connaissait.

Le Roi eut un blanc. Il fixa son fils, en plissant les yeux. Mais qu'avait-il donc trouvé ? Puis il comprit. Il se détendit alors. Ce n'était donc que ça.

\- Heero, tu m'en vois heureux. Vraiment. Je craignais…Bref. Mais pourquoi tout ce mystère ? Et cette audience ? Dois-je penser qu'il ne s'agisse d'un cas compliqué ?

Heero regarda son père. Il l'avait toujours compris, mieux que quiconque. Encore ce soir, il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur lui.

\- Celui que j'ai choisi est le favori du Comte Enguerrand.

\- …

Le Roi leva la tête au ciel à cette nouvelle mais se reprit vite. Décidément, il ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde. Puis il regarda son fils. Il vit qu'il était sincère, et son regard si fier ne dissimulait pas les sentiments qui étaient en train de naître dans son cœur. Un favori ? Il était évident que le Comte n'entretenait aucune relation amoureuse sérieuse, ce vil personnage en était incapable. Ce favori ne devait être qu'un serviteur dissimulé. Son fils n'avait donc rien fait de répréhensible à ses yeux en tombant amoureux. Enfin, il l'espérait.

\- Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cela. Et tu penses que le Comte sera prêt à le laisser partir ? J'imagine qu'il va falloir négocier sévèrement.

\- Père, j'ai conscience de ce que je vous demande, et de la position dans laquelle je vous mets, mais…

\- Je sais que tu ne ferais pas cette demande à la légère et je vois la force de tes sentiments dans ton regard. Et je sais que tu es conscient que cela risque d'être très difficile… J'aimerais toutefois rencontrer cette jeune personne qui a réussi cet exploit si inattendu, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, et avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- J'en serais honoré, Père. Je vais aller le chercher …

\- Non, non. J'ai besoin de sortir. Tu vas me mener jusqu'à vos quartiers. De plus, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'aller voir vos logements depuis que nous sommes ici. C'est bien fort dommage.

Heero hocha la tête, soulagé de la tournure que prenait les événements, et le Roi le suivit hors de ses appartements. Escortés par 4 gardes, le père et son fils traversèrent d'un bon pas les couloirs formant le dédale de ce château.

\- Qu'as-tu pensé de ton séjour, ici, Heero ?

\- Je suis mitigé, Père.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Le Comte est un personnage profondément détestable et ne pas pouvoir agir librement sur ses exactions me posent question. Tant sur les pouvoirs des comtés que sur ceux de la royauté.

\- Je le comprends sans peine. Mais la justice ne doit pas être qu'un mot mais doit avoir un sens. Les lois ont été créées pour les respecter et le fait d'être « détestable » n'est en rien punissable. Si tant est que cela ne va pas trop loin.

\- Je le sais Père. En même temps, j'ai rencontré Duo…

\- Duo ? Est-ce le nom de ton ami ? Cela me dit quelque chose…Réfléchit le Roi. N'est-ce pas le serviteur qui vous a été dévolu par le Comte pour s'occuper de vous lors de votre séjour ici ?

\- C'est cela même…

\- Il vous a attribué son favori ? Quelle surprenante décision…

\- Il semblerait que sa position soit quelque peu compromise depuis quelques temps, Père.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, la négociation devrait être possible.

\- Je l'espère de tout cœur… Mais le Comte Enguerrand ne semble pas homme à se défaire simplement de ce qui lui appartient.

Le Roi ne répondit pas. Il savait parfaitement ce que son fils ressentait et il en était sincèrement heureux. Il espérait cependant que tout cela ne se finirait pas en drame. L'inquiétude visible et communicative de son fils le tracassait un peu. Il était si rare que l'on puisse capter les sentiments qui l'animaient, lui si fermé d'habitude. Et il était également d'accord avec lui : pour avoir côtoyé le comte durant ses trois semaines, il ne pouvait pas qualifier ce personnage de « simple ».

Ils arrivèrent dans les quartiers princiers. Heero avait le cœur serré en ouvrant la porte. Il n'entendait pas de musique. Il ne vit pas Duo devant le piano mais juste Wufei faire les cent pas, nerveux. Il pâlit d'un seul coup.

\- Ah Heero ! Fit Wufei en se précipitant sur son frère. Le comte a fait mander Duo dans ses quartiers, il … il est parti avec les gardes. Je n'ai pas pu…

\- Comment ?! Et tu l'as laissé seul ? S'écria Heero.

Toutes ses craintes étaient donc fondées. Il l'avait _senti_. Il agrippa la chemise de Wufei et le secoua violemment. Le Roi, voyant son fils perdre son calme, leva la main pour le calmer :

\- Heero, laisse ton frère s'exprimer.

Heero se rendit compte de la situation et relâcha son petit frère. Il le laissa s'expliquer.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Ajouta Wufei, sincèrement malheureux. Cela aurait paru vraiment suspect si je m'étais mis à l'accompagner jusque chez le Comte sans y avoir été invité… Mais je te jure que si j'avais pu sans compromettre notre position…

\- Je le sais, Wufei, je le sais. Excuse-moi. Ma réaction n'était absolument pas appropriée. Se calma Heero. Que lui voulait-il ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Une affaire urgente, visiblement. Duo n'a pas eu le choix que de partir avec eux.

Heero s'assit, la tête entre les mains. Ne voulant pas céder au désespoir, il réfléchissait. Vite.

\- Mon fils, il n'est pas nécessaire d'être aussi inquiet. Patientes, il va revenir. Tenta de le rassurer, un peu perdu face à sa réaction si brutale.

\- Si je ne craignais pas pour sa vie à chaque fois qu'il est en sa présence, je ne réagirais pas ainsi, Père. S'expliqua Heero.

Sa voix exprimait un désarroi audible. Il était en train de perdre ses moyens. Il devait se ressaisir.

\- Sa réputation est parvenu à mes oreilles, je ne peux que malheureusement te croire. Reconnut le monarque.

Puis le Roi reprit après un temps de réflexion :

\- Il serait suspect d'aller voir Enguerrand maintenant, et exigez qu'il nous remette ton ami sur ces simples présomptions. Reconnut le Roi. Fils, cela fait-il longtemps que Duo est parti ?

\- Les soldats ont débarqué quasiment après que Duo et Heero soient revenus, environ 15 mn après.

\- Cela fait donc une heure à peu près qu'il a disparu. Angoissa Heero.

\- Heero, tu vas un peu vite en conclusion. Tempéra le Roi. Le Comte doit avoir ses raisons et c'est tout de même un de ses serviteurs, il a le droit d'en disposer comme il le souhaite.

\- Père, je suis inquiet, je le sens, il ne va pas bien.

Tout le monde le regardait, surpris. Heero se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire ? Lui qui avait pourtant tout nié en bloc alors qu'il était enfant ? Dans cet état, Heero pouvait se montrer particulièrement redoutable, car il était « spécial ». Le Roi décida d'intervenir avant que les choses ne tournent mal :

\- Soldats !

\- Oui, votre Majesté ?

\- Allez donc me quérir le Comte. Expliquez-lui que je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec lui, dès à présent, avec mon fils, pour une affaire urgente.

\- A vos ordres !

\- Ne devrais-je pas partir à sa recherche ? S'exclama Heero.

\- Non, il faut que nous restions ici pour assurer notre présence si ton ami revenait.

\- Wufei peut rester.

\- Heero. Même si je ressens la grande inquiétude qui est la tienne, nous devons faire ainsi. Fouiller le château serait perçu comme une insulte par le maître des lieux, cela envenimerait la situation, et ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous avez raison, Père.

Heero s'assit sur le canapé. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il ne se rendit pas compte que l'atmosphère de la pièce avait brusquement changé de manière palpable. Le Roi sentant une chape glaciale le recouvrir regarda Heero et fronça les sourcils :

\- Heero, murmura doucement son père. Contrôle-toi entre ces murs, je te prie.

Heero sembla alors se réveiller. Il reprit contenance, le sentiment de malaise disparut.

\- Fusse-t-il déjà si grand cet amour pour que tu perdes ainsi ton sang-froid ! Je suis surpris, et curieux tout de même de le rencontrer, s'exclama le Roi.

\- Je ne veux pas le perdre. Répondit Heero, d'une voix ferme.

Pour une fois, Wufei se taisait. Ce n'était guère le moment de faire de l'humour. Et il ne savait pas comment consoler son frère, alors qu'il avait enfin aujourd'hui réussi à faire un grand pas en avant. Il se sentait responsable : il aurait dû être plus ferme et intransigeant. Il y avait sûrement une solution qui aurait pu éviter tout cela et il ne l'avait pas trouvé au moment voulu…

Les premiers soldats revenaient, bredouilles. Ils n'avaient pas croisé le comte Enguerrand.

Alors qu'il se levait, jugeant avoir trop attendu, Heero remarqua deux grands yeux qui regardait à travers la porte restée entrebâillée.

\- Qui es-tu ? Gronda t'il.

\- Heero, calme-toi une nouvelle fois ! S'écria Wufei, qui avait vu également la même chose. Dans le même temps, il ouvrit grand la porte et se retrouva face à une jeune servante, qui pleurait.

\- Que viens-tu faire, ici, jeune fille ? Fit le Roi, avisant la personne tremblante qui se tenait face à son fils. Rentre, dis-nous ce qui t'amène.

\- Je…je…voulais voir… le prince Heero. Je…

Sanglotant, elle se jeta soudainement aux pieds du prince qui ne comprenait plus rien. Face contre terre, elle hurla :

\- Sauvez-le, je vous en prie, il va le tuer ! Il va mourir… il va mourir…

Heero écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et se pencha vers la jeune fille, qu'il avait reconnu :

\- De qui parles-tu ? Est-ce de Duo ? Dis-le moi !

La servante se retrouva dans l'incapacité de répondre, la gorge nouée, mais elle hocha la tête.

\- Que lui a-t-il fait ? Où est-il ? S'il te plait, guide-moi vers lui.

Une lueur d'espoir naquit dans le cœur d'Hilde – car il s'agissait bien d'elle – cet homme allait certainement pouvoir sauver celui qu'elle considérait comme son seul ami en ces lieux si hostiles. Elle s'essuya les yeux et d'un air résolu, prit la main du prince et le tira vers la sortie.

\- Suivez-moi, hâtons-nous, j'ai tellement peur pour lui…

Heero et Hilde, suivi de très près par le Roi, Wufei et les soldats qui étaient revenus, se hâtèrent alors. Heero avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, il devait arriver à temps. Son self control se faisait de plus en plus léger, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un souvenir. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Tout allait si bien, ils avaient passé trois semaines à se découvrir, à savourer les premiers émois que leur cœur leur faisait connaître, il avait même réussi à lui dire aujourd'hui qu'il l'aimait, ils s'étaient embrassés… Et tout à coup, le cauchemar, l'angoisse au ventre, la peur de le perdre…Il voulait tellement l'avoir là, à ses côtés, à cet instant précis.

Il entendit Wufei questionner la servante :

\- Dis-nous ce que tu as vu !

\- En me rendant aux cuisines, j'ai…j'ai aperçu Duo encadré par les gardes du comte. Ces brutes l'obligeaient à les suivre, et Duo ne semblait pas d'accord alors j'ai craint pour lui, et je les ai suivis de loin. J'ai vu où ils se dirigeaient, vers le sous-sol interdit. C'est là en général où vont...

Hilde s'arrêta. Elle allait trahir un secret du château qui ne devait être dévoilé sous aucun prétexte sous peine de mort. Tous les serviteurs terrorisés fermaient les yeux sur les pratiques du comte, de crainte de représailles funestes pour le bavard. Mais là, la vie de son ami était en jeu, elle ne devait pas hésiter.

\- … où vont les personnes que le Comte fait disparaître.

\- Que veux-tu dire, jeune fille ? Reprit le Roi, ayant peur de comprendre.

\- Le Comte ne s'embarrasse pas d'opposition. Il décide qui doit vivre ou mourir en sa demeure. Officiellement, ils disparaissent. Croyez-vous que Duo ait été le seul favori qui soit passé entre les mains du Comte ? Quand il est lassé, ils disparaissent. Littéralement.

\- C'est une accusation très grave, jeune fille.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité. Je ne peux le cacher plus longtemps. Officiellement, ces personnes sont parties, ont quitté le château. Mais personne ne les revoit jamais. Duo savait qu'il était le prochain sur la liste. Mais je pensais…qu'il aurait encore… du temps…

Elle séchait ses larmes en même temps qu'elle parlait. Elle était vraiment éprouvée par le sort qui attendait le jeune garçon.

\- As-tu vu exactement où il l'emmenait ? Demanda Heero, toute émotion ayant désertée son visage. Sa carapace avait repris le dessus.

\- Je suis descendue, oui. Le comte était déjà là, je ne l'ai pas vu mais j'ai entendu sa voix. Je ne pouvais m'approcher plus sans qu'il ne me voit...et je n'ai pas osé…J'avais peur malgré tout... Il a crié sur Duo, et puis, je l'ai entendu le frapper.

Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Elle commença à se boucher les oreilles :

\- Vous auriez entendu ses cris de souffrance, je n'ai pas pu le supporter, c'était horrible ! Je me suis enfuie chercher de l'aide ! Je veux qu'il s'en sorte, Duo est tellement gentil !

Elle se remit à sangloter :

\- Il ne mérite pas tout ça.

Wufei posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille puis lui dit :

\- Sois remerciée de tes actes, nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour le sortir de là.

Heero avait encore accéléré le pas en entendant le récit d'Hilde. Ses pires craintes étaient fondées. Il allait tuer ce monstre qui avait osé relever la main sur son ange.

\- Pourquoi ce déferlement ? Nous n'avons rien fait qui puisse lui causer du tort. Pourquoi le Comte a décidé de s'en prendre à lui _maintenant_?

Wufei ne comprenait plus. Trois semaines sans le moindre écart. Ils ne croisaient le Comte qu'à table ou lors des visites officielles.

\- Je n'ai pas bien entendu, Prince Wufei, l'écho était assourdissant dans le sous-sol, mais le Comte était terriblement en colère…

Heero parla alors :

\- Il nous a vu…

\- De quoi parles-tu ? S'inquiéta Wufei.

\- J'ai embrassé Duo, cet après-midi, à l'écurie…Il a dû nous voir. Je ne vois que cela.

Hilde mit sa main devant sa bouche :

\- C'est affreux !

\- C'est donc de ma faute, constata Heero.

\- Non, fils. Rien ne peut justifier de se mettre dans une telle colère. Mais tu aurais dû être plus prudent toutefois. Expliqua le Roi. Je ne cautionne pas l'attitude du Comte, si telle est la vérité.

Soudain, au détour du dernier couloir, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le comte. Son visage reflétait encore la rage immense dont il venait de faire preuve et il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il aperçut le groupe, encore plus lorsqu'il vit que le Roi était également présent. Le Roi eut le réflexe de retenir Heero, prêt à sauter à la gorge du Comte.

\- Comte Enguerrand, quel hasard ! Nous étions justement à votre recherche. Je souhaitais m'entretenir avec vous d'une affaire…délicate. Commença le Roi.

\- Eh bien, vous me voyez surpris de tant d'empressements. Nous nous sommes quittés il y a peu. Mais je vous écoute, bien entendu. Fit le comte dans un rictus. Peut-être devrions-nous rejoindre mon bureau ?

Sa voix était toute essoufflée encore. Le Comte sentait le malaise dans l'air. Milo, qui était avec lui, s'était statufié et ne pipait mot. Les gardes qui le suivaient regardaient par terre, décontenancés, et mal à leur aise. Le prince Heero face à lui le fixait d'un regard noir, prêt à le tuer sur place. Puis il vit son regard descendre le long de sa tunique. Celle-ci, d'ordinaire d'un beige crème uni, était parsemée de tâches de couleur carmine, laissant peu de place au doute. Heero releva alors la tête, la mâchoire serrée, et il s'adressa alors au comte, d'une voix glaciale :

\- Dites-moi où il est.

\- Je n'ai pas à vous répondre, cher prince. Je suis seul responsable de mes sujets…et de leur avenir. Répondit le Comte, sarcastique.

\- . .Est.

\- Que lui voulez-vous exactement ? Aurait-il donc eu raison ? Auriez-vous eu donc quelque sentiment pour mon …propre favori ?

La voix du Comte partit légèrement dans les aigües. Il plissa les yeux :

\- Que croyiez-vous donc ? Que j'allais vous laisser faire ? Vous sentiez-vous donc tout permis ? Vous êtes sous mon toit. Vous bénéficiez de mon hospitalité…Et que faites-vous ? Vous pervertissez mon favori ?

\- Ne me menez pas en bateau…Qui croyez-vous indigner ? Votre seule préoccupation était de lui faire du mal, vous le détestez. Gronda Heero, se contenant à grand-peine de l'écharper.

\- Comte Enguerrand, intervint le Roi pour la première fois, voyant le comte camper sur ses positions et surtout, sentant que la situation devait vite se débloquer, vous savez que je n'abuserai aucunement de ma position. Cependant, dans ce que je viens d'entendre, certaines choses dépassent l'entendement, et je vous en demanderai plus amples explications en tête à tête. Là, sur la minute, je vous demande de nous ramener le jeune homme. Sinon, il est possible que j'intervienne, de manière fort peu _agréable_.

Le ton ne souffrait d'aucune rébellion. Tout comte qu'il était, il se sentit acculé. Mais sa réponse n'était pas celle en attendu. Il cracha :

\- Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Il est mort.

Et le cœur d'Heero se déchira.

 **A suivre ?**

Tahiri-chan, la seule, l'unique.


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonsoir à tous !

Et oui, voici la suite ce soir ! Je ne suis pas gentille, finalement je vous aies fait attendre bien plus que je pensais. Je suis la première à pester contre ce genre de cliffhanger et à espérer de tout coeur que l'auteur ne fera pas faux bond et laisse son histoire inachevé (oui, ça sent le vécu ...)

Mais bon, - attention petite aparté "3615 my life" - je me suis retrouvée avec un mémoire de maîtrise à corriger (pas le mien mais je suis souvent sollicitée autour de moi comme une sorte de "bêta-lectrice", car j'adore écrire et corriger les autres). Ca m'a demandé un peu de temps, et puis je me suis - encore - découverte une nouvelle passion, pour la couture cette fois. Et comme tout le monde, quand on découvre un nouveau jouet, on s'y met à fond. Je recherche les tutos, j'achète mes tissus, du bon matériel... Et je fais mes petites cousettes toute fière ! Je suis assez terrible quand je suis plongée dans une passion. Quand j'ai découvert le scrap, je n'ai jamais arrêté. Aujourd'hui j'ai mon atelier dans la maison, j'ai du matériel à faire rougir la boutique du coin, et je pense créer mon assoc'. Quand je me suis mise à la musique, deux mois après j'étais sur scène, et ça fait 10 ans que ça dure... Quand j'ai découvert les fanfics, il y a ...ouuuuuh presque 15 ans (à l'époque des abonnements de 10h de connexion, un modem qui marchait une fois sur deux et le cacao qui avait le temps de chauffer le temps que la page s'affiche...) je me suis enfilée une tonne d'histoires, des plus mauvaises aux plus belles découvertes...et je me suis mise à écrire. Bon ça a merdé quand j'ai rencontré mon chéri, nouvelle passion qui a pris le pas sur l'ancienne... Même si c'était pour mieux revenir !

Bref - (oups) j'ai été pas mal occupée et je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre.

Merci pour les reviews que j'attends avec un peu d'impatience et d'anxiété (la peur de déplaire bien sûr, même si c'est constructif). Tenshia, pour répondre à ta question, pour le moment, je n'ai pas défini de nombre de chapitres pour le moment. A vue de nez, elle sera à peu près aussi longue que Studio 10, soit une vingtaine, même si pour l'instant l'inspiration me fait prendre les sentiers de traverse. C'est que je les aime mes personnages. 13 chapitres sont écrits pour le moment, forcément ça prend un peu de temps puisque je passe mon temps à recorriger... On se refait pas. Je réponds donc en même temps à Alinéa, non non c'est loin d'être terminé ! Elisa, Jowan, voici la suite tant attendue !

 **Je mets juste un petit Warning - cet épisode est sans doute le plus suggestif et violent dans son écriture, même si j'ai essayé de rester soft. D'avance mes excuses à ceux que ça pourrait choquer.**

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Au fond de sa cellule, Duo fixait sans vraiment le voir le sol de sa prison. La flaque rouge à ses pieds grandissait petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que les multiples gouttelettes de vie s'échappaient de son corps. Sa souffrance sans commune mesure laissait place peu à peu à un engourdissement général. Il lui semblait que ses mains, attachées par des anneaux au-dessus de sa tête, allaient s'arracher de ses bras à force de soutenir tout son corps épuisé. Sa belle coiffure n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Quelques cheveux gisaient à terre, arrachés. Il était trop fatigué pour gémir, il n'avait plus de voix à cause des hurlements de douleur qu'il avait poussé sans pouvoir les contenir cette fois. Une larme, la première – et il en était fier – commença à couler sur sa joue. Il voulait le voir. Il voulait _tellement_ le voir. Il ne voulait pas partir sans le revoir. Comment la vie pouvait-elle être aussi cruelle ? Comment pouvait-elle être aussi retors ? Allait-il donc mourir aujourd'hui ? Le moment tant redouté était donc déjà arrivé ? Alors qu'il pensait avoir trouvé l'amour, qu'il pensait pouvoir commencer à simplement espérer… peut-être… Mais ce monstre…ce monstre l'aura privé de tout jusqu'à bout.

Heero… Heero… Il n'arrivait même plus à sortir son nom de sa bouche ni même à le murmurer tellement sa gorge était sèche. La tête embrumée, il se prit même à penser que le comte Enguerrand avait sans doute raison… Non ! Non… Heero n'aurait jamais fait ça, il n'était pas comme lui… Il avait confiance en lui. Il n'aurait jamais essayé de le tromper ainsi. Il pensait à la peine qu'il ressentira sûrement quand il saura qu'il était mort. Ou … peut-être pas. Il ne le saura jamais. Il n'arrivait plus à l'attendre. Son corps le lâcha, et son esprit commença à s'envoler vers d'autres cieux. Petit à petit, son menton s'affaissa contre son torse et ses yeux se fermèrent…

 _*Flashback*_

Duo regarda la porte se refermer sur son prince – il pouvait le dire maintenant – et il se dirigea vers le piano, en l'attendant. Wufei arrêta alors sa série de katas et sembla regarder Duo d'un autre œil.

\- Je me demandais quand mon frère allait se décider !

Surpris, Duo se retourna vers Wufei :

\- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu le fais mal. Et je vois la chaîne de l'alliance dépasser de ton col, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil moqueur.

Duo rougit alors violemment et serra le précieux cadeau que Heero venait de lui faire dans sa main.

\- Mon frère paraît tellement sûr de lui dans la vie de tous les jours ! Et tout cela avec un détachement comme je n'en connais de personne… Et du coup, tu t'en doutes, quand il s'agit d'exprimer ses sentiments, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit d'une évidence pour lui. Tu as accompli un véritable miracle… Enfin, Duo, je suis ravi pour vous deux ! finit Wufei en reprenant ses katas.

\- Oui, je …enfin... Merci Wufei. Bredouilla Duo.

Puis il reprit :

\- Je crois que je suis heureux aussi…

Alors que Wufei ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer que c'était bien trop guimauve pour lui, les portes du salon s'ouvrirent sans plus de forme, laissant le passage à quatre soldats de la garde du comte. Duo se leva alors précipitamment, le cœur battant. Wufei instinctivement allait se positionner devant Duo pour le protéger lorsque celui-ci leva la main, anticipant sa réaction. Il prit la parole, feignant une assurance qu'il était bien loin de ressentir :

\- Soldats, dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes dans les quartiers des princes, et que frapper à la porte est une règle des plus élémentaires que vous vous devez de respecter ?

\- Nous avons simplement ordre du Comte de te ramener auprès de lui. Il souhaite s'entretenir avec toi dès à présent. Répliqua un soldat, sans se formaliser de l'intervention du natté.

\- Est-ce à ce point urgent ? Demanda Duo, un peu inquiet.

\- Il a exigé que nous revenions avec toi.

Cela ne souffrait d'aucun refus. Sinon, Duo savait pertinemment que les soldats seraient très sévèrement punis. Il décida alors de les suivre, en espérant qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un besoin mineur du comte. Il se retourna vers Wufei :

\- Wufei, dis aux princes où je suis s'ils reviennent avant moi, et dis-leur de ne pas s'inquiéter. Je serais vite de retour.

Le pauvre sourire qu'il lui adressa ne rassura pas le benjamin des princes. Il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Mais il ne pouvait s'interposer sans créer de vagues. Il serra les poings et répondit en grinçant des dents :

\- Sois rapide, s'il te plait.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Duo accompagna les soldats qui l'entourèrent alors, compromettant toute possibilité de fuite. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Duo essaya de nouer la conversation :

\- Bon, vous savez au moins ce qu'il me veut, le comte, cette fois-ci ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Les soldats semblaient éviter son regard et hâter le pas. Duo soupira :

\- Vous voulez vraiment vous rendre coupable de ça ? Parce que le Comte est encore dans de mauvaises dispositions, c'est ça ?

Puis il vit qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas du tout vers son bureau, mais vers les sous-sols, vers le lieu interdit… Il sentit la sueur dégouliner le long de son dos, la peur commença à lui tenailler les entrailles. Non, pas maintenant… pas précisément _maintenant_. Il regarda à droite et à gauche. Au détour d'un couloir, il profita d'une légère ouverture pour tenter de prendre la fuite, son instinct de survie ayant pris le dessus. Mais un des soldats fut plus prompt que lui et s'empara de lui par la taille. Aussi léger qu'il était, il ne faisait pas le poids face à ces montagnes de muscles mais il essaya tout de même de se débattre :

\- Lâchez-moi, bande de brutes ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer !

Il se débattit encore un peu, griffant, tapant ce qu'il pouvait mais l'armoire à glace qui le tenait lui emprisonna rapidement les bras et la bouche, l'empêchant de lutter. Il choisit alors de conserver ses forces pour la suite. Ils rentrèrent dans le couloir menant à une sorte de cellule, puis y firent rentrer Duo, et l'attachèrent aux anneaux qui pendaient du plafond. Duo ne comprenait rien. Il n'avait pas fauté, il ne lui avait pas manqué de respect, n'avait pas été en retard, il ne savait même pas ce qui lui était reproché. Le Comte n'était même pas encore là, preuve qu'il l'avait fait mandé en urgence.

Il attendit un peu, le cœur au bord des lèvres, que son maître ne se décida à se montrer. D'un coup d'œil circulaire, il détailla la pièce sordide dans laquelle il se trouvait. La cellule était taillée à même la roche. Il y avait beaucoup d'humidité qui suintait du mur et le sol était mouillé. Il distinguait des formes étranges au sol, qu'il prit pour des éclats de roche dans un premier temps. Puis son regard se figea. Non. C'était des _ossements_. Il détourna le regard, ne pouvant en supporter plus. Il voulait hurler, il voulait qu'on le libère, il voulait qu'on le réveille de ce _cauchemar_. Puis il entendit son pas caractéristique résonner dans le couloir sombre. Il en percevait aussi un deuxième, plus léger. Le comte Enguerrand était accompagné de Milo, son nouveau chien de garde.

Le seigneur de ces lieux entra alors dans la cellule puis le fixa un moment en silence, semblant vouloir le tuer du regard. Plus un bruit ne résonnait dans le couloir. Duo vit son regard noir, dans lequel brillait un éclat de folie. La fureur y était bien présente, mais il ne baissa pas les yeux. Pas cette fois.

\- Comment as-tu pu ?

\- Seigneur, je ne sais quelle faute…

\- Tais–toi ! Rugit alors le comte. Je ne veux même pas t'entendre ! Quand je pense à tout ce que je t'ai offert…Un toit, un lit, de la nourriture… Et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies ? En essayant de t'enfuir ? En faisant la pute avec ce prince ?

\- Mais...mais que dites-vous ?! Répondit Duo, effaré du ton haineux que prit le comte à cet instant.

\- Il suffit ! Tu as cru que je ne le saurais pas ? Tu te croyais libre de faire ce que tu voulais _dans mon château_ ?! Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais tu ne seras libre ! Je ne le permettrais pas ! C'est moi qui décide pour toi, pour ta vie ! Tu _m'appartiens_.

Duo se tut, il commençait à comprendre même s'il se demandait comment le comte pouvait être informé si vite… Puis il eut un éclair : il fixa Milo qui regardait la scène d'un air indifférent et il sut :

\- Il nous a suivi…

\- Bien sûr ! Que croyais-tu ? Je ne fais confiance à personne, pas à toi et surtout pas à ces princes de pacotille, bien prompts à manipuler quiconque. Et j'ai eu raison il me semble…Tu n'es rien, Duo, comment peux-tu même penser que ce prince puisse t'aimer ? Il ne peut _pas_ t'aimer. Pas un être comme toi. Il te veut dans son lit, rien de plus. Il te veut pour me montrer qu'il m'est supérieur, qu'il peut tout avoir, même ce qui est à moi. Il veut simplement me dominer. Il te manipule. Mais il se trompe. Je ne le laisserai pas t'avoir…

Duo regarda alors le comte, les yeux plein de haine et de colère :

\- Vous vous trompez.

C'est la première fois qu'il osait le défier. Mais là, il salissait son prince. Il touchait son cœur. Il méprisait Heero, il l'insultait, et cela lui faisait mal. Il refusait d'en entendre plus :

\- Comment ?! Se fâcha son geôlier. Petit impert….

\- Heero n'est pas comme vous, ce n'est pas un monstre. Le coupa Duo. Il ne cherche pas à vous humilier, à vous rabaisser, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre comme votre pauvre cœur inexistant vous le suggère. Je l'aime sincèrement et je suis certain qu'il m'aime aussi. Vous voyez le mal là où il n'y en a pas. Lai…

Duo ne put finir sa phrase. Il eut le souffle coupé du violent coup de canne qu'il reçut sur le visage.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre imbécile.

Et le seigneur eut une réaction étonnante : il se mit à rire. Un vrai rire de fou, un rire qui faisait froid dans le dos. Duo sentit son cœur s'emballer une nouvelle fois. Non, il ne raisonnerait jamais un homme comme celui-là, il était enfoncé bien trop loin dans sa folie. Il vit le comte se saisir d'un fouet qu'un des gardes lui tendit. Puis il sembla se raviser. Il sortit quelques secondes et revint avec un autre objet, que Duo fixa avec horreur. Un autre fouet, partagé en de multiples lanières, aux bouts lestés par des pierres. Il ne put retenir un mouvement de recul, que le Comte vit :

\- Il est bien trop tard pour avoir peur, Duo. Tu mérites ta correction. Accepte ton châtiment.

Alors Duo choisit de fixer fièrement le comte, ne pas baisser les yeux, pour ne pas accepter d'avoir honte d'aimer. Duo se cambra lorsque le premier coup de fouet percuta violemment son dos. La douleur était terrible, sa tunique se déchira instantanément mais il réussit à ne pas hurler. Il se concentra pour garder sa main droite fermée, il ne devait jamais voir ce qu'elle contenait. Il devait sauver au moins ça… cette preuve d'amour, il ne l'aurait jamais. Les autres coups vinrent, de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus forts. Il hurla, hurla alors que sa chair se déchirait sous les griffes du fouet, que son sang coulait et que ses yeux se brouillaient. Il ne pensait plus qu'à Heero, à son baiser dont il lui semblait encore percevoir le goût. Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que le comte avait fini de déchaîner sa colère contre lui. A travers ses mèches de cheveux, il vit sa tunique maculée de son sang. Il vit le fouet devenu rouge jeté à ses pieds. Il vit l'air satisfait du comte, regardant son œuvre d'un œil méprisant. Il l'entendit s'adresser aux gardes :

\- Laissez-le comme ça, ne le détachez pas et ne le soignez pas. Nous verrons bien s'il survit…

 _*Fin du Flashback*_

\- Il est mort.

Un silence glacial accueillit cette annonce morbide.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, Enguerrand ? S'offusqua le Roi, montrant quelques signes d'impatience.

Quelque chose dans le ton du Roi déplut profondément au Comte. Il se mordit les lèvres et se sentit pris au piège. Comment Duo pouvait-il à ce point bouleverser sa maisonnée ? Comment osait-il ?

\- Peut-être ne l'est-il pas encore…

Heero releva alors la tête rapidement.

\- Mais je ne peux jurer de rien. Si vous le voulez, allez le chercher ! Mais vous n'avez pas à me dicter ma conduite ! Votre conduite, Votre Majesté, me désoblige au plus point ! C'est mon serviteur et je décide encore en ma demeure !

\- C'est en cela que vous vous trompez, Comte. Discutons de cela dans votre bureau si vous le voulez bien, ajouta le Roi d'une voix glaciale. Heero, Wufei, allez chercher votre ami. Je m'occupe de gérer les détails avec le seigneur _de ces lieux_.

Les princes ne se firent pas prier. Ils se précipitèrent vers les sous-sols, guidé par Hilde qui en connaissait le chemin, tout du moins l'entrée. Ils surent qu'ils étaient près d'arriver quand l'odeur âcre du sang frais les frappèrent aux narines. Puis ils découvrirent la scène.

Duo, pendu par les mains, gisait mollement sans forces dans sa cellule, la tête penchée sur son torse. La tunique blanche qu'il portait n'était plus qu'un souvenir, détachée en lambeaux sur le sol rougi des exactions du comte. Et Duo….son corps était tellement abîmé qu'il était impossible de savoir combien de coups il avait reçu. Heero hurla. Il hurla alors que la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit d'un coup, muée d'une force qui lui semblait propre. Il se précipita vers Duo, alors que les chaines l'emprisonnant s'ouvraient également seules, et il le retint avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Il le posa le plus délicatement possible par terre et garda sa tête entre ses bras. Il ne sentait plus de souffle de vie émanant de lui mais ne voulait rien céder au désespoir. Il s'adressa alors à Wufei qui fixait la scène d'un air effaré :

-Petit frère, va chercher Quatre. Le plus vite que tu peux. S'il te plait.

La voix si faible de son frère remua le cœur du brun qui courut hors de la cellule chercher celui qui pourra peut-être le sauver.

Heero ne pouvait plus lâcher son Duo des yeux. Il l'avait retrouvé. Mais dans quel état. Il entendit Hilde sangloter, mais il n'eut même pas la force ni l'envie de la rassurer. Il caressa le visage de son ange, en lui murmurant quelques mots, espérant le tirer de son si lourd sommeil. Mais ses yeux ne consentirent pas à s'ouvrir. Il entendit, surpris, Wufei revenir aussi vite qu'il était parti, suivi par Quatre et Trowa, dont les mines étaient profondément inquiètes.

Quatre poussa un petit cri en découvrant son ami mais ne perdit pas de temps. Il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il lui fallait faire. Il se positionna de l'autre côté de Duo, puis s'adressa à Heero :

\- Heero, il va falloir que tu m'aides. C'est un cas d'extrême urgence. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Guides-moi, Quatre.

Sa voix ne tremblait pas. Il devait tenir bon.

\- Donne-moi ta main, pose l'autre sur son cœur. Je vais t'aider à contrôler ton fluide. Dirige-le vers lui.

Heero ferma alors les yeux et se concentra. Quatre apposa alors son autre main sur son ami blessé et fit de même. Un silence de mort régnait dans les sous-sols. Hilde, abasourdi, observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle ne vit rien mais sentit l'air changer.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, Quatre ouvrit les yeux, lâchant la main d'Heero. La sueur qui perlait à son front montrait les efforts qu'il avait déployé pour tenter de magnétiser au mieux son ami et il avait un peu de mal à reprendre son souffle. Heero était presque dans le même état.

\- Il va falloir que nous le transportions. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser ici.

\- Va t'il supporter qu'on l'emmène jusqu'à sa chambre ? questionna Trowa.

\- Je l'ai magnétisé du mieux que j'ai pu. Avec l'énergie d'Heero, je pense que nous avons stoppé court au danger immédiat. Mais il n'est pas tiré d'affaires. Il sera mieux dans un lit, et je pourrais préparer des remèdes. Trowa, emmène-le. Non, Heero, tu es trop faible. Il t'a demandé beaucoup d'énergie.

Un peu chancelant, Heero se leva.

\- Je vais bien. Laissez-moi le porter.

\- Garde tes forces pour aider Quatre plutôt. Je vais être prudent, ne t'inquiète pas mon frère, s'exclama Trowa.

Trowa prit alors Duo délicatement dans ses bras, prenant garde à ne pas aggraver ses blessures. Doucement mais conscient du grave danger qui courait autour de leur ami inconscient, ils se dirigèrent vers l'aile nord sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle sur leur chemin.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

La nuit était bien avancée dans le château quand le Roi pénétra dans le quartier de ses fils. La sécurité autour des princes avait été renforcé à sa demande. Des gardes étaient postés tout au long du couloir. Wufei luttait contre le sommeil dans le fauteuil du salon. Trowa enlaçait tendrement Quatre sur le canapé, qui semblait bien fatigué lui aussi. Heero, quant à lui, ne semblait être nulle part… Ses fils bondirent sur leurs pieds en voyant leur père rentrer.

\- Père ! S'écrièrent-ils.

\- Votre Majesté, prononça Quatre avec déférence, toujours assis sur le canapé. Je vous prie de m'excuser de ne pouvoir encore me lever.

\- Mes fils, Quatre, je suis heureux de voir que vous avez rejoint sans encombre vos quartiers. Quatre, ne t'excuse pas… j'imagine que tu as dû utiliser beaucoup de ton potentiel pour être ainsi fatigué. Dois-je en conclure que vous avez réussi à retrouver et à ramener le jeune homme dont est épris Heero ?

C'est Trowa qui prit la parole :

\- Oui, Père. Il se repose dans sa chambre. Les premiers soins lui ont été apportés mais il n'a pas repris conscience encore.

\- Heero est avec lui ?

\- Il refuse de le quitter…

\- Je ne suis pas surpris.

Il se dirigea alors vers la pièce que lui indiqua Trowa. Ouvrant doucement la porte, il avisa Heero, assis sur une chaise à côté du grand lit. Un air soucieux au visage, celui-ci veillait sur le jeune garçon qui était allongé sur celui-ci. Dans l'air flottait une douce odeur de médication et il reconnut sans mal les onguents efficaces de Quatre. Duo avait été débarrassé de ses vêtements poisseux et un simple pantalon blanc recouvrait ses jambes. Le Roi put ainsi avoir la preuve de la violence extrême dont pouvait faire preuve le comte Enguerrand. Sa joue était tuméfiée, sous le choc du coup de canne du Comte. L'arcade sourcilière avait éclaté. Il ne vit que son ventre laissé à l'air libre pour que les crèmes cicatrisantes puissent faire effet plus efficacement. Des bouts de peau partaient en lambeaux. Il avait été nettoyé de toute trace de sang mais certaines blessures saignaient de nouveau, malgré tous les soins de Quatre. Le Roi imaginait bien qu'il lui fallait retrouver de l'énergie pour pouvoir continuer à le soigner.

Heero, les yeux dans le vide, faisait tourner quelque chose dans sa main. Le Roi, d'où il était, ne voyait pas bien de quoi il s'agissait. Il s'annonça en un raclement de gorge, pour ne pas surprendre son fils. Mais celui-ci avait senti son père arriver dans la pièce et ne se montra pas surpris.

\- Père, murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est moi mon fils. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Moi, ça va.

\- Qu'est-ce donc dans tes mains ?

Heero garda le silence et ouvrit ses paumes sous les yeux de son père :

\- L'anneau sacré de ta mère…

\- Je lui avais donné avant de venir vous voir. Il avait réussi à le garder je ne sais comment dans sa main, pour ne pas que le Comte ne le voit sans doute.

\- Tu es donc bien sérieux.

\- Je le suis.

Le Roi marqua un temps de silence puis continua :

\- Heero, si j'avais pu t'éviter toutes ces épreuves, je l'aurais fait, le sais-tu ?

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté Père et je vous suis reconnaissant pour votre intervention.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Quatre me dit qu'il souffre. Terriblement. Mais il a fait un remarquable travail. Il a réussi à le soigner suffisamment pour écarter tout danger pour le moment. Il doit reprendre des forces avant de continuer ses soins.

Avisant la main de son fils sur celle de son ami, le Roi dit :

\- Peut-être serait-il sage que tu fasses pareil, mon fils ?

\- Je sens que mon énergie le soulage, Père. Je ne peux pas l'en priver.

Le Roi ne releva pas la parole étonnante de son fils mais reprit :

\- Tu vas avoir besoin de te reposer suffisamment pour l'aider à supporter le voyage du retour.

Heero se retourna brusquement vers son Père, un regard interrogatif.

\- J'ai … comment dire, _discuté_ avec le Comte. Il a « _accepté_ » que Duo reparte avec nous. Bien entendu, nous avons dû négocier, mais ne t'en soucies pas. Le Comte restera mon obligé encore très longtemps. Il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Cependant, au vu des relations tendues à mon départ tout à l'heure, il est hautement préférable que nous partions dès demain matin.

A ces mots, Heero ferma les yeux, le cœur prêt à exploser.

\- Père… Je ne sais comment…

\- Non, ne dis rien. Je suis moi-même révolté du traitement qu'il inflige à ses serviteurs. Mais je ne peux les sauver tous. Je ne pouvais pas décemment laisser le joyau de mon fils entre ses mains. Quel père aurais-je été ?

\- Je suis partagé entre la joie que cette nouvelle me procure et la peine de savoir que vous avez dû négocier avec ce monstre !

\- Ne t'en inquiètes pas, vraiment. Cependant, tu devras sans doute éviter de revenir dans ces contrées pendant quelques temps, sourit son père, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Je n'en aurais aucune peine.

\- Maintenant que tu es rassuré, va voir tes frères, ils sont inquiets pour toi, proposa le Roi.

\- Je ne puis…

\- Vous avez fait déjà beaucoup, toi et Quatre, et de ce que je vois, il reconstitue comme il peut ses forces pour le moment.

\- D'accord.

Heero se leva, et se rendit dans le salon. Effectivement, trois paires d'yeux le scrutèrent, inquiets.

\- Je vais bien. Dit Heero, pour rassurer tout ce petit monde.

\- Mes fils, vous devez désormais vous reposer. Demain, dès que tout est prêt, nous repartirons dans notre contrée. Pour que le voyage soit supportable pour notre nouveau pensionnaire, il va falloir être efficace et rapide.

\- Bien, Père, fit Trowa en se levant, soulagé de partir enfin de cet endroit maudit.

Il aida Quatre à se mettre debout et le soutint jusqu'à son lit. Quatre, fatigué, s'appuya sur le bord du lit et enfila sa robe de nuit. Il ne put s'empêcher de partager avec Trowa ses pensées :

\- Ton frère est tellement étonnant, Trowa.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? En doutais-tu ? se gaussa gentiment son amant.

\- Non, bien sûr ! Sourit Quatre. Mais il ne s'est même pas posé de question avant d'utiliser son potentiel, alors qu'il s'y refuse d'habitude. Et alors que je suis juste incapable de marcher, il tient debout et ne tremble même pas… Il en a utilisé pourtant bien plus que moi… Un tel gâchis…

\- Quatre, je t'en prie, ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie. Finalement, il l'a utilisé à bon escient, au moment où il l'a fallu, n'est-ce pas là l'essentiel ? Fit doucement Trowa.

\- Peut-être que tout cela lui permettra de se rendre compte de ce qu'il possède…

-Ou ne sera qu'un épisode isolé qui ne reviendra pas de sitôt ! Mon amour, tu sais très bien pourquoi il le fait. Et je ne peux le blâmer. Répondit Trowa, d'un ton un peu plus sévère.

\- Il n'a pourtant pas peur de grand-chose ! Je suis impatient de voir ce que l'avenir nous réserve, pas toi ?

\- Si, bien sûr. Je suis au demeurant surtout préoccupé de savoir si Duo va bien supporter les deux jours de cheval que va nous demander le voyage…

\- Si Heero continue de faire ce qu'il faut, il n'y a pas de raison. Allez, au lit, je suis épuisé et toi aussi. Je t'aime mon amour.

\- Moi aussi, mon cœur. Bonne nuit et tâche de reprendre des forces…

Wufei s'enferma lui aussi dans sa chambre. Il ne disait rien mais il était épuisé lui aussi. Il s'en voulait toujours atrocement de l'avoir laissé partir, encore plus après avoir vu le résultat de sa lâcheté, et de ne pas avoir pu empêcher son bourreau de faire son œuvre. Il savait que personne ne lui en voulait pour ça, il le sentait, mais son cœur réclamait justice. Il s'endormit le cœur lourd et la honte le submergeant…

Heero avisa le matelas que Duo n'avait jamais enlevé du sol de la salle, et entreprit de l'installer dans la chambre de Duo. Il était d'accord pour se reposer mais pas pour le laisser. Plus jamais au sein de cette demeure hostile. Il écouta une nouvelle fois la respiration de son compagnon, un peu moins erratique que l'heure précédente, et s'endormit, sachant pertinemment qu'il se réveillerait si quelque chose n'allait pas…

Xxxxxxxxx

Dès leur réveil, les princes se hâtèrent de faire leurs bagages. Ils voyageaient léger, ainsi cela fut-il vite fait.

Les soldats de la garde royale préparèrent le convoi dans la cour, en organisant les chevaux dans leur ordre de départ. A la tête se trouvait le Roi. Aucune trace de tourment ne se lisait sur lui. Wufei se tenait derrière lui, le visage fermé. Heero sortit du château, portant Duo dans ses bras, emmitouflé sous de grandes couvertures. Trowa l'aida à s'installer sur sa monture, et à caler Duo de manière à ce que tous les deux soient à l'aise pour le voyage. Quatre s'approcha alors du prince :

\- As-tu eu des réactions quelconques ce matin ?

\- Non, rien. Il s'est laissé faire sans même émettre un seul bruit, il n'a pas ouvert les yeux non plus, constata Heero.

\- Heero, pour que le voyage ne soit pas trop dur pour lui, tu dois continuer à l'aider, comme tu l'as fait hier. Te sens-tu capable ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire, Quatre…

Quatre fit une pause. Qu'Heero lui avoue son ignorance, c'était une première. Mais loin de lui l'idée de se moquer, il lui répondit :

\- Tu l'as fait naturellement, hier, sans même y penser. Je suis sûr que ta seule volonté suffit. Si tu le souhaites assez fort…

\- Je vais essayer. Mais ne t'éloignes pas trop, d'accord ?

\- Je reste à côté. Cale-le bien contre ton torse. Ce sera plus efficace.

Heero resserra davantage sa prise et jeta un coup d'œil à son précieux fardeau. Il paraissait dormir paisiblement. Au moins, la douleur semblait s'être éloignée pour le moment…

Trowa, à ses côtés, ne disait rien. Mais il constata que son frère, hier si désespéré, avait retrouvé son visage fier et déterminé qui le caractérisait tant. Et cela acheva de le rassurer. Désormais, tout se passerait bien. Le Comte Enguerrand ne leur avait même pas fait l'obligeance de sa présence, ressassant certainement sa rage. Assuré que tous ses soldats étaient prêts, le Roi donna le signe de départ et le cortège s'ébranla.

\- Mon frère, fit Trowa, je sais que le moment n'est guère opportun, mais il va falloir que tu parles à Wufei.

Heero tourna une tête interrogative vers son frère aîné :

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu cela, Trowa ? Je ne lui reproche rien.

\- Toi sans doute, mais lui…

Heero fronça les sourcils :

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Trowa.

\- Je crois qu'il s'en veut beaucoup pour les événements d'hier. Il n'a pas décroché un mot depuis ce matin, et peine à croiser nos regards. Tu le connais comme moi. Il est tellement fier qu'il préférera garder tout ça pour lui. Constata Trowa, pragmatique.

\- Je lui parlerai. Soupira Heero.

\- J'espère qu'il t'écoutera.

\- Il n'aura pas le choix.

Le fin sourire que le brun aux yeux cobalts adressa à son frère aîné le rassura quant à ses dires : il ferait attention à ne pas blesser son petit frère, qu'il aimait profondément.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Le voyage se déroula sans encombre. L'état de Duo restait stable, il resta plongé dans son sommeil tout au long de leur périple, se laissant porter par les bras puissants de son protecteur. Enfin, le soir du deuxième jour, le convoi arriva au château, accueilli en grandes pompes par les habitants du lieu. Il était bon de rentrer chez soi… Heero regarda alors son précieux paquet, toujours dans le creux de ses bras et murmura :

\- Duo, nous sommes arrivés chez nous…

A suivre...


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonsoir à tous !

En ce premier weekend de l'avent, voici le nouveau chapitre de mon histoire, qui pourrait presque être qualifié de "2ème partie". On change d'univers, mais on garde les mêmes personnages. De nouveaux vont apparaître au fur et à mesure, j'espère que cela vous plaira tout autant. Comment Duo va t'il s'acclimater à son nouvel environnement ?

Merci de nouveau pour vos reviews : Jowan, je n'ai fait qu'une deathfic depuis que j'écris, et l'histoire était vraiment "pourrie" ! Je n'aime pas les écrire, ni les lire, donc je n'en fais pas ! Pas d'inquiétude, ils devraient tous arriver en un seul morceau jusqu'au bout de l'histoire ! Tenshia, tu vas très vite avoir ta réponse pour Hilde !

Très bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 10**

Le soleil pénétrait à grand renfort de rayons dans la spacieuse chambre du château de Sank. Un jeune garçon endormi commençait à froncer le nez, à mesure que lesdit rayons venaient lui chatouiller le visage. Les yeux clos, il reprenait doucement ancrage dans la réalité. Il était à ne pas douter dans un lit des plus confortables, chaudement recouvert de couvertures moelleuses. Aucun bruit ne troublait la tranquillité de la pièce. Il semblait seul. Au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait conscience de son corps, il sentit que celui-ci était quelque peu endolori, comme s'il était resté trop longtemps dans la même position. Il essaya de bouger ses pieds, puis ses jambes, et il sortit ses bras de sous les couvertures. Non sans grimace car tout cela lui demanda beaucoup d'efforts, et il sentit quelques pointes douloureuses au passage. Il se demandait depuis combien de temps il dormait, où il pouvait bien être, et même en un instant fugace _qui_ il était, mais il nota avec plaisir qu'il se sentait bien, protégé et en sécurité dans un nuage de douceur.

Puis les images terrifiantes de ses derniers instants de conscience lui revinrent, envahissant son subconscient sans prévenir, avec cette sensation de souffrance qu'ils avaient engendrée, qui il était, d'où il venait. Il ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux pour faire disparaître ces sensations si désagréables…puis les referma aussitôt. La lumière éblouissante de la pièce était trop dure à supporter pour ces yeux condamnés à l'obscurité depuis quelques temps. Il les rouvrit alors progressivement, s'habituant petit à petit à la clarté de la pièce. Il découvrit alors un autre endroit, inconnu, que sa cellule sombre et humide. Il était dans une chambre, allongé sur un immense lit. D'où il était tourné, il avait vue sur une porte, très joliment sculptée en bois clair. La pièce semblait très grande. Du mobilier de goût occupait l'espace. Il vit alors à côté de sa tête de lit, sur le chevet, diverses fioles et crèmes soigneusement rangées. Il en émanait une douce odeur de plantes, telles que celles que Quatre manipulait. Il se demanda brièvement s'il était donc mort, puis la réalité le rattrapa. Au moindre mouvement, son corps, et particulièrement son dos, le rappelait à l'ordre, lui laissant échapper des gémissements.

Il tenta de se relever, pour mieux voir son environnement. Après maints efforts, non sans quelques larmes au passage, Duo (car c'était bien lui) réussit à s'asseoir sur le lit. Positionnant les coussins au passage de manière rendre sa posture la plus confortable possible, il prit le temps de reprendre ses esprits et d'examiner sa situation.

La sienne déjà : il avait dû être changé. Une belle tunique blanche soigneusement ouvragée et un pantalon léger recouvrait son corps. Caressant ses cheveux, il se rendit compte que ceux-ci avaient été lavés et qu'ils sentaient très bon. Ils lui semblaient aussi plus courts que d'habitude mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail. Il avait encore mal des coups reçus mais c'était supportable. Ses mouvements étaient encore difficiles mais il avait bien conscience malgré tout qu'il ne devrait même pas être capable de bouger – qu'il ne devrait même plus _être en vie_. Même s'il n'avait pas du tout conscience de ce qui s'était passé après, mais pour qu'il soit ici, il était sûr que Quatre l'avait retrouvé à temps et soigné. Et que si lui l'avait retrouvé, alors Heero… Son cœur rata un battement. Et s'il se trompait ?

Il ne reconnut pas la pièce dans laquelle il était. Il n'y en avait aucune de ce genre dans la demeure du comte Enguerrand. Avait-il donc été transporté ailleurs ? L'avait-il laissé partir ? Un paravent cachait un coin de la pièce. Il vit qu'un pantalon y était négligemment posé. Aux côtés du lit, un lit de camp était installé. La couverture était impeccablement pliée, si bien qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait réellement servi. Au fond de la pièce, un petit salon y était installé et une rangée de bibliothèques était installée le long du mur. Enfin, il avisa un secrétaire, impeccablement rangé, d'où aucun papier ne traînait.

Même si tout cela lui inspirait paix et sérénité, une peur insidieuse commença à s'emparer de lui. Il ne reconnaissait rien, il ne savait pas où il était, et il n'y avait _personne_.

Puis le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait lui fit brusquement tourner la tête, l'étourdissant un peu. Une servante, jugea-t-il à sa tenue, rentrait dans la pièce avec un broc et une serviette. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle s'arrêta, interdite, puis lâcha tout ce qu'elle tenait dans un bruit fracassant de vaisselle cassée, et mit sa main devant sa bouche agrandie de stupeur.

\- Mon Dieu….Du…Duo ! Tu es réveillé ?! Oh, mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu !

\- Hi…Hilde ?

Il avait cru reconnaître la jeune fille mais n'eut pas le loisir de s'en assurer. Celle-ci ressortit de la chambre en courant.

Voulant la retenir, il se rapprocha du bord du lit, pour tenter de se lever. Mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba sans prévenir.

\- Ouch !

Il s'était vautré lamentablement au sol, les jambes complètement anesthésiées.

\- … Eh bien, me voilà bien. S'exclama t'il.

Il tenta de se redresser, à plusieurs fois, mais ses jambes ne voulaient vraiment rien entendre. Il tenta alors de ramper vers la sortie, lentement, très lentement, priant pour trouver une bonne âme pour l'aider, tentant d'oublier les décharges douloureuses que lui envoyaient son corps ainsi malmené. Il se sentait ridicule mais il s'était mis tout seul dans le pétrin. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'arriver au bout. Une silhouette connue se dessina alors dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il releva la tête et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine…

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hilde courut sans s'arrêter vers la salle de réunion, ne pouvant contenir ses larmes. Après une semaine d'inconscience, Duo consentait enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Ses nouveaux maîtres allaient être soulagés de toute cette attente, et elle aussi. Les gardes devant la porte l'apercevant lui barrèrent la route.

\- Oh là, jeune fille, on ne va pas plus loin ! Fit l'un des gardes.

\- S'il vous plait ! Laissez-moi passer ! Cria t'elle en reprenant son souffle. Je dois voir le prince Heero !

\- La réunion a déjà commencé et les dignitaires ne sont dérangeables sous aucun prétexte.

\- Transmettez au moins au prince Heero que Hilde a un message d'une extrême urgence à lui communiquer. Si vous ne le faites pas, vous serez sévèrement réprimandés, vous pouvez en être sûrs !

Elle fixa de son regard le plus dur les deux soldats qui lui faisaient face, et ils semblèrent réfléchir. Cette damoiselle fraîchement arrivée avec les princes de retour de leur long voyage dans les contrées du Nord avait été affectée spécialement au service des Princes royaux et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne manquait pas d'aplomb. Ils ne savaient guère encore quelles étaient ses réelles prérogatives mais connaissant l'exigence du prince cadet notamment, ils pouvaient en effet se demander si ne rien faire était la solution.

Elle campait sur ses positions, espérant que les soldats royaux étaient moins bêtes que ceux du Comte Enguerrand. Ce n'était pas gagné. Quand enfin, l'un d'entre eux consentit à appeler le serviteur chargé de transmettre les messages, Hilde respira. Elle savait qu'il comprendrait tout de suite.

Le messager se dirigea d'un pas léger et discret comme une ombre vers le prince Heero, soucieux de ne pas déranger la réunion qui se déroulait au même moment. Heero fronça les sourcils en voyant le messager rentrer. Que leur voulait-il donc ? Il fut encore plus intrigué lorsque celui-ci se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchota :

\- Prince Heero, une certaine Hilde semble avoir un message urgent à vous communiquer… Mais nous ne savons…

Heero comprit alors et se leva aussi calmement que possible, malgré son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans un mouvement incontrôlable, et d'un signe de tête, s'excusa auprès des conseillers. Trowa, d'un geste de la main, lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et qu'il assurait la suite. Il sortit alors de la pièce, et retrouva Hilde, toute fébrile. Il se hâta vers sa chambre, tout en interrogeant la jeune fille :

\- Que lui arrive-t-il, Hilde ? s'enquit Heero, légèrement inquiet. Il ne va pas bien ?

\- Non, non, ne vous méprenez pas… Prince Heero, Duo va….

Mais le prince ne l'écoutait même pas. Il courut presque vers sa chambre, qui n'était guère éloignée de la salle de réunion. La jeune fille resta donc en retrait, patientant dans l'antichambre, laissant au prince la joie de revoir Duo seul à seul. Pénétrant dans la pièce, celui-ci vit d'abord le lit vide, puis leurs regards se croisèrent. Un moment interdit, Duo lui fit alors un magnifique sourire, et murmura :

\- Heero…

Il ne rêvait pas. SON Heero était face à lui, vêtu de bien beaux atours. Une tunique brodée d'or et d'un bleu profond ceinte d'une ceinture en cuir noir soulignait son corps parfait. Par-dessus, un manteau noir également brodée finement sur les avants bras et sur le col haut finissait parfaitement la tenue royale. Il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs.

\- Duo.

Le cœur manquant de s'arrêter, Heero sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Vivant dans l'inquiétude depuis leur retour, il n'attendait qu'une chose : revoir les beaux yeux améthyste de son ange. Se retenant de le serrer puissamment dans ses bras, sachant qu'il était encore fragile, Heero s'accroupit alors devant lui et lui prit délicatement les mains. Elles étaient chaudes.

\- Duo, tu es réveillé…

\- Oui…et je me demande bien où je suis, lui répondit son compagnon dans un sourire. Il se retenait lui aussi d'enlacer son prince, alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Mais il se sentait aussi complétement perdu.

\- C'est une longue histoire…Mais que fais-tu par terre ?

\- Eh bien, quand j'ai vu la servante tout à l'heure, j'ai cru reconnaître Hilde. C'était idiot mais j'ai essayé de la rattraper. Il semblerait que mon corps n'ait pas voulu soutenir mon initiative ...

\- Tu es resté trop longtemps endormi, tu dois te laisser le temps de retrouver toute ta mobilité.

\- Cela fait combien de temps exactement ?

\- Une semaine…

\- Une semaine ? J'ai dormi pendant tout ce temps ? S'étrangla Duo, abasourdi.

\- Tu as été très gravement blessé, Duo. Tu en avais vraiment besoin pour recouvrer des forces.

Heero fit une pause, sentant l'émotion l'envahir en repensant à ces derniers jours, et regarda Duo dans les yeux :

\- J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te perdre… Il a failli te tuer.

Duo vit cette émotion difficilement contenue dans le regard de son prince et toute l'inquiétude qu'il lui avait causé. Il en fut touché et profondément ému.

\- Heero, je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir créé tant de soucis… Je ne voulais pas.

Il ne put résister et se plongea dans les bras rassurants du Prince aux yeux cobalts, dissimulant les larmes qui commencèrent à couler sur ses joues si pâles.

\- Heero, si tu savais… reprit Duo, la voix étranglée par l'émotion. J'ai eu si peur…

Heero accepta avec plaisir l'étreinte, dont il avait rêvé tant de fois. Enfin…Enfin il pouvait le sentir dans ses bras, le sentir bouger et l'entendre lui parler. Le voir immobile, si pâle, si « mort » pendant une si longue semaine lui avait fait si mal. Il se sentait si responsable de son malheur. Il répondit alors :

\- Duo, c'est moi qui dois m'excuser…. Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait.

Duo se calma, la voix de son prince résonnait si agréablement à ses oreilles, et ses bras étaient si confortables. Il ne voulait plus bouger. Heero reprit :

\- Si je ne t'avais pas laissé, cela ne se serait jamais produit.

\- Crois-tu que cela aurait changé quoi que ce soit ? Sermonna doucement Duo, qui reprenait doucement pied. Tu sais pertinemment comme moi que ce qui s'est passé devait se produire. Et ressasser le passé ne te ressemble pas… ce n'est pas digne de toi.

\- Nous en discuterons à un autre moment si tu le veux bien. En attendant, il est temps…

\- Oui ?

-… de te remettre au lit ! Accroche-toi à moi.

Heero se releva légèrement puis laissa Duo l'entourer de ses bras pour qu'il puisse le soulever. Sa légèreté serra le cœur du brun. Il avait vraiment besoin de se remplumer. Il l'installa confortablement puis reprit :

\- As-tu faim ? Tu n'as rien mangé de solide depuis une semaine.

\- J'avoue que je ne le sentais pas plus que ça mais mon escapade au sol a réveillé ce qui me sert d'estomac, je crois…

\- C'est parfait ainsi. Je vais pouvoir déjeuner avec toi, réfléchit Heero. Hilde ?

La jeune fille réapparut sur le pas de la porte :

\- Oui, prince Heero ?

\- C'est bien toi, Hilde ? S'exclama Duo, surpris.

\- Oui Duo. Je suis si heureuse que tu sois enfin de retour parmi nous…

\- Hilde, pourrais-tu nous faire apporter le déjeuner ? Reprit Heero, gêné toutefois de devoir les couper.

\- J'y vais tout de suite !

Elle tourna les talons et le regard interrogatif de Duo se redirigea vers son prince :

\- Hilde ?

\- Cela fait partie de la longue histoire, mais sache qu'elle ne risque plus rien elle non plus.

\- J'ai hâte de l'entendre, cette histoire. Sourit Duo.

\- Chaque chose en son temps…Dis-moi si tu as mal quelque part ? S'inquiéta Heero.

\- Je te mentirais si je te disais que non et je me sens encore engourdi. Mais je pense que je peux m'estimer chanceux, reconnut Duo.

\- Je vais mander Quatre, pour qu'il t'examine avant de manger. De plus, je crois qu'il sera très heureux de te revoir, ainsi que mes frères.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve, Heero. En fait, je suis mort, non ?

Duo avait les yeux dans le vide. Ce brusque changement d'expression inquiéta un peu plus son compagnon.

\- Duo, non. Je suis bien réel. L'assura Heero.

Duo le fixa et hocha la tête. Tandis que Heero tournait les talons, il entendait des bourdonnements dans ses oreilles. Tout cela lui semblait trop beau pour être vrai : il n'avait jamais connu pareil bonheur dans sa si courte vie et il sentit son ventre se tordre d'une sourde angoisse. Çela ne pouvait être la réalité. C'était impossible. Son esprit lui jouait des tours, en lui montrant simplement ce qu'il avait envie de voir. Il avait tant espéré revoir son prince avant de mourir qu'il en rêvait probablement. C'était cela, il était dans un rêve. Il ne put retenir ses larmes et se mit de nouveau à sangloter, de plus en plus fort. Heero, l'entendant, se retourna vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit :

\- Duo, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Duo était incapable de lui répondre. Envahi par un flot de sensations à la fois agréables et désagréables, il ressentait soudain le besoin d'évacuer de trop violents sentiments qui lui enserraient le cœur. Puis, il ressentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Heero avait fini par le reprendre dans ses bras, désorienté par sa réaction excessive et tentait de lui murmurer des mots rassurants pour le calmer. Et cela fonctionna : les larmes se tarirent après quelques soubresauts et Duo s'essuya les yeux, rouge de honte mais aussi…

\- Je …je suis désolé.

\- Non, tu ne dois pas. Cela t'a fait du bien ?

\- Je …je crois, oui. Reconnut Duo. Je suis vraiment en vie alors ?

\- Oh que oui !

La joie non dissimulée dans la voix du prince cadet réchauffa le cœur de l'ancien favori.

\- Quatre arrive. Je l'ai fait mandé par un serviteur dans le couloir.

Un bruit de course l'interrompit. Il vit Quatre apparaître sur le pas de la porte, tout échevelé d'avoir couru.

\- Duo, que je suis heureux ! Que c'est bon de te revoir ! S'exclama Quatre, qui peinait à reprendre son souffle.

Quatre était visiblement ravi, même si son visage d'une pâleur mortelle faisait peur à voir. Duo le détailla : il était habillé d'une tunique longue jusqu'aux genoux au col mao si prisé à la cour. La couleur rouge rubis rehaussait parfaitement la blondeur de ses cheveux. Elle était brodée d'or sur le bord des manches et du col. La ceinture or également soulignait parfaitement sa taille. Le pantalon, rouge également, finissait la tenue. Son ami était superbement mis en valeur.

\- Tu es très beau, Quatre. Complimenta Duo.

Les deux visiteurs restèrent interdits en entendant les paroles de Duo, puis Quatre éclata de rire.

\- Ma tenue te plait, Duo ? C'est vrai que nous voyageons légers quand nous partons dans les contrées voisines. Tu n'as donc jamais vu nos tenues royales… Reconnut Quatre. Mais celle de Heero est encore plus belle que la mienne, n'est-ce pas ? Acheva-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Duo sentit ses joues rougir sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler, s'attirant un petit sourire goguenard de l'homme aux yeux colbat, qui vit parfaitement le changement d'expression de son ange aux cheveux longs.

\- Je vais t'examiner Duo. Même si j'ai surtout envie de te faire un gros câlin – en tout bien tout honneur, Heero, bien entendu – Ajouta t'il en adressant un nouveau clin d'œil à Duo, qui piqua un fard, je dois d'abord m'assurer que tu te remets bien.

\- Quatre, je ne sais pas comment te remercier. Ce sont tes soins qui m'ont sauvé la vie…

\- Les miens et ceux de Heero. Heureusement qu'il était là, je n'aurai pas pu te sauver sinon. Corrigea Quatre, en commençant son examen.

Duo regarda son ami d'un œil interrogatif et Heero leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Quatre, tu parles trop.

\- C'est ce que me dit parfois ton frère, effectivement. Répliqua Quatre, Et ça fait des années que ça dure ! Duo, dis-moi où tu as mal…

Quatre posa une armada de questions à Duo, qui fit du mieux qu'il pouvait pour y répondre. Le médecin l'examina dans tous les sens, vérifia que les graves blessures infligées par le Comte se refermaient correctement et que ses médicaments continuaient à être efficaces. Il constata que les muscles de Duo étaient encore tous endormis de leur long sommeil, ce qui ne l'étonna guère. Il lui administra alors quelques massages pour rétablir au mieux la circulation sanguine, et Duo en ressentit un bienfait immédiat.

\- Bon. Il va falloir continuer les massages, pour que tes muscles se rétablissent correctement et que tu puisses te mouvoir sans trop de difficultés. Tes réserves de sang semblent s'être bien reconstituées, à en juger par ta mine et la texture de ta peau. Pour ce qui est de tes blessures…

Quatre fit une pause. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait devoir dire :

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, Duo. Je t'ai soigné en utilisant mes connaissances et mes crèmes ont fait de véritables miracles. Mais pour le reste, désormais, nous allons devoir nous en remettre au facteur temps pour savoir si tu conserveras de quelconques séquelles. Je continuerai à te magnétiser pour t'aider à te remettre plus vite mais je ne peux te jurer que tout reviendra comme avant, même si bien sûr je l'espère fort. Tu es jeune, tu as encore de l'énergie en réserve !

Duo l'écoutait religieusement. Il n'en voulait à personne de ce qui lui arrivait, si ce n'est au principal concerné, son bourreau... Il était même heureux d'être tout simplement en vie.

\- Quatre, je ne peux que te signifier ma reconnaissance éternelle. Jamais… jamais je ne pourrais te rembourser une telle dette. Je ne pensais même mériter une telle chance. Je suis en vie, entourée des personnes qui sont devenues en si peu de temps chères à mon cœur… J'ai encore du mal à… y croire mais je veux y croire. Je veux croire que ma vie commence aujourd'hui.

Le sourire que lui adressa Duo émut aux larmes Quatre, qui le serra tendrement dans ses bras :

\- Et nous, nous sommes si heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Tu es juste un ange tombé du ciel. Nous avons eu tous si peur quand tu as disparu et que nous avons retrouvé dans cet état… Il n'est pas question de dette, Duo, nous n'aurions jamais pu te laisser là-bas, nous ne l'aurions pas supporté. Et Heero nous aurait tué…Mais maintenant tu es là, et c'est l'essentiel. Je vais te remettre sur pieds.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Reprit Duo, toujours très ému. Mais dis-moi, tu m'as l'air vraiment fatigué…

Quatre hésita un moment avant de répondre, intriguant Duo encore davantage :

\- Je…

On toqua à la porte, interrompant la conversation, et Hilde apparut, suivie d'une autre servante, poussant les chariots rempli de mets divers à manger. Le fumet qui s'en dégageait parvint aux narines de Duo, qui ne put empêcher son ventre de gronder. Le petit groupe se prit alors à sourire.

\- Je crois que j'ai faim, dit piteusement Duo.

\- Alors c'est parfait ! Crois-tu que tu seras capable de tenir assis sur la chaise ? S'enquit Quatre, heureux de dévier l'explication qui aurait été désagréable sans nul doute.

\- Oh oui ! J'aimerais bien sortir du lit.

\- Hilde, peux-tu installer la table dans la salle à manger s'il te plait ? Nous mangerons de l'autre côté cette fois. Demanda Heero.

Dans une courbette, Hilde fit repousser les chariots dans la pièce attenante, et prépara alors la table du repas.

\- Duo, je vais t'aider à t'installer.

\- D'accord.

Le jeune garçon se sentit soulevé par les bras puissants de son prince et même s'il ne se sentait pas vraiment à son aise, il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la proximité qu'une telle situation engendrait. Alors qu'Heero aidait son précieux joyau à s'installer à table, Quatre fit mander Trowa, dont la réunion était finie, et il arriva quelques minutes après. Heureux lui aussi de revoir le promis de son frère, il l'enlaça en signe de bienvenue. Trowa était tout de vert vêtu, assorti à la couleur envoûtante de ses yeux. A la différence de son frère, il n'avait pas de manteau mais une lourde cape noire, elle-même brodée d'argent. A son front, un diadème brillait discrètement, soulignant son statut d'héritier. Duo redécouvrait ses amis sous un autre jour, et il en était presque intimidé.

\- Duo, nous étions tous impatients de te voir éveillé – surtout un je crois. S'exclama le prince héritier, héritant d'un coup de coude au passage. Bienvenue au Royaume de Sank !

\- Je suis donc sur votre territoire ?

\- Heero, ne lui as-tu donc rien dit ? Tu manques à tes devoirs, petit frère !

\- Crois-tu que j'en ai eu le temps, sot de frère ? Gronda le prince cadet.

\- Arrêtez, vous deux. Vous êtes fatigants, fit semblant de s'irriter Quatre, habitué à leurs chicaneries. Mettez-vous donc à table, Duo a faim et doit se nourrir !

Duo retrouva avec plaisir ses amis autour de la table. Cependant, un être manquait à l'appel :

\- Et Wufei, est-il dans les environs ? Je serais heureux de le revoir aussi.

Un silence gêné accueillit sa phrase. Puis Trowa prit la parole :

\- J'ai averti Wufei que tu t'étais enfin réveillé, et il en a été soulagé. Mais…il s'excuse de ne pouvoir venir te voir maintenant. Il est occupé par ailleurs.

\- Oh… d'accord. Fit Duo, tout de même un peu déçu.

Duo sentait qu'il y avait autre chose qui semblait chagriner ses amis. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir cette conversation, Quatre s'exclamant :

\- Que diriez-vous de goûter ces mets ? Tout cela a l'air si appétissant !

Et les quatre amis se mirent à manger. Quatre s'attela, aidé de Trowa, à raconter le récit de leur retour, après la terrible soirée dont ils ne voulaient plus se rappeler.

\- Nous sommes partis très vite, dès le matin, parce qu'il était clair que le Roi et le Comte allaient rentrer dans un grave conflit s'ils restaient plus longtemps sous le même toit. Et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait éviter. Précisa Quatre.

\- Il m'a laissé partir sans rien dire ? Demanda Duo, surpris que le Comte ait laissé faire.

\- Bien sûr que non. La teneur des négociations royales reste secrète, je ne peux donc pas t'en dire plus mais je sais que le Roi n'en a pas fini avec le Comte Enguerrand. Et surtout ne t'inquiète pas, continua Quatre, voyant la lueur inquiète apparaître dans les yeux de Duo, ton cas est réglé et il n'y reviendra pas.

\- Comment vous en remercier encore ? Soupira Duo, malgré tout soulagé. Et Hilde ?

\- Elle nous a aidé à te trouver, Fit Heero. Notre Père savait qu'elle serait en danger si elle restait au château.

\- Elle a fait partie des échanges avant le départ, continua Quatre, sans plus d'explications.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux. Elle est profondément gentille, elle ne méritait pas sa vie au château.

\- Nous la gardons à notre service exclusif. Tu la verras régulièrement. Précisa Trowa.

\- J'en suis ravi. Le voyage n'a pas été trop long ?

\- Il s'est déroulé sans embûches, nous avons donc été rapides. Nous sommes arrivés le soir du deuxième jour. Nous étions inquiets de savoir si tu allais bien le supporter, mais tu ne t'es pas plaint une seule fois, ajouta Trowa, un brin moqueur.

\- Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, il est vrai, fit Duo, rougissant.

\- Les bras de Heero devaient être bien confortables, tu n'as pas bougé du voyage ! Et même mon frère ne s'en plaignait pas, crois-moi !

Une habile esquive de la tête lui permit d'éviter le coup qui lui était destiné.

\- C'est la vérité, très cher frère. Insista Trowa, d'humeur taquine. Tu n'as jamais voulu lâcher ton précieux paquet.

Duo ne disait plus rien. Apprendre qu'Heero l'avait gardé avec lui pendant ses deux jours le remua, et il sentit encore des sentiments inconnus s'animer au fond de lui.

\- Mon amour, tu devrais peut-être te méfier des retours de bâton… prévint Quatre, qui s'amusait franchement lui aussi des têtes déconfites des deux concernés.

La soif le prenant, Quatre se leva pour se saisir du pichet d'eau resté sur le chariot. Suivant des yeux son ami, Duo ne put esquisser un mouvement alors qu'il le vit saisi d'un étourdissement.

\- Quatre !

Trowa, plus prompt, se leva précipitamment pour retenir son futur époux avant qu'il ne tombe à terre. Sa mine inquiète n'échappa pas au jeune garçon qui comprit qu'on lui cachait encore quelque chose :

\- Quatre, que t'arrives-t-il ? S'exclama-t-il, alors qu'il se maudissait de ne pouvoir se lever.

\- Ce n'est rien, mon Duo. Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Tenta de le rassurer Quatre, que Trowa le soutenait pour l'aider à se rassoir.

\- Tu as trop forcé aujourd'hui, lui reprocha Trowa. Je t'avais dit qu'il te faudrait plus de temps.

\- Je ne suis pas impotent, tout de même. Et j'ai des obligations, Monsieur mon futur époux, que même vous, ne m'empêcherez de réaliser, gronda Quatre, le ton sévère.

\- Cela ne te fait donc aucun effet que je sois inquiet pour toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas le lieu, Trowa, et tu ne peux pas dire ça.

\- Quatre… que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Duo, qui se sentait complètement mis à l'écart de la conversation.

\- Quatre a utilisé énormément d'énergie pour te guérir, Duo et il en paie le prix aujourd'hui. Cet entêté refuse de s'accorder le repos qui lui serait nécessaire pour se remettre correctement.

\- Trowa ! Protesta Quatre, mécontent.

\- Quatre, tu ne dois pas mettre ta vie en danger pour moi, c'est bien plus que je ne pourrais supporter ! S'écria Duo, alarmé.

\- Et voilà ! Trowa, ne pouvais-tu donc pas te taire ? Fit Quatre, en fermant les yeux de dépit. Duo, ne te mets pas de fasses idées en tête, je vais bien et….

\- Bien ? Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je l'ai bien vu à ta tête, que ça ne va pas ! Et c'est de ma faute… s'accusa Duo, réellement ébranlé.

Il se sentit tout à coup vidé des quelques forces dont il avait hérité à son réveil.

\- Duo, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Je te remets au lit, intervint Heero, voyant son compagnon commencer à trembler.

\- O…oui…merci. Quatre, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Je viendrais te voir tout à l'heure, Duo. C'est promis.

\- Sans faute.

Heero recoucha son ami, qui faisait grise mine. Il s'assit au bord du lit et lui dit :

\- Duo, tu ne dois pas oublier que Quatre est aussi médecin et il sait ce qu'il fait. Ses soins ont été nécessaires, et vitales. Sans lui, qui sait….

\- Une vie n'en vaut pas une autre, surtout pas la mienne. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie !

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien, nous ne l'aurions pas permis et il lui faut surtout du repos ! Chose qu'il est incapable de se résoudre à faire. Et ta vie est aussi précieuse que toutes, comment peux-tu en douter !?

\- Je refuse qu'il continue de me soigner dans ces conditions.

\- Duo…

\- Les remèdes et les onguents seront bien suffisants. Je suis réveillé, la magie de ses mains ne m'est plus nécessaire.

\- Cela mettra bien plus de temps.

\- Mais j'en ai du temps, maintenant, non ? Plus personne ne veut me tuer ? Heero, s'il te plait… Ne va pas à mon encontre.

\- En vérité, tu es un entêté ! S'écria Heero, contrarié malgré lui.

Contrarié car il voulait que son amour se rétablisse le mieux possible, mais contrarié aussi car il savait qu'il avait raison… Il voulait autant que lui protéger la santé de Quatre, qui ne s'accordait aucune limite.

Duo ferma les yeux, la tête sur l'oreiller. Tout à son bonheur d'avoir retrouvé ses compagnons, il était cependant profondément meurtri d'être la cause de l'état de santé vacillant de Quatre. Et il sentait qu'il avait fait de la peine à son prince en se montrant aussi catégorique.

Assommé par ses tourments, il ne sentit pas le sommeil s'emparer de lui sans crier gare, l'emmenant loin, très loin dans ses rêves…

Heero le vit s'enfoncer dans son sommeil à grande vitesse, preuve que Duo était encore très fatigué. Il le laissa alors dormir et quitta la pièce sans faire de bruit. Il retrouva Trowa et Quatre, qui n'avaient pas bougé de leurs chaises. Quatre regardait Trowa d'un air accusateur et en colère, mais Trowa ne lâchait pas son air déterminé face à son entêté de fiancé. Il décida d'intervenir :

\- Quatre, il aurait su. Trowa n'a rien fait de mal.

\- Ne trouve donc pas encore quelque excuse à ton frère, comme à chaque fois ! Duo n'avait pas besoin de savoir, pas comme ça. S'exclama Quatre, qui sentait la colère remonter.

\- Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas doté d'intelligence, il n'aurait pas su seul emboîter les pièces du puzzle, et ne nous en aurait pas voulu de lui avoir caché ça, répondit Trowa, sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Ne sois pas si insolent ! Gronda Quatre. Que se passera-t-il s'il refuse que je le soigne ?

\- C'est déjà le cas, reconnut Heero. Il ne veut plus que tu utilises ta magie pour le soigner.

\- Et il a raison, tout du moins, tant que tu refuseras de t'accorder le repos nécessaire. Renchérit Trowa.

Quatre regarda tour à tour les deux frères. Indéniablement, ils étaient tous les deux très proches, et s'opposaient rarement. Mais là, ils avaient perdu la tête :

\- Vous vous rendez compte que vous lui ôtez ainsi sa seule chance de guérir de la meilleure manière possible ? Que vous le condamnez à souffrir plus longtemps alors que mon énergie le soulage ?

\- Quatre, crois-moi, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que nous souhaitons, tu es désagréable, le reprit Trowa. Bien entendu, si cela était possible sans problème, nous te laisserions faire. Et il ne tient qu'à toi d'être de nouveau opérationnel pour le soigner de nouveau…

\- Tu as l'art de retourner les situations en ta faveur, cher futur Roi.

La voix de Quatre était glaciale, il commençait à être vraiment en colère.

\- Tu t'en rends compte que tu es en train de me dire que tout ça, c'est de ma faute ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire, intervint Heero, un brin agacé.

\- Ne le défends pas ! Et toi, comment peux-tu dire ça ? Comment peux-tu être d'accord ? Tu vas prendre la relève ? C'est toi qui vas le soigner ? Tu ne peux lui refuser sa guérison, n'est-ce pas ? Ne l'aimes-tu finalement pas plus que ça ?

Heero écarquilla les yeux face à cette attaque.

\- Ne sois pas bête, Quatre… se défendit Heero. Je ne suis pas médecin.

\- Et alors ? Tu as bien réussi pour lui sauver la vie, utilises donc ton don pour l'aider puisque je n'ai plus le droit de le faire.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible, continua Heero, froidement, voyant que son futur beau-frère n'en démordait pas.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Tu as peur ! Tu lui refuses une guérison rapide et sans doute bien plus efficace que ce que je suis à même de lui proposer et c'est moi qui suis fautif dans l'histoire _parce que je ne me repose pas_ ? N'y a-t-il pas là un problème ? Pour une fois dans ta vie, fais quelque chose de _bien_ !

\- Quatre ! Tu vas trop loin ! S'exclama Trowa, surpris de la véhémence de Quatre et de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, Quatre.

La voix d'Heero était devenue glaciale. Le visage fermé, il tourna le dos à ses deux invités, et sortit de la pièce sans ajouter un seul mot.

\- Quatre…

\- Quoi !?

Surpris par le propre ton de sa voix, Quatre stoppa net. Était-ce lui qui avait crié ainsi ?

\- Ne rejette pas ta frustration et ta fatigue sur les autres, et d'autant moins sur mon frère qui va avoir besoin de toute notre aide ces prochains jours.

Quatre resta interdit et rembobina un instant le fil de la conversation, qui avait échappé à tout contrôle.

\- Je… je suis désolé… S'excusa Quatre, se mettant le visage entre les mains. Mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée. Mon Dieu, que lui ai-je dit ?

\- C'est un comble pour l'excellent négociateur que tu es, ne crois-tu pas ? Ta fatigue pèse sur ton attitude. Tu viens d'en faire une belle démonstration.

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail, Trowa. Tu devrais pourtant comprendre.

\- Je le comprends en effet. Je t'excuse, _moi_ , parce que je sais qui tu es. Mais je te demande de te reposer. Si tu ne le fais pas pour Duo, fais-le pour la qualité de ton travail qui va s'en ressentir indéniablement.

\- Je ne mets pas Duo au même rang que mon travail ! Je suis conscient de la valeur de l'être humain…

\- Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire. Et en ce cas, ta valeur en tant qu'être humain doit être respecté, au même titre que les autres. Tu dois annuler tes rendez-vous de cet après-midi.

Quatre soupira. Il hésita quelques minutes, pesa le pour et le contre, puis consentit :

\- D'accord, tu as gagné ! Mais juste cet après-midi.

Trowa se leva, dissimulant un sourire qui aurait immanquablement agacé son fiancé et appela :

\- Hilde ?

La jeune femme entra alors dans la pièce :

\- Oui, Prince Trowa ?

\- Veuillez faire mander le conseiller Geroy dans mon bureau. Je le verrais dans quelques minutes.

\- Tout de suite.

Elle disparut rapidement, sans attendre. Trowa se tourna alors vers Quatre et lui offrit son bras.

\- Je t'emmène jusqu'à notre chambre, et je veux t'y retrouver après mes propres rendez-vous.

\- J'ai promis d'aller voir Duo. Fit remarquer Quatre, en se levant.

\- Il n'y aura donc que là où tu auras le droit d'aller.

\- Vas-tu donc m'enchaîner ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention, mais quand tu es dans cet état, je préfère être prudent avant que tu ne détruises tout, le taquina Trowa.

\- J'irai m'excuser auprès d'Heero.

\- Une explication posée sera en effet sans doute plus appréciée. Mon frère s'est renfermé comme une huître. Tu l'as beaucoup touché.

\- Je ne voulais pas remuer tout cela, grands Dieux ! Je m'en veux un peu… Mais il pourrait faire tellement. Je suis certain que Duo s'en sortirait sans la moindre séquelle avec lui.

\- Mais il n'est pas médecin, et il refuse de le faire, pour des raisons qui lui sont propres et que nous respectons, n'est-ce pas ? C'est déjà inespéré ce qu'il a accompli pour lui sauver la vie. On sait que l'amour qu'il ressent pour Duo lui fera déplacer des montagnes. Il est hors de danger, il n'y a plus de péril autour de lui. Alors, laissons faire les événements. Parfois, il vaut mieux attendre…

Quelque chose dans le ton de son futur mari poussa Quatre à le questionner :

\- Saurais-tu quelque chose ?

\- Des intuitions, rien de plus, consentit à dire Trowa, restant mystérieux.

Quatre ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Quand Trowa jugera qu'il peut se confier, il sait qu'il lui dira.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la chambre. Les quartiers princiers au château de Sank étaient situés dans l'aile Ouest. Les trois princes étaient logés au même étage, où des suites leur avaient été aménagées. Chaque chambre se présentait de la même manière : une antichambre comme sas d'entrée, une pièce de vie où ils pouvaient recevoir pour dîner, se réunir, discuter, et enfin une vaste chambre comportant un espace lit, un espace Salon/Bibliothèque et un cabinet de toilettes privé. Les trois frères étaient voisins de chambre. L'accès à ce quartier était rigoureusement contrôlé et seuls les soldats les plus aguerris avaient droit d'y monter la garde. Par opposition, le Roi vivait dans l'aile Est. Non parce qu'il ne voulait pas côtoyer ses fils qu'il aimait plus que tout, mais par respect pour les traditions du royaume qui ont toujours exigé qu'une séparation du pouvoir en place et ceux à venir soit effectuée. De mémoire ancienne, les histoires royales à destinée sanglante n'étaient pas rares. En instituant cette distance entre héritiers, la sécurité du Roi était ainsi assurée.

Dans l'absolu, chaque héritier aurait dû être séparé. Mais le Roi a consenti, face à l'opposition de ses fils, à réaménager l'aile princière pour qu'ils soient chacun proche des autres.

Laissant Quatre seul dans leur chambre, Trowa se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers son bureau, extérieur à leur quartier. Chaque prince avait aussi un lieu de travail alloué, car même sans régner, des tâches importantes leurs étaient affectées, les préparant à l'exercice du pouvoir.

Chemin faisant, le prince héritier laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Il avait senti, il y a déjà quelques temps, bien avant leur voyage, les bouleversements qu'ils allaient connaître au sein de leur fratrie, et même au sein de la royauté. Ce don qui lui avait été octroyé à sa naissance lui permettait, entre autres choses, de « sentir » les individus et les événements, même s'il ne s'agissait pas exactement d'un don de préscience. Il était plus proche d'un profil empathique très poussé et d'un visionnaire. Il ressentait, il voyait parfois. Même si souvent il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les formes que cela prendrait, il n'aurait pas deviné dans ce cas précis que ces bouleversements prendraient les traits d'un jeune garçon et qu'en plus, ce serait son frère qui en serait le principal dommage collatéral. Il n'était pas encore certain de ce que l'avenir leur réservait, mais le prince héritier était d'un naturel optimiste. Même si la nature lui avait fait cadeau d'un don qui aurait pu être un véritable fardeau, il a choisi de vivre avec et de l'accepter comme faisant partie intégrante de sa personne. Pour Heero, c'était très différent. Alors, si ces changements pouvaient lui permettre d'accéder à la sérénité, Trowa le soutiendra, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il n'en revenait pas non plus des tensions que Duo créait sans le vouloir au sein de la fratrie. Quatre et Heero s'étaient fâchés, Wufei refusait le moindre contact avec eux depuis une semaine, s'épuisant dans la salle d'armes à la recherche d'une quelconque expiation. Il n'était pas en faute, personne ne lui en voulait. Heero avait déjà par trois fois essayé de lui parler. Mais la porte restait close. Le jeune prince était extrêmement têtu. Et Trowa restait persuadé qu'il se sentait parfois à l'écart de ses frères aînés. De mère différente, ayant de l'écart d'âge, il lui manquait aussi ce lien invisible qui réunissaient Trowa et Heero. Ils faisaient de leur possible pour qu'il ne le ressente pas ainsi mais ce n'était pas si évident.

Cela en faisait des choses à remettre en place ! Pour l'heure, l'urgence était de charger Geroy de gérer les dossiers de Quatre, si tant était que certains nécessitaient une intervention rapide. Son futur époux devait se ménager, et il ne lui laisserait pas le choix...

A suivre...


	11. Chapitre 11

**Notes** : Bonjour à toutes/tous ! Comme promis, voici la suite tant attendue (ou pas) du "Favori" !

J'ai mis un peu de temps, il a fallu m'y replonger et les corrections ont demandé du temps car j'ai remonté tout le fil, et je n'avais que peu de temps à y consacrer cette semaine. Ajoutons à cela un cerveau qui était plutôt accaparé par "Histoire de..." Il me fallait donc faire du ménage dans tout ça !

Pour me faire pardonner, je n'ai pas coupé ce chapitre, qui est donc assez long tout de même. On finit l'après-midi de sa première journée avec Duo, qui découvre un peu plus sur le quotidien de nos amis.

Merci pour vos retours si précieux, je le dis à chaque fois mais c'est tellement important : Elisa, je suis d'accord, nous abordons vraiment un nouveau virage et pour le moment, place à quelque douceur. Mais ça va vite évoluer. Tenshia, je suis vraiment contente de voir que tu fais attention à tout comme cela, au moins je n'ai pas l'impression de faire attention à la cohérence de l'histoire pour rien. Pour Heero, il faut attendre un peu...Patience ! Chomesuke, un bonheur de lire tes commentaires, voici donc la suite tant attendue !

Une fois n'est pas coutume, veuillez excuser les fautes qui parsèment ça et là ma fic, j'en ai retrouvé à la relecture des précédents chapitres et c'est bien malgré moi. Je suis pourtant très attachée à cette belle langue qu'est notre français !

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 11**

Duo se réveilla difficilement de sa longue sieste de l'après-midi. S'asseyant comme il put contre les oreillers du lit, un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce lui confirma qu'il était seul. Il n'essaya pas de se mettre debout, son corps risquant de le trahir de nouveau mais il enleva les couvertures, appréciant le contact de l'air sur sa peau. Il réussit à s'asseoir au bord du lit, les jambes dans le vide et se retrouva plongé dans ses pensées. Il repensa au repas, aux révélations auxquelles il avait eu droit. Le cauchemar que lui avait fait endurer Enguerrand semblait derrière lui à présent, mais il n'arrivait pas encore à assimiler cette nouvelle et à ce que cela représentait pour lui. Il avait passé sept ans de sa vie dans la terreur la plus pure, et sa fin, jusqu'à encore quelques jours, semblait inéluctable. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il ait pu avoir une telle chance, après avoir connu telle cruauté. Il avait même peur de ce que le Roi avait dû négocier pour le laisser partir. Comment quelqu'un comme lui avait-il pu bénéficier de cette faveur royale ? C'était inespéré et même profondément perturbant. Il lui faudrait certainement un moment avant qu'il n'arrive à se projeter de nouveau vers un avenir. Son avenir.

Puis il repensa à Quatre, à sa tête exténuée et à son malaise. Même s'il ne pouvait que lui être reconnaissant de lui avoir sauvé la vie, jamais il n'accepterait que ce soit au détriment de la sienne. Il refuserait ses soins « directs » tant qu'il ne se sera pas totalement remis. Et puis, il n'était plus en danger, il pouvait certainement se contenter de ses remèdes, déjà très efficaces. Il comprenait le désarroi de Heero quand il lui avait fait part de sa décision et cela l'avait touché qu'il se soucie de lui ainsi. Mais il ne risquait plus rien. Quatre avait droit au repos.

Tout un coup, un souvenir lui revint. Il porta la main à son cou et sentit la chaîne légère à travers sa tunique. Il la sortit et regarda alors l'anneau briller devant ses yeux. Il avait donc réussi. Il l'avait protégé. Alors que les soldats tentaient de le retenir au château, il avait réussi à enlever son collier – il avait même dû casser la chaîne - et le garder enfermé dans sa main. Durant toute la séance de torture, toutes ses pensées étaient reliées à cette main, à ce qu'elle contenait, à ce qu'elle symbolisait. Il avait eu le sentiment que s'il le lâchait, tout disparaîtrait.

Il regarda l'anneau un long moment et se remémora de nouveau la déclaration inattendue du Prince Heero. Il avait été si bouleversé ce jour-là, il avait même été incapable de répondre. C'était juste si … improbable. Est-ce que le prince ressentait toujours de l'amour à son égard ? N'avait-il pas changé d'avis depuis les derniers événements ? Et puis, il réentendit les paroles d'Enguerrand, qu'il n'était pas possible qu'un prince puisse aimer quelqu'un comme lui…Cela lui fit si mal. Une petite boule apparut alors au creux de son ventre à cette pensée. L'aimait-il donc, lui, déjà à ce point ? Comment expliquer qu'il se soit déjà si profondément attaché à lui ? Quels étaient vraiment ses sentiments à son égard ? Il avait été obligé d'annihiler tout sentiment de ce genre au service du Comte. Maintenant, il ne savait plus vraiment ce que c'était, être _amoureux_. Et il était perdu.

Pourtant, Il se sentait si impatient de le revoir. Imaginer qu'il ne le reverrait plus dans sa cellule alors qu'il sentait la vie s'échapper avait été bien plus douloureux que tous les coups reçus. Il avait ressenti une telle joie de le voir apparaître devant lui tout à l'heure même si cela avait été bref. Son cœur avait manqué sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort. La douceur de ses bras lui avait momentanément fait oublier sa douleur. Sa présence seule lui faisait un bien fou. Il y avait bien _quelque chose_. Il ferma les yeux et ses traits apparurent comme un doux rêve dans ses pensées. Il sentait de nouveau son odeur, qui le faisait tant rêver…

Alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux, il eut un brusque sursaut de recul. L'objet de ses pensées se tenait juste devant lui, arborant un petit air narquois.

\- Hee…. Heero ?!

\- As-tu fait bonne sieste ? S'enquit Heero, amusé de l'interrompre dans ses rêveries.

\- Euuuh…euh oui, ça fait du bien. Bégaya Duo, encore à sa surprise.

\- Je t'ai fait peur ? Se moqua Heero.

\- Mais pas du tout, je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer, c'est tout ! Rougit Duo, gêné de s'être fait prendre.

\- Pourquoi rougis-tu alors ? continua de le taquiner Heero, posant son lourd manteau sur une chaise.

\- Eh bien, eh bien …. Oh et puis zut ! Cela ne te regarde pas !

Il lui tira la langue et lui adressa une petite moue en retour, pour marquer sa désapprobation. Heero émit un petit rire, qui ravit les oreilles de son vis-à-vis. C'était à chaque fois un véritable enchantement et cela le détendit.

Mû par une envie subite, attiré par le visage si fascinant et expressif de son compagnon, Heero s'approcha, le repoussant tout doucement de manière à le coucher sur le lit. Dans cette position, le surplombant, il pouvait le mirer à loisir. Il ne se lasserait jamais de cette vision enchanteresse, tellement heureux de le retrouver en vie et il espérait que tout cela ne prendrait jamais fin. Les marques de coups sur son visage s'estompaient doucement. L'arcade s'était refermée, laissant juste une fine trace blanche. Sa joue restait légèrement violacée mais les crèmes de Quatre en avaient bien minimisé les traces. Il le trouvait si beau.

Duo, fixant Heero, se laissa allonger sur la couche, trop surpris par les gestes silencieux du prince cadet pour réagir. Mais lorsque celui-ci se positionna au-dessus de lui, des flashs de scènes passées désagréables lui revinrent en mémoire et il ferma brusquement les yeux de peur. Il essaya de se raisonner, de se remettre dans le contexte mais son angoisse incontrôlable prit rapidement le dessus. Heero s'aperçut alors que quelque chose n'allait pas, sentant son compagnon trembler, tout sourire ayant déserté son visage.

\- Duo ? Questionna-t-il. Je t'ai fait mal ? Qu'as-tu ?

Mais le jeune garçon ne lui répondit pas. Heero tenta de le redresser en lui tirant doucement les bras, pensant qu'il s'était fait mal en s'allongeant. Mais Duo, paniqué, retira ses bras très vite sans pouvoir réfréner ce réflexe. Heero comprit alors qu'il avait été certainement maladroit et tout en se repositionnant à ses côtés, reprit :

\- Duo, calme-toi s'il te plait… Tu sais bien que je ne te ferais jamais de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Heero utilisa une voix douce, pour essayer d'apaiser la réaction de Duo, qu'il n'avait pas souhaité. Celui-ci sembla réagir à ces paroles et bégaya d'une voix faible :

\- O… oui, je sais bien. Je … je suis désolé.

Duo savait pertinemment qu'Heero ne voulait pas lui faire mal, qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, mais son corps avait réagi violemment aux vieux souvenirs qu'il connaissait. Il n'osait même plus rouvrir les yeux, pensant que le prince allait être en colère car il s'était refusé à lui. Mais il devait être plus fort que ça : Heero n'était pas responsable de son passé et il était sans doute normal qu'il ait envie… d'aller plus loin. Alors, il tenta de s'excuser, d'une voix implorante, se cachant le visage entre les mains, tentant de se justifier pour apaiser l'ire du prince :

\- Heero, je …je suis…désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça. Je…je comprends que tu veuilles prendre ce qui t'es dû…Ne te fâches pas s'il te plait… Je vais…je vais me laisser faire …Je te fais confiance…

Heero resta un instant stupéfait, enregistrant les dernières paroles de son vis-à-vis. Il ferma alors les yeux et Duo le sentit se tendre à ses côtés. Il prit peur à nouveau :

\- Hee…Heero, continua-t-il de sa voix tremblante, je t'en prie, ne te fâche pas, j'ai…j'ai juste été surpris…je….

Perdu, il s'arrêta, ne sachant que dire de plus pour se faire pardonner.

\- Duo, regarde-moi.

Heero, qui s'était redressé sur le lit, avait rouvert les yeux et regardait Duo, d'un air inquiet. Sa maladresse avait eu des effets dévastateurs. Il ne devait pas oublier d'où venait le jeune garçon et ce qu'il avait subi. Chaque geste qu'il fera désormais devra être réfléchi. La patience sera le mot d'ordre.

Duo refusa de rouvrir ses yeux, gardant ses mains comme protection sur son visage, la honte le submergeant. Heero lui prit alors les mains, doucement, pour ne pas davantage le braquer, puis les baisa chacune leur tour en le relevant tranquillement, cette fois-ci avec succès.

\- Duo, s'il te plait, regarde-moi, je ne vais pas me fâcher, ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce.

Duo rouvrit alors ses orbes améthystes, d'où les larmes menaçaient de couler. Il fixa les yeux de son prince, qui le dévisageait inquiet :

\- Duo, tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ? Vraiment confiance ?

\- O…oui, reconnut le natté.

\- J'ai été très maladroit, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Jamais. Tu comprends ?

Duo hocha la tête, sentant son cœur ralentir légèrement.

\- Je sais bien que je ne suis pas très doué pour exprimer mes sentiments, tu as pu le constater…Tenta d'expliquer Heero. Quand je t'ai donné cet anneau, - il toucha à ce moment le torse de Duo, qui en frémit alors - j'ai essayé de te prouver à quel point les sentiments qui m'habitent sont forts à ton égard. Ils n'ont pas changé, si jamais tu devais en douter. Et pour ce qui vient de se passer…

\- Je… commença Duo.

\- Tu ne me dois rien, et je ne prendrais rien que tu ne veuilles me donner… Coupa Heero.

Duo, je ne te forcerais jamais à faire quelque chose contre ton gré, sois-en certain. Je ne suis pas le Comte, et plus jamais tu n'auras à faire à cet hideux personnage. Tu es ton propre maître désormais et tu dois refuser qu'on te dicte ta conduite. Et je ne laisserai plus quiconque te faire de mal, je te le promets. Sur ma vie.

Ils se fixèrent alors, et Heero tenta de faire passer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son beau châtain dans son regard, à défaut de pouvoir l'exprimer correctement avec des mots. Il ne bougeait plus, craignant les réactions négatives de Duo si ses mouvements étaient mal perçus.

\- Tu étais si beau avec ta mine boudeuse que j'ai juste voulu admirer ton visage de plus près. Je te dois des excuses, je n'aurais pas dû. Reprit-il pour se justifier malgré tout.

Duo sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Des sentiments confus s'agitaient dans tous les sens : amour, honte, euphorie, incompréhension… Il vit qu'Heero s'était tu, il voulait tant lui répondre mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, les mots lui manquaient. Il commença par une question, celle qui lui brûlait le coeur :

\- Hee…Heero, je ne comprends pas…répondit-il, essayant de garder le contrôle de sa voix, pourquoi, pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas beau… Je ne suis rien…je ne suis que bon à rien… Le Comte me l'a dit… Il m'a dit que c'était impossible, que personne ne pouvait m'aimer… Comment peux-tu m'aimer ? Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, je n'ai plus rien à moi, même plus … mon corps.

\- Retires-toi ça de la tête tout de suite, gronda Heero. Il n'est pas question que tu te rabaisses de la sorte ! Le Comte s'est servi de toi, t'a modelé comme il le souhaitait et t'a fait croire des choses tellement fausses…Alors qu'en réalité, tu es d'une telle richesse intérieure, tu es intelligent, attentionné, d'une gentillesse rare… Je l'ai vu au premier regard, et la suite me l'a confirmé… Et je ne t'aime pas pour ce que tu aurais à me donner, tu n'es pas un objet. Je t'aime _toi_ , Duo. C'est tout.

\- On ne m'a jamais dit de choses aussi belles de toute ma vie… Heero, je…je ne doute pas de toi, pas une seconde. Mais mon corps a mal réagi. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Duo reprit sa respiration, pour calmer ses larmes.

\- J'ai moi aussi des sentiments à ton égard qui me dépassent, tu le sais. Je ne m'en sens toujours pas le droit alors c'est difficile à admettre pour moi. Ce que je sais, c'est que quand je suis avec toi, je me sens tellement bien que je voudrais que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Je voudrais oublier qui je suis. Et je me sens si mal quand tu es loin de moi… J'ai cru mourir sans te revoir et cette douleur était juste insupportable…

Duo avait murmuré les dernières paroles, toujours dans la crainte que son ami le prenne mal. Mais Heero fut ému par ces paroles, son cœur fit un bond dans la poitrine et il retrouva son petit sourire :

\- Tu m'aimes donc un petit peu ?

\- Plus que ça… osa répondre Duo.

\- Je suis si heureux…

Heero colla alors doucement son front contre celui de Duo, qui se laissa faire bien volontiers :

\- Duo, je ne sais pas tout ce que tu as vécu, je ne peux que deviner les horreurs qui ont jalonné ta vie, et cela me fait frémir de rage. Mais je te ferais oublier tout ça, nous repartons de zéro, toi et moi, d'accord ? Nous allons nous créer de nouveaux souvenirs à partir d'aujourd'hui. Et je te ferais dignement la cour.

Duo hocha la tête, enveloppé d'une douce félicité. Il avait compris ce que Heero voulait dire : oublier sera difficile, voire impossible mais il fallait aller de l'avant et profiter de cette chance qui lui était offerte. Il avait même l'impression que Heero parlait aussi… pour lui.

\- Puis-je… t'embrasser ?

La question si timide du prince le fit sourire et il consentit d'un léger hochement de tête, car il en avait vraiment envie. Il ne se forçait pas. Le souvenir de leur premier baiser était gravé en lui et depuis, il n'avait eu qu'une seule chose en tête : retrouver cette sensation de douceur et d'amour qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Il ne sursauta pas quand il sentit les lèvres de son amoureux sur les siennes, dans un doux et tendre baiser qui scella leur pacte. Il gémit même lorsque celles-ci quittèrent sa bouche, attirant un petit rire de son compagnon :

\- Eh bien, Monsieur est gourmand.

Duo rougit violemment et se cacha la tête dans ses mains :

\- Non, n'aies pas honte, mon amour. Reprit doucement Heero, en retirant les mains de Duo, Ne te caches jamais devant moi…

Duo se blottit alors dans le giron d'Heero, qui l'accueillit avec une joie euphorique. Il sentait tout comme Duo que cette conversation leur avait permis de faire un grand pas en avant. Il respira ses cheveux, en les caressant sur la longueur qui lui restait. Son petit diable sentait si bon. Il était si agréable de le retrouver. Avec lui, il pouvait être naturel, il ne jouait aucun rôle. Ses sentiments le faisaient parler sans même y penser, lui si avare de paroles avec les autres. Même s'il lui avait fallu un peu de temps avant de comprendre l'évidence, il était si heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé celui pour qui sa vie vaudra la peine d'être vécue. Il en était sûr. Bien sûr, il lui restait cette crainte, cette sourde angoisse qui ne le quittait pas. Pour Duo, il devait abaisser sa garde, il devait abandonner sa « carapace » pour lui aussi aller de l'avant sinon il ne pourrait se permettre aucun sentiment. Et il espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne faisait pas une grave erreur. Il entendit Duo ronronner sous lui, appréciant les douces caresses qui lui étaient prodiguées. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant de se séparer à contrecœur.

\- As-tu faim ? Questionna Heero.

\- Voui…un peu.

\- Je vais faire mander un petit en-cas. Attends-moi un instant.

\- D'accord…

Ils mangèrent ensemble, dans le grand lit, sur des plateaux apprêtés exprès.

\- Cette chambre est splendide, Hee-chan, il n'y en a aucune qui l'égale dans la demeure du comte.

Heero faillit s'étrangler avec son thé :

\- Hee-chan ? Reprit le prince, étonné.

\- Euuuuuh oui….

Duo baissa la tête, il l'avait dit sans réfléchir :

\- Dans une des langues que j'avais apprise, il s'agit d'un diminutif qui exprime l'affection pour une personne…Je trouvais que ça t'allait bien …

\- Duo, ne baisse plus la tête devant moi, nous sommes d'égal à égal. Et je suis d'accord… si cela reste dans le cadre privé bien sûr. Consentit Heero.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Je ne te mentirais jamais, Duo.

\- Je ferais attention, Hee-chan… C'est promis !

Duo avait retrouvé son sourire qu'Heero affectionnait tant. Il le dévisagea avec plaisir, sans que Duo ne s'en aperçoive.

\- A l'extérieur, cela sera plus compliqué, Duo. Je dois tenir mon titre et je ne suis pas connu comme étant des plus expressifs. Je ne souhaite pas que cela change envers les gens de la cour. Tu me trouveras certainement différent.

\- Je comprends. Je t'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre, reconnut Duo. Je me tiendrais à distance.

\- Au moins le temps que ta situation ici soit clarifiée.

\- Suis-je donc clandestin ? Se gaussa Duo.

\- C'est un peu ça, répondit Heero, un peu gêné.

\- Je me doutes que ma venue n'avait rien de simple.

\- Nous nous devions de te protéger des autres, et le Roi aussi.

\- Je n'en doutes pas, sourit l'ancien favori. Je ne te mettrais, ni toi, ni tes frères, ni le Roi dans une situation embarrassante. Je ferais tout ce que vous me demanderez.

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau très affectueusement.

\- C'est ta chambre, Hee-chan ? Reprit Duo, reprenant le fil de la conversation.

Il reviendrait sur sa présence ici plus tard.

\- Oui, tout à fait. Je voulais pouvoir te surveiller aisément lorsque je t'ai ramené ici.

\- Mais…où as-tu dormi pendant une semaine ?

\- Ici, Fit Heero en désignant le lit de camp.

\- Oh, mais ce n'est pas possible que tu dormes là-dedans, je vais te laisser le lit dès ce soir, s'offusqua Duo.

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas contre…mais tu restes avec moi.

Duo rougit encore une fois violemment.

\- M…ma…mais….

\- Décidément, tu rougis facilement, mon ange ! S'amusa le prince.

Mais il reprit rapidement plus sérieusement :

\- Je ne te toucherai pas Duo, pas avant que tu ne sois prêt et que tu ne le désires vraiment, Et si ma compagnie te gêne, je t'assure que ce lit de camp est très confortable, je peux encore y dormir sans que cela ne me dérange aucunement. Mais je me refuse à te laisser.

Duo soupira, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait pour le moment :

\- Je…je te remercie, Heero.

\- Je suis en tout cas heureux de voir que tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

\- Ca me tire moins. Je dois avouer malgré tout que Quatre a été redoutablement efficace !

\- C'est l'un des meilleurs du royaume, complimenta Heero, et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'il s'agit de mon futur beau-frère.

\- C'est un couple très uni, Rebondit Duo. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble ?

\- Depuis qu'ils sont en âge de marcher, répondit Heero.

\- Hein ?! Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non. Mais je suis bien mal placé pour t'en parler. Tu leur poseras la question directement.

Il était soulagé de voir que la conversation avait repris sa légèreté d'avant. Il retrouvait le plaisir des échanges qu'ils avaient ensemble avant l'agression.

\- Je serais très gêné de leur poser une telle question.

\- Hum…Toi ? reprit malicieusement Heero, dans un petit sourire.

\- Maieuh, méchant ! Bouda Duo face au sous-entendu.

\- As-tu besoin d'autre chose ?

\- De sortir prendre l'air ! Prendre un bain de soleil, sentir l'odeur de la nature… Mais je crains de ne devoir encore attendre…

A cet instant, on toqua à la porte, interrompant la conversation des deux jeunes hommes.

\- Oui ? Fit Heero, un peu surpris.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une tête blonde bien connue de nos deux personnages.

\- Quatre…

Duo constata avec plaisir que les cernes qui dévoraient le visage de leur ami avaient diminué de volume. Son teint semblait un peu plus reposé, même si la fatigue était encore bien présente.

\- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, je peux repasser plus tard, si vous le voulez, demanda Quatre, désolé d'avoir interrompu leurs retrouvailles.

\- Non, Quatre, tu es toujours le bienvenu, répondit Heero, voulant lui montrer aussi qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour l'esclandre du midi.

Quatre le regarda, reconnaissant :

\- Heero, je commence par m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais les mots ont dépassé mes pensées. Jamais je n'ai voulu remettre en cause tes décisions et te rappeler de si mauvais souvenirs. La fatigue…

\- Quatre, cela fait 20 ans que je te côtoie, ton caractère ne m'est pas inconnu et tes réactions non plus. Je sais donc déjà tout cela. C'est oublié.

Duo regardait ses amis, il avait encore raté un épisode on dirait.

\- Cela ne change pas que je suis désolé, je ne voulais vraiment pas te blesser. J'ai dit des choses terribles et c'est indigne de moi… Je sais bien par ailleurs que tu ne m'en veux pas mais je me devais de m'excuser. Soupira Quatre. Après cela, Trowa m'a … forcé à prendre du repos. La sieste fut bonne. Et pour toi, Duo ?

\- Il a eu mille fois raison ! Opina Duo. Elle m'a fait du bien à moi aussi.

\- Je vais t'examiner Duo.

Duo le fusilla du regard, espérant lui interdire ainsi de s'approcher de lui.

\- Ne sois pas bête ! S'exclama Quatre, témoin de cette tentative malheureuse. Je suis d'accord pour me préserver - bien malgré moi cependant - mais je peux utiliser autre chose que mon magnétisme. Les crèmes et mes remèdes ne vont pas me fatiguer et je dois tout de même suivre l'évolution de ton état de santé pour t'assurer la meilleure guérison possible.

Duo regarda Quatre et vit qu'il était sincère :

\- C'est d'accord… Mais tu me promets de ne pas aller au-delà.

\- Promis Duo.

Heero s'assit alors sur son lit de camp, laissant la place au médecin du royaume. Même si Quatre n'en avait pas officiellement le titre, puisqu'il était conseiller à plein temps, il intervenait en soutien au château si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Malgré son sérieux et son efficacité, ses pairs ne le voyaient pas d'un très bon œil, son don s'apparentant à la « magie » mais la protection du Roi faisait le reste. Ainsi, il pouvait exercer sans être inquiété.

Quatre continua ses massages, pour assouplir les muscles de l'ancien favori. Il profita de la présence du prince cadet pour lui montrer les gestes à faire, pour qu'il puisse les reproduire facilement. A cette pensée, Duo rougit une nouvelle fois dans l'oreiller, dissimulant sa gêne au regard des autres. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait quand ce seraient les mains de son prince qui le toucheraient.

\- Duo, il va falloir que tu te remettes à bouger rapidement.

\- Je n'attends que ça, Quatre.

\- Tu te fatiguera rapidement au début, c'est certain, et il est possible que ce soit douloureux. Alors ne cherche pas à brûler les étapes. Il faudra y aller à ton rythme. Mais il est important que ton corps se réhabitue à bouger.

\- Quand ? Demanda Heero.

\- Dès qu'il s'en sentira capable. Répondit Quatre.

\- Je veux me lever.

\- Es-tu sûr de pouvoir tenir debout ?

\- Non… reconnut Duo, déçu.

\- Il lui faudrait des cannes, suggéra Heero.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Je devrais pouvoir trouver ce qu'il faut dans mon laboratoire, là-haut.

Duo émit un petit rire, s'attirant un regard déconcerté de ses deux amis :

\- Pourquoi ris-tu, Duo ?

\- Oh… non, non rien d'important. J'essayais d'imaginer ton laboratoire… dans un donjon isolé du château… comme dans les histoires de sorciers… J'imagine des fioles partout…

Un instant interdit, Quatre se prit à sourire lui aussi. Il avait déjà remarqué que Duo avait une imagination débordante, certainement dû à ses nombreuses lectures :

\- Il y a de cela, en effet ! La cachette n'est pas secrète mais elle est bien en haut de la tour nord ! Il me fallait un local pour y stocker mes plantes, donc relativement sombre et frais, et mes livres particuliers de médecine. Cette pièce m'a été allouée par le Roi et je dois dire qu'elle est juste parfaite.

\- Elle doit être trop bizarre… Je serais curieux de la voir, osa Duo, tout sourire.

Il sentait son cerveau se remettre en route, toute imagination déjà en exergue.

\- Détrompe-toi, je suis extrêmement ordonné.

\- Ne casse pas mon rêve, Quatre. Soupira alors le jeune garçon. Un magicien ordonné, ça n'a rien de drôle !

\- Duo ! Je ne suis pas magicien.

\- Bah c'est tout comme !

\- Détrompe-toi ! Ici, l'évocation de la magie n'est pas à faire à la légère… Alors, il faut y aller doucement avec ce terme.

Quatre se tut, ne cherchant pas à aller plus loin. Mais Duo reprit, sa curiosité piquée à vif :

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? La magie, moi ça me fascine… Je dévorais tous les livres qui en parlaient ! Même si je sais que c'est certainement très enjolivé … Te voir utiliser ce don invisible s'apparente pour moi à de la magie.

Il n'avait pas vu Heero se tendre à ses côtés au début de la conversation. Quatre, lui, l'aperçut mais choisit de continuer la conversation. Après tout, c'était une occasion de lui en faire découvrir un peu plus sur leur culture. Et il savait que Duo était avide de connaissances.

\- Fascinant certainement mais ceux qui maîtrisent la magie pure inspirent la crainte aussi. Ils peuvent vite être effrayants…

Duo fixa Quatre, un peu ébahi. Le voir rentrer dans son jeu l'interpellait. Il avait l'air d'en savoir long, et la magie l'émerveillait depuis toujours.

Avant que Quatre ne puisse continuer sur sa lancée, Heero se leva brusquement et dit :

\- Je vous laisse, il me reste un dernier rendez-vous à honorer.

\- Oh… fit Duo, cruellement déçu de le voir de nouveau s'éloigner de lui.

\- Je serais revenu pour dîner, ajouta-t-il alors pour le rassurer.

Duo lui répondit d'un sourire radieux, ravi de savoir qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Il le suivit du regard, quittant la pièce, puis se retourna vers son ami Quatre, qui avait suspendu son récit.

\- Quatre, je suis tout ouïe. Continue je te prie. Tu en as déjà vu de vrais magiciens ? Dis-moi, ils sont comment ? Ils sont plutôt gentils, ou … ? Où peut-on en voir ? S'il te plait, c'est tellement passionnant tous ces mystères…

\- Duo, calme-toi, déjà. Rit Quatre. Alors, les êtres doués d'une puissance assimilable à de la magie, oui ils existent mais ils sont bien peu nombreux. Connais-tu les esprits ?

Duo hésita, il n'avait pas vraiment compris la question :

\- Euh …

\- Vénériez-vous une divinité dans le Comté du Nord ? Reformula Quatre.

\- Le Comte n'avait foi qu'en lui… soupira Duo. Quand j'étais à l'orphelinat, je me rappelle que les sœurs comme elles s'appelaient entre elles psalmodiaient des chants particuliers dans une sorte de sanctuaire attenant. Mais elles n'associaient jamais les enfants. Pour elles, nous étions trop jeunes pour le faire.

\- Crois-tu, toi, en quelque chose ?

\- Je n'ai pas été initié à quoi que ce soit. Mes lectures m'ont ouvert l'esprit à ce sujet mais rien ne me _parlait_ vraiment. Je ne sais comment expliquer. Il me semble que j'aurais dû ressentir quelque chose, avoir comme une sorte d'intuition… Et cela n'a jamais vraiment été le cas, alors… Mais pourquoi parler de cela ?

\- Dans le Royaume de Sank, nous vénérons principalement les esprits. Je dis « principalement » car bien sûr, ils restent les autres croyances populaires qui se mélangent entre elles. Les esprits sont partout et nulle part. Ils représentent _l'équilibre_. Si celui-ci disparait, alors les esprits peuvent devenir mauvais et engendrer peur et chaos.

\- C'est terrible, ce que tu dis. Ce sont des forces occultes ? Et tu penses que ça existe ?

\- J'en suis même certain…Comme cette intime conviction dont tu parlais tout à l'heure.

Duo attendait patiemment la suite. L'histoire qu'il entendait était fascinante.

\- Ils ne prennent pas corps à proprement parlé, ils restent invisibles aux yeux des humains, et si l'équilibre est respecté, alors ils ne se manifestent jamais. C'est pourquoi il est si difficile aux non-initiés de croire en cela. Il est à la charge de la Royauté d'assurer cet équilibre.

\- Comment fait-elle ? Et où ? Et avec qui ?

\- Il existe un lieu sacré, avec un temple, dans la forêt de Sank, que tu ne connais pas encore, qui a cette fonction-là. Pour la diriger, il faut des capacités … hors-normes on peut dire…

\- Des magiciens ?

\- Des êtres doués d'une force peu commune, dirons-nous même, précisa le médecin. Le terme « magie » est vraiment mal accepté par l'homme.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça fait peur, tout simplement ! Depuis la nuit des temps, l'homme doué de cette force reste connu pour être une personne particulièrement vulnérable : vivre avec cette sorte de « pouvoir », s'il n'est pas maîtrisé, peut vite rendre fou. Mais je te rassure, reprit Quatre, voyant la lueur de peur passer dans les yeux de son ami, ces hommes et ces femmes font partis d'une minorité qui est « contrôlée » par l'état.

\- Contrôlée ?

\- Il n'y a pas de hasard, pour naître doué de cette faculté, il faut déjà faire partie de la descendance directe d'un de ses « magiciens ». Et vu qu'il y en a très peu et qu'ils sont presque tous célibataires…

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

Duo y perdait un peu son latin.

\- J'en reviens à mes esprits : ceux qui ont cette force sont « destinés » à consacrer leur vie aux esprits car ils ont la faculté de les vénérer, de les surveiller et de les contrôler.

\- Ils peuvent les voir ?

\- Tout du moins les sentir. Ils sont initiés aux secrets du temple, où ils passent quasiment toute leur vie. Ils deviennent ainsi les gardiens des esprits. En même temps, ils apprennent à canaliser l'énergie qui est la leur, pour la maîtriser du mieux possible.

\- Toute leur vie ? Enfermé ?

Duo frissonna. Cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

\- C'est un choix, Duo, il ne s'agit pas de les forcer. Cela n'a jamais été le cas dans toute l'histoire que l'on m'a conté, parce qu'ils sont « appelés ». Ils sont tous – ou presque - identifiés par la royauté à la naissance, et ils sont amenés à faire leur choix au bout du parcours d'initiation. Certains, peu nombreux, ne se consacrent pas au temple, mais ils ont des fonctions qui les amènent à rester proche de leur caste. Ce sont eux finalement qui assurent la descendance de cette caste particulière, pour éviter leur extinction. Je suis même à croire que si à tout hasard aucun ne se mariait, une nouvelle caste se recréerait quelque part… mais cela est pure spéculation de ma part !

\- Ca n'a rien de l'idée que je m'en faisais. C'est beaucoup moins…. Magique, fit Duo, malgré tout intéressé.

\- Et loin de l'idée que s'en fait le peuple aussi, qui les craint et qui préfère ignorer ce qui _est_ , ce qui _existe_. Mais la Royauté depuis longtemps encourage à oublier, c'est plus simple.

Tout ce que je te dis là Duo fait partie de l'histoire de la famille royale. Elle doit rester discrète, quand bien même le commun des mortels refuse simplement d'y croire.

\- Je me sens honoré que tu m'en fasses part alors. Tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Je te partage une partie de notre culture, celle _cachée_ aux yeux de tous. Il s'agit là simplement d'un résumé bien entendu, tout cela est bien plus profond. Et notre culture est tellement intéressante et variée ! Mais je le partage aussi avec toi parce que tu vas y être confronté certainement un jour ou un autre... et il te faut apprendre toute la culture du royaume pour intégrer pleinement la famille Royale. Autant commencer dès maintenant !

Duo ne put contrôler une fois encore la rougeur de ses joues :

\- La…la famille ? Moi ? Mais…euh..

Quatre sortit l'anneau de sous son col, le montrant à Duo :

\- Je sais qu'Heero tient à toi, comme Trowa tient à moi. Ce gage d'amour, il ne te l'a pas donné à la légère. Tu seras l'Unique, pour lui.

Cette fois-ci, le jeune garçon s'empourpra violemment, recherchant sans y penser son propre anneau à son cou. Il ne put contrôler son bégaiement :

\- Qua… Quatre, c'est…je sais…. Il me l'a dit. Et même si je suis … certain de ses sentiments… J'ai si peur…. Si peur qu'il se rende compte…. Qu'il s'est trompé…

\- Même s'il parle peu, je suis sûr qu'il t'a rassuré à ce sujet, non ? Répondit Quatre, d'une voix douce. Et Heero est quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il veut.

\- O…Oui, certes. Mais… mets-toi juste deux secondes à ma place Quatre. Comment peut-il aimer quelqu'un comme _moi_ ? Et en si peu de temps ? Comment, _moi_ , avec ce que je suis, je pourrais m'autoriser à l'aimer ? D'y penser, de te le dire même, crois-moi, je souffre bien plus que mes blessures…J'aimerais tant lui donner une réponse en étant sûr de me pas me prendre un nouveau coup…

\- Quel est donc ce _moi_ méprisant que tu te donnes ? Répondit Quatre, avec véhémence. Ne peux-tu donc pas accepter d'avoir assez souffert ? Que ce qui t'est arrivé n'aurait jamais dû se produire et que le destin s'est montré cruel à ton égard, mais qu'en aucun cas cela n'est _de ta faute_ ? Aujourd'hui, ce même destin te propose une nouvelle vie, bien meilleure, avec l'homme que tu aimes. C'est évident Duo. Tout ton corps, tes gestes, ton regard parlent pour toi. Même si tu ne peux le formuler comme tu souhaiterais le faire, Heero a déjà sa réponse. Ne gâches pas cela avec des tourments de ce genre… Tu mérites bien mieux que cela.

\- C'est si dur, Quatre.

\- Je le comprends et je l'entends, Duo. Ta vie a été si dure. Mais je ne te laisserais pas sombrer dans de telles pensées car elles ne sont pas bonnes. Le seul conseil que je puis te donner, c'est de suivre ton cœur. Car il est resté tel que tu es : pur. Et de prendre le temps qu'il faudra pour t'épanouir dans ta relation. Heero saura se montrer patient. Je peux même te le gager.

Quatre se releva et enlaça doucement son ami qui se tendit de surprise. Mais face à la chaleur qui se dégageait de Quatre et cette douceur dont il avait tant manqué par le passé, il s'y abandonna avec plaisir, ressentant une nouvelle fois une vague de bien-être, si rare. En si peu de temps, il avait découvert l'amitié, la tendresse, les émotions positives, et … l'amour certainement. Il allait devoir prendre le temps d'assimiler tout cela. Quatre avait raison.

Un raclement de gorge les ramena à la réalité.

\- Eh bien, on vous laisse une heure et voilà le résultat ? Quatre, amour, veux-tu lâcher l'ami de mon frère, je te prie.

\- Trowa, mon prince, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, répondit Quatre, d'une voix faussement contrite.

\- Je ne crois que ce que je vois, très cher. Et une correction me semble juste pour votre attitude si libertine.

Les gros yeux de Quatre le fit taire. Trowa se rendit compte un peu trop tard de sa maladresse. Les deux amoureux regardèrent Duo, mais celui-ci n'avait pas suivi la conversation, fixant Heero derrière son frère espérant que celui-ci ne lui ferait aucune remontrance pour s'être laissé aller ainsi.

Mais le frère cadet, bien loin de rentrer dans le jeu des deux amants terribles, rentra sans plus de formule dans sa chambre et se rapprocha de Duo.

\- Le dîner est servi, et je suis là, comme promis.

Il prit Duo dans ses bras pour l'aider à s'installer de nouveau à table, dans le salon. Duo s'autorisa à sourire et lui répondit alors :

\- J'en suis fort aise. Et si heureux de te revoir.

\- Eh bien, si une heure d'absence le rend heureux, je ne t'explique pas quand il s'agira d'une journée entière ! Remarqua Trowa, railleur. Duo, bientôt, tu ne le diras plus, tellement mon frère t'insupportera.

Heero fusilla son frère du regard, lui intimant le silence.

\- Mais…mais non, bégaya Duo. Jamais je….

\- Mon Dieu, ton repos forcé ne t'a pas ôté ta naïveté. C'est si touchant. Continua Trowa, amusé.

\- Trowa, vas-tu te taire un peu ? Cette journée aurait-elle été fatigante ? Le coupa Quatre, malgré tout amusé par la légèreté qu'avait réussi à amener son futur époux.

\- J'ai quand même dû gérer les dossiers de mon frère en urgence. Et tout cela pour lui assurer la paix avec ses amourettes. Répondit-il d'une voix faussement dédaigneuse.

Habile esquive du coup de pied sous la table.

\- De plus, Geroy n'a pas arrêté de me solliciter toute l'après-midi ! Continua-t-il. Mon chéri, tu dois arrêter de vouloir à tout prix gérer autant de dossiers de front, c'est inhumain.

\- Pour toi, sans doute, se moqua Quatre. Tu n'es pas habitué.

\- Toujours est-il qu'ils m'ont épuisé, continua Trowa, sans relever la pique.

\- Et tu n'es pas Roi.

\- Habile remarque de mon frère, en effet. Railla le prince héritier. Mais nul doute qu'au moment où j'accéderais au trône, tu seras plus motivé pour travailler, puisque l'objet de tes désirs n'aura certainement plus aucun secret pour toi !

Cette fois-ci, il grimaça. Le coup de pied avait atteint son but. Essuyant la larme de douleur qui coulait de son œil droit le plus discrètement possible, il changea de conversation :

\- Mais qu'est-ce donc ?

Il désigna un étrange fauteuil à roues qui trônait dans un coin du salon.

\- ça se voit, non ? Consentit à répondre Heero, passablement agacé par les pitreries de son frère.

\- Certes. Mais où l'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Oh, je sais ! tu l'as emprunté au vieux Jin ? S'exclama Quatre.

\- Hn.

\- Très bonne idée, je n'y avais pas pensé ! Avec cela, Duo, tu vas pouvoir sortir !

L'interpellé fixait le fauteuil d'un œil curieux. Il n'en avait encore jamais vu. Mais effectivement, la perspective de sortir devenait soudain encore plus attrayante.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de visiter votre cadre de vie.

\- Et le tien désormais, Duo, précisa Trowa, d'un ton plus sérieux. Si tu le souhaites.

Heero fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas. Cela ne les regardait qu'eux deux.

\- Mais qui va t'accompagner ? Demain, je dois absolument assurer deux rendez-vous, se remémora Quatre d'un coup. Je ne peux me permettre de les décaler une nouvelle fois.

\- Moi.

Trois paires d'yeux se retournèrent vers la tête ébouriffée du prince aux yeux de glace.

\- Mais…tes obligations ? Heero, je ne veux pas te causer du tort par ma présence, répondit Duo, inquiet.

\- Je me suis organisé. Trowa assurera les dossiers courants.

Duo regarda ledit Trowa qui hocha affirmativement la tête. Envahi par la joie, il se laissa tomber sur le prince cadet, dans un élan de bonheur non maîtrisé, les entraînant tous les deux à rejoindre le sol.

\- Heero ? Duo ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Quatre se précipita, pour relever les deux ahuris, Duo se confondant en excuses.

\- Mon Dieu, je suis si maladroit, Heero, je n'ai pas fait exprès, tu n'as pas mal ? Je suis désolé, je voulais p…humph ?!

Son prince, pour le faire taire, n'entrevit qu'une solution, le bâillonner doucement de sa main.

\- Un peu de tenue, tout de même, à table, les deux lapins, là, intervint Trowa, moqueur.

Il évita de justesse la cuillère vengeresse qui s'écrasa pitoyablement contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Ils finirent le repas dans les rires, les ombres de Duo se dissipant petit à petit…

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils avaient fini leur repas. Avec son autorisation, Duo s'était calé dans les bras d'Heero, allongés tous les deux sur le grand lit. Il se sentait bien, en sécurité. Il n'avait pas peur, et ne ressentait aucun malaise, malgré ses craintes. Il n'avait jamais dormi dans la même couche qu'un autre, le Comte Enguerrand ne le laissant jamais partager son lit, pour son plus grand soulagement. Finalement, il sentait qu'avec son prince, cela devrait être possible.

\- J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans un rêve, Hee-chan. Mais je ne veux pas me réveiller…

Malgré les doutes qu'il avait exprimé cet après-midi, il se sentait pleinement à sa place, dans ses bras. Et il sentait cette douce chaleur qui lui faisait tant de bien.

\- Et pourtant, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel…répondit Heero, lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste fluide et aérien.

\- J'ai peur de me réveiller demain, et de revoir cette geôle. J'ai encore du mal à me croire là, présent, dans ces murs.

\- Je pense que c'est normal. Tu as besoin de sortir, de visiter pour te faire une idée. Je suis content de te faire découvrir mon monde.

\- Quatre m'a expliqué vos croyances cet après-midi. Je dois avouer que j'étais bien loin de me douter qu'il existait des choses de cet ordre-là, cette caste si spéciale, et ces esprits. Votre culture a l'air si fascinante.

\- Elle l'est. Et les esprits font partie de nos vies, et en même temps, moins on les côtoie, mieux on se porte.

L'amertume de la voix de son homme ne lui échappa pas. Mais l'ancien favori ne chercha pas à comprendre. Après tout, Quatre avait bien dit que c'était un sujet sensible.

Ils restèrent tous les deux l'un contre l'autre, pendant de longues minutes, savourant la présence de l'autre qui leur avait tant manqué après cette cruelle séparation.

Heero vit que Duo commençait à bailler. Ses yeux papillotaient de fatigue et il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir.

\- Tu ne dois pas lutter, mon ange. Nous allons nous coucher, ce sera plus raisonnable.

\- Heero…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu… tu veux bien dormir avec moi ? Juste… dormir.

Heero regarda Duo, qui rougissait de plus en plus, et répondit :

\- Bien sûr, mon ange. J'en serais honoré.

Duo se sentit heureux d'avoir réussi à lui proposer, surpassant sa timidité et son angoisse. Heureux aussi qu'il l'appelle par ces petits mots doux qui résonnaient si bien à ses oreilles. Ils se couchèrent alors, rassurés par la présence de l'un et l'autre, Heero attentif cependant à ne pas accaparer la place et ne pas trop approcher Duo.

 _A suivre..._


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonsoir à tous !

Avant que Janvier ne se termine, je vous propose un nouveau chapitre. De la douceur, de la douceur, de la douceur...pour le moment ! Duo en a bien besoin... Avant que ça ne reparte un peu en live !

De nouveau des remerciements pour vos retours : Jowan, Tenshia, Chomesuke ! Oui, on sent que vous avez hâte de savoir pour Heero...Du coup, je finis par me demander si ce que j'ai imaginé sera bien suffisant MDR ! Pour moi ça l'est mais bon, on n'a pas tous la même vision des choses. Sachez qu'il va falloir encore être patient, il y a des choses à régler encore avant d'en savoir plus !

Sur ce, je laisse avec ce chapitre et désormais, je vous retrouverai en février !

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 12**

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut teinté de douceur. Heero se réveilla, Duo dans ses bras. Leurs jambes s'étaient entremêlées bien malgré eux durant la nuit. Il était prudemment resté à l'écart de son voisin de lit en se couchant, évitant ainsi de le gêner, mais ils avaient visiblement beaucoup bougé cette nuit… Le prince constata cependant avec plaisir que son ami ne l'avait pas rejeté et semblait même le prendre pour un doudou en l'enserrant fortement…

Sentant que le réveil était également proche pour lui, il déposa un léger baiser sur le sommet du crâne, s'attirant un murmure du natté.

\- Hmmmmm…

\- Bonjour, bel endormi.

\- …hmmm…bonjour 'Ro.

\- As-tu fait bon somme ?

Duo ouvrit un œil :

\- Oui…oui je crois.

\- Le jour s'est levé, veux-tu rester encore un peu ? Demanda Heero.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit alors complètement les yeux :

\- Non, non, je veux bien déjeuner avec toi.

\- Alors, allons-y, fit Heero en se levant.

Duo essaya de faire de même mais ses muscles endoloris le rappelèrent à l'ordre.

\- Ouch !

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? S'inquiéta le prince cadet, s'arrêtant près du lit.

\- Je suis tout courbaturé… Je n'arrive pas à bouger beaucoup… Expliqua Duo, d'un ton désolé.

\- Quatre m'a laissé ses crèmes, veux-tu que je t'en mette et que je te masse ? Il m'a montré comment faire. Le Rassura Heero.

Rougissant, Duo réussit tout de même à lui répondre :

\- Voui… je veux bien.

\- Mets-toi sur le ventre, je vais commencer par le dos.

Heero l'aida à retirer sa chemise, et Duo se tourna alors difficilement. Il lui offrit son dos en pleine confiance, malgré un sentiment de honte persistant. Son corps était dévasté. Il mordit l'oreiller alors qu'Heero commença à lui appliquer la crème, pour étouffer un cri de douleur. Mais l'onguent agit rapidement et il sentit vite une douce chaleur se répandre dans tout son être. Ses muscles endoloris par la nuit s'assouplirent sous le massage divin administré par le prince.

De son côté, Heero dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour que le massage ne dérape pas bien malgré lui. Le corps ainsi exposé de Duo était un appel à la luxure. Le drap dissimulait le bas de son corps et laissait deviner la forme de son fessier, qu'il devinait sans peine bien ferme et juste bombé. Puis son regard tomba sur ses vilaines cicatrices, zébrant son dos pâle, ressortant davantage encore sur cette peau d'albâtre, le faisant froncer des sourcils. Les crèmes faisaient de vrais miracles, elles s'étaient tout de même bien résorbées. Hélas, certaines, les plus profondes, resteraient marquées à vie. Il fit attention de ne pas accentuer la douleur de Duo, mais Quatre avait été encore une fois de bon conseil. Duo semblait apprécier le traitement et commençait à ronronner de contentement.

Heero, d'un geste souple et doux, le retourna sur le ventre. Duo garda les yeux fermés, par gêne. Il sentit une nouvelle fois les crèmes sur son ventre, les massages aériens que lui administrait le prince, et toujours cette même douce chaleur qui lui faisait du bien. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'Heero avait fini, il rouvrit les yeux et ne put empêcher ses joues de se colorer face au spectacle. Le prince était resté torse nu de sa nuit, avec juste un pantalon de toile qui cachait le bas. Il put admirer à loisir cette musculature parfaite et une chaleur d'un tout autre ordre commença à poindre dans son bas-ventre. La honte le submergeant de nouveau, il détourna bien vite le regard pour fuir ses pensées impures.

Heero s'était aperçu du manège et se laissa faire sans broncher. Il ne fallait pas le brusquer. S'il appréciait ce qu'il voyait, tant mieux. D'un geste, il se remit debout et tendit sa main vers celle de son ange aux cheveux longs pour l'aider à se mettre assis au bord du lit et lui tendit une tunique pour se couvrir.

\- Tu peux rester ici, le temps que je sonne le petit-déjeuner.

\- Non, aide-moi à me lever s'il te plait, je veux essayer de me déplacer un peu. Répondit Duo d'un ton déterminé.

Heero sourit, face à l'attitude combative de son ami. Décidément, il était parfait et il ressentit de nouveau au fond de lui une vague d'amour le traverser. Il aida Duo à se lever. Chancelant, celui-ci resta quelques instants debout en appui sur son épaule, attendant que la pièce ne s'arrête de tanguer :

\- J'espérais que cela serait plus simple. Fit-il, d'un ton un peu contrit.

\- Laisse-toi du temps. C'est déjà si bon de te voir debout. Le rassura le prince.

Heero l'aida à faire quelques pas vers la salle à manger. Le soupir de soulagement lorsque Duo s'assit à table ne lui échappa pas, et le fit sourire :

\- Tu vois. Tu as réussi.

\- Je ne suis quand même pas prêt à parcourir, ne serait-ce qu'un couloir…

\- C'est déjà très bien.

\- Merci Heero, je me sens bien plus vivant, c'est certain.

Heero sonna la petite cloche, reliée aux cuisines, appelant Hilde pour le petit-déjeuner, puis disparut se changer. Il avait revêtu une tenue plus sobre que la veille, mais d'une belle étoffe aussi. Sa tunique noire unie était plus courte, et assez près du corps, laissant juste deviner les courbes de son corps. Son pantalon marron et ses bottes noires achevaient sa tenue. Il s'attabla alors que Duo l'admirait une nouvelle fois discrètement :

\- Que souhaites-tu que je te montre aujourd'hui, Duo ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux, je te suivrais partout ! Fit Duo, d'un ton enthousiaste. Je suis si impatient de …. Voir, de découvrir… C'est un nouveau monde qui s'ouvre ! Et c'est le tien, alors… je suis vraiment curieux !

Heero n'oubliait pas que Duo avait été enfermé durant 7 ans dans un environnement malsain, et que même ses escapades ne lui avaient inspiré que crainte et terreur. Il était réellement heureux de pouvoir lui faire goûter la liberté.

\- Tu devras me dire si tu es fatigué, il ne faut pas présumer de tes forces. L'avertit-il.

\- Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais exemplaire. Assura l'ancien favori.

\- Père est aussi très impatient de te rencontrer, saches-le.

\- De…de…de quoi ? Le Roi ? Moi ? Me voir ? Bégaya Duo, confus.

\- Eh bien, oui. Il ne t'a pas vu vraiment à ton avantage. Et si nous souhaitons officialiser ta venue et … notre relation, cela est nécessaire… Ajouta Heero, un brin moqueur.

\- Mais… mais… mais... je…tu… enfin nous… Et puis…

Duo n'arrivait même pas à sortir de mots sur la peur panique qui s'était emparé de lui. Heero émit un petit rire, ravi de son petit effet et se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter tendrement à l'oreille :

\- Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir. Père est l'homme le plus généreux et aimant que je connaisse…Tout ira bien, tu verras.

En réponse, Duo réussit à lui renvoyer un timide sourire :

\- Je te crois… Mais vais-je être à la hauteur ? C'est le Roi tout de même…

\- Et Toi, tu es celui que j'ai choisi. Et je sais qui tu es.

Heero se leva, le déjeuner étant fini.

\- Je te propose de t'aider pour ta toilette, avant de sortir, si cela te sied.

\- C'est vraiment gênant… rétorqua Duo. Tu es un prince.

\- Oui et ? Je n'en suis pas plus idiot. Répondit Heero, haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Se récria le jeune garçon.

\- Je suis disponible pour t'aider, profites-en. Et je refuse de te laisser aux servantes aujourd'hui.

Duo sourit face à ce qui ressemblait à un caprice de son prince. Serait-il donc un peu possessif ? C'était un trait de caractère qu'il n'avait pas encore décelé mais en tout cas, c'était très drôle. Il consentit alors à lui laisser prendre soin de sa chevelure. Heero l'installa sur la chaise roulante puis l'emmena au cabinet de toilette. S'emparant de la brosse, le prince cadet commença par défaire la natte qui avait été faite à la va-vite et à brosser soigneusement les cheveux de Duo, s'arrêtant doucement sur les nœuds. Dans le miroir, Duo constata que sa chevelure avait bien changé :

\- Ils ont été coupés …

Ses cheveux lui arrivaient à peu près sous les omoplates désormais.

\- Hilde a entrepris de les égaliser comme elle a pu pendant ton … long sommeil. Les coups que tu as reçus en avait arraché une bonne partie, consentit à dévoiler Heero.

Duo grimaça, se rappelant la vision de ses mèches à terre, auréolés de sang. Son sang.

\- Ca va repousser… essaya de le rassurer le prince.

\- Je ne suis pas triste, Heero. Le tranquillisa Duo. Et puis, ça va me changer un peu. Le Comte m'interdisait d'y toucher, si ce n'est pour me coiffer. J'ai fini par le vivre comme un fardeau.

Duo le pensait sincèrement. C'était comme un premier pas dans sa nouvelle vie. Il laissa avec plaisir son compagnon terminer sa mise, attachant ses cheveux en arrière, dans une queue lâche.

Rafraîchis, propres et habillés, ils sortirent de la chambre. Heero respecta le silence émerveillé de Duo qui découvrait les couloirs du château assis dans cette chaise roulante, puis commença la description des lieux :

\- Notre chambre se trouve dans le quartier princier du château. Trowa et Quatre, ainsi que Wufei ont leurs propres appartements attenant au nôtre. Ils sont tous dans ce périmètre proche.

Duo nota avec délice qu'Heero l'incluait dans le « notre » chambre. Il se surprit à aimer cela.

\- Wufei n'est toujours pas venu me voir. Remarqua Duo, un peu désolé.

Heero ne répondit pas tout de suite. Devait-il lui dire ? Puis il se décida :

\- Il va falloir que je t'explique quelque chose, mais pas tout de suite.

Intrigué, Duo n'insista pas. Mais il savait que son prince tiendrait parole.

\- Ce sont vos quartiers de nuit, ou vous avez également vos bureaux ?

\- Les bureaux et les salles de travail sont situés dans la partie centrale du château. Je te montrerai où est le mien, pour que tu puisses venir me voir si besoin.

\- Je n'oserai pas te déranger à ton travail.

\- Tu apprendras à déceler le bon moment. J'ai confiance.

Ces paroles plongèrent Duo dans ses pensées. Heero avait une telle confiance en lui, il ne doutait pas de lui, comme lui doutait de lui-même. Et il parlait comme si tout cela était normal, comme si tout cela allait se mettre en place de manière toute naturelle. Il lui enviait cette attitude, non pas désinvolte, mais assurée, qu'il était bien loin de posséder.

\- Ne réfléchis pas trop, Duo. Laisse-toi porter…pour une fois dans ta vie, reprit Heero, le voyant la mine assombrie.

\- C'est difficile, Heero. Tes paroles me projettent dans un futur que je n'avais jamais envisagé. Et même si c'est pour le meilleur, je ressens un tel désarroi… C'est perturbant.

\- C'est normal. Si cela te brusque, je peux aussi me taire.

\- NON ! … Non, pardon je ne voulais pas crier. Je … je suis … ému que tu m'intègres dans ton avenir. Et même si j'ai peur… je ressens aussi un vrai bonheur … Tout s'emmêle dans ma tête…

\- Je le comprends, sois sans crainte. Le rassura Heero, content malgré tout que Duo parvienne à mettre des mots sur ses émotions. C'était déjà ça.

Ils continuèrent de rouler ainsi, pendant une heure, où le prince montra à Duo les principales zones du château, les pièces à connaître. Tout s'embrouillait un peu dans la tête de Duo, qui avait bien peur de ne pas tout retenir. Mais il découvrait, ébloui, le cadre de vie des Princes du Royaume de Sank. Le château était bien plus lumineux et coloré que celui du Comté du Nord. Les chambres et les pièces comportaient de vraies fenêtres, les plantes abondaient dans les couloirs et les vases étaient emplies de fleurs fraîches. Sur les murs, de belles peintures étaient accrochées, égayant le tout. Il s'étonna de ne croiser pas âme qui vive mais ne dit rien. Le meilleur moment fut tout de même celui où Heero le poussa…dehors.

Stoppant un instant sur le perron, Heero laissa Duo s'habituer à la clarté du soleil. Celui-ci était haut dans le ciel et brillait de mille feux. Pas un nuage n'obscurcissait cette belle journée. Il laissa son compagnon prendre une bonne goulée d'air et il l'entendit soupirer d'aise.

\- Hee-chan… C'est merveilleux.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas mais nota le ton enjoué de son ami. Pourvu qu'il soit heureux, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il le poussa vers les premiers jardins, ceux à proximité du château. Taillés de près, ils n'avaient rien à envier à ceux du Comte Enguerrand.

\- Ce jardin est splendide lui aussi. Remarqua Duo, qui tendait la main pour effleurer les plantes.

\- Notre jardinier est également excellent, reconnut Heero. Mais nous ne sommes pas très bons élèves, nous en profitons très peu.

\- Comment te détends-tu, alors ? Fit Duo, curieux.

\- Principalement avec Wing.

L'évocation de la monture princière replongea Duo dans ses pensées. Il avait laissé Deathscythe entre les mains du Comte. Il connaîtrait certainement un destin funeste, alors qu'il n'était plus là pour le protéger de ses modestes forces. Il savait bien que cela arriverait, mais pas de cette manière.

Heero vit une nouvelle fois son changement d'expression. Il savait que son adaptation ne se ferait pas sans mal. C'était la deuxième fois que Duo était arraché à son lieu de vie. Même si le précédent n'avait rien d'un paradis, un nouvel équilibre restait à trouver. Il n'avait plus aucun repère, plus aucune âme connue autour de lui, si ce n'est Hilde. Et il savait bien que les sentiments qui les animaient tous les deux en étaient encore à leurs balbutiements, même si pour lui, ils étaient déjà forts. Comprenant ce qui le tracassait, il décida de ne pas attendre et de bifurquer vers les écuries.

\- Où m'emmènes-tu cette fois ? Oh… les écuries.

Heero savait qu'il les aimait, ces bêtes. Il voulait certainement lui faire plaisir. Malgré tout, son sourire avait bien du mal à tenir.

Heero n'essaya pas de le consoler. Il savait que rien ne pourrait le faire, à part…

\- Voici les écuries du château.

\- C'est immense !

\- Oui. Et il ne s'agit que des montures royales. Celles des soldats se trouvent à l'écart, bien plus en contrebas.

Il avança, sûr de lui, vers les box du fond. Ils croisèrent Wing, qui vint passer sa tête hors de son box pour quémander une caresse…ou une gourmandise. Puis Heero continua vers un box plus éloigné, à la grande surprise de Duo qui pensait aller voir Wing.

\- Duo, nous ne sommes pas partis seuls du Comté.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je sais à quel point tu tiens à ton cheval.

Le cœur de Duo fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Non, il n'avait tout de même pas…

Un hennissement se fit entendre. SON hennissement qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille. Une nouvelle fois, les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler alors que la tête de Deathscythe apparut au travers du box.

\- Heero…. Non…. Comment ? Sanglota Duo, tout en caressant doucement le chanfrein de son compagnon équin qui se laissa faire volontiers.

\- Nous avons simplement pris ce qui t'appartenait.

\- Le Comte doit être furieux… Il était à lui…

\- Toi seul peut le monter, qu'en aurait-il fait ? Constata Heero. Le Comte devait certaines compensations au Roi.

\- Je n'ose imaginer la teneur des échanges qui ont été les vôtres avec le Comte. J'ai peur, c'est juste… trop.

\- Quatre t'a déjà rassuré à ce sujet. Le Comte du Nord s'est rendu coupable de fraudes à une échelle qui devait lui garantir une condamnation pénale. Malgré tout, le Roi a fait preuve de mansuétude en lui évitant l'humiliation d'un procès public. Cela ne l'empêche pas cependant de devoir régler ses dettes. Et Deathscythe n'en a réglé qu'une infime partie.

Duo ne dit rien mais comprit que le Roi avait profité de la situation précaire du Comte pour le sortir de sa prison. Il serait éternellement redevable au Roi de lui avoir sauvé la vie, même si pour cela, son geôlier s'en sortait à plutôt bon compte.

\- Je suis impatient de le remonter.

Heero ne releva pas. Conscient que cela prendrait sans doute du temps, il aiderait Duo à remonter en selle dès que possible. Leurs ballades équestres lui manquaient. Sa liberté lui manquait.

\- Mais chaque chose en son temps, hein ? Qui s'en occupe ici ? S'intéressa Duo, qui avait repris de l'aplomb. Je ne vois personne.

\- Il y a deux écuyers royaux qui se relayent, mais pour l'heure, ils doivent être sur les autres écuries. Pour Wing et maintenant Deathscythe, je m'en occupe exclusivement.

\- Je suis touché, Heero. Remercia Duo, sincèrement heureux. Il ne te pose pas de souci ?

\- Aucun.

Effectivement, pendant qu'ils étaient là, Heero soigna ses deux montures. Même si Deathscythe était plus récalcitrant, son maître constata avec plaisir qu'il se laissait relativement faire. Heero avait des gestes sûrs, ne marquant aucune hésitation qui aurait été dommageable sans aucun doute. Duo, de son fauteuil, ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle, même s'il trépignait de devoir rester assis.

\- Je ne te propose pas de le monter, Duo. Non pas que je ne le veux pas mais ça ne serait pas prudent, expliqua Heero, quand il eut fini.

\- En effet, je l'entends ainsi. Même si ça me coûte… Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de tout ça… soupira Duo.

\- Il n'y en a nul besoin.

Le ventre de l'ancien favori gronda à ce moment-là et il sentit la faim commencer à le tenailler. Heero sourit : en effet, l'heure du repas arrivait.

\- Tu as une horloge à la place de l'estomac, se moqua t'il.

\- Mais… Mais non, rougit Duo, gêné. Je n'ai pas dû assez manger ce matin, c'est tout.

\- Je te ramène dans nos quartiers, Hilde a dû préparer le déjeuner.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'échanger avec elle depuis mon réveil, regretta Duo.

\- Elle semble se plaire au château. Son caractère fait merveille auprès des autres servantes, même si certains semblent heurtés par son… franc-parler. Constata Heero.

\- Elle est très vive, s'amusa Duo. Malgré son expérience au château du Comte, elle a toujours été comme ça. C'est dans sa nature. Heureusement qu'elle était là, sinon je…

Duo s'interrompit, il n'avait nulle envie de ressasser cela. Puis il reprit :

\- Mais ainsi, elle côtoie les autres serviteurs ? Tout le monde sait d'où elle vient ?

\- Nous avons juste intégré Hilde dans l'équipe présente, peu de personnes ont fait le voyage avec nous, et elles sont de confiance. Nous avons agi comme avec une nouvelle venue ordinaire si je puis le dire ainsi.

\- Je suis soulagé de tout ça… vraiment.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la chambre de Heero, où une table dressée et fumante les attendait. Aucune trace de Hilde, qui avait été très efficace, comme toujours.

\- Nous n'avons pas croisé grand monde ce matin, constata Duo, prenant place autour de la table.

\- Les conseillers travaillent dans leurs cabinets. Et la Reine est partie séjourner dans son pays d'origine pendant quelques temps, comme chaque année. Elle a emmené avec elle une partie de la cour. Expliqua Heero.

\- Ah bon ? Et qui règne quand ni elle, ni le Roi ne sont là ? Fit Duo, sa curiosité de nouveau aiguisée.

\- Le Roi sait régner, affirma Heero. Peu importe où il se trouve. Ses déplacements sont prévus et très bien organisés. Et il a cinq conseillers principaux qui se relaient en fonction des besoins.

\- ça a l'air effectivement très rôdé. Fit Duo, admiratif. Et la Reine revient bientôt ? Continua Duo, tout en dégustant sa soupe, admirablement délicieuse.

\- Ce soir ou demain, me semble-t-il. Répondit Heero, en réfléchissant.

Ils continuèrent à échanger autour du repas. Duo commença à marquer des signes de fatigue. Heero s'en inquiéta :

\- Duo, tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Je me sens effectivement un peu faible. Mais ce doit être passager, ne t'inquiète donc pas.

\- Je crois qu'il serait plus raisonnable de te reposer cet après-midi.

\- Mais il me reste tant à voir ! Protesta Duo d'une voix faible. Et… tu as pris du temps pour moi.

\- Ta santé est bien plus importante. Et puis… nous avons le temps, non ?

Duo reconnut qu'Heero avait raison. Il s'estima déjà heureux d'avoir pu en voir autant ce matin. Et d'avoir vu son cheval.

\- Je crois que je ne pourrais résister à l'appel de la sieste. Et mon dos est bien douloureux, reconnut l'ancien favori en grimaçant.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire, gronda Heero, en se levant.

Duo lui fit un sourire contrit, tout en essayant de s'excuser avec ses yeux larmoyants. Heero le vit et soupira :

\- ça ne va pas être facile avec toi, je le crains. Allez, au lit.

Duo se laissa faire sans protester, il avait effectivement été au bout de ses forces déjà. Il se laissa porter jusqu'au lit, où Heero l'allongea, non sans lui appliquer les crèmes réparatrices. Duo s'endormit instantanément, sans même sans rendre compte…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'après-midi fila vite. Duo n'émergea que trois bonnes heures après, et Heero en avait profité pour avancer dans ses lectures, si longtemps mises de côté. L'exercice du pouvoir était prenant et ne lui laissait que bien peu de temps pour les loisirs. Le Roi son Père se reposait désormais beaucoup sur ses fils pour certains dossiers importants du royaume, démontrant ainsi sa confiance absolue en ses héritiers. Trowa et Heero prenaient à cœur d'être à la hauteur de la lourde tâche qui leur a été confié.

Lorsqu'il entendit le soupir de son compagnon, indiquant son proche réveil, le prince aux yeux cobalt se leva rapidement de son fauteuil, abandonnant son ouvrage, afin qu'il le voit en ouvrant les yeux. Il avait bien peur que Duo ne panique rapidement s'il se savait seul.

\- Hummmm….

\- Duo…

\- Hummmmmm…. Heero…

\- Tu pouvais bien me dire que tu n'étais pas fatigué. Se gaussa doucement l'interpellé.

\- Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? Demanda Duo, la tête encore dans l'oreiller.

\- 3 heures je dirais…

\- Tout ça…

Il se redressa, non sans mal, et entendit de l'agitation qui semblait venir de l'extérieur.

\- Que se passe-t-il donc ?

\- Je pense que la Reine est arrivée de son voyage.

\- Et tu es resté avec moi ?

\- Il est hors de question que tu restes seul aujourd'hui.

Duo le remercia d'un sourire et continua :

\- Je ne t'en voudrais pas d'aller dire bonjour à ta mère, Heero.

Heero secoua la tête et prit un ton résigné :

\- Les femmes de retour de voyage commencent par leurs bagages, et bien d'autres futilités qui m'échappent. J'ai le temps d'aller la voir demain.

Duo resta un instant interdit, puis éclata de rire. Heero s'abreuva de ce rire, si clair, qu'il avait entendu si peu de fois.

\- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, sans doute ! Même si je n'ai pas d'expériences en la matière, J'imagine tout à fait bien cela …

\- Que veux-tu faire cet après-midi ? S'enquit Heero.

Duo réfléchit mais secoua la tête :

\- Je …. Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Je suis un peu perdu. Qu'ai-je le droit de faire ?

\- Je dois juste clarifier ta situation auprès de Père et Mère. Ensuite, tu seras entièrement libre. S'excusa Heero.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Hee-chan.

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, toujours inondé de soleil. Puis son regard s'éclaira.

\- Est-ce que je peux m'installer à la bibliothèque ?

\- Viens.

Heero l'aida à se lever et ils firent quelques pas vers le salon attenant, Duo agrippé au bras du prince pour ne pas tomber. L'ancien favori découvrit avec émerveillement tous les livres possédés par son ami : il y avait du choix.

Heero le laissa prendre tranquillement connaissance de son environnement, tout en surveillant son ami comme l'huile sur le feu. Il n'était pas encore sûr sur ses jambes, il sentait qu'il était encore vacillant.

\- Puis-je…en prendre un ? Demanda Duo, hésitant.

\- C'est d'évidence. Tu es ici dans ta demeure.

Duo rougit, encore. Décidément, il avait du mal à s'y faire. De plus, sa voix le faisait sentir tout chose. Il aimait tellement l'écouter. Une voix grave, douce, rare. Et quand elle s'adressait à lui, tout particulièrement, elle se faisait caressante, mélodieuse, sensuelle même. Il tendit son bras vers le livre de sa convoitise puis s'assit sur le canapé le plus proche. Heero resta debout, un peu gauche. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter. Devait-il rester ? Ou devait-il le laisser ? Que souhaitait Duo ? Peut-être l'embarrassait-il à rester avec lui comme cela. Mais il eut rapidement sa réponse : Duo le regarda et lui sourit tendrement, en tapotant à côté de lui. Il voulait tant de sa compagnie. Il avait perçu son hésitation et savait qu'il en était responsable, avec ses tourments. Mais il était au moins sûr d'une chose : sa présence lui était indispensable. Sans lui, il serait perdu.

Heero s'assit alors avec plaisir à ses côtés, reprenant sa lecture au passage.

Ils lurent chacun l'un à côté de l'autre, profitant simplement de leur présence et de la sérénité de ce moment précieux.

Après moult hésitations, Duo décida de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son prince, pour le sentir encore plus près de lui. Il avait tant besoin de câlins et d'amour, il espérait qu'Heero ne le rejetterait pas. La surprise passée, Heero ouvrit son bras et le rapprocha confortablement de lui, pour qu'il puisse être plus à l'aise. Duo soupira d'aise, il était si bien. Le léger baiser qu'il reçut sur le front le procura des papillons si agréables dans le ventre qu'il ne put empêcher un nouveau soupir de franchir ses lèvres.

\- Tu crois que l'on peut rester comme cela éternellement ? murmura Duo, l'âme en émoi.

\- J'aime à le penser… répondit doucement Heero, lâchant sa lecture pour profiter de cet instant de douceur.

Il se risqua à caresser le bras de son bel ange, légèrement pour ne pas lui faire peur. Duo savoura cette caresse qu'il apprécia. Voyant cela, Heero s'enhardit alors, en le rapprochant davantage de lui.

\- Je suis heureux.

\- Moi aussi.

Duo leva les yeux vers son prince, qui s'abaissa alors vers ses lèvres, risquant un baiser. L'ancien favori se délecta de cette sensation si agréable et pressa même davantage ses propres lèvres, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Heero. Il ne chercha pas à aller plus loin, simplement de goûter cette bouche qui lui faisait tant envie. Sa main continua de caresser son bras avec douceur. Quand le baiser prit fin, Duo se blottit encore plus fermement dans le giron de son homme, dans une recherche incontrôlée de sécurité.

\- Je ne m'envolerai pas, Duo.

\- Je veux le croire.

\- N'aie plus peur. Je te protégerai. A jamais.

 _A suivre..._


	13. Chapitre 13

**Petite note :**

Bonsoir ! Ca y est, nous sommes en Février ! Et voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous. D'une bonne longueur, je n'ai pas coupé, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

De nouveaux personnages apparaissent, pour étoffer un peu l'entourage de nos amis. Amis, ennemis ? Je vous laisse découvrir !

Encore merci Tenshia pour ta fidèle review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également. Chomesuke, merci également. Je ne me voyais pas laisser Deathscythe en arrière ! Il fait partie de l'histoire de Duo.

Je ne blablate pas plus longtemps et vous laisse à votre lecture !

Bises

Tahiri-chan, la seule, l'unique.

 **Chapitre 13**

Duo était seul ce matin. Heero n'avait pas pu se soustraire de ses obligations pour une deuxième journée et il savait qu'il était parti avec Trowa à la rencontre du peuple, pour une sorte de visite de routine, vérifier que le territoire restait paisible. Il serait de retour le soir, mais en attendant, il devrait s'occuper comme il peut. C'était même lui qui s'était retrouvé à rassurer le prince cadet, terriblement inquiet à l'idée de le laisser seul.

Le jeune homme avait une furieuse envie de sortir. Il supportait mal l'idée d'une journée à rester enfermé, même si cela serait bien plus prudent. L'escapade de la veille lui avait du bien, mais cela avait aussi réveillé d'autres douleurs dont il se serait bien passé. C'était malheureusement un passage obligé pour que son corps se remette correctement. Il avisa les cannes que Quatre lui avait apporté la veille au soir, avant de s'éclipser rapidement car il avait été invité à la table de son père, apparemment pour préparer son futur mariage.

Heero lui avait brièvement expliqué que Trowa ayant 25 ans dans six mois, le mariage aurait lieu le même jour que son anniversaire, selon une tradition bien désuète à ses yeux. Duo avait eu beau lui poser des questions pour en savoir plus, Heero avait rapidement renvoyé la balle vers Quatre. Le jeune garçon ne l'avait pas revu depuis, mais il savait qu'il le verrait ce midi pour déjeuner. Heero s'était assuré avant de partir qu'il ne serait pas seul. Il avait hâte d'en savoir encore plus sur les traditions de ce royaume. Quatre les racontait si bien !

En attendant, il commençait à s'ennuyer et il rêvait de prendre à nouveau l'air. Heero ne lui avait pas interdit, mais l'avait enjoint à une certaine prudence. Se décidant, il saisit les béquilles qui lui tendaient les bras et se hissa à la force de ses bras. Les massages de Heero lui faisaient vraiment du bien. Il pensa en rougissant qu'il était même vraiment doué. Même si la douleur était encore bien présente, il était habitué à la ressentir et à la supporter depuis longtemps. Il songea même un instant que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas senti… _bien_. Simplement _bien_. Sept ans à peu près. Secouant la tête, et sortant de la chambre, le couloir lui semblait interminable mais un sentiment de victoire s'empara de lui quand il arriva devant la porte de sortie.

Il plissa les yeux. Le soleil qui inondait la cour lui agressa violemment le visage. Pourtant, il sourit, heureux de profiter de l'air pur de l'extérieur. Le parc du château lui livrait sa splendeur, paré de ses plus beaux atours. La clarté du jour faisait honneur aux couleurs chatoyantes dont il était propriétaire. Ça et là, de magnifiques parterres de fleurs et d'arbustes constituaient la magie du parc, à faire pâlir d'envie le jardinier Jollo, s'il avait pu voir cela.

Avançant tant bien que mal, s'aidant de ses cannes, il rentra dans le parc mais ne put aller bien loin. Un joli banc de bois se dressa alors au détour d'un buisson, comme s'il l'avait toujours attendu. Il s'assit avec précaution et posa ses béquilles à ses côtés. Il respira profondément et ferma les yeux…

De nouveau, des sentiments violents agitaient la pauvre tête malmenée de l'ancien favori, dont certains très antagonistes. D'un côté, il se sentait extrêmement chanceux : les princes lui avaient littéralement sauvé la vie et arraché à son enfer, là où seule la mort était sa promesse. D'un autre, il sentait prisonnier de son corps : il se voyait si diminué, incapable de se déplacer sans aide, avec toujours cette lourde chape de fatigue qui lui tenait compagnie. Il savait bien que Quatre aurait pu accélérer le processus de guérison mais il ne le souhaitait pas à n'importe quel prix. Voir la mine épouvantable de son ami à son réveil l'avait décidé à refuser tout traitement lui coûtant de l'énergie tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé la sienne. Il ne voulait pas être responsable de sa déchéance physique, alors qu'il voyait tant d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Trowa. Il lui en était reconnaissant, bien entendu, remerciant le ciel de les avoir mis sur sa route au bon moment. Mais il devrait guérir par lui-même désormais, alors il lui faudrait faire preuve de patience. Il n'était plus à quelques mois près.

Il repensa à Wufei. Depuis qu'il avait émergé, il ne l'avait pas revu. Il voyait bien que quelque chose gênait, aucun prince ne lui répondait directement. Heero lui avait promis une explication mais il l'attendait encore. Il avait pourtant eu le sentiment que le dernier des princes et lui s'entendaient bien quand ils étaient encore … _là-bas_. Un cruel sentiment de déception lui enserra la poitrine et il soupira. Il avait dû se tromper. Le prince n'avait sûrement pour lui aucune quelconque affection. Tout à ses réflexions, il entendit les pierres de l'allée crisser sous des pas. Il rouvrit les yeux, s'apprêtant à s'en aller quand il se rendit compte que les promeneurs passaient par l'allée derrière. Il les entendit s'asseoir, mais de là où il était placé, il ne pouvait pas les voir, juste les entendre.

\- Ce jardin est toujours aussi reposant, j'apprécie de prendre un peu de mon temps pour m'y promener, s'exclama une voix appartenant sans nul doute à une jeune femme.

\- J'en conviens aisément, damoiselle Réléna. Le voyage fut-il donc pénible ? questionna une deuxième, également féminine.

\- Je ne dirais pas cela, Dorothy. Accompagner la Reine est toujours un tel honneur ! répondit ladite Réléna, la voix un tantinet sermonneuse, Mais il est vrai qu'il a duré bien longtemps… J'ai apprécié de retrouver mes produits de beauté, ma baignoire et toutes mes tenues en revenant.

\- Cela vous ressemble bien. La Reine a calqué la durée de son séjour quasiment sur celui du Roi dans le Comté du Nord. Les princes sont revenus il y a de cela un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant.

\- Il me tarde tant de revoir Heero ! S'exclama celle qui s'appelait Réléna.

A l'évocation de ce nom, Duo fronça les sourcils. Depuis le début de la conversation, il essayait de se donner bonne contenance. Il ne pouvait plus partir sans qu'elles ne risquent de le voir. Et il ne voulait pas mettre le Roi en porte-à-faux. Il se retrouvait à écouter les échanges entre deux jeunes filles qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Il était très mal à l'aise mais il risquait le scandale si elles le voyaient. Il choisit de rester à sa place, et d'espionner bien malgré lui le dialogue de Réléna et Dorothy. Elles semblaient être des habituées du château.

\- Ne l'avez-vous donc pas croisé depuis votre retour ? demanda Dorothy.

\- Non, point du tout. Le temps de me refaire une beauté, de défaire mes bagages et de ranger mes achats, il m'a bien fallu tout ce temps pour me remettre à jour ! Vois-tu, cette ballade est la première que je m'octroie depuis notre retour !

\- Je comprends. Avez-vous le sentiment…d'avancer avec le Prince ?

La voix de Dorothy s'était faite plus douce, elle ne voulait pas braquer son amie.

\- Oh. Tu sais, à partir du moment où les sentiments qui nous animent sont sûrs, peu importe le temps qu'il me consacre, je sais que je suis dans son cœur…

\- Je conviens que vous n'avez pas choisi la simplicité.

\- Que veux-tu ! Nous ne choisissons pas l'être que notre cœur choisit. Soupira Réléna. Cependant, j'avoue avoir hâte de pouvoir officialiser tout cela.

\- En avez-vous discuté avec la Reine ? S'enquit son amie.

\- J'ai effectivement évoqué le sujet pendant mon séjour mais cela n'a pas semblé l'intéresser outre mesure. Je ne comprends pas trop. Elle devrait être ravie.

\- C'est étonnant, en effet. Qu'en dit-elle ?

\- Elle me dit qu'elle serait la première ravie de savoir son cœur pris mais que pour le moment, elle n'était pas dans ses confidences. Moi, je voulais surtout discuter préparatifs de mariage … Je suis tellement certaine de moi… et de lui.

\- Il vous a demandé votre main ? S'exclama Dorothy.

\- Oh bien non ! Il est bien trop occupé pour cela, mais le jour où il le fera, je veux que tout soit déjà prêt ! Il verra ainsi à quel point je suis celle qu'il lui faut !

Le cœur de Duo avait raté un battement. Cette Réléna semblait être très proche du Prince Heero, pour ainsi envisager son avenir de la sorte. Il ne comprenait plus rien. S'était-il donc mépris de ses sentiments à son égard ? Avait-il été trop présomptueux de commencer à croire en l'amour ? Il ne put résister à l'envie de jeter un œil aux deux jeunes femmes. Celle qu'il devina être Réléna était effectivement une jeune femme. Grande, mince, les cheveux longs châtains ramenés en chignon haut, ses traits étaient fins et auraient pu être beaux s'ils n'étaient pas masqués par une couche choquante de maquillage. Elle portait une longue robe, aux manches bouffantes et aux finitions de princesse. Là encore, elle aurait pu lui aller si celle-ci n'abordait pas d'horribles motifs de fleurs roses d'une autre époque. Elle discutait avec une autre jeune fille, les cheveux très blonds et longs, laissés libres. Dorothy était bien plus jolie, le teint blanc, resté au naturel et une jolie robe blanche et rouge sans fioritures pour l'alourdir.

Duo fronça le nez. Elle était vraiment hideuse. Il avait beaucoup de mal à croire qu'Heero ait si mauvais goût… n'en déplaise à sa modestie. Malgré tout, il ne comprenait toujours pas avec quelle familiarité elle parlait de _son_ prince. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur : de la _jalousie_ ? Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder son cou. Elle abordait un collier là encore bien trop voyant, mais nulle trace d'anneau. Il caressa doucement le sien. N'était-ce pas là un gage bien plus sûr que les paroles d'une fille qui semblait rêver de sa vie future ? N'était-ce pas lui qui partageait désormais ses jours et ses nuits ? Même si le Comte Enguerrand avait pu émettre des doutes quant à la véracité de ses sentiments pour le déstabiliser, Duo savait au fond de lui que le prince ne se jouerait pas de lui ainsi. Quelque peu rassuré, il se fit la note mentale de lui en parler … tout de même.

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent de concert, et continuèrent de discuter de choses bien futiles. S'éloignant, Duo entrevit alors la possibilité de battre en retraite. Il reprit ses cannes et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers le château. La sueur perlait à son front. Il avait mal. La douleur partant de son dos meurtri s'étendait dans ses jambes et dans ses bras. Il commença à angoisser de ne pas arriver jusqu'à la chambre sans s'écrouler mais il réussit par on ne sait quel miracle à se traîner jusqu'à son lit. A ce moment précis, Heero lui manquait terriblement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les yeux dans le vide, Duo fixait un point invisible de la pièce, assis dans le grand lit de la chambre. Il avait essayé de s'installer le plus confortablement possible pour oublier momentanément sa souffrance. Le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains n'avait plus bougé depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer suffisamment pour comprendre ce qu'il lisait et ses pensées étaient reparties vagabonder dans ses souvenirs.

Le visage déserté de tout sourire, Duo redéroulait une nouvelle fois le fil de sa vie. Sa conscience reprenait le dessus, sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler. Il se sentait si petit, si vide de sens, si négligeable. Diminué physiquement, sans aucune éducation solide, il se rendait compte à présent qu'il était à la cour du Roi qu'il ne savait rien faire, qu'il n'avait rien appris qui puisse être utile, en tout cas à son sens, pour la vie de la cour. Il ne savait pas à quoi il pourrait bien servir pour se rendre utile, n'envisageant surtout pas une vie oisive vide de substance. Il s'était tant ennuyé chez le Comte qui ne le gardait que comme un trophée et n'avait jamais envisagé pour lui quelconque rôle intéressant. Il n'avait jamais eu aucune fonction _officielle_. A la longue, Heero finirait par se lasser de lui, il en était sûr. Il ne comprenait déjà pas ce qui l'avait attiré chez lui…même s'il était profondément convaincu de son amour, qu'il voyait dans ses yeux si bleus à chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Lui-même n'en menait pas large, il était indubitablement complètement fou de son prince aux cheveux en bataille. Il n'envisageait même plus sa vie sans lui.

Il n'allait pas tout de même pas vivre ici sans rien faire ? Que pouvait-il donc apporter ?

Il sursauta alors que quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Il mit quelques secondes pour sortir de sa léthargie, avant de répondre :

\- Entrez.

La porte alors s'ouvrit et Quatre apparut, alors que des odeurs de repas franchissaient le seuil derrière lui.

\- Duo, c'est moi ! J'espère que tu as faim, tout cela sent fort bon !

\- Quatre, je suis heureux de te voir, répondit sincèrement Duo.

Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix fit froncer les sourcils de Quatre, mais il ne dit rien.

\- Veux-tu que je t'aide à te lever ? As-tu encore des douleurs ? Demanda t'il.

\- Heero m'a fait un massage très efficace ce matin. Répondit Duo, un brin rougissant, passant sous silence son escapade du matin... et l'inflammation générale de son corps.

\- Ah ah ! répondit-il d'un ton coquin. J'avoue que j'adore aussi quand Trowa me fait des …hum… massages…

Le clin d'œil grivois que lui envoya Quatre fit rougir son ami jusqu'à la racine des cheveux :

\- Mais…mais non ! Pas ce genre-là, que vas-tu imaginer ?! Quaaaaaatre…

\- Rien, je te fais marcher et toi, tu cours ! lui répondit le blond dans un éclat de rire.

\- Qu…Quatre ! Tu es incorrigible !

En avisant le sourire qui était réapparu sur le visage du natté, Quatre sut qu'il avait réussi à lui faire momentanément oublier ses sombres pensées. Duo se leva du lit, pour le rejoindre à la table à manger et le conseiller du Roi constata avec plaisir que Duo arrivait à se déplacer seul avec ses cannes.

\- Effectivement, je vois que tu vas mieux. J'en suis fort aise.

\- C'est grâce à toi, tout ça, remercia Duo avec chaleur, et à Heero. Si je ne vous avais pas rencontré…

\- …rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé non plus, le comte ne t'aurait pas traité de la sorte, ne crois-tu pas ?

\- Non, je ne le crois pas. Affirma Duo. Il l'aurait fait, d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était mon destin. Et j'aurais fini par mourir.

\- Duo…

\- Non, je sais ce que je vous dois et je ne pourrais jamais vous rendre la pareille, continua Duo, désolé.

\- Mais, qu'en sais-tu ? Il y a de multiples façons de le faire, et rien qu'en étant présent ici aujourd'hui, tu rends heureux le prince Heero. Crois-moi, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi…rayonnant.

\- Ah…ah bon ? S'étonna Duo, rougissant.

\- Bon, il est toujours aussi réservé et tellement … froid lorsqu'il endosse son rôle de prince héritier, mais quand il est avec toi, il est transformé ! S'exclama Quatre, tout en servant la soupe à Duo.

-Mais…commença Duo.

Il n'osait pas finir. Il n'était pas à l'aise pour exprimer ses sentiments et en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que le principal concerné lui semblait une mauvaise chose, tout Quatre fut-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine, Duo ? Je vois bien que tu es pensif…

Duo le regardait. Il pesait le pour et le contre, Quatre le vit dans son regard.

\- Tu sais, Duo. Je suis ton ami. Si tu es besoin de te confier, je peux te prêter une oreille attentive. Il y a des choses que l'on exprime plus facilement avec des amis qu'avec ses amants.

Duo s'empourpra mais ne releva pas l'allusion. Il était sûr que Quatre pouvait l'aider à éclaircir ces idées. Alors, il se jeta à l'eau.

\- Je…je ne sais pas comment exprimer ce que je ressens, Quatre.

\- Alors dis-le simplement, comme cela te vient, fit Quatre d'une voix douce.

\- Cela fait si peu de temps que vous êtes entrés dans ma vie. Avant vous, mon quotidien était morne et mon destin, tracé. Quand je vous ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai ressenti quelque chose. Et quand j'ai vu Heero, j'ai été submergé d'émotions. Je n'ai pas compris et cela m'a fait tellement peur que j'ai tout de suite, comme « étouffé » ces sentiments bizarres.

Quatre hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien, laissant Duo continuer à exorciser ses craintes.

\- Et puis, tout est allé si vite, quand Heero m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, j'ai senti mon cœur exploser et c'était une évidence aussi pour moi. Il m'a donné son anneau en signe d'amour. Et malgré la tempête que je vivais dans mon cœur, je me sentais enfin revivre. Et aujourd'hui je vis à ses côtés… C'est un rêve.

\- Tout cela est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas Duo ? La vie peut être belle, lorsqu'elle nous permet de vivre ce genre d'expériences, dit Quatre. Mais je crois que ce n'est pas de cela dont tu veux parler, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quatre, même si je _sais_ ce que je vous dois, je ne sais _pas_ ce que je fais là. Je ne sais rien faire, rien de rien. Soupira Duo. Je n'ai pas vos talents, je n'ai jamais eu aucune fonction importante, on ne m'a jamais rien appris, je ne suis même pas issu d'une quelconque lignée noble. A quoi vais-je bien pouvoir vous servir ? Je ne peux envisager de rester sans rien faire… Et puis … Heero se lasserait de moi… et ça me ferait tellement mal… Je me sens si… ridicule par rapport à vous tous.

Duo avait murmuré ses derniers mots, qui lui semblaient si juste. Mais Quatre ne semblait pas de cet avis :

\- Mon Dieu, quelle idée ! S'exclama-t-il. N'essaye pas de te comparer à quiconque, c'est un bien mauvais service à te rendre.

Il soupira et continua :

\- Duo, tout d'abord, tu dois être conscient de ce que tu traverses : je sais que les prochaines semaines ne vont pas être simples pour toi, car tu vas réapprendre à _vivre_ , à te réadapter à ton nouvel environnement. Et cela va passer par des phases où tu te sentiras mal à l'aise et déprimé. Et dans ce cas, tu devras faire comme aujourd'hui, te confier sans attendre à une oreille amie pour ne pas te laisser envahir de pensées aussi sombres. Et pour ce que tu viens de me dire, j'aimerai vraiment te convaincre que tu es une belle personne et que tu as pleinement ta place parmi nous. Ce n'est pas une question de … « talents » même si contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu en es empli. Sois patient, tu prendras naturellement ta place, j'en suis convaincu.

Duo écoutait, attentif, soutenant comme il le pouvait le regard sûr et perçant de Quatre. Toute trace de fatigue avait disparu du visage du médecin, il avait retrouvé cette stature si intimidante qu'il savait prendre parfois, et ce ton indubitablement sûr.

\- Tu … Tu crois ?

\- C'est évident ! Laisse le temps au temps, et pour le moment, la priorité est de te rétablir ! Ce ne sera pas une mince affaire et nous serions déjà tous soulagés de te savoir complètement guéri. Cela doit devenir ton but premier ! Si tu veux nous remercier, fais-le déjà en te remettant sur pieds…

Duo sourit et hocha la tête :

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, c'est promis.

\- J'en suis heureux. Et si nous mangions maintenant ?

\- Avec joie !

Duo se sentait réellement soulagé d'un poids sur la poitrine, et se félicitait de s'être ouvert à Quatre. Même s'il ne savait pas encore ce que l'avenir lui réservait, il acceptait enfin de ne pas l'envisager avec peur et angoisse. L'amitié dont le couvaient Quatre et Trowa depuis son réveil le rassurait, et le rendait heureux, sans parler de l'amour du prince. Enfin, il allait pouvoir revivre…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les trois cavaliers regardaient à l'horizon le château royal qui se dessinait petit à petit. La route de terre qu'ils empruntaient sinuait à travers champs, traçant le chemin vers le retour au bercail. Le Roi regardait fièrement ses fils, qui chevauchaient à ses côtés, Une nouvelle fois, il se sentait chanceux d'avoir eu une aussi belle descendance.

\- Heero, mon garçon, comment va ton ami…Duo ? Il s'est réveillé je crois ? S'enquit-il alors.

\- Oui, Père. Il se remet. Répondit Heero, en hochant brièvement la tête.

\- Aurais-je donc un jour le privilège de le revoir entier et debout ? Taquina le Roi, se remémorant la dernière fois où il l'avait aperçu dans les bras de son fils, comateux et en piteux état.

\- Père, je pensais …vous le présenter ce soir, à vrai dire.

\- Crois-tu donc Duo assez en forme pour se présenter à Père dès ce soir ? Demanda Trowa, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

\- Je vais m'en enquérir dès notre arrivée, mais ce matin, il était déjà plus alerte et semblait retrouver des couleurs. Et je le sens apaisé présentement…

\- Oui, en effet. Quatre est avec lui. Je ne sais pas sur quoi ils ont échangé mais il était soulagé lui aussi.

Tout en lui répondant, Trowa ne fit pas part à son frère de sa présente surprise : ainsi donc, il restait … lié à son ami ?

\- Je peux deviner sans peine les doutes qui assaillent ce pauvre garçon, qui a été parachuté de monde inconnu en monde inconnu après avoir été arraché aux siens, mes garçons. Reprit le Roi. Et sa dernière expérience n'a pas été des plus agréables. Heero, n'oublie pas de faire preuve de patience. Il en gardera une certaine fragilité, certainement.

\- Je sais, Père. Et pour rien au monde, je ne souhaite le brusquer…

\- Je suis impatient de rencontrer celui qui a enfin ravi le cœur glacé de mon fils ! Se moqua tendrement le Roi.

\- Père ! Rouspéta Heero, faussement choqué.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Heero pressa légèrement le pas de sa monture, trottant vivement vers son bien-aimé…

Xxxxxxxx

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée quand le prince aux cheveux en bataille se présenta dans sa chambre à coucher. Il avisa avec plaisir la silhouette légère du natté se dessinant sous la couverture, qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration régulière. La sieste était une bonne idée, sa chevauchée du matin l'avait quelque peu fatigué. Souriant tendrement, il vit que son compagnon ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup de place. Avec une infinie douceur, il réussit à s'introduire dans le lit, décalant Duo qui grogna pour la forme mais qui ne sentit même pas qu'on le déplaçait. Heero ne put résister à apposer un léger baiser sur le front de son ami, qui soupira d'aise. Il s'installa du mieux qu'il put dans le lit, et ferma les yeux.

Duo se sentait bien dans le lit. Il commençait à émerger doucement et sentait les rayons du soleil lui caresser le visage. Curieusement, il sentait aussi quelque chose de différent mais il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre quoi. Puis, il comprit petit à petit que la chose dure qui lui servait d'oreiller n'avait rien à voir justement avec un oreiller. Sa main partit en exploration et il tenta de deviner sur quoi il avait posé sa tête. Il y avait bien du tissu, mais c'était chaud et doux. Du bout des doigts, il effleura la forme, passant et repassant dessus. Un soupir de contentement se fit alors entendre, le faisant sursauter prestement. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et vit qu'il s'était honteusement servi du torse d'Heero comme repose-tête.

\- Hee…Hee-chan ?

\- Bonjour, la belle au bois dormant…

\- Maieuh, je ne suis pas une fille !

\- Et je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. La sieste fut-elle bonne ?

\- O…oui, oui, je crois. Mais tu es arrivé depuis longtemps ?

\- J'ai eu le temps de dormir une petite heure avec toi, je dirais. Dès que je suis arrivé, tu m'as agrippé. Il semblerait que tu m'aies trouvé plus confortable que nos oreillers…se moqua gentiment le prince.

Duo rougit violemment et essaya de s'excuser :

\- Je…je suis dé…

\- Mais de quoi ? Ne crois-tu pas que si cela ne m'avait pas convenu, je ne serais tout simplement pas resté ? Non, au contraire, j'ai été très heureux de voir que tu étais assez rassuré par ma présence pour ne pas te réveiller.

Duo accusa le coup face à la remarque de Heero mais il n'avait absolument pas tort. Avec le comte Enguerrand, il ne dormait que d'un sommeil léger, celui-ci pouvant s'introduire dans sa chambre à tout moment du jour ou de la nuit. Depuis qu'il est au château, son sommeil était de plomb et il n'avait absolument pas senti Heero se glisser à ses côtés. Il soupira et répondit au prince :

\- En fait, je crois que tu me rassures, ta présence est tellement bienveillante envers moi, je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre. C'est tellement bon de t'avoir à mes côtés. Je me sens le plus chanceux de la terre aujourd'hui.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent, Heero avait les yeux brillants de bonheur et Duo avait ses joues légèrement rosies.

\- Mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression de parler comme une femme !

\- Non, pas du tout Duo. Je suis…tellement heureux de t'entendre me dire tout cela.

Heero prit les mains de Duo, pour les embrasser.

\- Nous avons toute la vie désormais devant nous pour nous découvrir. Je suis absolument sûr de moi quand je te dis que je te veux à mes côtés tous les jours de notre vie. J'ai envie de crier mon bonheur à tout le monde parce que j'ai enfin trouvé la personne qui est faite pour moi.

C'était au tour de Duo d'avoir les yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Tu me dis des choses tellement belles, je ne suis pas certain de mériter tout cela…

\- Comment t'en convaincre ?

\- Tu n'en as nul besoin. Ta présence à mes côtés me suffit.

Ils restèrent enlacés encore un moment, profitant de la magie de l'instant. Puis Duo se retourna vers son compagnon :

\- Dis, Hee-chan…

\- Hn ?

\- Est-ce que…enfin…. Est-ce que tu… Ce matin, j'ai…

Duo bredouillait. Il pensait que cela serait plus facile que ça, mais finalement, il avait peur que sa demande ne passe pour de la jalousie mal placée.

\- Duo, vas-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Se gaussa Heero, malgré tout intrigué.

\- Ecoute, ne prends pas ça pour la jalousie, s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas ça ! Mais…

\- Pour le moment, je ne comprends pas grand-chose… avoua Heero, un peu perdu.

\- Est-ce que tu connais une Réléna ?

Duo avait presque crié ses derniers mots, surprenant Heero qui écarquilla les yeux un instant. Puis il se détendit. Ce n'était que ça :

\- L'aurais-tu rencontré ?

\- Je ... je suis navré. Je suis sorti ce matin dans le jardin. Et elle et son amie se sont installées derrière moi. Elles ne m'ont pas vu, hein ! Mais j'ai tout entendu…

\- Et qu'ont-elles raconté pour te mettre dans cet état ?

\- Réléna parlait de son …. Mariage avec toi.

Un instant interdit, le rire de Heero se fit entendre, réjouissant les oreilles du jeune garçon rougissant.

\- Mais…mais ne te moques pas ainsi ! Je suis certain d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Et je ne mets pas en doute ta parole, reprit Heero, se calmant. Et tu sais ce qui me rend heureux, là ?

\- Euuuuuh…non ?

\- Que tu m'aies fait confiance au point que tu ne l'as pas cru… je me trompe ?

\- Non… non c'est vrai. Cela m'a semblé tellement … étrange, et si peu sensé…

\- Et tu as raison. Réléna est la fille de la dame de compagnie de la Reine. D'après Trowa, elle voudrait m'épouser. Mais je n'ai aucune sorte de sentiment pour cette femme.

Le dédain dans le ton de sa voix acheva de rassurer Duo.

\- Elle a l'air persuadé de l'amour que tu ressens pour elle.

\- Elle est folle.

\- Comme tu es sévère. L'as-tu au moins détrompé à ce sujet ? Interrogea Duo.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est important. Elle comprendra à un moment ou à un autre. Assez parlé de cela. Comment te sens-tu ce soir ? Fit Heero, changeant de conversation.

\- ça va.

\- Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner voir… Père ?

Duo resta muet de stupeur. Il savait que cela arriverait… mais si vite ?

\- Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, il veut simplement te voir.

\- Mais…. Mais … C'est terriblement intimidant pour moi !

\- Je suis à tes côtés.

Sachant que cela tenait à cœur de son amoureux, Duo hocha la tête. Que se passerait-il si le roi refusait la relation de son fils avec lui ? Comment pourrait-il même accepter cela ? Il lui avait pourtant sauvé la vie, mais pour le moment, Duo était saisi d'une crainte incommensurable.

\- Veux-tu te changer ? Proposa Heero

\- Tu … tu crois ? Hésita Duo, regardant sa tenue, simple mais seyante.

\- N'y vois aucune suggestion quelconque, Duo. C'est seulement si cela te rend plus à l'aise.

\- Je … je me sens bien ainsi.

Sa tunique et son pantalon assortis, d'une étoffe fine et claire, n'avaient certes rien d'une grande tenue royale mais il aurait l'impression de se déguiser s'il devait porter des habits plus ouvragés. Il tendit une main vers sa chevelure, mais celle-ci semblait encore présentable. Malgré sa coupe fortuite, il pouvait encore se faire de jolies coiffures et il avait présentement réuni ses cheveux en une petite natte.

\- Alors, c'est parfait.

Heero lui tendit alors son bras, ne laissant pas plus Duo réfléchir à ce qui l'attendait.

\- Préfères-tu la chaise roulante ou les béquilles ?

\- Aucun des deux !

\- Sois raisonnable, Du…

\- Non. Je suis d'accord pour aller voir ton père mais il est hors de question que je me promène ainsi devant lui. Je dois être fort.

\- Duo, il n'y a aucune fierté à…

\- Pour moi, si.

Sa voix s'était faite suppliante. Il refusait d'apparaître diminué devant le Roi. Cela le rendrait encore moins sûr de lui. Heero le regarda et vit la lueur de détermination dans son regard. Passant outre son inquiétude, il était ravi de revoir le Duo qui ne se laisserait pas abattre par des obstacles, quels qu'ils soient.

\- Bien.

Laissant Duo s'agripper comme il le voulait à son bras, ils partirent ensuite en direction des quartiers royaux. Tout en marchant, Duo sentait le nœud dans son estomac devenir plus intense. Ce n'était pas une angoisse, non. C'était différent. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il attendait de cette rencontre mais il avait l'impression qu'il y avait un fort enjeu. Il raffermit sa prise sur le bras de son compagnon, tout en se reconcentrant sur sa marche. Il sentait que ses jambes s'assouplissaient peu à peu. Bien loin de son aisance habituelle, il avait tout de même moins de mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Cela le rassura. Quatre avait eu raison de lui dire de bouger dès que possible.

\- Ca va ? S'enquit Heero, inquiet de ce silence depuis quelques minutes.

\- Oui. Oui, je me sens bien.

\- Tu me dis si tu souhaites faire une pause.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'ils marchaient, très doucement certes, mais Duo ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois.

\- Non. Je sens que ça me fait du bien. Je retrouve des sensations.

\- J'en suis heureux.

Ils arrivèrent devant les quartiers royaux. Duo le devina aisément au nombre de soldats qui gardaient le couloir. Il vit la lueur de surprise dans leurs yeux, en voyant le Prince Heero ainsi accompagné, lui qui refusait tout contact rapproché. L'ancien favori vit d'ailleurs l'expression de son prince changer, remettant son masque de froideur pour la circonstance. Mais dans le même temps, il lui serra doucement la main, lui prouvant qu'il était toujours là.

Duo était content d'arriver. Il avait bien entendu présumé de ses forces, même s'il était fier du chemin parcouru. Il espérait ne pas se trouver mal devant le Roi.

Après avoir toqué à la lourde porte, Heero rentra suivi de son précieux ami. Après avoir franchi l'antichambre, Duo écarquilla les yeux, admirant la grande pièce qui s'étalait devant lui. Ils se tenaient debout dans un grand salon. Comme dans la chambre de Heero, une grande bibliothèque occupait tout un pan du mur. La culture occupait une grande place dans leur univers, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Trois canapés confortables invitaient à la lecture. A côté, il eut la surprise de voir un magnifique piano noir à queue. Il sentit ses doigts le démanger mais il se contint. Enfin, une grande table finissait le mobilier de cette pièce, délicatement ouvragée.

\- Nous sommes dans le salon privé de mon père, expliqua Heero. Peu de gens ont le droit d'y entrer. Les rencontres se font habituellement en salle du trône.

\- Je suis honoré de pouvoir le faire alors.

\- Père ne semble pas encore arrivé. Souhaites-tu t'asseoir ?

\- Eh bien… est-ce que tu crois que … je pourrais … jouer du piano ?

S'il fut surpris par sa demande, Heero ne le montra pas. Il le guida volontiers vers le bel instrument rutilant et y installa son bel ange natté.

Excité, oubliant un instant les tiraillements de son corps meurtri, il fit courir ses doigts sur les touches du piano, retrouvant des sensations agréables. Il vérifia que celui-ci était bien accordé puis il se lança. Heero s'installa sur le canapé près de lui et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la douce mélodie dont le gratifiait Duo. Il se sentait bien, comme rarement.

Lorsque Duo cessa de jouer, des applaudissements discrets retentirent, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Le Roi et son épouse se tenaient debout, devant l'entrée, visiblement ravis du récital privé dont ils venaient d'être témoins. Décontenancé, Duo se leva brusquement et ne fut sauvé de sa chute inévitable que grâce aux bons réflexes de son prince. Heero le rassit alors sur le banc pour éviter qu'il ne tombe de nouveau.

\- Mon cher, je suis navré de vous avoir ainsi effrayé. Commença le Roi, sincèrement contrit. Nous ne souhaitions pas vous interrompre, ainsi nous n'avons pas fait de bruit.

Duo ne pouvait guère se prosterner, alors il se sentait gauche face à la magnificence du roi devant lui. Il fallait cependant qu'il lui réponde, priant pour que sa voix ne tremble pas :

\- Votre Majesté, c'est à moi de m'excuser : j'ai juste été surpris. Et je me suis permis de jouer sur votre piano …

\- Et vous avez bien fait ! C'était un parfait ravissement, n'est-ce pas, ma chère ? S'exclama le souverain, enthousiaste.

\- Absolument mon époux. Mais nous oublions les bonnes manières, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Répondit la voix douce de la Reine.

\- Vous avez raison : mon jeune garçon, je suis le père de Trowa, Heero et Wufei, et accessoirement, Roi de cette terre. Et je vous présente Ming-Na, ma Reine.

La Reine fit une jolie révérence face à un Duo encore plus mal à l'aise et rougissant. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler la souveraine qu'il voyait pour la première fois : des yeux noirs en forme d'amande et des cheveux de la même couleur coiffés en chignon serré. Des mèches savamment enserrées dans des anneaux d'or retombaient de part et d'autre de son visage, rehaussant la blancheur de son teint. Ses lèvres fines et son visage harmonieux étaient mis en valeur par un maquillage discret. Elle était d'une beauté rare et Duo ne put s'empêcher de penser que Wufei lui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup. De nouveau, il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il devait aller le voir, ne serait-ce que pour comprendre.

Puis il se reprit. Il ne devait pas flancher. Il devait se montrer digne de la confiance qu'Heero mettait en lui. Il s'appuya sur son épaule pour se relever et debout, il répondit :

\- Je me nomme Duo et je souhaite aujourd'hui enfin vous présenter tous mes remerciements. Je ne pourrais jamais exprimer suffisamment à vos majestés à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

\- Eh bien, cher Duo, nous sommes ravis de faire enfin ta connaissance. Notre rencontre ne s'est pas produite sous de bons augures, reconnut le Roi. Mais désormais nous avons tout le temps de nous connaître. Assieds-toi, je te prie. La position debout doit encore t'être pénible.

Le Roi observait tout en parlant le jeune homme timide devant lui. Malgré cette crainte qu'il semblait lui inspirer, et la souffrance qu'il tentait de cacher, il restait digne et soutenait son regard. Il ne l'avait pas bien vu lors de son séjour sur le territoire du Nord. Il se rappelait d'un beau jeune homme, mais il était bien en deçà. Ce garçon était juste magnifique et il émanait de lui une aura particulière, qui éveilla sa curiosité. Il commençait à comprendre ce qui avait attiré Heero.

\- Je … je vous remercie. Répondit Duo, encore intimidé du regard perçant du Roi sur lui.

Heero, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, guida alors Duo vers le canapé de nouveau et le fit asseoir. Le Roi et la Reine regardèrent avec un plaisir non feint leur fils prendre soin de la personne qui devenait la plus chère à ses yeux. Duo sentit les tensions de son corps s'amenuiser un peu. Il pourra plus facilement se contrôler. Heero prit la parole :

\- Père, Mère, je suis heureux de vous présenter enfin mon futur époux.

Une quinte de toux retentit alors : Duo était tout rouge et s'étouffait visiblement.

\- Duo, ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Heero en se retournant vers lui.

\- Si… si… Tout…. Tout va bien. Bégaya Duo, reprenant son souffle.

\- Mon cher fils, commença Ming Na, amusée. Avez-vous donc fait votre demande en bonne et due forme ?

Heero haussa un sourcil, face à la question saugrenue de sa mère, puis regarda Duo, rouge écrevisse et sembla comprendre :

\- Oh…. Eh bien je suppose que non.

\- J'ai certainement oublié des choses dans votre éducation. S'amusa-t-elle, feignant le désespoir. Si vous le voulez bien, nous reverrons cela ensemble. Duo, vous jouez merveilleusement bien. C'est un vrai don que vous avez.

\- Oh… je ne sais pas…. J'ai beaucoup de plaisir à jouer, et si cela vous plait, vous m'en voyez honoré.

\- Vous êtes absolument magnifique également, je comprends pourquoi vous avez plu à mon fils, continua-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, ce furent deux jeunes hommes écrevisses qui firent face aux souverains du royaume. Le Roi reprit la parole :

\- Ma mie, il n'est guère question de les mettre si mal à l'aise. Duo, notre rencontre de ce soir est totalement improvisé, puisqu'Heero ne m'en a fait part que sur notre retour. Mais tu me vois très curieux de te connaître davantage et te souhaite officiellement la bienvenue dans ce château. Je souhaiterai que tu t'y sentes comme chez toi.

La chaleur dans la voix du Roi emplit alors le cœur de Duo de joie. Heero répondit :

\- A ce sujet, puisque vous l'évoquez, il faut que nous trouvions une… existence à Duo entre ces murs. Nous ne pouvons le cacher décemment trop longtemps.

\- En effet, cher fils, ce n'était guère simple cette affaire. Mais j'y ai déjà réfléchi et nous n'allons guère compliquer cette situation. Je vous propose de te présenter, toi Duo, comme un de mes protégés. Nous tairons les détails de ton histoire et j'ai confiance en mes hommes pour faire preuve de discrétion à ton égard. Chez le Comte Enguerrand, j'ai tout de suite détecté ton potentiel et tu m'as rendu de grands services. Je t'ai alors proposé une place au château, pour m'occuper de ton éducation et de te proposer à terme un poste important.

Duo se triturait les mains. Le mensonge était énorme mais en même temps, le Roi ne pouvait guère dire l'absolue vérité. Il avait quand même monnayé son départ… Et il avait aussi conscience qu'il le protégeait en même temps des rumeurs désagréables dont il pourrait faire l'objet.

\- Duo, je comprends bien que de devoir dissimuler ainsi ta véritable histoire n'est guère agréable, mais je suis certain que tu comprends le service que cela nous rend à tous. De même, ce n'est pas tout à fait un cadeau que je te fais car je vais réellement m'occuper de ton éducation. Tu devras donc dès demain suivre des cours avec un précepteur qui commencera par évaluer ton niveau et te proposer ensuite des enseignements adéquats. Il ne tiendra ensuite qu'à toi de dessiner ton avenir au sein de notre famille.

\- Je … je ne sais que dire, fit Duo, ému.

Un précepteur ? Il avait l'impression de rêver.

\- Pour pouvoir prétendre vivre ici aux côtés de Heero, tu devras suivre les règles de la cour et y faire ta place. Ton principal défi à mon sens sera celui-là. Mais je suis certain que le potentiel que j'ai décelé en si peu de temps chez toi saura admirablement surpasser nos attentes.

Duo rougit de nouveau mais sourit, un vrai sourire, celui qui fait le tour de sa tête :

\- Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Je vous remercie de nouveau de votre confiance.

Il allait enfin pouvoir s'intégrer, on allait lui donner les clés pour devenir utile, devenir une vraie personne. Il regarda Heero, qui lut toute la reconnaissance qu'il ressentait alors au fond de lui.

Heero était heureux. Son père pour qui il éprouvait un amour sans faille et une admiration sans bornes, s'était montré une fois de plus efficace et sans jugement. Il était sûr que Duo s'en sortirait et en lui donnant ces clés, il sera armé face aux nouvelles épreuves qui l'attendaient.

\- Sur ce, mon cher, accepterais-tu de nous jouer un autre morceau ? J'ai réellement pris plaisir à t'écouter.

Doucement, Duo se leva alors et s'inclina doucement en disant :

\- Avec un grand plaisir, votre altesse.

Et ses doigts se remirent en mouvement, chassant par la magie de sa musique mélodieuse la peur insidieuse qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis toutes ces années…

 _A suivre._


	14. Chapitre 14

Bonsoir !

En ce deux mars 2019, voici le chapitre 14 du Favori. Elle marque le "retour" (oui/non ?) de Wufei dans la fic. Mais où est-il donc passé ce garnement ?

Si vous voulez le savoir, il faut lire !

Tenshia, merci pour ton com ! Oui il y a une certaine maladresse, très touchante mais pour Heero, on y voit aussi un certain dédain pour les cadres et les traditions. Il faut que les choses soient simples, il appelle un chat un chat.

Pour celles et ceux qui suivent cette lecture avec plaisir, je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture !

 **Chapitre 14**

Le Roi n'avait pas menti. Dès le lendemain, Duo fut invité à se mettre au travail. Comme il ne pouvait encore guère se déplacer facilement, le précepteur se présenta dans l'antichambre alors que le jeune garçon était encore attablé face à son petit-déjeuner.

\- Duo, il y a quelqu'un pour toi dans l'antichambre. Est-ce que je le fais rentrer ? S'enquit Hilde, qui n'était au courant de rien.

Heero étant parti très tôt ce matin-là, il avait confié Duo aux bons soins exclusifs de Hilde, pour leur plus grand ravissement.

\- Ah bon ? Eh bien je suppose que oui, répondit Duo, étonné.

Un homme d'âge mûr, grand et sec, se présenta devant lui. Il était tout de noir vêtu, avec une longue tunique aux manches longues qui pouvait faire penser à une robe, ceinte d'une large ceinture blanche, et une cape courte noire par-dessus les épaules. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en catogan. Son regard, accentué par une paire de petites lunettes rondes, fixait Duo d'un air dur, semblant le jauger. Le jeune garçon retint un frisson et se leva pour l'accueillir, tout en se tenant prudemment à la table :

\- Bonjour Monseigneur. Que puis-je faire pour vous servir ?

\- Ce n'est pas une heure pour finir de déjeuner, jeune homme. Fit la voix cinglante du précepteur. Sachez que se lever tôt est signe d'intelligence et de bonne conscience ! Demain, vous devrez vous tenir prêt à cette même heure pour votre leçon.

La honte le submergeant d'un seul coup, Duo comprit alors qu'il s'agissait de son professeur. Il bredouilla quelques mots d'excuses :

\- Vous…vous m'en voyez désolé, je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Lai… Laissez-moi quelques minutes afin d'être présentable.

L'homme hocha la tête d'un air entendu, sans qu'aucun sourire ne vienne adoucir son visage sévère. Il resta debout, semblant attendre que Duo ne s'exécute rapidement. D'un regard, il sollicita l'aide de sa vieille complice Hilde qui l'aida à se changer rapidement et à se préparer. A son retour, le précepteur avait déjà installé la table pour la première leçon. Même s'il était profondément intimidé, Duo était également tout excité à l'idée d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Il attendit, debout, que son professeur daigne lui indiquer la marche à suivre. Ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard d'une voix sèche :

\- Bien. Vous voilà bien plus décent. Voici ce que je sais de vous : vous vous nommez Duo. Vous venez du Comté du Nord, et le Roi souhaite que je vous dispense notre culture pour intégrer la cour royale. Nous commencerons donc par des matinées de cours, tous les jours excepté les besoins du calendrier. Ceci étant posé, je vous demande de bien vouloir vous asseoir sur cette chaise, et de répondre à mes premières questions.

Duo s'exécuta avec une grâce toute militaire, tout de même un peu effrayé. Les quelques questions se transformèrent en batterie de tests : de simples interrogations de culture générale, le professeur testa également les capacités de Duo à lire, écrire et compter, et eut même un haussement de sourcil quand il sut qu'il apprenait à maîtriser seul le sanskrit ancien. Il ne ménagea pas son nouvel élève et l'heure du repas arriva vite.

Duo ne sentait pas sa fatigue. Cependant, quand le professeur décida de la fin de la séance, il sentit une chape de plomb envahir son corps.

\- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Nous nous retrouverons demain pour la même heure. Tâchez d'être prêt cette fois-ci.

Le souvenir de ses déboires du matin revint à la mémoire du jeune homme, qui sentit le bout de ses oreilles rougir, et il hocha la tête. Il répondit :

\- Monseigneur, je vous remercie de m'avoir consacré de votre précieux temps ce matin, et je serais prêt demain sans faute, affirma Duo.

Avant que le précepteur n'ait pu répondre, le bruit d'un tintement de chariot les firent se détourner et ils virent alors le prince héritier rentrer dans la salle à manger, poussant le déjeuner du midi.

\- Bonjour Duo, Bonjour Précepteur Guilhom, fit la voix joyeuse du prince.

Trowa s'inclina respectueusement devant le professeur qui fit de même, en répondant à sa salutation. Duo se rappela alors ce qu'il lui manquait : il ne connaissait pas son nom.

L'enseignant les quitta alors promptement, les laissant seuls tous les deux. Heero avait averti Duo qu'il n'aurait probablement pas le temps de déjeuner avec lui, mais qu'il s'occupait de lui faire livrer le repas. Duo fut surpris mais ravi de voir que Trowa avait pris de son temps pour le faire :

\- Trowa, je suis heureux de te voir. Fit chaleureusement Duo.

\- Et moi donc ! J'ai réussi à me soustraire à mes obligations ce midi avec joie. Quatre ne pourra hélas pas venir mais j'espère que ma seule compagnie te siéra !

\- Mais… bien sûr. Je suis tellement heureux que vous vous préoccupiez de moi comme cela.

Trowa fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu devrais savoir désormais que ton bien-être nous est important. Tu as eu ton premier cours ce matin avec le précepteur Guilhom ? Interrogea le prince en installant la table.

\- Oui ! Tu le connais ?

\- Bien sûr ! Il s'agit du grand précepteur royal ! Il est chargé de l'éducation des membres royaux et accessoirement si je puis dire, il est chargé de la politique éducative de tout le royaume. C'est un grand homme. Notre Père lui accorde sa confiance absolue.

\- Je … je suis impressionné. Bégaya Duo. Et…. Il me consacre du temps ? Cela ne doit pas être amusant pour lui.

\- Ne te fie pas à ses airs sévères. C'est un homme sur qui on peut compter. Il possède de grandes connaissances et sa plus grande fierté est de les transmettre. Il a été mon professeur et celui de mes deux frères. Et nous n'en sommes pas morts.

\- Hein ? Mais il n'est pas si … vieux ? S'étonna le jeune garçon.

\- Détrompe-toi, S'esclaffa Trowa. Il approche au moins des 70 ans allègrement ! Mais il est remarquablement bien conservé. La culture, mon cher, est importante pour l'esprit mais aussi pour le corps ! Il en est la preuve vivante !

Duo sourit : il se rappelait l'aversion de Wufei pour les livres…et la culture.

\- Je suis vraiment chanceux de pouvoir bénéficier de ses enseignements. Je donnerais tout pour être à la hauteur, affirma Duo, ragaillardi.

\- Et nous n'en doutons pas ! Maintenant, mange ! Même s'il n'est pas méchant, il a tendance à user ses élèves et je crois voir qu'il ne t'a pas ménagé.

\- Je vais être heureux d'aller dormir en effet, reconnut Duo, grimaçant.

L'allégresse de l'instant lui avait fait oublier à quel point la station assise prolongée lui était pénible. Il se demanda bien comment il allait pouvoir se lever pour rejoindre son lit après le repas. Mais au moment de le faire, Trowa lui prêta son bras et l'aida à s'installer.

\- Trowa …

\- Oui Duo ?

\- J'…J'aimerai te poser une question.

\- Il n'y a pas à hésiter alors. Sourit le prince.

\- Je sais que Quatre et Heero me cachent quelque chose à propos de Wufei. Heero avait promis de me dire ce qu'il se passait mais il n'en a pas eu le temps. Je … je suis inquiet. Je sais que tu me diras tout, toi. Dis-moi… Ma présence l'importune-t-il à ce point pour qu'il ne vienne pas me voir ?

Trowa soupira et regarda Duo, d'un air désolé :

\- Non, Duo. Et ôtes-toi cette idée de la tête tout de suite. Je ne peux te laisser croire quelque chose d'aussi faux.

Il prit une pause puis reprit :

\- Wufei doit être le premier puni de cette situation, mais si tu veux tout savoir, depuis notre retour, nous ne le voyons plus non plus.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ? S'alarma Duo.

\- Tu as pu remarquer à quel point mon petit frère est fier et têtu.

\- Oui, certes.

\- Il est persuadé que ce qui t'est arrivé est de sa faute. Et il s'en veut tellement qu'il ne veut plus voir personne.

\- Mais… Mais c'est ridicule ! S'écria Duo, consterné.

\- Nous sommes d'accord. Mais pour arriver à lui faire comprendre, il va falloir réussir à le rencontrer. Et pour le moment, il est bougrement doué pour nous éviter ! Je reste intimement convaincu que seule ta parole ou celle de Heero pourra débloquer la situation mais il faudra batailler.

\- J'irai le voir. Affirma Duo.

Il ne pouvait pas décemment laisser la situation s'enliser ainsi. Les trois frères souffraient à cause de lui.

\- Heero s'est déjà retrouvé devant porte close par trois fois. Précisa toutefois Trowa. Je crains qu'il n'ait pu continuer. Si tu y arrives, tu auras notre reconnaissance éternelle.

\- Je ne peux le laisser se tromper ainsi. Et je serais vraiment heureux de le revoir, comme avant.

La tristesse dans les yeux de Duo n'échappa pas à Trowa, qui répondit alors

\- Ne porte pas toute la misère du monde sur tes épaules, Duo. Notre frère doit aussi mûrir car son attitude n'est pas la bonne, et lui causera bien du tort s'il s'obstine. Tu n'es pas responsable, mais peut-être arriveras-tu à lui faire entendre raison.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux.

\- Pour l'heure, tu dois te reposer. Mon frère me ferait écarteler sans remords si je t'empêchais de te reposer convenablement.

\- Ta présence m'a été très précieuse, Trowa. Merci pour ta compagnie, reprit Duo, sincère.

\- C'est toujours un réel plaisir de converser avec toi ! lui répondit tout aussi sincèrement le futur Roi.

Il prit alors congé de Duo, le laissant dans ses pensées. Ainsi, Wufei ne l'évitait pas. Il avait « juste » mal digéré sa propre mésaventure. Il lui serait très désagréable de penser que les trois frères ne se parlaient plus à cause de cela. Il se fit alors un devoir de corriger le tir, et ce… dès que possible.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Aidé de sa canne, Duo sortit de la chambre tranquillement. Heero lui avait montré rapidement les chambres de ses frères lors de la première visite et il semblait se rappeler de celle de Wufei. Il allait sur l'heure mettre en application la promesse faite à son ami.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre du dernier des princes et toqua doucement. Il n'entendit aucune réponse alors il toqua plus fort. Une voix sévère lui répondit, le faisant sursauter :

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Wu… Wufei ? C'est moi, Duo.

Le silence se fit, pesant. Duo attendait que Wufei se manifeste, il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

\- Que veux-tu ?

La froideur de la voix fit frissonner Duo. Il avait si peur de ce ton-là, qui lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Mais il devait surpasser cela. Il reprit contenance et continua :

\- Je voulais te voir, Wufei. Et … discuter un peu. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis…

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Je sais que tu te remets. Cela me suffit.

Duo posa son front sur la porte. Son cœur le serra et il retint ses larmes. C'était si dur à entendre.

\- Wufei… Ecoute… je suis désolé si je t'ai fait le moindre mal. Je suis navré si ma présence ici même t'encombre. Mais … Mais je t'en conjure, penses à tes frères, tu leur manques. Ils sont tristes de ne plus te voir, et je suis terriblement confus de savoir que je suis responsable de cela. Si tu me laissais m'excuser, tout irait certainement pour le mieux.

Le silence lui répondit, puis Wufei se mit à crier à travers la porte :

\- Tu ne comprends rien, Duo ! Rien du tout ! Va-t'en ! Le seul fautif, ici, c'est moi ! Je ne mérite pas de te voir !

\- Wufei, non ! Protesta Duo. Mais tu n'as rien fait ! Comment peux-tu…

\- C'est cela justement : JE N'AI RIEN FAIT ! Va t'en ! JE NE VEUX PAS TE VOIR !

Le hurlement fit reculer Duo promptement et il tomba à la renverse. Mais la porte resta close. Wufei restait entêté dans sa colère. Terriblement déçu, Duo se releva tant bien que mal et décida de s'aérer un peu. L'air de l'extérieur lui fit une nouvelle fois du bien. Il ne sentait pas encore assez bien pour faire le tour du jardin mais il décida de retourner sur le banc, comme la dernière fois. Respirant l'air pur, il ferma les yeux et repensa à Wufei. Les mots qu'il avait entendus lui avaient fait mal, Wufei n'avait même pas ouvert sa porte. Ce qu'il avait compris le mettait mal à l'aise : le dernier des frères se sentait responsable de son propre malheur. Il n'avait pas compris qu'il avait été lui aussi une victime du Comte et de sa cruauté. Mais il ne céderait pas. Il devait le voir. Et lui faire comprendre.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Entendant cette voix féminine, Duo ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se retrouva face aux pupilles étonnées de la jeune fille de la dernière fois, Réléna. Elle avait une nouvelle fois revêtu une robe de mauvais goût, avec forces dentelle. Son visage, trop maquillé, semblait figé en un masque trop coloré. Elle le regardait d'un air suspicieux, prête à crier s'il se montrait dangereux.

\- Damoiselle, je me nomme Duo. Répondit poliment l'ancien favori, sans se lever.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici. Répondit-elle en grimaçant.

Ce jeune garçon lui semblait bien étrange.

\- Je viens d'arriver il y a peu, répondit Duo, sans mentir.

\- Seriez-vous de parenté avec quelque conseiller ? Ou de quelque noble famille ? S'enquit-elle de nouveau, curieuse.

\- Point du tout, mademoiselle. Je ne suis qu'une simple gens. Le Roi m'a permis de suivre des études au château et m'a donc invité à y demeurer il y a peu.

\- Je reconnais bien là la générosité de notre Roi. Donner sa chance à des gueux de toutes espèces. Ajouta t'elle, dédaigneuse. Et vous logez donc au château ? Cela doit bien vous changer ! Profitez-donc de tout cela, on ne sait jamais combien de temps cela durera !

Duo ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle était … détestable.

\- Mais dites-moi, poursuivit-elle. Auriez-vous vu le Prince Heero ce jour ? Je souhaiterai le voir.

\- Je crains de ne pouvoir vous aider. Souffla Duo, retenant un petit rire.

Il n'était pas certain qu'Heero serait ravi de la voir.

\- Suis-je bête, c'était évident ! Peut-être même ne l'avez-vous jamais vu. Je ne vous importune plus. Je vais de ce pas essayer de le trouver par moi-même.

Elle tourna alors les talons et disparut du champ de vision du jeune garçon, à son grand soulagement.

Elle était absolument affreuse. Sa voix de crécelle était insupportable, et Duo avait beau être d'une gentillesse remarquable, il reconnaissait qu'elle n'était pas une bonne personne.

Il avisa le soleil qui commençait à entamer sa descente, marquant la fin de l'après-midi. Il était temps de retourner dans ses appartements.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Aurais-tu croisé Réléna ? Elle te cherchait cet après-midi.

Heero stoppa la cuillère avant qu'elle n'arrive dans sa bouche et fixa Duo, qui venait de lui poser la question. Un rire retentit, celui moqueur de Trowa, qui avait été convié à partager leur dîner avec Quatre.

\- Mon cher frère, aurais-tu donc passé du bon temps au lieu de travailler ? Mais tu es démasqué ! Se moqua Trowa alors.

Le coup de pied sous la table atterrit alors dans le vide, le prince aîné ayant paré l'attaque.

\- Idiot de frère. Duo, je n'ai absolument pas vu Réléna. Serais-tu donc encore sorti ? Questionna-t-il alors.

\- Oui … J'ai essayé de parler à Wufei mais … Je crains de n'avoir réussi qu'à le fâcher davantage, s'excusa Duo, réellement désolé.

Le silence qui se fit à table le surprit : il vit Quatre et Heero fixer d'un air sévère le prince héritier de la couronne, qui souriait :

\- Oh, quoi donc ? Il fallait bien qu'il le sache, non ? Notre benêt de jeune sot de frère ne daigne point sortir de sa hutte, il faut employer les grands moyens. Se justifia Trowa.

\- Et envoyer Duo, c'était une idée de génie selon toi ? Gronda Heero.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de cela. Cependant, je suis certain que cela le fera au moins réagir, et que sa réflexion pourra avancer plus vite, si néanmoins il est capable de réfléchir. Ajouta Trowa, d'un ton sûr.

Quatre soupira :

\- Tu n'as pas tort, malheureusement. En plus d'être jeune, il est encore bien trop impulsif. J'espère que cela se calmera avec l'âge.

\- Je suis navré de n'avoir pu vous aider plus. Mais il est évident que je n'abandonne pas. Expliqua Duo.

\- Tu n'es pas obl… commença Heero.

\- Bien sûr que si, le coupa Duo, sans y penser. Je suis responsable de tout cela, je dois donc trouver un moyen de faire déculpabiliser Wufei ! Vous avez beau me dire que non, que rien n'est de ma faute… C'est bien mon histoire qui est la cause de vos bouleversements actuels… et j'en prends ma responsabilité.

\- Certes, Duo. Mais n'oublie ce que je t'ai dit ce midi, ne porte pas toute cette misère sur tes épaules. Cette charge-là n'est pas pour toi. Crut bon de préciser Trowa.

\- Comment s'est passé ta matinée avec le précepteur Guilhom ? Se renseigna Quatre, curieux.

\- Je suis ravi, Quatre. Même si c'est un peu dur de s'y mettre…

Il repensa à son moment de détresse lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la chambre.

\- J'imagine qu'il t'a testé. Il est certes sévère mais tu verras, ses enseignements sont d'une extrême qualité. Et il maîtrise notre culture mieux que quiconque dans ce Royaume, continua Quatre.

\- Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, remarqua Duo.

\- C'est un vrai mentor et un modèle ! J'ai eu beaucoup de chance de bénéficier moi aussi de ses enseignements. Il m'a beaucoup appris.

Le ton enthousiasme de Quatre ramena le sourire sur le visage de l'ancien favori, qui reprit :

\- J'espère pouvoir vous en dire la même chose demain. Je n'ai fait que des tests pour le moment.

Trois regards ahuris le fixèrent alors, plus une cuillère ne bougeait :

\- Que des tests ? Fit la voix de Quatre, hésitante. Dans une matinée entière ?

\- Euh…Oui. Répondit Duo, qui ne voyait pas le souci.

\- Il a peut-être changé de méthode, tenta Trowa.

\- C'est étonnant, le précepteur Guilhom est capable de jauger rapidement ton niveau à partir simplement de tes premiers résultats. Il est d'ailleurs réputé pour cela. Il tombe juste très vite. Et il ne se trompe jamais.

Duo commença à paniquer :

\- Alors… alors, peut-être que cela ne lui convenait pas ? J'ai répondu à côté certainement ? Fichtre ! Je…

\- Duo, calme-toi, intervint Heero, soucieux de calmer le jeu. Cela ne veut absolument rien dire. Tu es sans doute le plus vieil élève dont il ait à s'occuper, tu as donc déjà pas mal de connaissances. Les tests sont certainement plus longs pour cerner ton niveau.

\- C'est sensé, approuva Trowa.

\- Et pour Réléna, on fait quoi ? Elle a vu Duo, sa présence va être vite connue de la cour, remarqua Quatre, assez justement.

\- Mais rien, justement. Elle va nous rendre le service de dévoiler sa présence, puisque son existence est désormais officielle. Il aurait été difficile de faire une annonce tambour battant. Cela aurait été bien plus étrange. Analysa Trowa.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle va faire gorge d'une si insignifiante nouvelle, tenta Duo, un peu gêné d'être le centre de la conversation.

\- Il faut la connaître, Duo ! Une femme dans toute sa majesté, si j'oserai dire, expliqua Trowa, d'un ton amusé. Il faudra cependant porter attention à l'exactitude des renseignements donnés…

\- Vous avez l'air de lui porter quelque jugement peu flatteur…

\- Eh bien, elle ne ressemble pas à sa mère, il est vrai, répondit Quatre. La duchesse de Peacrecraft est la première dame de compagnie de la Reine, et c'est une femme de goût, raffinée et chaleureuse. Je dois reconnaître que sa fille n'est pas de même envergure.

\- Son goût pour la toilette est fâcheux, sa mise en valeur, approximatif, son niveau intellectuel, passable… Renchérit Trowa, dans une moue dégoûtée. Même si je ne suis guère attiré par la gente féminine, celle-ci est particulièrement repoussante… Je suis en cela heureux que ce soit Heero qu'elle ait pris dans son escarcelle.

Ledit Heero grogna, marquant sa désapprobation.

\- Elle demeure au château ? Interrogea Duo, malgré tout curieux d'en savoir plus.

\- Elle a ses quartiers avec sa mère, dans la partie Est du château, qui comporte principalement les logements des invités de la Reine. Mais elles y sont bien en invitées. Mme la Duchesse reste ici pour tenir son rôle, mais son mari, le duc de Peacrecraft, ainsi que son fils aîné, demeurent dans leurs terres, à quelques miles d'ici. Elles y font régulièrement des aller-retours.

\- Ce doit être assez pénible, continua Duo, buvant les paroles de Quatre.

\- C'est assez habituel, nous avons beaucoup de personnalités qui font ainsi. Moi-même et mon père demeurons en permanence ici mais nos terres se situent à une journée d'ici à cheval, et mes sœurs s'occupent du domaine. Je vais les voir dès que possible, mais pas assez souvent à mon goût, détailla Quatre.

\- Tu as des sœurs ?

\- Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Oui, j'en ai douze.

\- …

Duo resta coi. Douze sœurs ? Comment était-ce possible ? Il s'était toujours figuré que Quatre était fils unique, de la manière dont il se comportait. Il n'aurait même pas imaginé qu'il ait douze sœurs.

\- Certaines sont déjà mariées, mais le domaine est vaste, et pour le moment, tout le monde arrive à y vivre en communauté.

\- Je serais curieux de découvrir ton monde, Quatre.

\- Je t'emmènerai avec moi pour la prochaine escapade, c'est promis Duo ! Enfin… si le prince m'autorise à t'arracher à lui !

Quatre fit un clin d'œil à Duo, qui rougit de plus belle. Heero resta renfrogné, cette histoire avec Réléna lui déplaisait et il ne voulait pas que son compagnon ne se fasse plus de mauvaises idées ou qu'elle ne lui soit désagréable. Il n'y pensait plus du tout, n'y prêtant guère attention depuis des temps immémoriaux. Il se promit d'y apporter un peu plus de vigilance…

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Duo retroussa les manches de sa chemise. Cela suffisait ! Depuis deux semaines qu'il était enfin de retour à la vie, Wufei refusait toujours obstinément de le voir. Refusant de voir la fratrie se déchirer pour une raison aussi futile à ses yeux, et d'en être la cause indirecte, l'ancien favori avait ourdi un complot pour le faire sortir de sa tanière.

Le jeune garçon à la natte recommençait à pouvoir se mouvoir correctement. Les massages, et autres onguents agissaient efficacement et durablement et il ne se déplaçait plus qu'avec une canne quand il en avait besoin. Loin de dire que tout était réglé, il apprenait à vivre avec la douleur en permanence. L'ancien favori s'intégrait petit à petit dans son nouveau cadre de vie, avec à ses côtés un Heero qui se détendait peu à peu. Duo avait bien senti que sa santé et sa sécurité le préoccupaient bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, alors il s'évertuait à lui montrer qu'il ne craignait plus rien. Lui-même sentait ses angoisses s'effacer doucement, au profit d'une sérénité qui ne demandait qu'à s'installer.

Le précepteur Guilhom le faisait travailler dur tous les matins, mais il adorait apprendre à ses côtés. Certes un peu rustre, parfois glacial, et souvent sévère, Duo apprenait à son contact bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir en sa toute jeune vie. Et il sentait que c'était important pour son avenir. Oui, parce qu'il en avait un maintenant.

Il ne restait plus que Wufei. Plusieurs fois rejeté devant sa porte, le jeune prince refusait obstinément de le voir. Ses frères étaient peinés mais aussi en colère, son attitude démontrait une telle immaturité. Mais Duo voulait encore croire que tout cela pouvait s'arranger. Wufei avait juste besoin qu'on le bouscule un peu…

Il s'en était ouvert à Hilde, avec qui il retrouvait ses échanges d'avant. La jeune femme s'épanouissait bien plus à la cour du Roi, et mettait un point d'honneur à servir fidèlement et efficacement les princes, à qui elle devait tant. Étrangement, elle ne se rappelait plus grand-chose de sa dernière journée au château du Comte, alors que Duo l'interrogeait à ce sujet. Quatre avait mis cela sur le compte d'un choc post-traumatique, et Hilde s'en était contentée, presque soulagée de ne pas se souvenir.

\- Hilde, tu attends bien au moins trente minutes avant d'alerter le prince Wufei, le temps que…

\- Mais oui, Duo ! Coupa la servante. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien tout compris ! Je pense quand même que trente minutes pour te rendre, c'est un peu juste.

\- Mais non, ça va aller. Aujourd'hui, je me sens bien. Et il faut que cela cesse, une bonne fois pour toutes !

Hilde regarda son ami, heureuse de revoir cette flamme dans son regard, flamme qu'elle n'avait que très peu entrevue finalement depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Duo était de retour, pour son plus grand plaisir.

\- Allez, va, sinon tu vas tout faire rater !

\- J'y vole. Cette fois c'est la bonne !

Duo partit alors, essayant de ne pas trop clopiner devant son amie. Il n'emmenait pas sa canne, dont il ne voulait pas imposer la vue à Wufei. Le chemin était certes long, il savait qu'il avait été audacieux mais il ne lâcherait rien. Arrivé non sans mal au point de rendez-vous, il attendit. Cela ne devait plus être très long désormais…

Xxxxxxxxxx

\- Prince Wufei ! Prince Wufei !

\- Hilde ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas hurler comme cela ! Cria le prince à travers sa porte.

\- Mais c'est affreux ! Duo….

\- Quoi, Duo ? Cracha le prince, de fort mauvaise humeur.

\- Ouvrez-moi, vite, mon prince ! Duo est en danger !

\- Qu'est-ce donc que ces sotteries que tu racontes ! Me crois-tu donc si crédule ? Répondit le prince, toutefois moins sûr.

\- Prince Wufei, S'agaça Hilde, Heero et Trowa ne sont pas là, et nous sommes partis en promenade car il se sentait mieux, mais il a défailli devant moi et je n'ai pu le ramener car il n'arrivait plus à marcher ! Ne pouvez-vous donc pas lui porter secours ?

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant un instant la jeune servante interdite.

\- De ta bouche sort des galejades qui ne sont pas drôles, servante ! Lui répondit Wufei, la regardant de haut en bas.

Puis il soupira :

\- Où est-il ?

\- J'ai dû le laisser du côté de la rivière, au niveau de ce que vous appelez la butte de pierres émeraudes…

\- Ce n'est pas très éloigné d'ici, va demander à un soldat de…

\- Vous n'y pensez pas, Prince Wufei ! Le prince Heero ne laisserait Duo qu'entre des mains de personnes de confiance… Je me ferais battre à coup sûr si je faisais telle abomination ! Fit Hilde, jouant l'effroi.

Wufei tiqua. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tort, même si elle ne serait certainement pas corrigée, mais cela lui rappela alors sa propre faiblesse…

\- Plus vous tardez, plus il risque sa vie ! Le jour va tomber d'ici peu… Je vous en prie…

La voix suppliante, les yeux larmoyants, Hilde jouait parfaitement bien son rôle. Wufei ne put résister et prit alors sa cape d'un geste vif avant de partir d'un bon pas.

\- Reste là, servante. Je vais te le ramener de ce pas. Et je ne veux plus t'entendre gémir ensuite, est-ce clair ?

\- Limpide… murmura Hilde, soulagée.

Ce n'était pas trop tôt … En même temps, cela aura laissé le loisir à Duo de s'installer comme il faut. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il accepta enfin de se confier…

Xxxxxxxxx

Wufei s'essoufflait un peu, il avait commencé par courir mais la forêt de Sank était très vallonnée, faite de buttes et de vallons parfois abrupts, qui pouvaient être traîtres derrière les nombreuses broussailles. La colère, et la hâte le faisaient haleter, le ralentissant légèrement. La butte de pierres émeraudes n'était guère éloignée, il ne devrait pas tarder à le voir. Son cœur se serra. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu – non, qu'il avait osé le regarder - il était allongé, en sang, sur le sol de la cellule. Cette vision depuis ce jour le hantait. Il se sentait si responsable, et il bénissait les esprits chaque jour d'avoir bien voulu épargner sa vie. Mais il n'avait plus le droit… La honte le submergea de nouveau et il stoppa net sa progression. La rivière s'étendait devant lui et il vit alors le jeune garçon, assis sur un rocher, semblant attendre.

Duo admirait la forêt de Sank. Ses couleurs étaient étonnantes : différentes teinte d'orange, du plus clair au plus sombre, composaient sa parure principale. Il admira les courbes incessantes formées par les petites collines çà et là qui s'étendaient devant son regard. Il se retourna, entendant le crissement des feuilles, et il croisa son regard.

\- Wufei…. Chuchota Duo, en se laissant glisser de son assise de fortune.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce cette bizarrerie ? Ne devais-tu pas être mal en point ? Cria Wufei.

\- Prince Wufei, tu me vois navré d'avoir usé de tel stratagème pour enfin te voir mais il n'était plus possible de continuer ainsi, s'excusa Duo, réellement désolé.

\- Mais… mais… bégaya Wufei, de surprise.

Un ange passa, les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent, sans trop savoir comment interrompre le silence qui s'installait. Wufei commença alors, reprenant ses esprits :

\- Comment as-tu osé…. Tu t'es moqué de moi ! Siffla-t-il, d'une voix pétrie de colère.

\- En effet, reprit Duo, qui ne voulait marquer aucune faiblesse face au prince. Mais il n'est nulle question de moquerie. Nous devons parler !

\- Je crois t'avoir déjà répondu à cet effet que je n'avais rien à te dire, ni à toi, ni à mes frères !

\- Et c'est là où tu te trompes ! Wufei, attends !

Le prince fit volte-face et commença à repartir vers le château. Il fulminait de rage, posant ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus écouter les paroles accusatrices de Duo.

Duo courut derrière lui, aussi vite qu'il le put, mais sa première ballade avait déjà été épuisante, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait le faire longtemps. Wufei cavalait puis il se sentit tomber, sous un poids qui se jeta sur lui. Duo, dans un dernier élan, avait réussi à l'agripper tant bien que mal.

\- Ouch… Duo, laisse-moi ! Cria le jeune prince étalé par terre.

Ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs, la rage n'était pas loin.

\- S'il te plait…

\- Non…

La voix se faisait tout d'un coup plus hésitante. Le prince ne comprenait plus rien : ses barrières menaçaient de rompre face à l'insistance de son ami. Il se sentait au bord des larmes…

\- Non, Duo…N'insiste pas…

\- Bien sûr que si.

Ils relevèrent, s'époussetant. Wufei fixa Duo, et commença à reculer.

\- Duo …Pourquoi ? Tu ne devrais même plus me parler, commença Wufei, d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui te hante ou plutôt, j'ai peur de le deviner… mais pour t'enfermer ainsi, tes raisons ne sont pas bonnes. Tu nous manques, Wufei.

-Je….

Duo vit alors, alarmé, le prince chuter en arrière. Dans un réflexe, il tenta de le rattraper … et chuta lui-aussi, entraîné par le poids de Wufei.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Trowa releva brusquement la tête. Un des conseillers monologuait depuis un moment sur les prévisions concernant les prochaines récoltes et il ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille, tentant cependant de faire bonne figure. Une vague inquiétante l'avait surpris et il se concentra. Il se leva alors et dit :

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser. Une urgence.

Il fit court. Croisant le regard surpris de son futur époux, qui suivait avec lui la réunion de travail, il inclina la tête autant pour le rassurer que pour lui dire qu'il avait une bonne raison. Il savait que Quatre s'en contenterait et qu'il lui trouverait quelque excuse. Il se hâta vers la sortie et courut vers les quartiers de son frère, espérant le trouver dans sa chambre. Il n'y était pas. Il réfléchit alors et se rappela que Heero devait s'occuper de Wing cet après-midi. Il se dirigea alors d'un bon pas vers les écuries, où il trouva effectivement son frère au manège, entrainant sa monture à la longe.

\- Heero !

Le ton de son frère aîné le fit se retourner rapidement, le regard inquiet. Trowa avait visiblement couru et il reprenait son souffle :

\- Sais-tu où sont Duo et Wufei ?

\- Non. Duo m'a juste dit qu'il réessayerait de lui parler aujourd'hui.

\- Il leur est arrivé quelque chose, expliqua Trowa.

Heero prit l'affirmation de son frère très au sérieux. Il tira la longe pour ramener Wing vers la sortie, tout en le questionnant :

\- Qu'as-tu senti ?

\- C'est très diffus. J'ai senti une grande colère, des émotions intenses…Et puis, ça s'est arrêté brusquement.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? S'inquiéta le cavalier.

\- Rien de moins que ce que je te dis, malheureusement je ne peux pas être plus précis, tu le sais bien.

\- Malgré son attitude, je sais que Wufei ne ferait aucun mal à Duo. Il y a eu donc un problème. Par où chercher ?

\- Ils ne sont pas dans les quartiers princiers. Tu penses bien que j'ai déjà été voir. Renseignons-nous pour savoir s'ils ont été aperçus.

Heero laissa exceptionnellement Wing se faire bichonner par le palefrenier, heureux et surpris de ce rare honneur. Mais le prince cadet était tellement inquiet pour Duo qu'il ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

Les deux frères se dirigèrent vers la cour du château et interpellèrent les quelques serviteurs qui allaient et venaient. Mais aucun ne les avait vu, jusqu'à…

\- Oui, mes seigneurs. Duo et le prince Wufei sont ensembles dans la forêt de Sank.

Hilde dissimulait un petit sourire en coin. Sourire qui s'effaça quand elle vit les mines inquiètes de ses deux maîtres.

\- Sais-tu où exactement ils sont allés ? Interrogea Trowa.

\- Maintenant je ne sais guère. Mais messire votre frère devait retrouver Duo sur la butte aux pierres émeraudes il y a de ça environ une heure je dirais.

\- Je te remercie pour ses renseignements. Tu peux retourner à tes occupations, Hilde, remercia Trowa.

\- Puis-je … puis-je avoir l'outrecuidance de vous demander ce qu'il se passe ? Ajouta Hilde, sentant comme un malaise.

\- Rien de méchant. Retourne aux cuisines, insista Trowa, la regardant dans les yeux.

Hilde se sentit alors un peu lourde, et elle comprit qu'elle devait aller… aux cuisines.

\- Bien, majesté.

Heero jeta un regard sous-entendu à Trowa et celui-ci hocha la tête. Ils se hâtèrent tous deux vers la forêt quand Heero stoppa brusquement son frère par le bras :

\- Peut-être devrions-nous prendre nos montures. S'il leur est arrivé quelque chose, cela nous permettra de faire plus vite.

\- Tu as raison. De plus, cela fera du bien à Heavy de sortir.

Ils coururent alors vers les écuries et enfourchèrent leurs montures. Ils pénétrèrent au galop dans la forêt…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Encore tout étourdi par sa chute, Wufei mit du temps avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il se rassit tant bien que mal et s'adossa à ce qu'il devina être le bas de la butte sur laquelle il avait pitoyablement chuté. Il rouvrit péniblement les yeux et sonda les environs. Il était bien au sol, entouré d'arbres et perdu en plein milieu de la forêt. La densité de la végétation empêchait toute localisation aisée, il allait devoir faire appel à tout son sens de l'orientation. Et il était loin d'avoir les _vertus_ de ses deux frères…

Puis, tout à coup, il se remémora la scène précédente et son estomac fit un bond :

\- Duo !

Essayant de ne pas céder à la panique, il regarda autour de lui. Duo gisait effectivement à même la terre, les yeux clos, non loin de lui. Un filet de sang coulait de sa tempe, indiquant que sa tête avait certainement heurté un obstacle lors de sa chute. Wufei tenta de se lever pour s'enquérir de son état mais il retomba aussi vite :

\- Ouch ! C'est pas vraiiii….

Sa cheville avait dû mal se réceptionner : l'examinant rapidement, celle-ci gonflait à vue d'œil et commençait à le lancer. Mais il décida de passer outre et se hissa à hauteur de son ami inconscient, serrant les dents. Alors qu'il arrivait à ses côtés, il l'entendit gémir et ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors dans un froncement de sourcils.

\- Ma tête….

Duo avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il tenta de se mettre assis mais une douleur vive le saisit dans tout le corps et il se retrouva incapable de se redresser.

\- Duo, est-ce que ça va ? appela Wufei, d'une voix inquiète.

\- J'ai connu mieux…et pire. Répondit-il d'une voix un peu faible. Et toi ?

\- La cheville en vrac, je ne peux plus bouger.

\- On doit avoir l'air beau tous les deux.

\- On est surtout dans de beaux draps. Soupira Wufei. Personne ne sait où on est et la nuit va bientôt tomber.

\- Tu peux m'aider à m'asseoir, s'il-te-plait ? Je n'arrive pas à me relever tout seul… demanda Duo, un peu gêné.

Wufei tendit alors sa main et tira doucement le jeune garçon vers lui. Malgré sa souffrance qui atteignit son paroxysme, Duo contint ses plaintes entre ses lèvres. Wufei vit cependant les grimaces qu'il tentait de retenir sur son visage.

\- Où as-tu mal, Duo ?

\- Partout. Mais c'est normal. Ça va passer. Le rassura t'il.

\- Tu es un idiot ! Un bel idiot !

Duo le regarda, un éclair d'incompréhension dans le regard :

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû essayer de me rattraper : regarde dans quel état tu es ! Et je vais me faire assassiner au château !

\- Tu ne m'as pas trop laissé le choix. Et j'ai survécu au Comte du Nord, ce n'est pas une petite chute qui va me tuer, répondit Duo, dans un sourire.

\- Ne plaisante pas avec ça ! Hurla Wufei, blanc comme un linge. Comment le peux-tu ? Regarde...regarde…. Dans quel état tu es…. c'est ma faute tout ça…

Wufei relâcha alors tout à coup la terrible pression, ce sentiment oppressant de culpabilité qui l'accompagnait depuis ces dernières semaines. Les sanglots dans la voix, il n'arrivait plus à parler. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules alors qu'il regardait son ami. Une profonde détresse était visible dans ses yeux, détresse que Duo voulait tant voir disparaître.

\- Comment te le dire, Wufei ? Fit Duo d'une voix douce. Dis-moi comment je peux te faire comprendre que tu n'y es pour rien dans ce qui m'est arrivé ?

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Mon frère…mon frère m'avait demandé … de veiller sur toi. Et j'ai failli. Je t'ai laissé partir avec ces soldats. Sans rien dire, ni faire ! Et tu as failli mourir…à cause de ma lâcheté !

\- Non. Trancha Duo, qui commençait à être un peu fatigué. Non, c'est le Comte qui a essayé de me tuer, pas toi. Parce que jamais tu ne m'aurais fait de mal. Parce que tu es un être d'exception, qui croit profondément en une justice sur Terre, et qui n'imaginait pas encore toutes les ignominies que ce monde pouvait engendrer. Tu t'es retrouvé face à l'une d'entre elles, et tu ne pouvais…tu m'entends, tu ne pouvais PAS y faire quoi que ce soit !

Duo fit une pause. Sa tête et tout son corps le lançaient mais il devait lui dire :

\- Wufei, personne ne t'en veut, et surtout pas moi. J'aurai tant voulu que tu ne vois pas tout ça. J'aurai tant voulu que tu ne me vois pas dans cet état. Mais je n'ai pu empêcher ce monstre de me faire du mal, personne, je dis bien personne, ne le pouvait. Aujourd'hui, je veux juste que l'on passe à autre chose, que l'on … devienne amis par exemple tous les deux. Alors s'il te plait, ne me tourne pas le dos comme ça. Ne m'évite plus. Ne me regarde plus de cet air si dur. Cela me fait si mal au cœur. Et… et si ma présence t'insupporte vraiment, je t'en conjure, n'ignore plus ainsi tes frères, ils ont tellement de peine de ne plus te voir… Et je m'en voudrais à jamais d'avoir brisé ainsi votre fratrie…

Wufei était dans un état indescriptible. Ainsi, plus que sa lâcheté, c'était son attitude qui avait fait de la peine à Duo. Et il devinait que ses frères devaient être aussi fâchés face à son comportement si puéril. Il se rappela quand Heero était venu le voir, qu'il l'avait rejeté de tout son être pensant ne pas mériter la mansuétude de son frère tant aimé. Mais finalement, il avait dû se sentir trahi, fâché, peiné de ne pas être écouté.

\- Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Murmura Wufei.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, répondit Duo, sur un ton plus léger.

Wufei le regarda et vit le clin d'œil moqueur que celui-ci lui adressa.

\- On efface tout ? Demanda Duo.

\- D'accord. Répondit Wufei après un moment de flottement. Duo. Merci. De m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir ainsi Wufei. Répondit sincèrement Duo. Maintenant il va falloir s'occuper de rentrer.

\- Je crois que nous n'avons d'autre choix que d'attendre. Expliqua Wufei. Ma cheville doit être bien foulée et je ne peux plus m'appuyer dessus. Et je ne te demande pas comment ça va.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

Duo avait refermé les yeux. Le moindre mouvement l'étourdissait et il avait plus que besoin de revoir Quatre. Il allait certainement lui passer un savon mémorable…Il espérait juste de ne pas avoir trop aggravé son état. Courir derrière Wufei était sûrement la dernière chose à faire mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état.

\- J'espère juste que Trowa va le sentir. C'est notre dernier espoir.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? S'étonna Duo.

Wufei se mordit la lèvre : c'est vrai, il n'était pas encore dans la confidence, il devait être prudent.

\- Il connait la forêt mieux que personne, mentit le jeune prince. Ton amie Hilde a dû donner l'alerte, lui et Heero vont venir nous chercher.

\- Mais comment vont-ils simplement deviner que nous sommes ici ? Nous nous sommes bien éloignés du point de rendez-vous. Continua Duo, intrigué.

\- Oh, mais arrête avec tes questions ! S'énerva Wufei. Je te dis qu'ils vont y arriver ! Ce sont juste les meilleurs traceurs du royaume …

Duo sentit un léger regret dans la voix de Wufei mais peut-être l'avait-il simplement rêvé.

\- Ah ? J'en découvre chaque jour…

Le silence se fit, brisé par Wufei :

\- Je voulais juste te dire, Duo…

\- Hum ?

\- Tu es déjà mon ami.

Xxxxxxxxx

Trowa examina les empreintes encore fraîches au sol. Le soleil se couchait, rendant plus difficile les recherches.

\- Ils sont passés par ici, je pense qu'ils ne sont pas loin.

\- Saurais-tu dire dans quelle direction ? Demanda Heero, attentif.

\- Je les ressens à proximité, je dois me concentrer.

Trowa ferma les yeux et commença à avancer, malgré l'obscurité qui tombait rapidement. Heero se tut, le laissant se concentrer.

\- Wufei ? Duo ? Appela Trowa.

Il sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas loin, mais il ne voyait rien. Heero fouillait les fourrés, à la recherche de traces, mais il s'en remettait bien davantage aux compétences de son frère. Ils devaient les retrouver rapidement, sinon cela pouvait devenir dangereux pour eux.

Trowa s'arrêta, stoppant l'avancée de son frère.

\- J'ai entendu quelque chose.

Tendant l'oreille, il finit par entendre un cri étouffé, venant de dessous eux.

\- Ils sont là.

Ils s'approchèrent prudemment du bord de la colline puis ils s'arrêtèrent au bord du précipice. Ils entendirent alors distinctement Wufei appeler à l'aide.

\- Wufei ! On est là ! Ne bougez pas, on arrive ! Cria Trowa.

Wufei poussa un soupir de soulagement. Enfin. Même s'il était certain que cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils avaient chuté, voir la nuit tombée l'avait angoissé. Et Duo avait sombré dans l'inconscience, dormant sur son épaule, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

\- Nous sommes là, Trowa ! Cria Wufei. Mais faites attention ! La pente est rude !

Il ne les entendait plus parler, mais il entendait les crissements des feuilles sur sa droite. Ils avaient dû trouver un chemin plus propice pour les rejoindre.

Quand quinze minutes après, ils apparurent, Wufei les accueillit, soulagé.

\- Wufei ! Duo ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Trowa en se penchant vers eux.

Heero se pencha, inquiet, vers Duo, qui n'avait pas bronché à leur arrivée.

\- Il est juste endormi, tenta de le rassurer Wufei. Enfin… je pense. Il… Il est mal tombé, je…je suis désolé, c'est encore de ma faute.

Heero regarda son frère, et vit l'air sincèrement contrit qu'il abordait. Il décida de ne rien dire pour le moment et hocha la tête, en signe de compréhension. Il prit délicatement Duo dans ses bras, lui attirant un gémissement.

\- Hmmmm.

\- Hey, marmotte… Ce n'est pas un lieu pour dormir. Je te ramène dans notre demeure.

\- Hee … Hee-chan ?

Jetant un regard noir à son frère aîné qui avait osé ricaner, il raffermit la prise de son précieux colis, heureux malgré tout d'avoir entendu sa voix, et répondit :

\- Oui. Nous vous avons retrouvé.

\- Vous avez fait vite… murmura-t-il, les yeux clos.

\- Nous devons rejoindre Heavy et Wings. Wufei, tu peux marcher ?

\- Non, répondit l'interpellé en secouant la tête. Je crains que ma cheville n'ait pas apprécié la ballade.

Trowa avisa alors la jambe de son frère et vit effectivement que celle-ci avait doublé de volume. Quatre allait devoir travailler ce soir.

\- Bon, Wufei, tu vas quand même te hisser sur mon dos. Il va falloir grimper un peu, la côte est raide.

La troupe réussit à remonter la pente, moyennant sueurs et jurons. Au pas, ils rentrèrent alors au château, où les attendait Quatre de pied ferme.

\- Eh bien, est-ce une heure pour rentrer de promenade ? Commença-t-il.

Puis il vit les deux colis à dos de cheval.

\- Dois-je préparer quelque décoction ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je le crains, amour, lui répondit Trowa. Nos deux amis ont discutaillé longuement dans la forêt sans regarder où ils mettaient les pieds, semblerait-il.

\- Allons donc dans les quartiers princiers, je serais plus à l'aise. Soupira Quatre devant l'état des « deux amis ».

Duo sur le dos de Heero, et Wufei sur celui de Trowa, le groupe traversa le château, sans rencontrer de regard curieux. Par chance, les gens de la cour étaient tous au souper, leur évitant des questions bien désagréables.

\- Allonge Duo sur ton lit, Heero. Wufei, tu as mal où ?

\- Occupes-toi de Duo d'abord, ronchonna Wufei, Moi, je n'ai rien.

Se tortillant sur la chaise, essayant d'oublier sa cheville qui le lançait fortement, il craignait bien davantage d'avoir aggravé l'état de son ami.

\- D'accord, mais tu ne bouges pas d'ici, gronda Quatre. Ne poses ton pied nulle part, c'est bien clair ?

\- Oui… oui très clair. Bredouilla Wufei, aux abois.

Quatre pénétra alors dans la chambre de Heero, qui patientait aux côtés de Duo, allongé sur le lit. Les yeux clos, le bras droit posé sur son visage, il semblait dormir encore.

\- Bon, par où je commence ? Il n'est pas possible, dit Quatre. On va l'appeler Monsieur Catastrophe.

\- Monsieur Catastrophe t'entend très bien, et ce n'est pas de ma faute si nous n'avons pas vu le trou… murmura Duo.

Quatre ricana :

\- Pour sûr, vous êtes dans un bel état !

\- Et le jeu en valait la chandelle, non ? Répondit Duo dans un murmure. Wufei ne fuira plus désormais.

\- Mettre ta vie en danger n'en vaudra jamais la chandelle, le réprimanda Heero. Combien de fois faudra-t-il donc te dire que tu dois en prendre soin ?

\- Duo, coupa Quatre, où as-tu mal ?

Il ne voulait pas que ses deux amis ne se disputent maintenant. Il était certes d'accord avec Heero mais il croyait sincèrement Duo quand il disait qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès.

\- J'irai plus vite en te disant où je n'ai PAS mal, plaisanta Duo.

\- Bon, eh bien, je n'ai plus qu'à te faire un examen global.

Quatre prit son temps. Une légère commotion expliquait le malaise de Duo et ses maux de tête. Aucune fracture mais certaines plaies non complètement refermées s'étaient rouvertes. Tout cela n'était pas si loin… Il le magnétisa, s'opposant fermement au refus de Duo. Ces derniers jours, il avait largement eu le temps de reconstituer son énergie. Il lui faudrait encore tellement de temps avant de se remettre complètement, Quatre en était désolé.

Laissant ensuite le couple s'expliquer, il alla voir Wufei, pâle comme un mort, qui n'avait pas bougé. Il examina sa cheville, qui n'était heureusement que foulée. Il devrait se dispenser de la poser pendant les deux prochaines semaines, mais le rétablissement serait rapide.

\- Et Duo ? s'inquiéta le prince.

\- Il va bien, lui répondit son futur beau-frère pour le rassurer. La chute ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir dans quelques temps, détends-toi.

Il se tut puis reprit :

\- Loin de moi l'idée de te donner des leçons, je pense que ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui t'a ouvert les yeux, mais j'espère réellement que tu ressortiras grandi de cette épreuve. Quand un seul être manque, chacun de nous est malheureux. Tu dois comprendre que tes réactions et tes émotions ont des incidences sur ton entourage, ne t'en déplaise.

Trowa se leva :

\- Quatre m'ôte les mots de la bouche, petit frère. Malgré ce que j'ai compris de ton désarroi, ta réaction a été excessive et nous a tous mis dans l'embarras. Il va falloir apprendre à ouvrir tes oreilles et ta conscience, et à accepter les contrariétés que la vie ne manquera pas de te réserver encore et encore. Tu ne peux agir sur tout, et tu n'auras pas réponse à tout. Il te faut comprendre cela, et enfin alors, tu pourras avancer, et trouver des solutions plutôt que de t'enfermer.

Wufei baissa les yeux, il comprenait ce que son frère et Quatre voulaient lui faire comprendre. Il avait dépassé les bornes avec son attitude, si éloigné de ce qu'on attendait de lui. Et en faisant son caprice, il avait mis en danger la vie de Duo.

\- Quatre, Trowa, je vous dois en premier lieu des excuses. Mon attitude a été indigne de celle que l'on attendait de moi, et je comprends enfin le mal que j'ai pu faire autour de moi. J'ai…j'ai appris, et vous pouvez être sûrs … que je ne recommencerai pas.

Malgré sa honte, ses derniers mots ont été affirmés avec une telle force que ses vis-à-vis ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Ils se regardèrent et partagèrent la même pensée : Duo avait réussi. Wufei était de retour.

A suivre...

Tahiri-chan, la seule, l'unique.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Note :**

Bonsoir,

Un nouveau chapitre ce soir de mon histoire. J'aimerai tellement aller plus vite dans l'écriture et la terminer (dans ma tête c'est prêt). Mais le temps me manque en ce moment... et mes personnages me font prendre des détours, comme s'ils agissaient de leur propre chef !

Merci une nouvelle fois à toi Tenshia... Douze soeurs, c'est sympa non ? Chomesuke, merci également de ton retour. Rien n'a été simple ni ne le sera pour Duo. Il doit faire face à de nouvelles perturbations et accepter de nouvelles contrariétés. Pas simple quand on a du mal à lâcher prise ! Cette fois-ci, comment va t'il gérer la séparation ? C'est ce que vous allez découvrir...

Bonne lecture et à très vite !

 **Chapitre 15**

Sa musique résonnait de manière très mélancolique ce matin. Perdu dans ses pensées, ses doigts bougeaient seuls, presque mû par leur seule volonté propre. Heero l'avait laissé tôt ce matin. Et il ne le reverrait que dans trois jours. Trois si longs jours. Si tout allait bien et si le voyage n'était pas rallongé. C'était la première fois qu'il devait supporter une séparation aussi longue depuis qu'il était arrivé en ces lieux. Tant que cette idée n'était pas concrète, il ne s'était pas inquiété outre mesure et il profitait des moindres moments avec son prince, quand celui-ci était disponible. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était là, libéré de ses chaînes, et il recommençait tout juste à goûter à cette liberté dont il avait si souvent rêvé. Mais, depuis qu'il avait vu partir Heero, en tenue de voyage, tel qu'il l'avait rencontré la première fois, son cœur pleurait. Il ne pensait pas que cela serait aussi dur de le laisser s'en aller.

Bien sûr, Heero l'avait rassuré, en voyant sa mine inquiète. Il avait demandé à Quatre s'il acceptait de rester au château, ce que son ami avait bien voulu faire avec plaisir. Il avait énormément de dossiers en souffrance et le calme de ses trois jours allaient lui permettre d'avancer, tout en gardant un œil sur leur protégé. Wufei, à peine remis de sa blessure d'il y a quinze jours, devait encore se ménager et le Roi l'avait dispensé de les accompagner au Comté voisin pour la peine. Le voyage ne devait les tenir éloigné que trois jours selon les prévisions. Le Comte de l'Ouest était un proche ami du Roi, et cette visite se présentait sans surprise. Mais Duo repensait encore à leur précédent voyage au Comté du Nord, qui avait été prolongé de manière imprévue. Alors, il avait peur. C'était totalement irrationnel mais incontrôlable.

Il jeta un œil sur la pile de dossiers qui jonchaient la table. Même le précepteur Guilhom faisait partie du voyage, et pour ne pas que Duo délaisse ses cours, il lui avait laissé de quoi s'occuper. Pas sûr que trois jours suffisent dans ce cas ! Mais Duo était content : outre le fait qu'il aimait ça, cela lui occupera suffisamment l'esprit pour qu'il ne voit pas les jours passer. Il referma doucement le clapet du magnifique piano qu'Heero lui avait offert et qui siégeait depuis peu dans leur chambre. Autant commencer dès maintenant, il voulait tant que le précepteur ait une raison d'être fier de lui. Il soupira et se leva : armé d'une besace, il prit ses premières leçons et sortit de son quartier. Il se dirigea lentement vers la bibliothèque : si la canne ne lui était plus vraiment utile, sauf en cas de grosse fatigue, il restait encore très raide, et sa mobilité mettrait encore un moment avant de revenir selon Quatre. Bon, il fallait dire aussi que sa chute n'avait rien arrangé non plus. Mais il ne se plaignait pas.

La bibliothèque du château, que lui avait fait découvrir Trowa avec grand plaisir, était un endroit magnifique. Cette infrastructure se situait à l'extérieur de la demeure, à proximité cependant du château principal. Il ne fallait que quelques minutes pour s'y rendre à pied. Elle contenait toutes les archives du Royaume, classées avec le plus grand soin par le bibliothécaire en chef, Tionis. Cet homme entre deux âges était un véritable puits de sciences. Pas autant que son précepteur mais l'amour qu'il cultivait pour la connaissance était telle qu'il connaissait tous ses rayons par cœur, et Duo l'admirait pour cela. Ils s'entendaient à merveille. Dès le début, cet homme avait vu le potentiel de Duo et l'avait tout de suite pris sous son aile.

Duo avisa une table libre. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait que peu de gens. Les jeunes étudiants du Royaume étaient encore pour l'heure à suivre leurs enseignements. L'éducation à Sank était bien organisée. Le précepteur Guilhom avait déjà abordé cette partie avec Duo, lui expliquant tous les rouages qu'il avait mis beaucoup de temps à mettre en place. Les jeunes enfants bénéficiaient d'un enseignement libre, sur un temps de la matinée où leurs parents n'avaient pas besoin d'eux aux champs ou aux fabriques. Ils apprenaient les bases : lire, écrire et compter. Les plus doués étaient repérés par leurs professeurs et on leur proposait des bourses pour continuer à étudier dans des écoles spécifiques qui se situaient à proximité du château. La plupart devait quitter leur maison et logeaient dans des chambres mises à leur disposition. Certains d'entre eux pouvaient espérer alors devenir des membres éminents de la cour. Peu de parents rechignaient à rentrer dans le moule, car c'était la promesse d'une vie meilleure pour leurs enfants.

Installant ses livres, l'ancien favori commença par ses fiches de lecture. Absorbé par son livre, il ne vit pas l'ombre s'approcher doucement de sa chaise. Il sursauta violemment lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Hey ! N'aie pas peur comme ça, c'est juste moi ! Fit une voix enjouée.

\- E….Ewyn… Bégaya Duo, le cœur battant.

\- Salut Duo ! Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais nous rendre visite aujourd'hui ! Eh beh, le précepteur Guilhom ne te ménage pas, on dira !

Ledit Ewyn siffla en regardant la pile de livres sur la table d'études.

\- Non, mais ça me va. Expliqua Duo, reprenant doucement des couleurs.

Regardant le jeune homme debout devant lui, il sourit. Ewyn était un jeune homme de l'âge de Heero, blond et de taille moyenne. Assez musclé, il prenait soin de lui, et avait un sourire qu'il disait ravageur. Il s'agissait du fils du bibliothécaire, qui devait reprendre sa succession. Au grand désarroi de son père, il ne montrait pas la même passion que lui dans son travail et songeait davantage à l'amusement ou à ses amourettes. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils se retrouvaient très souvent en conflit, parfois même devant tout le monde.

\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aimer autant se faire mal que toi ! Mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme ! Reprit Ewyn, d'un tom moqueur.

Bien sûr, le jeune homme n'était pas au courant pour son histoire, ainsi Duo choisit de laisser passer la pique.

\- La culture ouvre tant d'horizons et tant de portes, je ne peux qu'aimer cela. Reconnut Duo dans un léger sourire.

\- Bon sang, tu parles comme nos anciens ! Se gaussa Ewyn, dans un sourire narquois. Tu as le temps pour toutes ces choses-là ! Faisons plutôt plus ample connaissance, ça, ça serait utile !

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, Ewyn, mais je dois fournir beaucoup de travail, si je veux que le précepteur Guilhom soit content à son retour. Je ne vais guère avoir de temps pour le reste.

Il était sincèrement désolé, mais le sourire d'Ewyn ne se fana pas :

\- Mais il y a bien un moment où tu te reposes ? Dis-moi où tu loges, je te rejoindrais !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, mais Duo était déjà reparti dans ses lectures.

\- Non, vraiment. Mais une autre fois, d'accord ?

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire où il logeait, sa situation avait bien été éclaircie mais pas ses liens avec le prince. Il voulait à tout prix éviter de mettre la famille royale dans l'embarras.

\- Je n'aurais pas le dernier mot, alors ? Bon, c'est pas grave ! J'arriverais bien à te faire succomber à mon charme, comme tout le monde !

Il rit alors de bon cœur, rire qui se calma lorsqu'il vit que le jeune garçon ne le regardait pas du tout. Il est un peu désemparé : même s'il avait déjà rencontré des résistances avant, il devait reconnaître que c'était la première fois qu'on _l'ignorait_ de cette manière. Duo était plongé dans ses lectures, ignorant tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ewyn continua tout de même de parler un peu, essayant de capter son attention mais il ne parvint pas à ses fins.

\- Ewyn !

La voix forte et tonitruante fit sursauter les deux garçons. Duo observa la scène, d'un air désolé.

\- Bon sang de garnement, que fais-tu ici à déranger les étudiants ? Ne les distrait pas de leurs tâches et accomplis les tiennes correctement une seule fois dans ta vie !

Son père était visiblement furieux.

\- Depuis hier soir, la livraison de livres n'a pas bougé des caisses, Ils devraient être déjà dans les rayonnages, classés et notés ! Qu'as-tu encore inventé cette fois-ci ? Je ne te garde pas pour rester oisif !

\- Père, ne vous donnez donc pas ainsi en spectacle, ce n'est pas digne de vous.

La voix volontairement railleuse de son fils le fit une nouvelle fois sortir de ses gonds. Il se saisit alors de son oreille, et le traîna de force vers le bureau de travail, sous le regard éberlué de Duo.

\- Le spectacle, tu risques d'en faire partie si tu continues ! Tu vas travailler, séance tenante ! Et je ne veux plus de livres ce soir dans ce bureau !

Leurs voix hurlantes s'éloignèrent, et la sérénité habituelle de ces lieux reprit ces droits. Il n'y avait bien qu'Ewyn pour rendre ainsi furieux son père, d'habitude d'un calme olympien. Duo secoua la tête puis se remit à lire.

Xxxxxxxxx

Son estomac réclamait sa part : l'heure de midi était arrivée et il rangea aussi rapidement qu'il le put ses affaires. Il déjeunait avec Quatre et Wufei déjeunaient ce midi, et il était attendu dans les quartiers du futur marié. Même s'il n'était plus chez Enguerrand, l'heure des repas lui inspirait toujours quelque crainte. Ce n'était pas rationnel mais il pressa le pas quand même.

\- Duo, bienvenue ! Le repas vient tout juste d'être servi, ne te presse donc pas ainsi.

La voix de Quatre, emplie de bonté et de générosité, enveloppait toujours Duo dans une sorte de bulle confortable. Il adorait cette sensation de douceur qui lui avait tant manqué.

\- Merci Quatre, j'avais peur de te mettre en retard. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Tu étais encore à la bibliothèque n'est-ce pas ? Devina son ami blond.

\- Tout à fait. Le cadre est propice au travail…et le précepteur Guilhom s'est montré intransigeant sur les leçons à faire, grimaça Duo.

\- S'il y a bien une chose qui ne me manque pas, c'est bien cela ! Entonna Wufei, entrant dans la pièce.

\- Bienvenue Wufei. As-tu également passé bonne matinée ? S'enquit Quatre.

\- Je n'ai pas encore retrouvé mes réflexes en salle d'arme, cette patte folle me gêne ! Mais je sais que je dois être patient.

\- C'est une bonne chose à entendre ! Reconnut Quatre. Tu mûris, Wufei, c'est bien !

\- Ne remplace pas mes frères dans tes sarcasmes ! Bouda Wufei.

\- Asseyez-vous donc, le repas ne sera pas bon s'il refroidit. Eluda Quatre.

Chacun prit place et Duo commença à expliquer ces leçons de la matinée. Autant Quatre l'accompagnait dans ses réflexions, autant Wufei ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite.

\- Je t'ennuie, Wufei. Tu m'en vois désolé. S'excusa Duo, s'en rendant compte.

L'interpellé sursauta :

\- N…Non Duo, ne crois pas ça ! C'est juste que… c'est pas trop mon domaine tout ça…

\- Wufei n'est pas le meilleur élève du précepteur, se gaussa Quatre. C'est de réputation ! Mais tu feras tes armes dans d'autres domaines, je ne suis pas inquiet.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, grimaça le mauvais élève.

Duo rit de bon cœur, en voyant la tête déconfite de son jeune ami.

\- Ton mariage se prépare-t-il ? Fit Wufei, pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Il est dans 5 mois maintenant, et tout se met en place doucement. C'est du travail tout de même, reconnut Quatre, hochant la tête.

\- Y'a-t-il donc tant de choses à prévoir ? Questionna Duo, intéressé.

\- Tu n'as pas idée ! S'exclama Quatre, enthousiaste. Moi qui aime les histoires de protocole, je suis servi.

\- C'est parce qu'il s'agit d'un mariage princier ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Les mariages de la noblesse sont déjà très cadrés, et ceux des princes encore plus. Il y a des traditions à respecter, n'en déplaise à certains, fit Quatre, en émettant un petit rire.

\- Trowa n'est pas très ouvert sur le sujet ?

\- S'il n'y avait que lui ! S'exclama Quatre. Les trois frères sont très hermétiques à tout cela. Et Trowa est le plus compréhensif.

\- Hey ! Fit Wufei. C'est surtout que ces traditions nous semblent bien désuètes ! Et nous ne sommes pas les seuls à le penser.

\- Certes, mais c'est ainsi. Et vous ne pourrez rien y changer pour le moment, précisa Quatre.

\- Se marier obligatoirement à 25 ans, quelle ineptie ! Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs de trouver la bonne personne … soupira Wufei.

\- Le cas ne s'est jamais produit de mémoire d'homme, Wufei.

\- Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ? Quatre, je suis sûr que certains princes se sont mariés…parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu le choix ! Affirma le jeune prince.

\- Tu es bien cynique, sourit Quatre. Mais je dois admettre que tu as sans doute raison. Cependant, les volontés de nos anciens étaient surtout d'éviter des guerres de succession en cas d'héritiers non légitimés. En ça, ce n'est pas condamnable.

\- Nous pourrions tout aussi bien adopter, enfin, d'autres solutions existent… C'est aussi parce que les lois sont intransigeantes sur le fait que l'héritier doit être légitime mais finalement, peu importe, non ?

\- Ce que tu évoques ne doit surtout pas être entendu de nos conseillers ! Tu ferais un tollé…reconnut Quatre.

\- Tous des conservateurs… murmura Wufei.

\- Mais… dans tout ça, n'y a-t-il donc pas la volonté du prince de prise en compte ? S'effara Duo. S'il ne souhaite pas d'épousailles par exemple ?

Quatre hésita.

\- Pour être franc, je ne sais si aujourd'hui, cela se passerait encore ainsi. Le Roi s'est marié avec la mère de Trowa et Heero à l'âge prévu, et son père également avant lui. Trowa … va se marier avec moi comme prévu aussi. Et Heero… Eh bien… Enfin, ça se passe bien dans la plupart des cas !

Duo ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il se rappelait encore la sortie spontanée de Heero devant ses parents, alors qu'il le présentait :

 _« Père, Mère, je suis heureux de vous présenter enfin mon futur époux »._

Il n'avait même plus su où se mettre. C'était tellement… irréel ? Ils n'avaient pas échangé à ce sujet ensuite, et Duo n'avait pas cherché à approfondir le sujet. Mais il devait s'avouer que cela l'avait marqué et le travaillait parfois.

\- Je dois vous laisser, précisa Wufei en se levant. J'ai un cours d'équitation dans 15 minutes et il me reste encore à me préparer.

\- Très bien, Wufei. Merci de nous avoir tenu compagnie. Répondit Quatre.

Duo fixait Quatre. Il avait tellement de questions, mais elles étaient un peu … personnelles. Il y en avait surtout une qui le travaillait un peu après ce qu'il avait entendu. Quatre le tira de ses pensées :

\- As-tu fini de déjeuner ?

\- O…Oui , merci.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué. Tu devrais te reposer cet après-midi.

\- Non, je me sens bien mieux. Mais un petit massage ne serait pas de refus, consentit à demander le jeune garçon.

\- Mais il n'y a aucun souci. Viens t'allonger sur notre lit. Il me reste de l'huile régénératrice, ça ne te fera pas de mal.

Allongé sur le lit, Duo retournait cent fois la question dans sa tête, mais…il hésitait.

\- Duo, vas-tu me poser ta question ? Fit la voix douce de Quatre.

\- Tu lis dans les esprits ? Soupira Duo.

\- Non, mais tu es comme un livre ouvert. Je vois bien que tu veux me demander quelque chose.

\- C'est que… je ne sais pas si j'en ai le droit.

Quatre acheva son massage et s'assit au bord du lit.

\- Tu dois me dire tout ce qui se passe par la tête. Surtout, ne garde rien pour toi. Te confier et t'exprimer fait aussi partie de ta … thérapie.

\- Mais là… je ne sais si j'ai le droit.

Quatre insista du regard. Et Duo céda :

\- Je … je dois reconnaître que ce que tu m'apprends sur le mariage me questionne. Je suis surpris par exemple de voir que les mariages entre … gens du même genre soient autorisés, surtout pour les princes.

\- Nos anciens, qui ont créé tous nos us et coutumes, n'ont pas cherché à compliquer les choses avec cela...au moins, pour cela ! Déjà, à l'époque, ce genre de « cas » se produisaient de temps en temps. Même le premier Roi de la dynastie des Lowe s'est uni avec un homme.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Il s'appelait Heero, précisa Quatre, en lui faisant un clin d'œil entendu.

\- Oh… Mais…mais ils ont bien … eu des enfants ? Cette histoire d'héritier légitime… comment est-ce possible ?

\- C'est également ritualisé. Il est inconcevable qu'un héritier de la couronne ne puisse redonner un nouvel héritier pour faire perdurer la dynastie. Son premier vrai rôle est bien d'assurer sa descendance ! Continua d'expliquer Quatre. Dans ce cas, il doit désigner une « _courtisane_ » qui sera la mère de ses enfants.

Duo se tut. Il était presque choqué. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le gênait le plus : cette tradition bizarre ou le fait que Quatre lui en parle si naturellement.

\- Ne crois pas que cela ne me fasse aucun effet, Duo. Anticipa le jeune médecin, voyant la mine attristée de son ami. Mais je suis promis à Trowa depuis si longtemps que cette idée fait partie de ma vie depuis le début. Je n'y vois donc aucun inconvénient et surtout… je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Mais… tu devras le partager alors ?

Quatre écarquilla les yeux, puis partit à rire :

\- Je ne le partagerai jamais, Duo, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il s'agit de bien faire la distinction entre … le sexe, pour parler crûment, et l'amour, le vrai, celui que nous partageons du plus profond de nos êtres. Il ne s'agit même pas de tromperie, juste d'assurer la continuité de notre famille. Et nous ne connaissons, hélas, pas d'autres moyens.

La mine sombre de Duo ne le surprit pas mais il voulait davantage le rassurer :

\- Ce n'est pas simple à comprendre, Duo, je le reconnais. Et cette situation ne se produit pas souvent non plus. Mais, pour ma part, je le vis bien. Presque mieux que mon futur époux. Et si ce « moyen » n'existait pas, je ne pourrais pas épouser Trowa. Ne serait-ce pas là le plus triste ?

Duo le regarda alors :

\- Tu as sans doute raison. Je mélange certainement tout cela dans ma tête. Mais de te voir accepter cette situation me rassure. Et… vous connaissez déjà votre … _courtisane_ ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Elle doit être choisie bien avant les préparatifs. Et nous avons de la chance, cela a été très facile.

\- A ce point ? S'étonna Duo.

\- J'ai toujours vécu avec les princes au château et nous avons suivi la même éducation, tout comme certains privilégiés de la cour. Nous avons donc côtoyé nombre de jeunes filles de bonne famille. La famille Barton, qui est dans le conseil royal depuis des décennies, a accepté de nous confier leur fille aînée, Catherine, que nous avons connu pendant nos études, pour qu'elle soit la future mère des princes royaux. Catherine est une femme adorable, et je suis ravi qu'elle ait accepté.

\- Mais… elle n'aura pas possibilité d'avoir d'autres vies ?

Quatre fit une pause.

\- Elle a accepté en connaissance de cause. C'est pour cela que nous devons être sûrs de la personne et de sa droiture. Et tu sais, c'est un titre très envié. C'est donc une grande fierté pour la famille et la personne qui est désignée.

\- Je comprends…

\- La politique du Roi est bien de respecter la liberté d'autrui, et ce ne sont pas des paroles légères. La proposition a été faite sans arrières pensées et elle a été totalement libre d'accepter ou de refuser. Et elle restera tout de même maîtresse de sa vie à tout moment.

Duo essayait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Le précepteur Guilhom lui avait bien dit que nombre de traditions royales étaient complexes à comprendre et à assimiler. Celle-ci lui semblait à la fois douce et dure. Quatre n'en semblait pas affligé. Duo voulait bien comprendre que tout cela était déjà assimilé depuis longtemps. Mais…

\- Tu es le seul héritier, toi, Quatre, de ton père ? S'exclama Duo, en y repensant soudainement.

\- Masculin, oui… Et pour répondre à ta question muette, non, je n'aurai pas de _courtisane_ à moi. Mais il aurait fallu, si mon père ne s'était pas montré aussi compréhensif.

Duo sentit d'un seul coup tout l'amour que Quatre éprouvait pour son père.

\- Lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que c'était très sérieux entre Trowa et moi, continua Quatre, il a bien sûr accusé le coup. Mais il était très fier aussi, et il a pris ses dispositions. Iria est la première de mes sœurs. C'est à elle que reviendra le titre. Par contre, elle a le devoir de se trouver un bon mari ! Nous ne sommes pas dans un cadre royal, il est donc plus simple de décider d'une succession.

\- Vous avez l'air d'être une famille très unie, constata Duo.

\- Oh oui. Iria est presque ma mère, puisqu'elle m'a élevé au décès de la nôtre. Et mes onze autres sœurs sont des femmes adorables, sur qui je peux compter. Je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse de t'emmener voir notre domaine… et ma famille ! Ajouta Quatre, dans un clin d'œil.

\- J'en serais honoré, Quatre, répondit Duo, sincèrement.

\- Tu auras fait connaissance avec une nouvelle coutume de notre belle contrée ! Et le mariage va te permettre d'en aborder d'autres ! S'enthousiasma Quatre, en se relevant. Je vais devoir t'abandonner, le devoir m'appelle. Mais tu es libre de rester ici si tu le souhaites pour te reposer.

\- C'est gentil Quatre. Mais ton massage m'a fait beaucoup de bien, et je me sens d'attaque pour continuer mon travail. Je te remercie…

Les deux jeunes hommes se laissèrent alors sur le pas de la porte et partirent chacun dans leur direction.

Xxxxxxxxx

Bon sang, que c'était dur cet après-midi. Les mots se mélangeaient dans sa tête, et il piquait parfois du nez sur son livre. Il n'y avait que depuis quelques jours qu'il refusait de succomber à la sieste de l'après-midi mais cette fois-ci, il aurait peut-être dû céder au repos.

Il avait du mal à se concentrer. Les explications de Quatre tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Même s'il n'avait pensé qu'au couple héritier, il avait fini par se demander si dans son cas, Heero serait soumis à la même tradition. Son cœur se serra à cette idée. Il n'y avait que peu de chances que ce ne soit pas le cas. Et autant Quatre avait eu le temps de s'habituer, autant pour lui, ce serait bien plus compliqué… Et si… il ne se mariait pas finalement ? Peut-être qu'Heero se choisira une femme pour se faciliter les choses ? Même s'il semblait exécrer certaines traditions du Royaume, il ne fera pas le poids face à son devoir.

Duo était bien conscient qu'il se faisait du mal pour rien. Il n'avait pas eu de demande officielle, lui-même ne savait pas où il en était, encore embrumé par son passé douloureux. Il n'était que sûr d'une chose : son amour pour le beau brun se confirmait chaque jour qui passait, et encore une fois, il sentait le manque cruel que lui laissait son absence.

Il sursauta alors qu'une main se posait sur son épaule :

\- Encore ! Duo, ce n'est que moi ! Arrête donc de sursauter à chaque fois que je te touche ! S'exclama Ewyn en rigolant.

Duo tenta de calmer son cœur en furie et reprit contenance :

\- Ewyn, j'étais concentré sur mon travail…

\- Concentré ? Tu bullais oui ! J'ai bien ton regard dans le vague. Tu ne voudrais pas faire une pause avec moi ? Mon père s'est absenté, je ne me ferais pas prendre ! Retenta le beau blond.

Duo sourit :

\- C'est gentil, mais non. Tu as raison, je n'étais pas à mon travail. Mais il est d'urgence que je m'y remette.

Ewyn soupira :

\- Tu es bien trop sérieux… Franchement, tu as quel âge déjà ?

\- 19 ans…

\- Eh beh, on va t'enterrer rapidement à ce rythme ! Prends donc le temps de vivre, il y a tant de plaisirs à découvrir !

\- Mes plaisirs se trouvent dans ses livres, Ewyn.

L'interpellé fit la moue :

\- Je les rends par les yeux ces objets de malheur ! Ils ne sont bon qu'à me faire du tort.

\- Et pourtant, c'est une telle richesse, continua Duo, tout sourire.

\- Il y a d'autres moyens de s'amuser… et j'en connais un rayon ! Allez, viens avec moi, je vais te faire découvrir des choses … bien plus plaisantes.

Le sourire de Duo se fana. Il avait peur de comprendre, et refusa de saisir la main qu'Ewyn lui tendait, plein de confiance.

\- N… Non, vraiment. Laisse-moi maintenant, j'ai du travail.

Le ton froid surprit le jeune bibliothécaire qui se demanda ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Mais il choisit de ne pas insister… cette fois :

\- Libre à toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates… A bientôt… peut-être !

Il tourna les talons et Duo soupira de soulagement. La présence du jeune garçon l'amusait d'habitude mais le ton de sa dernière phrase ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Il s'était certainement fait de fausses idées. Il devait vraiment apprendre à se détendre…

Xxxxxxxx

\- Mon Roi, je suis tellement heureux de vous accueillir dans le Comté de l'Ouest ! Votre visite nous honore à chaque fois un peu plus !

\- Cher ami, cette liesse est partagée. Je suis ici de passage, pour te saluer et prendre des nouvelles, répondit le Roi.

\- Nous aurons tout le temps d'en discutailler autour d'un bon repas ! Le voyage n'est certes guère long mais les estomacs sont certainement vides ! Je suis d'autant plus honoré que vos fils me font grâce de leur présence ! Reprit le Comte de l'Ouest.

\- Il est important pour eux d'améliorer leur perception du territoire, Eldrys.

\- Cela va de soi !

Trowa et Heero regardaient un peu distraits les échanges entre leur père et le Comte de l'Ouest. La bonhomie apparente du Comte traduisait parfaitement le ressenti que leur père avait partagé avec eux. Ce Comte était un fidèle parmi les fidèles, et sa confiance lui était toute accordée. Il ne s'agit donc vraiment que d'une visite de routine, ce qui leur convenait parfaitement. Trowa était habitué à se séparer de Quatre, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir incomplet lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Et Heero restait inquiet d'avoir laissé Duo derrière lui, si peu de temps après son arrivée au royaume. Même si son frère et Quatre veillaient sur lui, il redoutait ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

Pendant que leur père discutait avec le comte, ils s'installèrent tranquillement à la grande table, où leur fut servi un déjeuner pantagruesque. Le plaisir de la bonne chère ne semblait pas un vain mot pour ce Comte bien portant.

\- Ma foi, il fait faim, qu'en penses-tu Heero ?

\- Hn.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, il est en sécurité. Précisa Trowa, amusé. Notre royaume est sûr, et tu peux me croire : Wufei ne va pas relâcher sa garde d'un iota.

\- Hn.

\- Eh bien, le séjour promet de grandes envolées lyriques de ta part, mon frère ! Fit Trowa, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Prince Trowa, votre mariage avance à grand pas ! Les préparatifs vont-ils bon train ? S'enquit le Comte.

\- Messire, je dois avouer que je laisse volontiers mon futur époux s'en occuper. Mais je sais que tout se passe à merveille pour le moment. Répondit le prince héritier.

\- J'en suis fort aise. Vous pourrez bien entendu compter sur notre présence ! Un mariage royal ne se voit pas tous les jours ! Et vous, prince Heero, votre cœur n'est-il pas encore pris ? Si vous le souhaitez, j'ai trois filles absolument gracieuses et délicates. Peut-être l'une d'entre elles pourrait vous convenir…

Heero retint une grimace il n'était pas au marché aux bêtes, tout de même. Il se retint de frapper Trowa, qui abordait un regard moqueur.

\- Je suis très honoré de cette proposition, Messire. Mais même si ce n'est pas officiel, je suis déjà engagé, répondit Heero.

Il n'était pas question de dissimuler la vérité, et il ne voulait pas qu'on lui propose toutes les filles de passage. Il se refit la note mentale d'éclaircir rapidement sa situation avec Duo, devant témoins.

\- Oh, fit le Comte, un peu déçu. Vous m'en voyez ravi ! Mon Roi, goûtez donc ce gibier de première qualité, vous m'en direz des nouvelles …

Délaissant la discussion, Heero replongea dans ses pensées. Il lui manquait terriblement.

Xxxxxxx

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste à dormir avec toi ?

Quatre insista une nouvelle fois, face au refus de son ami.

\- Mais non, voyons. Ne t'inquiète donc pas ainsi ! Fit Duo, amusé.

Ils venaient de terminer leur repas. Duo s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses quartiers, pour sa première nuit seul depuis son arrivée au château.

\- Heero m'en voudrait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Et je m'en voudrais à moi aussi. Expliqua Quatre.

\- Et que veux-tu qu'il m'arrives ? Je verrouillerais ma porte et il y a suffisamment de soldats en poste pour se sentir en sécurité ici. Et pour être franc, autant que je m'habitue dès aujourd'hui à ses absences, ne crois-tu pas ? Argumenta Duo.

\- Certes, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Reconnut Quatre, hésitant.

\- Je te conjure de ne pas te faire autant de soucis pour moi. Je vais surmonter tout cela, et tout se passera bien. Wufei a déjà essayé d'installer un matelas tout à l'heure, mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire non plus. Je dois apprendre à me débrouiller tout seul.

\- C'est d'accord. Mais n'hésites pas à venir me voir si tu as un problème… céda son ami blond.

\- Oui. Bonne nuit Quatre.

Duo rejoint alors son quartier, fourbu malgré tout de sa journée. Mais une fois la porte close, il se sentit … _seul_. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point l'appartement princier était si grand. Avec Heero, cela lui semblait de bonne taille, mais pour lui, il se sentait juste perdu. Il ne s'attarda pas dans la salle à manger mais se dirigea directement vers la chambre. Il avait juste envie de se rafraîchir un peu et de se coucher, le temps passerait plus vite … sans doute.

Son odeur était partout, elle suivait Duo comme son ombre. Elle avait un côté rassurant et il sentit un peu rasséréné. Achevant de se brosser les cheveux, il enfila sa tenue de nuit et se glissa dans les couvertures préalablement chauffées à la bouillotte. Fermant les yeux, il tenta de se laisser porter par le sommeil… qui ne vint pas.

Tournant, retournant, il lui manquait quelque chose. Puis il vit, posé sur une chaise à proximité du lit, le haut de la tenue de nuit de son prince. Elle avait dû échapper à Hilde pour sa lessive, mais ce n'était pas grave. Hésitant, un peu honteux même, il finit par s'en emparer et l'enserra fortement. Tout de suite, il se sentit enveloppé de douceur. Toujours cette odeur… Le sommeil finit alors par l'emporter…

Xxxxxxxx

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Le corps tremblant, la sueur perlant au visage, il ne savait plus où il était. Il faisait noir, il sentait dans ses narines l'odeur de la pierre humide de son cachot de mort. La douleur cuisante du fouet irradiait dans son dos, le perturbant davantage. Où était-il ? Quelle heure était-il ? Ce lit était grand, il devait être au château du nord, dans sa chambre. Pourquoi s'était-il endormi ? Le Comte pouvait venir d'un moment à l'autre… Il fut saisi de violentes nausées. Non, il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait plus. Il ne devait pas le trouver ! Où était Heero… Qui ça ? Mais non, ça aussi, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Rien de plus. Il était seul… Il devait se cacher. Repoussant brusquement les draps, il sauta au pied du lit, tâtonnant dans le noir. Il devait se fondre dans le noir… Jamais plus il ne supporterait de le voir, de le … _sentir_. Butant contre le coin du mur, il se laissa glisser contre le sol, complètement désorienté. Gardant les yeux grands ouverts, l'esprit en alerte, Duo lutta contre le sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, épuisé.

A suivre...


	16. Chapitre 16

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Aïe, presque un mois sans rien poster, ce n'est pas très gentil. Je sens bien que cette histoire doit être terminée rapidement car mes attentions sont fixées sur autre chose. Etant presque terminée, il me reste juste un petit effort à fournir. J'avoue que des encouragements auraient été les bienvenus mais on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut...**

 **J'ai découvert Wakanim, avec SAO, Your lie in April et bien d'autres. Je découvre de nouveaux mangas et je me fais plaisir sur les collections. Avec tout cela, les soirées passent très vite !**

 **Je me suis remise sur les corrections cette semaine, et voici donc un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long, mais il faut bien ça pour se remettre dans l'histoire ! On avait laissé Duo en bien mauvaise posture... Mais il faut en passer par là pour expier le passé... Ca va être dur pour lui... et pour Heero.**

 **J'espère en tout cas que vous prendrez plaisir à lire cette suite. Tenshia, comme d'habitude, un vrai plaisir - oui, Ewyn n'est pas un ange, loin s'en faut mais il n'est pas si méchant... Merci à une autre nouvelle lectrice : Lili ! Eh bien, je ne vais pas m'attarder sur les Esprits à vrai dire... ça pourrait être une très bonne idée de suite, si un jour... Mais terminons déjà celle-ci ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue cependant de la suite...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 16**

Le jeune conseiller rentra dans l'appartement de Duo. La nuit a été bonne, même si Trowa lui manquait beaucoup. Mais il avait eu le temps de s'habituer lui. Comment Duo avait-il réagi ? Sans doute nierait-il avoir mal dormi, avouer une faiblesse était toujours difficile. Il sourit puis s'exclama en découvrant la table du petit-déjeuner :

\- Hilde, c'est une merveille ! Cela sent décidément bien bon !

\- Mon Seigneur, vous m'en voyez ravi, répondit la jeune femme, sensible aux éloges. Je reste dans les parages si vous avez besoin. Duo ne semble pas encore réveillé.

\- Je vais aller voir, il était bien fatigué hier soir. Merci Hilde, tu peux disposer.

Hilde prit congé du futur prince, tandis que Quatre ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre. Les volets encore clos, la pièce baignait dans une relative pénombre, malgré les rayons qui tentaient de percer les rainures. Il avança doucement, puis avisa surpris, le lit vide.

\- Duo ? Appela-t-il, un peu inquiet.

Il jeta un œil vers le cabinet de toilette, mais aucune lumière ne signalait la moindre présence. Il fit le tour de lit puis hoqueta :

\- Duo !

Il le découvrit, avachi sur lui-même et endormi à même le sol. Le touchant délicatement, il sentit le corps frigorifié du jeune garçon, lui signalant qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à cet endroit.

\- Duo, Duo, réveilles-toi…

\- Hmmmm

\- Duo, tu es gelé. Tu dois te réchauffer tout de suite. Laisse-moi te remettre au lit.

\- Hmmmm… Quat' ?

\- Oui, oui c'est moi.

Les yeux toujours clos, Duo se laissa faire docilement. Quatre, non sans peine, le souleva et le remit au lit, l'engonçant sous les couvertures.

\- Mais que m'as-tu fait ? Questionna Quatre.

Seule la respiration douce de Duo lui répondit. Il attendit patiemment que celui-ci n'émerge. Voyant les deux yeux papilloter, il resignala sa présence :

\- Duo… réveilles-toi.

\- Quat'… Il est trop tôt…

L'interpellé ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le voilà en mode marmotte maintenant.

\- Je ne pourrais pas prendre le déjeuner avec toi si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant. Et j'aimerai que tu m'expliques ce que tu faisais par terre.

Duo ouvrit alors franchement les yeux :

\- Par terre ?

Son air ahuri n'était pas feint : Quatre comprit alors qu'il ne se rappelait de rien.

\- Je t'ai retrouvé dans ce coin, là. Expliqua Quatre, en désignant le coin. Et au vu de ta température corporelle, tu y as passé une bonne partie de la nuit.

\- Je… je ne me souviens pas…

L'air perdu, Duo tenta de se rappeler. Mais aucun souvenir ne lui en restait. Il se sentait cependant courbaturé et très fatigué.

\- Tu n'as pas bonne mine, s'inquiéta Quatre en l'observant. Tu devrais rester là aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne vivrais pas éternellement dans ce lit, Quatre, fit Duo, en haussant légèrement le ton. Je ne suis pas en sucre.

\- Ne t'en déplaise, je t'avais prévenu que ce serait long avant que tu ne sois vraiment remis sur pieds totalement ! Tu présumes de tes forces, et si tu continues, tu vas retomber malade ! Gronda Quatre, un peu fâché. Et là, c'est le médecin qui te parle.

Duo baissa la tête, un peu honteux.

\- Je ne veux plus rester au lit, Quatre.

\- Duo, je te comprends, répondit Quatre, radouci. Mais si je te demande de te ménager, c'est vraiment parce que c'est important. Je sais que tu te sens mieux, que tes blessures te tirent bien moins mais tu dois rattraper des années de sévices. Ton corps est épuisé. Si je te dis tout ça, c'est parce que je tiens à toi Duo, je ne suis pas le seul, et je veux te voir en forme auprès de nous. Je ne te demande pas de garder le lit, mais ne t'aventure pas trop loin à mon sens, au moins ce matin. Si jamais tu ne te sentais pas bien, Hilde reste dans les parages. C'est plus pratique.

\- D'accord… pour ce matin. Céda Duo.

\- Voilà qui est raisonnable ! Et maintenant, si on allait manger ?

\- Mm.

Quatre savait qu'il avait sans doute été un peu dur mais il ne voulait pas que Duo perde le bénéfice de ses soins et de ses repos forcés. Certes, il allait mieux _physiquement_ , mais pour le reste, c'était autre chose.

\- Je ne pourrais te tenir compagnie ce midi, mais Wufei devrait pouvoir le faire. Je lui transmettrai un message en ce sens, si tu le souhaites.

\- Ce sera un plaisir de déjeuner avec lui, rétorqua Duo. Mais je n'ai pas non plus besoin de nourrice. Si c'est pour qu'il se force, je ne…

\- Duo, il suffit ce matin ! Que t'arrive-t-il donc ? S'exclama Quatre, un peu surpris.

\- Mais rien. Fit Duo, en baissant les yeux. Ne vous sentez pas obligé de me tenir compagnie parce que Heero n'est pas là…

\- Quand il était là, nous déjeunions de la même manière. Et quand tu n'étais pas encore là, également. Mais… si c'est plutôt le fait que l'on vienne qui te gêne…

\- Non ! S'exclama Duo. Non, pas du tout. Quatre, je … je suis désolé. Je me sens à cran.

\- Heero te manque. Son absence te fait perdre quelques repères rassurants. Je le comprends. Analysa Quatre, d'un ton sûr.

\- Je… sans doute, céda Duo.

\- Allez, il revient demain ! Donc ne te prive pas de ta liberté sans lui ! Fit Quatre en un clin d'œil. Moi, quand Trowa n'est pas là, j'en profite pour prendre toute la place dans le lit. C'est un vrai plaisir.

Le sourire de Quatre était irrésistiblement contagieux. Duo ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser lui-même une grimace.

\- Bon, je dois y aller, expliqua Quatre en se levant. Je te demande une nouvelle fois d'y aller doucement. Mais tu es grand, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, Quatre. J'ai de quoi travailler ici sans aucun problème…

Alors que Quatre sortait de l'appartement, Duo termina son petit-déjeuner, songeur. Il ne se rappelait vraiment plus de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Mais il sentait comme un léger malaise, comme si quelque chose planait…

Xxxxxxx

Wufei était effectivement passé pour déjeuner avec lui. Particulièrement loquace pour une fois, son babillage incessant lui avait évité de s'étaler sur sa mésaventure de la nuit, et lui avait permis momentanément d'oublier son mal-être. Mais au milieu d'après-midi, Duo se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin d'un ouvrage pour continuer à travailler.

Prendre l'air lui faisait du bien. Il ne cessait de penser à Heero, son absence lui pesait vraiment. Il avait beau essayer de se concentrer davantage sur ses leçons, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait, s'il pensait à lui… Il rougit d'avoir une telle pensée. Mais il ne devait pas se voiler la face : cela lui ferait _plaisir_ de le savoir.

Il arrivait à la bibliothèque. Il se remémora sa dernière rencontre avec Ewyn. Il s'était montré un peu froid. Mais il avait eu peur, sans raison apparente. Il espérait que le jeune homme ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Il devait arrêter d'être aussi méfiant.

\- Hey, beau jeune homme ! Tu es revenu ? J'ai cru que je t'avais fait peur hier, quand je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin !

Visiblement, il ne lui en voulait pas, vu l'immense sourire dont il le gratifiait.

\- Bonjour Ewyn. Excuse-moi pour hier, j'étais un peu fatigué.

\- Mais tu es tout excusé ! Un seul regard de toi et je ne peux plus t'en vouloir ! Répondit Ewyn dans un clin d'œil.

Duo choisit de sourire, malgré son malaise qui s'accentuait.

\- Que cherches-tu ? Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

\- Oh… Oui, bonne idée, concéda Duo, heureux de changer de conversation. Je cherche l'ouvrage de Meïlan Sadoku, qui m'a été recommandé par le précepteur Guilhom.

\- Mmmmm ça me dit quelque chose en effet. Réfléchit le jeune bibliothécaire.

\- Il traite notamment des procédés agricoles utilisés dans le royaume de Sank.

\- Ah certes ! Alors, il doit être dans ce rayon.

Duo le suivit dans le dédale d'étagères qui composait l'immense bibliothèque du château. A un moment, Ewyn s'arrêta et prit un livre dans le rayonnage. Le tendant à Duo, celui-ci le prit… et retira vite sa main :

\- Ewyn !

\- Ah mais tu as les mains douces !

\- A quoi tu joues !? Se fâcha Duo.

Cette fois-ci, il ne rêvait pas. Il lui avait bien caressé la main en lui tendant le livre.

\- Franchement, Duo, je ne te pensais pas si ingénu. C'est clair, non ? Répondit Ewyn, en plissant les yeux d'un air gourmand.

\- Cela ne m'amuse pas du tout. J'emprunte ce livre, et je m'en vais. Au revoir, Ewyn.

Le rire qui le suivit lui fit presser le pas. Non, il ne supporterait pas cela plus longtemps. Il pensait se tromper mais non. Pourquoi attirait-il autant les pervers ? Il n'était pas un objet ! Ravalant ses larmes, il revint essoufflé au château, au bord de l'évanouissement. Posant le livre sur la table, il laissa son cœur se calmer puis avisa le piano dans le coin de la pièce. Et pourquoi pas, après tout ?

Pianotant sans y penser, un air lui revint, surgissant de son passé. Un air mélancolique, des paroles grises, de ces moments de vagues à l'âme qui le saisissaient si souvent au château du Comte. Il les avait inventées lui-même, au gré de son imagination. Elles traduisaient encore une fois très bien les sentiments obscurs qui l'animaient présentement. Le spleen s'emparait de lui, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Xxxxxxxx

\- Guilhom, que penses-tu de la gestion éducative de ce Comté ?

\- Il est passable, Majesté. Certaines de mes préconisations ont été suivies, mais il y a des axes d'améliorations évidents. Mais je vous ferais un rapport circonstancié une fois de retour, n'ayez crainte.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Précepteur. Mais dis-moi, comment cela se passe-t-il avec ton jeune élève ? reprit le Roi Lowe.

\- Je vous sais gré d'entamer cette conversation, Majesté, car je souhaitais m'entretenir avec vous à ce sujet.

\- Rien de grave, j'espère ? S'étonna le souverain.

\- Que nenni, Sire. Je dois vous exprimer présentement ma plus profonde gratitude pour m'avoir enfin trouvé mon successeur ! Mais vous vous en doutiez, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Roi eut un sourire.

\- M'en douter ? Je ne suis pas devin à ce point. Mais… il m'avait laissé un telle impression ce petit.

\- Je ne peux que la confirmer. Approuva le conseiller en hochant la tête. Sa connaissance du monde est étonnante et instruite. Il comprend bien, vite et a déjà bien plus que les bases. Je n'ai plus qu'à lui fournir les clés, mais il est celui que j'attendais.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi, précepteur. Mais ne cherchez pas à aller trop vite tout de même ! Vous allez lui faire peur !

\- Il est évident que cette conversation ne saurait lui parvenir, avant que je n'estime qu'il soit prêt. Mais cela ne saurait tarder, sire.

\- J'en prends bonne note. J'en connais un qui va être heureux et fier.

\- Le prince Heero a certes bon goût.

\- Eh bien ? C'est la première fois que vous émettez tel genre d'avis ! Se gaussa le Roi, surpris.

Le précepteur grommela et crut bon ajouter :

\- Et sans doute la dernière !

Xxxxxxxxxx

Quatre et Wufei étaient debout dans l'antichambre, écoutant attentivement la belle mais néanmoins si triste musique dont les dispensait Duo. Malgré la mélancolie quasi palpable, ils étaient subjugués et par la technique du maestro et par sa voix, qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu le privilège d'écouter. Ce fut uniquement lorsque la musique s'arrêta qu'ils osèrent entrer dans la salle à manger.

\- Duo, c'était magnifique.

C'était un jeune garçon rougissant qui les accueillit.

\- Je… je…. Merci.

\- Franchement, Duo, à chaque fois que tu joues de ce truc, tu arrives à me toucher. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, s'exclama Wufei, sincère.

\- Ce n'est pas un « truc » mais un piano, Wufei. Mon Dieu, ton frère sera mortifié d'entendre cela de ta bouche ! Fit Quatre, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, et j'aurais continué, juste pour le plaisir de le voir se fâcher !

\- Je n'en doutes pas une seule minute… malheureusement.

Ils continuèrent de se chicaner, Duo oubliant momentanément ses peines. Le soir du deuxième jour était enfin là, et demain… oui, demain, il serait dans ses bras.

\- Duo, pour cette nuit, je t'ai préparé une décoction.

Wufei jeta un œil à la fiole. Une eau verdâtre y baignait, peu engageante.

\- Pouah ! Tu veux le tuer, ou quoi ?

\- Mais non, bêta ! Il est vrai que la recette ne fait guère envie, mais Duo, je t'en prie, ne t'arrête pas à cela. Ce sont les herbes employées qui font cet effet.

\- Seulement si tu me dis à quoi elle sert, demanda Duo, en fronçant le nez.

\- Elle a des vertus apaisantes, et peut agir comme un somnifère léger. Je suis sûr que cela peut t'aider à trouver un sommeil calme.

Il ne développa pas plus, voulant éviter les questions du dernier des princes, pas au courant.

\- Oh… Eh bien, je vais essayer. Mais tu sais, j'ai déjà sommeil.

Le bâillement qu'il émit confirma ses dires.

\- Je te propose une nouvelle fois de te tenir compagnie cette nuit, essaya Quatre

\- Et je refuse une nouvelle fois, pour les mêmes raisons, éluda Duo.

\- Viens me voir si ça ne va pas.

\- C'est promis.

Une fois dans le lit, Duo se pinça le nez et avala le breuvage ragoûtant. Le goût n'était pas repoussoir. Et il sentit vite une léthargie l'envelopper de tout son être. Il plongea de nouveau dans un sommeil profond.

Xxxxxxxx

Qu'il faisait sombre… Il devinait tout juste les contours de la pièce. Il ne la connaissait pas. Il ne savait pas où il était. Il ne reconnaissait rien. Qu'était-ce donc ce lit, où il se trouvait ? Qu'était-ce donc que cette douleur lancinante dans tout son corps ? Machinalement, il se leva, l'angoisse au ventre. Voulait-on l'enfermer ou même … le tuer ? Il se sentait menacé… A tâtons, il toucha le mur de la pièce. Il la longea, tentant de trouver la sortie. Ses mains tremblaient, sa respiration était saccadée. Il voulait fuir, loin… loin de tout, loin d'eux, loin … de lui. Ses mains touchèrent un objet froid. Surpris, il se figea. Un rayon de lune éclairait juste cet objet, à la hauteur de ses yeux. C'était un miroir. Quelqu'un le fixait dans ce miroir. Qui était cet être hideux ? Qui était ce garçon qui devrait être mort ? Il était venu le chercher sans doute. Non, il ne devait pas le prendre ! Il devait disparaître ! Disparaître ! Martelant la silhouette, elle se fissura peu à peu en de nombreux morceaux, qui devenaient rouge. Rouge de sang. Ses mains lui faisaient mal, mais seule la certitude d'avoir brisé totalement le miroir le fit s'arrêter. Il s'avança alors, sentant le bris de verre s'enfoncer sous ses plantes de pieds nus et un liquide chaud couler le long de ses bras. Tout son être hurlait et il s'affaissa non loin. Non, il ne devait pas faiblir… Il devait s'enfuir …

Xxxxxxxxx

Heero se réveilla, en sueur. Il avait entendu un cri dans son sommeil. C'était la voix de Duo.

\- Duo… murmura-t-il.

A côté de lui, une autre silhouette bougea :

\- Heero ?

Trowa ouvrit un œil puis les deux : l'esprit de son frère était tourmenté et il le vit assis dans son lit, le regard froncé.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il mon frère ?

\- Duo ne va pas bien. Je l'entends… hurler.

La voix saccadée de son frère cadet ne présageait rien de bon. Trowa se leva rapidement et reste debout à côté de son frère. Il tenta alors d'établir un lien, avec le jeune garçon. Rapidement, il rouvrit les yeux et hocha la tête :

\- Son esprit est angoissé. Il a l'air perdu.

\- Il devrait dormir à l'heure qu'il est ! Ragea Heero. Trowa, que peut-on faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

Son inquiétude était palpable.

\- Je le sens tourmenté en effet, mais pas en _danger_. En tout cas, pas d'un fait extérieur. Il est seul... avec lui-même. Cela doit être cela le problème.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux.

\- Quatre dort. Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble. Je vais le réveiller.

Heero regarda son frère, le cœur serré. Être réduit une nouvelle fois à l'inaction le pesa bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et il se promit de ne plus laisser Duo derrière lui.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Quatre s'agita doucement, puis plus franchement. Enfin, il consentit à ouvrir les yeux et comprit rapidement ce qui l'avait réveillé :

\- Trowa…

Ou plus exactement son esprit. Il essaya de comprendre pourquoi. Même si son futur époux avait un pouvoir important, il n'en était pas au point de pouvoir se parler à distance. Un autre effleurement se fit sentir, avec cette fois-ci une sensation connue. L'image de Duo lui vint en tête. Il se leva alors précipitamment :

\- Lui serait-il arrivé quelque chose ?

S'emparant de sa robe de chambre, il se hâta vers l'appartement voisin. Entrant dans la chambre, l'angoisse au ventre, l'odeur du sang frais lui heurta les narines, l'affolant davantage. Duo n'était pas dans son lit. Jetant un œil circulaire, il aperçut la psyché brisée, et une silhouette accroupie à ses côtés.

\- Duo !

Il avança, doucement, ne sachant comme celui-ci allait réagir. Au vu du regard vacillant que le jeune garçon lui lança, il comprit que Duo n'était pas vraiment là.

\- Duo, appela Quatre, doucement, c'est moi, Quatre.

Seul un gémissement de bête traquée lui répondit.

\- Duo, laisse-moi te regarder. Je vais te soigner…

Il ne voyait pas bien l'ampleur des dégâts mais au vu de l'amas de morceaux de verre, Duo avait dû s'écorcher sérieusement.

Mais avant qu'il ne put le toucher, Duo se leva brusquement, le poussant en arrière. Quatre tomba à la renverse, surpris. Avant que le jeune garçon ne prit la fuite, Quatre s'empara du bas de son pantalon, le déséquilibrant lui aussi. A terre, Duo fut envahi par l'angoisse et se recroquevilla dans un ultime réflexe de défense. Quatre se releva alors et posa sa main sur son épaule, dans l'espoir de le faire revenir à la raison. Mais Duo le repoussa violemment, et le frappa au visage.

\- Duo, non ! C'est moi, Quatre ! Réveille-toi, je t'en conjure !

Le jeune médecin ne voyait aucune issue : Duo était enfermé dans sa léthargie et ne se rendait plus compte de rien. S'il appelait de l'aide, il avait peur qu'il ne prenne la fuite, risquant de se blesser bien plus gravement. Et il ne pouvait même pas appeler Wufei, sans risquer de réveiller tout le quartier. Le château ne devait en aucun être informé. Fermant les yeux, il en appela à l'esprit de Trowa.

Xxxxxxxxx

\- Quatre est en difficulté, Duo est totalement sous l'emprise de ses peurs.

\- Pourquoi réagit-il comme ça ? S'inquiéta Heero. Jamais depuis qu'il est revenu à lui, je ne l'ai senti ainsi.

\- C'est pourtant évident. Tu as agi comme un catalyseur. Duo recherche en ce moment principalement la sécurité et la sérénité. Tu l'as enveloppé de ta protection, et elle lui fait défaut aujourd'hui que tu n'es plus à ses côtés …

\- Je … je ne pensais pas à ce point…

\- Sept ans d'enfermement ! Sept ans dans des conditions effroyables que nous ne souhaiterions à personne ! Je savais que ce serait difficile, et Quatre aussi. Ton soutien est primordial pour l'aider à s'en sortir, sans sombrer dans la folie. Et tu vas commencer dès maintenant.

Heero releva brusquement la tête : que racontait-il ?

\- Même si j'arrives à effleurer son esprit, par votre lien tu es le plus à même de le raisonner. J'en suis incapable.

\- Trowa…

\- Ce n'est pas l'heure de faire la fine bouche ! Gronda Trowa. Comme dans la cellule, il s'agit de lui sauver la vie !

Heero accusa le coup. Il sentait bien qu'il avait entre les mains la possibilité de renverser le cours de choses. Ce pouvoir dont il ne voulait plus, qu'il reniait du plus profond de son être, à l'image de cette nuit où tout avait basculé. Mais il avait déjà fait une entorse depuis… pour lui sauver la vie. Et il ne contrôlait plus le lien qu'il gardait avec lui, où qu'il soit. Il se rassurait ainsi.

Mais il avait bien compris que la résistance prenait fin, à cet instant précis.

Il regarda son frère, déterminé.

\- J'aime mieux ça, sourit Trowa, en hochant la tête.

Il vit son frère bien aimé fermer les yeux et il le laissa faire. Désormais, il saurait agir.

Xxxxxxxxxx

\- Duo, calme-toi, s'il te plait…

Quatre essayait d'éviter les coups que Duo tentait de lui asséner. Les coups de poings étaient de plus en plus faibles mais Quatre commençait à fatiguer, et il voyait, inquiet, le sang couler de ses mains.

Puis Duo s'arrêta net. Quatre, surpris, le vit fermer les yeux et son corps se détendre doucement. Il le retint, pour lui éviter une chute trop rude et attendit qu'il ne soit complètement allongé sur le sol pour le relâcher.

\- Heero…

Le murmure était faible, mais Quatre l'entendit distinctement. Rassuré, il soupira.

Duo semblait endormi, d'un sommeil profond et réparateur. Quatre se risqua alors à s'absenter, allant chercher sa trousse pharmaceutique. En revenant, à son grand soulagement, Duo n'avait pas bougé. Décuplant des forces qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, Quatre le hissa sur son lit, après avoir nettoyé ses mains et ses pieds, protégés d'un bandage solide.

Tout ceci fait, il décida que le canapé serait assez confortable pour lui. La nuit n'était pas terminée.

Xxxxxxxx

\- Il est endormi.

\- Bravo Heero. Je suis fier de mon petit frère, fit Trowa, sincère.

Heero se tut. L'expérience lui avait laissé un goût amer.

\- J'aurai moi aussi voulu que cela se passe autrement, Heero. Mais tu ne peux plus fermer les yeux maintenant que tu as un trésor précieux à protéger.

\- J'ai toujours eu des choses précieuses à protéger, et j'ai réussi à le faire sans ce… pouvoir maudit.

\- Il y a largement prescription… et tu étais si jeune. Rends-toi à l'évidence. Tu dois l'accepter dans ta vie, et apprendre à le maîtriser correctement.

\- Et …si ça recommence ?

\- J'aimerais te dire que cela ne sera pas le cas mais je ne le sais pas … aussi étonnant que cela puisse te paraître. Mais tu t'en relèveras, car tu n'es plus seul. Et tu es un adulte. Tu es capable de faire tes propres choix.

\- Tu n'as donc aucune idée de ce qui nous attend ?

Son frère le regarda, le regard mystérieux, mais ne répondit pas à sa question. A la place, il lui demanda :

\- Il va falloir que tu envisages de lui en parler sérieusement, non ?

Heero fronça les sourcils. Tout cela était bien prématuré.

\- Ne fais pas l'étonné avec moi, Heero. Tu ne pensais pas sérieusement lui cacher indéfiniment ? Veux-tu donc bâtir votre relation sur des cachotteries et des mensonges ?

\- Ne sois pas si sot ! Il ne s'agit en aucun cas de tromperie ! Rétorqua violemment Heero. Je le protège ainsi.

\- N'essayes-tu pas de te tromper toi-même ? Ne cherches-tu donc pas à te protéger, toi ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'il te rejette ? Qu'il te haïsse ? N'es-tu donc que si peu sûr de l'amour dont il t'abreuve chaque jour depuis que tu l'as rencontré ? continua Trowa, sans pitié.

\- Non ! Hurla Heero. Non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas …

Il se prit la tête dans ses mains. Les paroles de son frère résonnaient si justes mais lui faisaient si mal.

Pourquoi tout cela ne pouvait être plus simple ?

\- Je ne sais même pas s'il m'aime…comme je l'aime, chuchota très faiblement Heero.

Trowa avait dû tendre l'oreille pour saisir les mots mais il avait bien entendu :

\- Comment peux-tu dire telle énormité, mon frère ?

Heero releva la tête qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir baissé et lâcha avec une certaine gêne :

\- Il ne me l'a jamais dit.

\- Et alors ?

Heero resta sans mot dire. En effet, et alors ?

\- C'est un peu un comble de ta part, toi si avare de mots, d'attendre d'être rassuré par une simple phrase, ne crois-tu pas ? Je te l'ai déjà dit : les mots peuvent mentir, pas les gestes, pas le corps. Et … je peux affirmer sans nul doute qu'il n'y a pas plus sûr que son amour à ton égard… même s'il n'est pour le moment pas capable de te le formuler. Ce que l'on peut comprendre, vu tout ce qu'il a traversé.

Heero accusa le coup. Ses rares moments de faiblesse le rendaient vraiment bête.

\- Je me sens honteux.

Trowa sourit alors : son frère avait lui aussi ses moments de fragilité.

\- Il n'y a pas à l'être : je comprends tes doutes, même infondés. Votre couple est bâti sur une fondation fragile. Vous devez la consolider tous les deux. Duo ne peut pas vraiment t'aider pour le moment, car il doit se reconstruire lui-même. Mais je t'en conjure : vous devez tout vous dire. Tout.

Heero écouta mais ne répondit pas. Oui, il avait certainement raison. Mais parfois, tout se dire, n'était-ce pas courir le risque que tout s'arrête ?

Xxxxxxxxx

Quand Duo ouvrit les yeux, il se sentit vaseux. Puis la douleur le réveilla tout à fait quand il tenta de soulever la couverture. Son gémissement réveilla Quatre, qui se précipita à son chevet :

\- Duo, tu es réveillé ?

\- Qu…Quatre ? Mais… que fais-ici… et … Mais mon Dieu, c'est quoi tous ses bandages ?

\- Disons que… la nuit a été agitée. Et tu t'es blessé dans ton sommeil, expliqua Quatre succinctement.

Duo regarda ses deux mains, disparues sous les bandes blanches. Il sentit en bougeant doucement que ses pieds avaient subi les mêmes traitements.

\- Quatre, que s'est-il passé ?

Son ami le regarda, pesant le pour et le contre.

\- Tu as fait une crise d'angoisse.

\- Hein ?

\- Sans prétendre faire une analyse précise de la situation, je pense que l'absence d'Heero te travaille bien plus que tu ne le laisses paraître.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Heero ne nous a jamais parlé de ces crises nocturnes. Or, il s'en serait ouvert si tu t'étais mis en danger comme ça chaque nuit. Et je pense que tu as fait la même chose la nuit dernière sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Duo se taisait, attendant la suite :

\- Je penses donc que l'absence de ton bien-aimé a participé à la libération de tes profondes angoisses.

\- Mais… je ne me sens pas … angoissé. Juste peut-être … un peu mal à l'aise.

\- J'aimerai te dire que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais le traumatisme que tu as subi depuis 7 ans ne va pas s'effacer comme ça, d'un coup de baguette magique. Le temps va t'aider mais tu vas certainement traverser des phases de haut et de bas.

\- et là… j'étais en bas, c'est ça ?

\- Hm … oui, c'est ça.

\- Mais comment je n'ai pas pu m'en rendre compte ? Malgré ce que tu me dis, je ne me rappelle de rien !

\- Ma science à ce sujet est assez limitée. Mais d'après certaines de mes lectures, ces amnésies sélectives peuvent arriver, sans que cela ne soit le signe de choses plus graves.

\- C'est effrayant.

\- Je le conçois. Et j'avoue que j'ai hâte que Heero revienne. Tu m'as fait très peur cette nuit.

Duo regarda alors son ami, et vit l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, ainsi que …

\- Quatre, c'est moi qui t'aie fait ça ?

Il toucha le bleu violacé qui s'étendait sur la joue de son ami.

\- Oh… je me suis sans doute tapé dans…

Le regard noir de Duo l'interrompit et il rectifia alors, désolé :

\- Tu n'étais pas toi-même, Duo. Ne t'en veux surtout pas !

\- Je suis désolé, Quatre. Gémit Duo. Comment puis-je réparer le mal que je t'ai fait ?

\- En te pardonnant à toi-même. Rétorqua fermement Quatre. Tu n'es pas responsable, et je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'enfin ton corps et ton esprit se remettent complètement. Tu as ma parole !

\- Me… Merci. Tu es un vrai ami.

\- Oh… Mais j'espère bien !

Ils s'enlacèrent longuement, expiant en même temps la longue nuit d'angoisse qu'ils avaient vécu.

Xxxxxxx

En cette fin d'après-midi, la lourde chape de fatigue qui commençait à lui tomber dessus ne le surprit pas, au regard de ce que lui avait raconté Quatre. Duo était une nouvelle fois à la bibliothèque, ne pouvant faire autrement pour terminer les copies à remettre au Précepteur Guilhom dès le lendemain matin. Il avait quasiment terminé mais il lui restait une référence à chercher, et il ne la trouvait pas.

Il avait réussi à éviter Ewyn, craignant de ne pouvoir supporter sa présence de moins en moins agréable à son égard. Et il avait peur qu'en sollicitant l'aide de son père, il ne tomba à nouveau sur lui. Un crayon dans sa bouche, il parcourut une nouvelle fois le rayonnage et trouva enfin l'ouvrage qui l'intéressait.

\- Ah ! Super !

Il tenta de l'attraper mais celui-ci était bien trop haut.

\- Zut… Comment je vais faire ?

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, il toucha l'œuvre du bout du doigt, et se sentit soudainement enveloppé par derrière, alors que l'ouvrage glissa naturellement dans sa main. `

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce…

Dès qu'il fut libéré, il se recula précipitamment. Le sourire d'Ewyn le révulsa :

\- Ewyn ! Ne refais plus jamais ça !

Le jeune bibliothécaire eut un instant de surprise :

\- Hey, je voulais juste t'aider ! Il te manque 5 bons centimètres pour ce rayon ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

\- Pour éviter ce genre de chose, justement ! Je ne sais comme te faire comprendre que ta proximité me dérange !

Duo, fatigué, n'arrivait plus à se contenir, ni à mesurer ses propos. En soi, il voulait l'aider. Mais il n'arrivait plus à se raisonner.

\- Tu vas commencer par te calmer un peu, Duo. Sinon mon père va m'en coller une alors que je n'ai rien fait cette fois-ci. Et ensuite… j'y peux rien si tu es à mon goût.

Se rapprochant brusquement de lui, Ewyn tenta de l'enlacer dans un geste sûr et…

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Non, mais ça ne va pas ! Tu es fou !

Ewyn se tint la joue, alors qu'un mince filet rouge coulait le long de son cou. Hébété, Duo fixait le crayon à la mine ensanglantée qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il n'avait même pas compris ce qu'il venait de faire. En face de lui, le jeune homme était furieux. Il le vit lever sa main menaçante et une autre la retenir avant qu'elle ne tombe sur sa propre joue.

\- Ewyn ! Que te prend-t-il ?

La voix grave et forte les fit se retourner tous les deux. Les yeux écarquillés, Duo vit Heero retenir le geste de colère de son agresseur, les sourcils froncés. Sans se contrôler, il se jeta dans ses bras, et tenta de calmer ses tremblements.

Dans un premier temps surpris, Heero lâcha le bras d'Ewyn et enlaça fermement son amour, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne craignait plus rien.

\- Hey, Heero ! Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais coupable ! Regarde ce qu'il m'a fait ! Il est complètement dingue celui-là !

Heero vit la joue ensanglantée du jeune bibliothécaire. En effet, c'était étonnant.

\- Que lui as-tu fait ? Il ne ferait pas cela sans une bonne raison.

\- Je rêve ou tu viens de le défendre ? S'étonna Ewyn.

Puis celui-ci observa attentivement la situation et reprit, un léger sourire goguenard :

\- Et dis-moi, ça te prend souvent de les prendre dans tes bras, les étudiants ? Tu as des « envies » en ce moment ? Je suis libre si ça te dit ! On pourrait remettre le couvert, qu'en dis-tu ?

Heero lui jeta un regard noir et Ewyn se tut. Puis il ouvrit grand la bouche dans un « Oh » muet. Un éclair de compréhension avait fini par le traverser :

\- Aaaaaaaah… Bah, il aurait pu me le dire qu'il était déjà avec quelqu'un ! Je l'aurai laissé tranquille.

\- Tu reconnais donc que tu lui as fait des avances, gronda Heero.

\- Oh, ça va. Tu la connais, ma méthode. J'ai jamais forcé quelqu'un, et toi encore moins. J'pensais pas que tu trouverais chaussure à ton pied, vu comment t'étais avec tes amants …

Heero le transperça de nouveau du regard, le faisant taire. Il avait senti Duo sous lui se tendre violemment.

\- Il suffit, Ewyn. Tu oublies ce que tu as vu et compris aujourd'hui. Et j'oublies ce qui s'est passé.

\- Oui, oui, comme d'habitude. Je serais une tombe.

Heero tourna les talons, emmenant son précieux paquet avec lui, toujours fermement enlacé dans son giron. Il était arrivé il y a peu mais il n'avait même pas pris le temps de nettoyer sa monture, confiée aux bons soins du palefrenier royal, décidément bien en veine. Informé par Quatre rencontré fortuitement de son escapade à la bibliothèque, il était arrivé à temps pour éviter un scandale.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans l'appartement. Duo avait relâché son étreinte mais n'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot. Heero le regarda discrètement, voyant sa mâchoire tendue à l'extrême. Il allait devoir désamorcer quelque chose, sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il s'installa dans le canapé, dans l'espoir que Duo ne le rejoigne mais il restait debout face à lui, tête baissée.

\- Duo, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu n'as pas dit mot depuis que je suis arrivé. N'es-tu pas heureux de me voir ? S'inquiéta Heero.

Son vis-à-vis ne bougea pas plus.

\- Si cette histoire avec Ewyn te chagrine, sache qu'il ne recommencera plus. Malgré son caractère, il est de parole.

\- Tu as l'air de bien le connaître.

La voix froide que venait de prendre Duo fit frissonner Heero. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler ainsi.

\- Je connais tous les gens qui habitent ici, c'est la moindre des choses pour un prince. S'expliqua Heero. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu…

\- Et tu couches avec tous les gens du château aussi ?

Heero ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, de surprise. C'était donc ça.

\- Duo… Que vas-tu imaginer…

\- Rien.

\- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot.

Duo releva la tête, fixant de son regard exténué mais furieux son compagnon :

\- Toi non plus.

\- Duo, j'ai eu une « vie » avant toi, et je n'en fais pas mystère. Je suis toujours resté seul mais j'ai eu des partenaires de temps en temps, oui. Expliqua doucement Heero, tentant de calmer son ange.

\- Et tu t'es bien amusé avec lui ? Tu as pris du bon temps ?! Plus que je peux t'en donner en ce moment hein ? Alors, tu vas aller le revoir ?

A bout de nerfs, harassé de ses nuits sans sommeil, et encore choqué de la scène précédente, Duo perdit totalement le contrôle de lui-même et hurla tout ce qui lui passait par la tête :

\- Je me demandais si je t'avais manqué au Comté de l'Ouest, mais en fait je suis sûr que non ! Tu as sûrement trouvé de quoi t'occuper là-bas ! Enguerrand me l'avait pourtant dit que tu n'étais pas sérieux ! Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer… parce que moi, parce que moi… je te répugne… je suis sale, personne ne voudrait… Je ne supporte plus qu'on me touche ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me touche ! Personne…

Les hurlements de Duo prirent le prince de court. Le regard vacillant de Duo lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas vraiment lui-même. Les sanglots le prenaient, les larmes devenaient incontrôlables :

\- Tu m'as… abandonné… Tout seul… Je suis perdu quand tu n'es pas là. Je ne sais plus quoi faire quand tu n'es plus là… regarde-moi… regarde ce que tu as fait ! Pourquoi je t'ai rencontré ? Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé la vie ?

Heero se mit debout et tenta de le reprendre dans ses bras pour le calmer. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait. Mais Duo se défendit, frappant le torse de son prince avec ses maigres forces, allant jusqu'à de nouveau écorcher ses paumes abîmées :

\- Non ! C'est trop facile ! Et puis… Tu vas aller la voir, elle ! Tu vas lui faire des enfants… Et moi… Et moi je servirais à quoi, hein ?

Heero, voyant qu'il se faisait mal, le retint avec plus de force, attentif à ne pas le blesser. Duo venait visiblement de le mettre face à ses angoisses, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout, et il se devait de le rassurer. Mais pour l'heure, il devait tout d'abord le calmer. Repensant à la technique qu'il avait utilisé la nuit dernière, il ferma les yeux et effleura doucement l'esprit de l'ancien favori.

Peu à peu, il sentit Duo se relâcher. Les larmes, qui coulaient à flots, se tarirent doucement et ses yeux se fermèrent. Epuisé, il finit par s'endormir sur le torse de son prince, attendu depuis si longtemps.

Xxxxxxxxx

\- Dis-moi qu'il s'est calmé…

Quatre enlaçait Trowa amoureusement, mais néanmoins inquiet pour leurs deux amis.

\- Il est … apaisé présentement.

\- Dis-moi qu'il va mieux…

\- Je ne le peux… Il va falloir à Heero beaucoup de patience et de courage avant de parvenir à apaiser les angoisses de Duo les plus profondes.

Quatre ferma les yeux.

\- Pourquoi doivent-ils en passer par là ? Duo est terrorisé…et Heero ne semble pas au mieux de sa forme.

Trowa soupira mais consentit à répondre :

\- Mon frère se pose beaucoup de questions, c'est normal et c'est sain. Et il est aussi primordial pour Duo d'exorciser les démons du passé, même si cela fait terriblement mal. Il en va de leur équilibre, de leur avenir et … de leur couple. S'ils n'y arrivent pas… alors, ils se perdront.

Xxxxxxxxx

Le toc-toc était léger mais Heero l'avait entendu. Délaissant doucement son précieux paquet profondément endormi dans leur lit, il se leva et ouvrit la porte sur le visage soucieux de Quatre et Trowa.

Il la referma derrière lui doucement, craignant de ne réveiller son compagnon.

\- Comment va-t-il Heero ? A-t-il besoin de soins ?

\- Pas présentement Quatre. Tes bandages tiennent encore, et ont fait office de garrot. Tu l'examineras quand il se réveillera, cela vaut mieux.

\- Heero, je suis navré de n'avoir pu éviter tout cela. Je n'ai sans doute pas été suffisamment présent, continua Quatre.

\- La liste de ses griefs ne semblait pas dirigé contre toi, si cela peut te rassurer, sourit Heero. Je pense que mon absence a eu plus de retentissements que nous le pensions tous… lui y compris.

\- Il va certainement être confus en se réveillant. Il ne se rappelle plus des nuits qu'il a passé, pendant ses crises d'angoisse. Peut-être réagira-t-il de même.

\- Cela serait dommage, émit Trowa. Il n'y a qu'ainsi qu'il pourra avancer.

Heero hocha la tête :

\- Je suis d'accord. Il y a un trop-plein qui a besoin de sortir… Même si je n'ai pas tout compris, je vais devoir le rassurer. Quatre, tu peux me rendre un service ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Peux-tu aller voir le précepteur Guilhom, et lui dire que Duo ne pourra pas le recevoir demain exceptionnellement ? Je crois que nous allons avoir besoin de temps… tous les deux.

Quatre consentit, d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je vais aller le voir de ce pas. Au vu de l'heure, il ne doit pas être encore couché.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison d'agir ainsi. Répondit Trowa, surpris mais heureux de voir son frère prendre les choses en main. Je m'occuperai de tes tâches, mon frère.

Ils sortirent tous deux de l'appartement, Quatre prenant quelques cahiers sur la table au passage, pour les donner au précepteur. Autant que le travail acharné de Duo soit utile.

Le précepteur habitait dans la partie réservée aux conseillers, dans une aile à part du château. Par chance, elle n'était guère éloignée. Chemin faisant, Trowa lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé la nuit d'avant :

\- Je pense qu'Heero se rend compte qu'il est en train de changer.

\- Crois-tu que cela soit un mal ? Le questionna son amant.

\- Non, et je suis rassuré de le voir réagir ainsi face à Duo. Je perçois des perturbations, je sais que cela ne se fera pas sans mal.

Quatre soupira :

\- J'aurai tant voulu que tout puisse s'effacer, d'un seul coup…

\- Le parcours de vie d'un être humain, c'est important, c'est ce qui le construit. Quatre, on ne peut se permettre de tout _effacer_. Et je ne le ferais pas sur lui.

\- Je ne disais pas cela pour ça. Je pense que même si Duo savait que c'était possible, il ne te le demanderait pas.

\- Cela aurait bien trop d'incidences. Il en oublierait jusqu'à notre existence.

Quatre le savait bien. Duo serait le seul maître de son expiation.

\- Oh ! Fais-moi penser à te parler mariage quand nous sortirons d'ici.

Ils arrivaient devant la porte.

\- Mmmm… Oui, mais de quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Tout à l'heure.

Il toqua brièvement à la porte, et ils attendirent patiemment. Elle s'ouvrit très rapidement, laissant place au regard étonné du précepteur, encore en tenue.

\- Tiens donc, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite aussi tardive ?

\- Bonsoir Précepteur, je suis honoré moi-même de vous voir, s'inclina Quatre. J'ai un message de la part du prince Heero.

\- Mmm ? D'accord, entrez quelques minutes.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous trois debout dans l'appartement du précepteur. Plus petit que ceux des princes, il restait très confortable. La table croulait sous les ouvrages plus ou moins âgés, mais tous bien conservés et soignés.

\- Il souhaiterait vous informer que Duo ne sera pas en état de vous recevoir demain. Mais il reprendra le rythme dès le surlendemain, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Serait-il souffrant ?

\- Eh bien …

Quatre hésita. Comment lui expliquer sans trahir le secret ?

\- Ecoutez, mes jeunes garçons. Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, et le Roi m'a déjà expliqué que son passé avait été difficile, sans aller plus loin. J'imagine que tout ce qui lui arrive est lié à cela. Cependant, aujourd'hui, je vois son avenir, je l'envisage très sérieusement. Mais s'il n'en est pas capable…

\- Précepteur, le coupa Trowa. Permettez-moi de vous interrompre. Je ne sais la teneur de vos pensées au sujet de Duo, mais sachez que la confiance que vous semblez lui témoigner est bien placé. Il est talentueux il est extrêmement appliqué dans ce qu'il fait. Vous savez, votre venue est attendue et il vous porte la plus haute estime.

\- Je vous sais gré de votre réponse. Mais…

\- Il est nécessaire pour lui de se remettre en question, continua Trowa, d'un ton rassurant. Ses trois derniers jours ont été extrêmement perturbants pour lui et je crains qu'il ne soit en état de suivre vos enseignements.

\- Trowa…

\- Quatre, le précepteur doit savoir…

Quatre se tut. Trowa savait ce qu'il faisait. Il le laissa expliquer les grandes lignes de l'histoire au précepteur, qui finit par s'asseoir.

\- Mes garçons, je me doutais d'une histoire difficile…

Il se rappela les profondes cicatrices sur sa nuque découverte lorsqu'il écrivait. Les premiers jours, il avait été impressionné par le grand état de fatigue dans lequel il se trouvait, même s'il ne s'était jamais plaint. Pas une seule fois.

\- Je lui laisse la journée de demain pour… faire le point. Mais je le veux opérationnel ensuite !

\- Il le sera, précepteur. Affirma Trowa.

\- Précepteur Guilhom, il s'est tout même occupé des leçons que vous lui aviez laissé. Je peux vous assurer qu'il a donné le meilleur de lui-même pour vous satisfaire. Je vous les laisse. Fit Quatre en déposant les livres sur la table déjà bien encombrée.

\- Merci Quatre. Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer. Le voyage a été fatigant.

Les jeunes hommes s'inclinèrent respectueusement, puis prirent congé.

Le précepteur regarda alors, un peu ahuri, les cahiers de son jeune étudiant dans ses mains. Feuilletant rapidement, il se rendit compte qu'il avait terminé tout ce qu'il lui avait donné. Mais l'annonce de son départ avec le Roi l'avait un peu pressé…Par manque de temps, le précepteur lui avait pourtant confié sans distinction … tout le travail du prochain trimestre.

A suivre...


	17. Chapitre 17

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite du Favori ! Chapitre écrit également depuis longtemps, j'espère que le tout reste bien cohérent, car désormais je ne peux plus relire toute la fic sans perdre un temps effroyable ! Mais c'est bien de ma faute...

Le temps des explications est arrivé, mais pas encore celle que vous attendez... Le prochain chapitre devrait davantage vous éclairer... si vous êtes toujours là !

Merci Tenshia de ton soutien indéfectible, même si j'avoue n'avoir pas saisi ta dernière review - je pense que tes mots ont fait grève ! MDR. Merci également Chomesuke : Ewyn est un élément déclencheur dont j'avais besoin pour faire avancer l'histoire et sortir Duo de sa réserve habituelle. En ça, il a bien réussi son rôle... Mine de rien, tout se met en place petit à petit... Même si ce n'est pas parfait, je suis contente de la progression de cette histoire.

Encore un petit effort et j'en verrais le bout !

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 17**

La lune éclairait d'un halo délicat le lit du jeune couple. Heero ne dormait pas. Pourtant fatigué du voyage, son retour lui avait laissé un goût amer. Repensant au coup d'éclat de son ange aux cheveux longs, laissant entrapercevoir la profonde détresse qui l'animait encore, il songeait à ce qu'il lui dirait à son réveil. Se rappellerait-il tout ça ? Et si d'aventure, ce n'était pas le cas, devrait-il lui rappeler, au risque de remuer de vieilles blessures ? Le prince était sûr d'une chose : il ne voulait plus le revoir ainsi, le visage ravagé de doutes et de larmes, l'esprit vacillant au bord du précipice. Il se doutait que son absence de quelques jours pouvait avoir quelque conséquence, mais au grand jamais il ne se serait douté que cela le désarçonnerait à ce point. Il devait reconnaître avoir sous-estimé les ravages de sa détention forcée sur son équilibre psychique. Le corps lui se remettait doucement, mais restait l'âme également.

Que devrait-il lui dire ? La vérité, certes. Oui, il avait couché avec Ewyn… et avec d'autres aussi. Mais il savait qu'avec Ewyn, comme avec les autres, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il ne s'attache, alors qu'il fuyait toute relation trop rapprochée. Il avait des envies, des besoins, comme chaque homme, qu'il avait satisfait avec ses diverses expériences. Il n'avait pas pensé que cela pouvait avoir une quelconque importance pour Duo. C'était du passé tout cela. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, plus personne ne lui suscitait le moindre attrait.

Alors que dire de ce qu'il devait lui révéler ? Son plus grand secret, le plus dangereux aussi ? Qu'il était doué de cette force pour laquelle Duo avait déjà montré une certaine fascination. Mais qu'il refusait de l'utiliser pour des raisons… inavouables en l'état. Il comprenait Trowa qui le poussait à ne pas bâtir sa relation sur des fondations bancales. Mais avouer ce qu'il avait fait était encore au-dessus de ses forces. Et Duo lui posera inévitablement la question. Comment prendre le risque qu'il ne le regarda à nouveau comme la veille au soir ?

Il se sentait un peu pris au piège, haïssant de nouveau ce pouvoir hérité de leur mère défunte. Mais pour l'heure, l'urgence était de clarifier la situation, que Duo soit rassuré. Il lui caressa machinalement les cheveux. Duo l'avait agrippé durant son sommeil et n'avait plus bougé. Aucun réveil impromptu ne l'avait secoué. Trowa avait raison : il était son protecteur.

Xxxxxxxx

Somnolent, il entendit la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrir. Puis un léger toc sur la porte, indiquant qu'Hilde avait livré le petit-déjeuner sur les plateaux roulants, comme il le lui avait demandé la veille. Il sourit : malgré ses doutes du départ, elle savait parfaitement se fondre dans le décor, et était une servante exceptionnelle.

Il se leva, jetant un œil à son compagnon de lit, dont seule la tête dépassait de la lourde couette. Il se prit de nouveau à sourire, un peu crispé cette fois. Les explications n'allaient pas tarder. Il sortit doucement de sa couche, prenant garde à ne pas remuer le matelas, et sortit de la chambre. Ramenant les plateaux à proximité du lit, il rentra de nouveau dans les draps chauds et commença à parler :

\- Duo, je sais que tu es réveillé.

L'interpellé ne bougea pas, comme s'il dormait profondément.

\- ça ne marche pas avec moi. Le petit-déjeuner est servi.

\- Mmmmmm

\- Que préfères-tu ? Manger ou parler pour commencer ?

\- De… de quoi tu parles ?

La voix était hésitante. Tournant le dos à son compagnon, Duo avait bien les yeux grands ouverts, et entendait parfaitement Heero. Mais il se rappelait aussi très bien de ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Et la honte qui le submergeait le paralysait.

\- Te rappelles-tu de notre soirée d'hier ? Commença Heero, doucement.

Restant coi, ne sachant que dire, il craqua, ne supportant guère le mensonge :

\- … Hee… Hee-chan, je suis désolé…

Duo avait murmuré, tentant de dissimuler sa voix cassée par les sanglots qui menaçaient d'éclater. Il se sentit tiré en arrière, et en moins de quelques secondes, il se retrouva blotti dans les bras de son prince charmant.

\- Duo, ne te cache pas ainsi. Fit la voix assurée du prince cadet. Si tu veux t'excuser, autant que l'on comprenne pourquoi !

\- Hee-chan, si tu savais comme je regrette… Je t'ai dit des choses terribles… Osa Duo, se cachant dans la chemise du prince.

\- Ai-je ton attention ? Questionna Heero, mystérieux.

\- … O.. Oui, bégaya Duo, un peu étonné de ne pas se faire disputer.

\- Dans un premier temps, et comme j'ai essayé de te le dire hier, je ne te cacherai pas les détails de ma vie… personnelle, si cela t'importe. Tu as appris de bien piètre manière que j'avais eu une relation – courte certes – avec Ewyn. Et je dois t'avouer que tu en apprendras certainement d'autres. Mais tout cela s'est passé bien avant ta rencontre.

Duo écoutait, toujours honteux, mais néanmoins attentif. Les affres de la jalousie, malgré toute sa retenue, essayaient d'envahir son être malgré lui. Ce n'était absolument pas justifié, il était conscient qu'Heero avait eu sa vie avant lui.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une excuse mais … je les vois comme des expériences, rien de plus.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu… aucun sentiment ? s'étonna Duo.

\- Aucun.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il les avait choisis, mais ça, il le garda pour lui.

Duo hésita mais la question sortit bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Et… et tu as eu… combien… de relations ?

Heero soupira :

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Pas beaucoup, mais je n'ai jamais compté. Honnêtement, et sans que je ne souhaite le défendre plus que de raison, Ewyn n'est pas un mauvais garçon. Il est juste très attaché aux divers plaisirs que la vie propose… et il aime les beaux garçons.

Duo avait bien compris que sa réaction avait été bien trop excessive et se sentit de nouveau honteux :

\- Je dois absolument m'excuser auprès d'Ewyn, mon comportement est impardonnable ! S'exclama-t-il alors, en se cachant les yeux.

\- Il l'avait un peu cherché. Ne te mets pas martèle en tête. C'était juste une égratignure.

\- Je l'ai agressé, Heero !

\- Et il avait commencé. Une explication s'impose, certes, mais ne pars pas seul fautif.

\- Je … je vais essayer.

\- Je continue ?

\- Mmmm …

Duo se demandait quand arriverait les reproches.

\- Le Comté de l'Ouest est un ravissant territoire, très prospère. Le Comte m'a proposé aux épousailles ses trois filles, au choix, lors de notre court séjour.

Duo sentit sa gorge se dessécher.

\- Je lui ai clairement dit que mon cœur était déjà pris, et que même si ce n'était pas officiel, il n'y avait aucun espoir pour que je change d'avis.

Il resserra son emprise sur Duo, qui avait senti ses joues s'empourprer. Une nouvelle fois, il avait fait preuve de manque de discernement.

\- Je n'ai vu nulle autre personne, et une seule me manquait. Toi. Continua Heero. Moi aussi, je me suis senti terriblement seul. Et je me suis promis que je ne me déplacerai plus sans toi, tant que faire se peut, désormais.

Une larme dévala la joue de Duo, profondément ému :

\- Je ne pensais pas que cela serait si dur, Hee-chan. Je n'ai jamais vécu un tel déchirement à te voir partir.

\- J'ai ressenti la même chose. Et ne remets plus en cause le fait que nous t'avons sauvé la vie. De tous tes doutes, c'est sans doute celui-ci qui m'a fait le plus mal. Je ne serais plus que l'ombre de moi-même si tu avais disparu ce jour-là.

\- Je suis vraiment … vraiment désolé… continua Duo, le cœur vacillant. Comment ai-je pu me laisser aller ainsi… Et je ne peux même pas dire que je le pensais, pas du tout…

\- Je préfère cela, alors.

Ils s'enlacèrent fortement, profitant chacun de la présence rassurante de l'autre. Puis Heero se racla de nouveau la gorge et reprit, hésitant :

\- Il y a juste une chose que je n'ai pas compris dans ce que tu m'as dit.

\- Ah bon ?

Duo ne voyait plus de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Tu veux des enfants ?

Les rideaux rouges du lit auraient pu rivaliser avec le teint de Duo à cet instant précis. Les yeux écarquillés, il ouvrit puis referma la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Puis il comprit ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit et se calma aussitôt.

\- Oh.

\- C'est quoi, ce « Oh » ? S'amusa Heero.

\- Je … je crois que j'ai tout mélangé hier. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de cohérent dans ce que je t'ai dit. Tenta d'éluder Duo, très gêné.

\- Tu ne l'as pas inventé. Et de quelle femme parlais-tu ?

\- D'une… une courtisane.

Heero ouvrit les yeux de stupeur puis éclata de rire :

\- Tu as croisé Quatre à ce que je vois !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Hee-chan ! J'ai trouvé cela très dur moi… bouda Duo.

Heero se calma. Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas habitués, effectivement leurs coutumes pouvaient paraître étranges.

\- Je dois avouer que rien que pour cela, je suis content de ne pas être l'aîné… Même si Trowa n'est pas très attaché aux traditions autant que nos conseillers, il est obligé de se plier à celle-ci, pour assurer une descendance « légitime ».

\- Quatre m'a expliqué que les princes royaux se devaient en effet d'assurer leur descendance.

\- Les _héritiers_ de la couronne, précisa le prince en insistant. Mais pour ma part, je n'en ai pas l'intention, si jamais cela te préoccupe.

Duo sentit son cœur faire un bond.

\- Je compte sur Wufei pour assurer la perpétuité de notre nom de manière… disons… ordinaire. Mais pour moi, si nous devions un jour devenir parents, tant d'enfants se retrouvent sans père ni mère. Nous aurons un foyer à offrir.

Si cela était encore possible, Duo serait retombé amoureux. Il avait réponse à tout. Et pas des réponses mielleuses ou hypocrites, non. Tout cela, il le pensait _vraiment_. Sa voix sûre et sans faille le rassurait tellement. Et sa grandeur d'âme résonnait en lui de manière si forte… Il savait où il allait, avec qui et comment. Duo était loin de ressentir une telle sérénité, mais à ses côtés, il sentait que cela pouvait être envisageable.

\- Je me sens idiot.

\- Ne le sois pas, mon ange, le rassura Heero.

\- Si, vraiment.

\- Que dirais-tu de déjeuner ?

\- Je n'ai pas très faim.

\- C'est important.

\- D'accord.

Heero se leva et rapprocha les plateaux du lit. Pour une fois, il ferait une entorse. Il détestait manger dans sa couche d'habitude.

Duo picora plus qu'il ne mangea mais Heero n'insista pas. Il surveillerait cela de près.

En soulevant l'assiette de petits pains, il découvrit une feuille de papier, plié et poinçonné du sceau du Roi. Cela faisait bien longtemps…

\- Le Roi nous a écrit, mon ange.

\- Hein ?

Duo fixa la lettre, un peu apeuré.

\- N'aies crainte, le rassura Heero, captant son regard. C'est notre manière de communiquer, quand il ne veut pas que toute la cour soit au courant. Nous restons une famille avant toute chose.

\- Vous avez tellement de chance de vivre cela. Soupira Duo, un peu envieux.

\- Tu fais partie de notre famille aujourd'hui Duo. Tout cela, tu vas le vivre aussi.

Duo posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule du prince, fermant les yeux.

\- Peux-tu la lire à voix haute ? Sauf si cela est vraiment personnel…

\- Non… rien ne te sera caché.

Heero tiqua un peu à la fin de sa propre phrase, le ramenant à sa réflexion de cette nuit. Comment faire ? Puis il se reprit et lut à voix haute :

\- Mon père a écrit : « mes chers fils, Quatre, et Duo, loin fut le temps de tous vous réunir à notre table privée. Ce soir, il nous est permis de vous recevoir avec votre mère dans nos quartiers et de nous voir tous réunis. »

Duo était ému. Il l'avait nommément cité dans sa missive.

\- Eh bien, nous savons donc ce que nous faisons ce soir. Souhaites-tu te lever présentement ? S'enquit Heero.

\- Je dois me préparer, Heero. J'aimerai pouvoir en profiter davantage avec toi mais le précepteur Guilhom ne va pas apprécier cette marque de paresse.

\- Le précepteur Guilhom a son congé aujourd'hui. Il ne viendra pas. Lui précisa le prince.

\- Es-tu bien sûr ? S'étonna Duo.

\- … pour tout te dire, _je_ lui ai donné congé. Tu m'as fait très peur hier soir.

\- Je… je suis désolé, mais tu n'aurais pas dû t'inquiéter… Il doit être furieux.

\- Quatre m'a exprimé sa compréhension. Il est cependant prêt pour la leçon de demain, que tu ne devras rater sous aucun prétexte.

Duo soupira une nouvelle fois. Après tout, c'était bien de sa faute.

\- Il va être d'une humeur massacrante…

Heero sourit, appréciant cette conversation bien plus légère et les yeux de Duo, redevenus normaux. La veille, ces orbes améthystes avaient presque viré au noir sous la colère qu'elles exprimaient.

\- Penses à ta journée d'aujourd'hui. J'ai pris congé également, et je suis heureux de la passer avec toi.

Duo releva alors la tête brusquement, regardant sans trop y croire le prince qui souriait :

\- C'est la vérité ? Oh, Hee-chan, je suis si heureux !

Heero enlaça alors doucement Duo, l'attirant vers son torse. Il nota que Duo se laissa faire, sans broncher. Il émit même un beau soupir de contentement.

\- J'aimerai corriger encore une dernière chose, Duo. Si tu veux bien me le permettre.

La teneur de la voix du prince fit frissonner Duo. Elle était … bien plus sensuelle. Il sentit ses mains commencer à lui caresser la chute de reins, très délicatement, pour ne pas lui faire peur. Heero se tut, surveillant les réactions de son compagnon. Voyant qu'il se laissait faire sans méfiance, il s'enhardit, et remonta ses mains, un peu plus haut, pour des caresses plus appuyées et plus larges, du bout des doigts puis du plat de la main. Duo se laissa aller complètement contre l'épaule de Heero, fermant les yeux, profitant de ses sensations nouvelles mais ô combien plaisantes. Même si Heero était toujours très tendre dans ses gestes, il ne s'était jamais encore aventuré à aller si loin, gardant une retenue bienvenue. Mais Duo se sentait bien. Il n'avait pas peur, il n'avait pas la nausée. Il était en sécurité, il n'avait rien à craindre.

Le jeune garçon frissonna de nouveau lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son prince déposer un baiser papillon à la naissance de son cou. Il ne savait pas qu'il y était aussi sensible. Un deuxième, puis un troisième baiser se posèrent délicatement, très lentement, pour laisser à Duo la possibilité de dire non. Tout doucement, Heero déposa des baisers sur tout le long de son cou. Prenant ensuite ses doigts, il les embrassa un par un, puis ses paumes abîmées, et enfin il remonta le bras droit puis le bras gauche. Duo se laissa faire, toujours envoûté par ses sensations, gardant ses yeux fermés pour se concentrer autant qu'il le pouvait sur les papillons qui naissaient çà et là dans son corps tout entier.

Quand le prince s'arrêta, Duo ressentait un feu dans son être, une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. La voix rauque de Heero lui murmura alors à l'oreille :

\- Je n'ai du désir que pour une seule personne, et c'est toi. Tu n'es pas _sale_ , et tu ne me répugnes pas. Jamais. J'aime tout de toi, autant ton corps, que ton âme et ton esprit.

Duo comprit alors que c'était une fois de plus la vérité. Heero ne mentait pas. Il lui avait fait ressentir dans ces quelques caresses le feu du désir qui l'animait. Il n'était pas prêt à aller plus loin, certes et Heero le savait. Mais il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le dégoûtait pas. Il serra alors davantage son emprise sur le corps du prince, lui faisant deviner qu'il avait compris. Les mots n'avaient pas de sens dans des instants comme ça. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Xxxxxxxx

Duo vivait une journée de rêve. Un réveil en douceur avec son prince à ses côtés. Des mots rassurants qui l'avaient libéré. Une étreinte un peu plus poussée qu'il n'avait pas rejetée. Une matinée à profiter l'un de l'autre dans le calme de leur quartier. Et puis, cerise sur le gâteau, cette ballade équestre qui se profilait de bien belle façon, sous un ciel bleu magnifique.

\- Wing, vas-tu te calmer ? Gronda la voix de Heero, alors que le cheval raclait une nouvelle fois le sol, impatient de sortir.

Duo s'occupait de Deathscythe, le brossant tout en lui expliquant d'un ton désolé qu'il n'était pas encore assez remis pour le monter. Son étalon avait une force hors du commun. Il devait donc être à même de le diriger parfaitement quand il le remonterait, et ce n'était pas le cas. Cet après-midi, il ferait donc une ballade en _couple_. Mon Dieu, que c'était déroutant ! Ce n'était pas la première fois en tant que tel, puisqu'Heero l'avait ramené du Comté du Nord sur son cheval, dans ses bras. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'en rappelait vraiment…

Wing sortit enfin de son box, où il ne supportait pas très bien d'être enfermé, même si ce n'était pas très souvent. Heero l'amena à l'extérieur du bâtiment, sellé et apprêté. Duo attendait timidement, à côté de Heero, subjugué une nouvelle fois par la beauté de ce majestueux animal blanc.

\- Duo, viens par là. Je vais t'aider à monter.

Lui tendant la main, le prince aida Duo à poser son pied sur l'étrier et à se soulever pour se positionner sur la selle. Wing resta de marbre durant la manœuvre, la rendant plus simple. Heero monta très souplement derrière.

\- Tu es à l'aise mon ange ?

\- Oui, c'est parfait… Je suis si content d'être là, Répondit Duo, sincère.

\- Alors, en route.

Il baisa délicatement la naissance du cou de l'ancien favori, le faisant frissonner puis lança Wing. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, où le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur eux…

Une ombre sortit alors de derrière le box, où elle s'était cachée. Fronçant les sourcils, elle murmura :

\- Mais … qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Xxxxxxx

\- Alors, êtes-vous prêts ?

Trowa s'impatientait un peu, sous les yeux amusés de ses frères, qui s'étaient résolus à attendre, dans la salle à manger. Quatre s'était accaparé Duo, pour le mettre en « beauté » pour ce soir, selon ses propres termes. L'ancien favori avait eu beau protester, Quatre ne s'en laissait pas facilement conter, et il dut se plier à ses exigences.

\- Oui, oui, amour, on arrive ! Fit la voix un peu étouffée de Quatre à travers la cloison.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Quatre, qui abordait un grand sourire, et Duo fit alors son apparition.

Heero était déjà conquis par la beauté exquise de son compagnon, mais il devait avouer que Quatre l'avait particulièrement bien mis en valeur ce soir. Il se sentit retomber amoureux fou. Duo avait revêtu une grande tunique blanche boutonnée au col, comme il semblait les affectionner particulièrement, mais celle-ci était parfaitement ajustée. Longue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, elle était enserrée à la taille pour une ceinture noire épaisse. Par-dessus, il avait revêtu un manteau noir élaboré en tissu léger aussi long que sa tunique. Un pantalon moulant noir et des bottes cavalières de même couleur finissait le tout. Pour sa coiffure, Quatre avait relevé ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute, laissant juste quelques mèches retomber de part et d'autre de ses tempes. Ainsi apprêté, quiconque l'aurait pris pour un membre de la haute noblesse.

\- Duo, tu es magnifique… lâcha Heero, subjugué.

\- Beh, notre frère se lâche, railla Wufei. Tu auras réussi un miracle, Duo : lui faire dire des chapelets de sottises ! Mais Aïeuh !

\- Petit âne, arrête-donc de braire ! L'enjoint Trowa, un sourire au coin. Puis-je en conclure que tout le monde est prêt ? Père est patient mais il ne faudrait pas abuser de cela…

\- Je suis navré de vous avoir fait attendre ainsi, répondit Duo, contrit.

\- Le seul fautif ici est mon futur époux, reprit Trowa.

Ledit fautif adressa alors un regard d'innocence incarnée au prince héritier, qui soupira.

\- Bon, allons-y.

La troupe sortit de l'appartement, les trois frères ouvrant la marche et Duo au bras de Quatre, qui l'aidait à avancer doucement. La promenade à cheval avait été d'un plaisir pur mais pas de tout repos. Les massages l'avaient aidé mais il se sentait fatigué ce soir. Tout en bavardant, ou plutôt en écoutant Quatre, il se demandait comment se passerait cette soirée privée…

Xxxxxxx

\- Ma chère, veuillez -vous presser un peu je vous prie. Le Duc de Catalonia n'est guère patient !

\- Oui, mère. Voilà, je suis prête.

Réléna n'aimait pas être ainsi houspillée par sa mère, mais celle-ci ne comprenait pas qu'elle devait prendre son temps pour s'apprêter. Sa beauté méritait d'être mise en valeur par tous les artifices existants, et elle en maîtrisait une quantité.

\- Seigneur, Réléna, qu'est-ce donc ce rouge au visage ? Remarqua Madame de Peacrecraft, regardant sa fille et retenant à grand peine une moue de dégoût.

\- Mère, ne connaîtriez-vous donc pas le dernier fard à la mode dans la grand-ville ? Je l'ai ramené du pays de la Reine. Répondit Réléna, d'un air entendu, et sûr d'elle.

\- Certes, non. Êtes-vous bien sûr de la manière appropriée de vous l'appliquer ? Questionna sa mère, suspicieuse.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Répondit la jeune fille, légèrement outrée.

Sa mère ne répliqua pas. Habituée depuis longtemps aux extravagances de sa fille, elle espérait sans cesse que celle-ci se calmerait un jour, sur ses lubies de maquillage et de toilette au goût douteux. Elle ne trouverait guère de fiancée, en s'enlaidissant ainsi. Elle soupira puis passa sa cape de soirée :

\- Allons-y, voulez-vous ? Fit-elle en regardant une dernière fois sa fille en soupirant.

\- Je vous suis, mère.

Elles prirent le chemin des appartements du Duc de Catalonia. Grand ami des Peacrecraft, ils appréciaient un repas privé de temps en temps, loin des bruits de la cour. Proche du Roi de par son grade élevé au sein de l'armée, la famille Catalonia logeait dans le quartier non loin du quartier royal. Réléna était très amie avec leur fille unique, Dorothy. Silencieuse, elle repensait à la scène de l'après-midi, où elle avait surpris son prince avec le jeune étudiant. Dire qu'elle avait été surprise de leur proximité était un euphémisme. Mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'elle avait vu et voulait s'en ouvrir à son amie. Comment le prince Heero pouvait-il connaître une si insignifiante personne ?

Elles arrivaient au détour du couloir à proximité des quartiers du Roi. Réléna tendit alors l'oreille, reconnaissant entre mille la voix du prince de son cœur. Hâtant le pas, son sourire s'élargissant sous le regard surpris de sa mère, elle arriva juste à temps pour voir le dos des trois frères s'engager dans le couloir gardé. Puis son sourire se fana : elle resta muette et interdite alors qu'elle vit s'engager à leur suite l'objet de ses tourments au bras du futur époux du prince héritier.

Xxxxxxxxx

\- Dorothy, il se passe des choses étranges ici, j'en ai été témoin de mes propres yeux !

Dorothy retint un soupir. Elle aimait beaucoup Réléna mais quand elle était ainsi, elle pouvait se montrer très pénible et difficile à raisonner.

\- Pourriez-vous me raconter ? Tenta alors prudemment son amie. Je vois bien votre état d'agitation depuis que vous êtes arrivées.

\- Depuis que je suis revenue, je n'arrive pas à voir le prince Heero. Il me manque terriblement tu sais, même si je sais qu'il est très occupé. Cet après-midi, alors que j'avais du temps libre, l'écuyer m'a indiqué qu'il se préparait à partir en promenade. Mon cœur a bondi de joie, c'était l'occasion idéale pour lui parler… et pourquoi pas, se tenter une promenade en amoureux !

Dorothy vit les yeux de Réléna pétiller à l'évocation de cette idée… puis se ternir :

\- Quand je suis arrivée, en tenue de cavalière, à ma grande surprise, il n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné de ce … garçon de mauvais genre dont j'ai dû te parler une fois.

\- Celui qui a bénéficié des largesses du Roi ?

\- Celui-là même ! Et crois-moi, il semblait fort bien connaître le prince. Je dirais même qu'il en était bien trop proche ! Et Heero est bien trop bon pour le rabrouer alors il s'est laissé faire…

Elle passa sous silence le tendre baiser que son prince avait « malencontreusement » donné à Duo lorsqu'il est monté. Elle n'était absolument pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu.

\- Ils ont sans doute lié d'amitié lors du précédent voyage. Le Roi a dit à mon père qu'il l'avait rencontré au Comté du Nord, alors qu'il était au service du Comte Enguerrand. Expliqua Dorothy, se rappelant la conversation de son père avec sa mère il y a quelques temps, louant la grande bonté du Roi.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il y a quelque magie en dessous…

\- Ne voyez-vous pas le mal là où il n'y en pas ? Répliqua la jeune blonde, un peu outrée.

\- Non Dorothy. Fit Réléna en secouant la tête. Vois-tu, je viens de croiser les trois princes, se rendant pour sûr dans les quartiers de leur père. Et… ce jeune homme les suivait, aux bras de ce… sournois de Quatre ! Si cela ne veut pas dire ce que ça veut dire !

\- Et… qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Reprit Dorothy, un peu perdue dans le raisonnement de son amie.

\- Mais c'est évident ! Je suis certaine, et je ne suis pas la seule, que le prince Trowa n'a pu que se laisser séduire par Quatre à l'aide de sa … magie. Tu as pu voir comme moi comment il guérit les gens ?

\- Certes… Mais ce n'est pas de la magie, le défendit Dorothy doucement.

\- Tu es bien naïve. Je pense que ce… Duo, je crois qu'il se nomme, a usé des mêmes stratagèmes pour approcher la famille royale. L'heure est grave, Dorothy, nous devons faire quelque chose, ou nous courons à notre perte !

Dorothy haussa les sourcils :

\- Réléna, je crains de ne pouvoir vous suivre à ce sujet. Le Roi protège le sieur Duo de par le statut qu'il lui a offert, et je ne le pense pas assez… bête pour se faire avoir ainsi. Le prince Heero n'est également pas quelqu'un de naïf.

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'intelligence, mais de magie ! Soutint la jeune femme, vigoureusement.

\- Vous utilisez des termes dangereux ! Si je puis me permettre, vous allez trop loin.

\- Nous verrons ! Dorothy, je dois en savoir plus ! Souhaites-tu m'apporter ton aide ?

\- Je suis votre amie, je le ferais. Mais je suis certaine que cela calmera vos funestes idées.

\- Que le ciel t'entende ! Mais je ne laisserais pas Heero tomber entre ses griffes…

Xxxxxxxx

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas réussi à tous vous réunir autour de notre table familiale. Et je suis vraiment heureux qu'une place de plus soit prise, évoqua le Roi, sur un ton jovial.

Duo rougit.

\- Trowa, Quatre, vos préparatifs avancent-ils comme vous le souhaitez ? Demande Ming-Na, curieuse. Nous sommes à cinq mois de la date.

\- Très bien, ma Reine. Répondit Quatre, respectueusement. Il ne nous reste plus guère de prestataires à coordonner. Et votre aide nous est tellement précieuse !

\- C'est un réel plaisir d'organiser ainsi le mariage de mon fils et de toi, Quatre ! répondit Ming-Na, sincèrement heureuse.

\- Puisque nous évoquons le sujet, il nous reste un dernier détail à voir, n'est-ce pas, Quatre ? reprit Trowa.

\- Certes ! affirma Quatre. Il nous restait encore à désigner une personne mais nous n'étions pas encore décidés. Pourtant, c'était une évidence.

\- Vous nous intriguez, répondit le Roi.

\- Quel est donc le rôle de cette personne ? s'enquit Wufei, qui avait suivi les préparatifs de très loin, ne s'y intéressant guère.

\- La cérémonie et les festivités ne seraient rien sans la musique. Il nous faut nommer le coordinateur qui choisira les musiciens et les musiques pour animer notre journée. Expliqua Quatre. C'est un rôle important.

\- Cela doit être un travail de titan, releva Duo, intéressé.

Il découvrait encore de nouvelles choses. Décidément, les traditions de ce royaume l'intriguaient fortement.

\- C'est exact ! Et il est grand temps de s'y mettre car il reste peu de temps pour choisir les musiciens et organiser les répétitions. Reconnut Quatre. Duo, si tu en es d'accord, avec Trowa nous souhaiterions que tu endosses ce rôle.

Le silence se fit autour de la table. Duo ouvrit la bouche, dans un cri muet de surprise mais ne sut que dire. Heero et Wufei le regardèrent, amusés. Trowa et Quatre attendaient patiemment sa réponse, et le couple royale s'amusait discrètement de sa déconfiture. Quatre reprit :

\- Duo, je suis bien conscient de la lourde tâche que nous souhaitons te confier mais en t'écoutant, je me suis dit qu'il était évident que ce serait toi. Ta musique est un enchantement, tu la sens mieux que personne, et surtout… je ne veux personne d'autre.

Duo avait refermé la bouche. Il avait toujours les yeux écarquillés, encore sous le coup de la surprise. Les mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, qui tentait d'y mettre un sens.

\- Je… je… Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, réussit-il à répondre enfin. Je ne sais pas si je suis digne d'un tel honneur.

\- Tu as un réel talent et c'est à nous à qui tu rends cet honneur si tu acceptes, pas l'inverse. Affirma Trowa.

\- Tu ne dois pas douter de toi, ce que tu accomplis chaque jour nous prouve la force que tu as en toi, hors du commun. Et si nous te le demandons, c'est que nous savons que tu réussiras. Affirma Quatre une nouvelle fois.

Duo les regarda tour à tour, encore dubitatif puis il sut ce qu'il devait répondre :

\- Je ne vois pas alors comment refuser une telle chose.

\- Tu acceptes alors ? Demanda Quatre, un peu inquiet.

\- J'accepte. Consentit Duo.

\- Je suis si heureux !

Quatre se leva et bisa son ami, ravi de l'avoir à ses côtés de cette manière pour son union. Trowa sourit et hocha la tête en signe de contentement. Heero serra discrètement la main de son compagnon sous la table, pour lui affirmer tout son soutien.

\- Pour fêter cela, j'aimerai que tu nous accordes l'honneur de nous faire écouter de nouveau tes belles mélodies, demanda le Roi.

\- Ce serait un honneur pour moi, mon Roi, fit Duo, en s'inclinant devant lui.

Il se positionna sur le piano puis laissa ses doigts choisir la mélodie appropriée. Chaque convive s'installa, bien à leur aise, dans le salon royal, pour profiter de ce moment hors du temps.

Tout en jouant, Duo avait la tête qui tournait. Quel honneur ! Et quelle responsabilité ils venaient de lui confier ! Une pensée le traversait cependant : peut-être que Quatre avait voulu lui trouver une « occupation » pour se sentir utile au château. Mais il avait le sentiment que cela allait bien plus loin. Il savait que ce mariage était très important pour ses deux amis. Ils ne lui confieraient pas ainsi une partie de sa réussite s'ils ne croyaient pas en lui. Son cœur se gonfla de joie et il se promit de tout donner pour être à la hauteur de cette confiance.

Xxxxxxxx

\- Tu es bien silencieux, mon ange. Tu repenses à la proposition de Quatre et de mon frère ?

Main dans la main, profitant des températures douces pour cette fin de soirée, Duo et Heero étaient sortis faire une balade digestive, suite au repas qui leur avait été servi. Duo était songeur, toujours dans l'expectative face à cette demande incongrue.

\- Ce serait te mentir que te dire que je n'y pense pas, en effet. J'ai accepté, car j'ai senti qu'un refus ne serait pas approprié mais…

\- … tu te demandes si tu n'aurais pas mieux fait de décliner ? continua Heero, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est juste … inconcevable cette demande. Cela fait ... tout au plus deux mois que l'on se connait ? Et je ne vous cause que des ennuis…

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, et tu le sais, gronda doucement Heero. Et le temps n'a guère d'importance, seuls les sentiments comptent.

Duo sentit qu'Heero parlait aussi… pour eux. Il soupira et dit alors :

\- Je dois vraiment m'excuser Heero.

\- De quoi ?

\- J'ai été … odieux, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Ce que je t'ai dit hier… C'était tellement horrible. Jamais je n'aurais dû te dire tout ça. Les mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

\- Duo, tu n'y es pour rien. Quatre m'avait prévenu que ça serait dur. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ainsi et j'en ai eu peur. Je n'ai sans doute pas réagi comme tu le souhaitais. Mais...je préfère que tu fasses sortir toutes ces mauvaises pensées plutôt que tu ne les gardes enfouis dans ton cœur, là où elles te font bien plus de mal.

Duo reposa sa tête contre l'épaule du prince :

\- J'aimerai qu'il n'y ait plus d'autres fois. Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter… et je ne veux plus te parler ainsi.

\- Si cela doit te permettre d'avancer, je serais prêt à tout entendre. N'est-ce pas mon rôle désormais ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent et Heero força Duo à le regarder :

\- Jamais tu ne dois garder pareilles angoisses te ronger. Je serais toujours là pour te répondre et te protéger. Duo, je t'aime. Plus que tout.

Duo soupira d'aise et enlaça fortement le prince pour toute réponse. Son cœur était au bord de l'explosion, tellement heureux. Mais il n'arrivait pas encore à lui dire.

Les mots ne sortaient pas.

 **A suivre...**


	18. Chapitre 18

Hello hello !

Ah la la, un mois et demi sans poster, j'ai même dû aller voir le précédent chapitre pour me rappeler où j'en étais ! Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Je me suis relue pour éviter au mieux toute incohérence sur la suite !

Pour me faire pardonner, voici la suite, sans coupure ! Alors que j'aurais pu aisément en faire deux chapitres. Les révélations, celles que vous attendiez (ou pas...) sont là ! Ce n'est pas pour cela que c'est terminé...

J'en profite pour faire une petite aparté : j'avais déjà prévenu que je connaissais un petit coup de mou. Eh bien, je tenais ici à remercier celles qui prennent un peu de temps pour me laisser des reviews car c'est typiquement grâce à ses "piqûres de rappel" que je me suis sentie obligée de revenir rapidement ! Alors, merci à Tenshia, Lili, Diri-chan pour leurs petits mots qui m'ont remis un pied à l'étrier.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce loooong chapitre !

 **Chapitre 18**

La dernière note retentit dans la salle et le silence se fit. Enjoint d'un geste vers la sortie, la jeune fille s'inclina respectueusement vers son jury et quitta la pièce.

\- Alors, votre avis ?

Duo se tourna vers son précepteur qui venait de lui poser la question, et répondit :

\- Ce sera elle.

\- Excellent choix, à mon sens !

\- Nous en avons donc fini. C'était la dernière, soupira-t-il de soulagement.

\- Exact. Nous allons pouvoir organiser la suite des préparatifs.

\- Je vais préparer la convocation aux répétitions. Et j'aimerai vous montrer demain matin mes choix de musique, si vous me l'autorisez, précepteur.

\- Bien entendu, Duo.

\- Merci Précepteur, pour toute cette aide précieuse que vous m'apportez.

Duo se leva et s'inclina devant le fier homme :

\- Je vous souhaite une très agréable fin de journée.

\- Vous de même, mon élève.

Duo quitta alors la salle de musique, pour rejoindre Heero dans ses quartiers. A travers les vitres du château, il pouvait apercevoir le soleil qui achevait sa course vers l'horizon, dans un camaïeu de couleurs chatoyant. Il avait bien travaillé aujourd'hui. Enfin, il pouvait dire ce soir que tous les musiciens étaient choisis pour assurer la partie musicale de la cérémonie.

Depuis un mois que cette tâche lui avait été confié, Duo n'avait pas arrêté une seule seconde. Il avait commencé par demander le concours de son précepteur, qui avait accepté – avec plaisir disons-le - de le seconder. Il avait ainsi appris qu'il était lui-même un musicien émérite et que son jugement lui serait précieux. Le jeune homme avait commencé par se renseigner sur les traditions d'une cérémonie de mariage, et son professeur lui fut d'une grande aide à ce sujet. Puis il avait invité des candidats volontaires à travers le royaume à se présenter à des sessions de test, pour faire son choix parmi les musiciens les plus compétents. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel engouement. Il en avait reçu au final plus de 200, pour n'en garder que 40.

Il avait vraiment eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais, lors des premières écoutes, il s'était rapidement senti à l'aise, laissant son instinct juger. Il avait été vite rassuré de voir le précepteur Guilhom le suivre globalement dans tous ses avis.

Maintenant, la suite devrait être bien plus plaisante mais aussi plus rigoureuse : organiser le groupe des élus pour en faire un ensemble musical attrayant et performant. Ses choix musicaux étaient faits, il n'y avait plus qu'à les faire travailler. Il sourit : cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Il devait reconnaître qu'il s'amusait vraiment beaucoup.

Pour l'heure, il rejoignait son prince pour un dîner en amoureux. Cette perspective le rendait heureux. Même s'il était ravi de déjeuner avec les trois frères et Quatre, leurs moments à deux étaient des moments privilégiés, qu'il recherchait par-dessus tout. Il avait conscience que ces instants leur permettaient d'avancer, à petits pas certes mais tout de même, vers leur vie future. Heero se montrait d'une patience d'ange. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, jamais de gestes déplacés. Duo se sentait si bien à ses côtés, comme jamais auparavant. Mais il aimerait qu'il se confie un peu plus. Il avait depuis longtemps compris qu'Heero lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Mais qu'il n'osait pas lui dévoiler. Il ressentait sa crainte, bien cachée mais bien visible à ses yeux. Duo ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait tant redouter, lui qui n'avait peur de rien. Mais il lui laissait choisir le bon moment pour lui dire.

\- Bonsoir mon bel ange. As-tu passé une bonne journée ?

Comment ne pas fondre alors qu'il était accueilli de si belle manière par l'homme de sa vie ? Celui-ci, se levant du canapé, l'accueillit les bras ouverts, inspirant son odeur dans le creux de son cou. Duo sentit le chatouillement léger mais le laissa faire. C'était une de ses petites manies comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs l'enserra lui aussi dans ses bras, dans une étreinte amoureuse. C'était bien ses gestes-là qui rassuraient Heero sur les sentiments que lui portait Duo, encore très avare de mots tendres.

\- Très bonne. J'ai mon orchestre !

\- Tu vas pouvoir commencer les choses sérieuses.

\- Oui. Je suis soulagé d'en avoir fini avec les choix. Ça a été long et fastidieux, mais je suis assez content.

\- Tu resplendis en tout cas. Tout cela t'a fait beaucoup de bien, reconnut Heero, dans un sourire doux.

Il admira au passage son compagnon, absolument splendide dans cette nouvelle tenue qu'il lui avait offerte : sa chemise blanche mettait très bien valeur la longue veste noire ouverte droite au col Mao qui lui conférait une posture bien plus adulte. Il avait juste attaché ses cheveux, qui avaient bien poussé, en catogan.

Duo sentit ses joues se chauffer légèrement, sentant le regard appréciateur :

\- Je me sens… bien en effet. Mais tu y es aussi pour beaucoup.

Il releva alors la tête, et apposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres de son compagnon. Même s'il fut surpris de cette trop rare audace, Heero l'accueillit avec grand plaisir. C'était si bon de se sentir aimé ainsi. Il resserra son étreinte, voulant à tout prix le sentir encore dans ses bras. Puis il le relâcha, et lui dit :

\- Que dirais-tu de souper ? Le repas est servi et tu dois avoir faim.

\- J'ai vu la table en effet. Cela m'a ouvert l'appétit !

Ils rejoignirent la salle à manger, et s'installèrent tous les deux. La table était presque trop grande pour eux deux, mais Hilde les avait installés à proximité comme à l'habitude. Duo raconta sa journée à Heero, qui sourit une nouvelle fois en le voyant si volubile.

\- Et toi, tu n'as pas eu de difficultés sur tes dossiers ? S'enquit Duo, une fois son récit terminé.

\- Non, je dois dire que tout est calme et c'est tant mieux. Il y a cependant une chose que je dois te dire.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? Fit Duo en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rien de grave, mon ange ! Le rassura doucement le prince. Le Roi a décidé de réunir la cour demain pour officialiser ton arrivée et ton futur poste au sein de notre conseil.

\- Déjà ? S'étonna Duo, tout à coup intimidé. N'est-ce pas prématuré ?

\- N'avais-tu pas déjà trouvé prématuré de la part du précepteur Guilhom de te proposer de prendre sa suite ? Reprit Heero.

\- Oui, certes. Et j'avoue que j'ai du mal encore à me faire à cette idée…

Dire que Duo avait été surpris ce jour-là était un euphémisme : il était resté complètement hébété pendant quelques minutes, sans savoir quoi répondre à son professeur qui lui avait posé la question – sans réellement lui poser d'ailleurs.

\- Nous en avons déjà discuté. Je comprends tes inquiétudes mais elles sont infondées. Fais-nous confiance si tu ne peux faire confiance à toi-même. Le gronde gentiment Heero, le voyant repartir dans ses inquiétudes.

\- Je le sais mais…

\- Le Roi approuve totalement cette décision. Le coupa le prince cadet. Il a entendu aussi que beaucoup s'interrogeaient sur ta présence entre nos murs, désormais connu de tous, et pour couper court à toute rumeur malveillante, il a jugé qu'il était temps de te donner une réelle existence et donc, une réelle implication.

Duo resta silencieux puis dit :

\- Je m'en remets au jugement du Roi… mais je ne vais pas savoir comment me comporter… Je me sens effrayé.

Son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine, tellement l'étau qui l'enserrait lui faisait mal. Il savait que cela devait se passer ainsi mais il aurait tant voulu gagner encore un peu d'aplomb, chose qui lui manquait cruellement… Affronter les regards de tous ces aristocrates rompus au jeu du pouvoir ne l'enchantait guère mais il se rassurait en remarquant qu'il était lui-même bien entouré.

Heero, le voyant dans ses pensées, se leva alors et vint tendrement l'enlacer par derrière, espérant secrètement que tout cela ne déclencherait pas une nouvelle crise d'angoisse. Son compagnon n'en avait pas refait depuis la dernière fois. Duo ne s'en rendait pas compte mais Heero avait aménagé son temps comme il avait pu, évitant voyages trop longs et absences au-delà d'une journée. Son père, compréhensif, avait accepté de le laisser faire, si tant est que cela ne durait pas trop longtemps et ne surchargeait pas trop son frère. Le prince sentait de son côté que Duo évoluait, acceptant de vivre à nouveau, acceptant d'envisager une _suite_ à son histoire.

Mais tout cela était encore bien fragile, la moindre brèche pouvant sans peine faire s'écrouler l'édifice. Heero s'évertuait à les combler dès qu'elles apparaissaient… quand il les voyait. Mais il ne les ressentait pas toutes. Il était cependant conscient de l'une d'elles, qu'il avait pourtant les moyens de combler : son secret, qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à dévoiler. Il avait bien compris que Duo savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et cela le rendait honteux.

\- Je vais bien, Hee-chan. Cela me bouleverse, mais ta présence m'apaise. Si tu es à mes côtés, je me sentirais fort, le rassura Duo, face au silence de son compagnon, si lourd de sens.

\- Je ne peux envisager ma place ailleurs qu'à tes côtés, Duo.

Duo frissonna. Les déclarations d'Heero le rendaient à chaque fois euphorique. Il priait pour que le rêve ne prenne jamais fin. Il ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête dans le creux de ce torse puissant, se laissant caresser par ses mains si douces.

Xxxxxxx

Le Roi n'avait pas menti. La cour était réunie autour de lui, dans la grande salle du trône. Le Roi et la Reine n'étaient pas encore arrivés, mais l'estrade où avaient été installées les assises royales était prête à les accueillir. Elle surplombait la salle, de manière à ce que le Roi puisse s'adresser à chaque sujet, en le voyant distinctement. Duo resta en bas, non loin cependant pour ne pas avoir à traverser toute la salle si le Roi l'appelait. Il jeta un regard circulaire pour se familiariser avec les gens présents. L'ancien favori reconnut de loin le père de Quatre, en compagnie de son fils, en grande discussion avec un homme de haute stature qu'il ne connaissait pas. Quelques conseillers lui semblaient également vaguement familiers, mais pour la plupart, il ne les reconnaissait pas. Ils étaient tous en tenue aristocratique, et le Royaume de Sank aimait bien les couleurs ! Contrairement au Comté du Nord, tout étincelait ici. Comme on était le soir, le Roi avait fait allumer les flambeaux qui jetaient à la salle une lueur particulière. Toute la salle était décorée de tentures aux murs, alternées avec des tableaux de belle facture représentant sans doute les descendants de la famille royale.

Tout respirait la bienveillance et la chaleur. Mais Duo ne se départissait pas de son stress. Il avait hâte que tout cela soit terminé.

\- Duo, ne fixez donc pas ainsi avec autant de méfiance la cour présentement sous vos yeux, retentit la voix sévère de son précepteur, le faisant sursauter. Vous apprendrez à connaître tout ce _beau_ monde, à force de les côtoyer.

Le précepteur Guilhom vint rejoindre le jeune homme dans la salle et resta à ses côtés.

\- Précepteur Guilhom… soupira Duo, soulagé de ne plus être seul. Je le sais bien, mais je ne peux guère cacher que je ne suis pas à mon aise avec tout ce monde.

\- Il s'agit déjà de les identifier. Commença le professeur. Vous connaissez le conseiller Raberba Winner ?

\- Oui, il s'agit du père du Quatre.

\- C'est cela, mais aussi et surtout l'un des premiers conseillers du Roi. Celui qui discute avec lui est aussi un haut personnage : il s'agit du Duc de Catalonia, le général des armées du Roi.

\- Ah oui ? Fit Duo, scrutant attentivement ce grand homme.

\- Il te sera important de le connaître. Cet homme-là…

Ecoutant attentivement son professeur lui présenter les membres éminents de la cour, il en oublia jusqu'à la raison qui l'avait amené à être présent. Il essaya d'imprimer les visages que lui montrait son précepteur, attentif au moindre détail. Il remarqua au passage la présence de la duchesse de Peacrecraft, en compagnie de sa fille et de son amie Dorothy, entrevue ce fameux jour. Il se fit la remarque que la cour, c'était aussi tous ces personnages, et que de fait, elle comptait nombre de personnalités différentes avec qui il faudra composer dorénavant. Il espérait secrètement que son précepteur ne le lâcherait pas prématurément dans cette marée humaine dans laquelle il n'était pas à son aise.

Quand le Roi s'assit sur son trône, suivi de ses trois fils, et de sa Reine, le silence se fit et le précepteur se tut alors instantanément, dirigeant son regard vers le Roi et poussant Duo à faire de même. Ils restèrent à proximité de l'estrade royale, pour que le Roi puisse les voir de bonne manière. Attendant un silence total, le Roi Lowe se leva alors et prit la parole :

\- Mes chers conseillers, membres de ma cour, braves sieurs, gentes dames, damoiseaux et damoiselles, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon invitation de ce jour. Je souhaitais, comme chaque année, vous remercier de vos actions à mes côtés, en vous offrant ce buffet aux milles mets, et vous faire des annonces sur des événements importants à venir.

Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Ces moments où le Roi les réunissaient étaient précieux : il en profitait pour préciser la teneur des prochains grands projets et parfois des promotions, des événements spéciaux. Si on ne voulait pas être à la merci des rumeurs, grand fléau fui par les plus sages, il était primordial d'être attentif à ses messages.

\- Comme vous le savez tous, le prochain grand événement que le royaume va être amené à célébrer sera le mariage de mon premier fils Trowa, qui sera uni à Quatre, dont la destinée a été scellée depuis si longtemps.

Il regarda tendrement son premier fils, assis à sa droite. Quatre dans l'assemblée, restait droit et fier, faisant fi des regards admiratifs mais parfois aussi envieux, dédaigneux et craintifs que certains posaient sur lui.

\- Les parchemins d'invitations sont tous prêts, et vous seront distribués pendant la soirée. Pour certains de mes conseillers, je leur demanderai de bien vouloir faire les messagers. Cette haute tâche vous sera confiée par mon premier conseiller, et père de Quatre, qui viendra vous voir au cours de cette soirée.

Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever, à qui aurait l'honneur de transmettre certaines de ces invitations, perçues comme des marques de haute estime de la part de la royauté. Le Roi leva une fois son sceptre pour obtenir à nouveau le silence, qui se fit très rapidement.

\- Je souhaitais profiter de cette fête pour éclaircir un autre point. La présence de ce jeune homme que vous connaissez désormais tous de vue mais pas de nom. Duo, avance-toi je te prie.

Priant pour ne pas rougir devant cette assemblée, tout à coup si attentive, il avança vers l'estrade, évitant de regarder au passage les trois princes pour ne pas davantage le déstabiliser. Il s'arrêta aux côtés du Roi, qui posa alors sa main sûre sur son épaule, le forçant à se tourner vers son auditoire.

\- Je vous présente ainsi officiellement Duo, mon protégé. Il est originaire du Comté du Nord, où j'ai eu le privilège de faire sa connaissance lors de mon dernier voyage. Ses talents et son immense potentiel ont tout particulièrement attiré mon attention et m'ont persuadé que sa place était parmi nous et surtout, à mes côtés.

A l'arrière, un peu dans la lune, Trowa fronça soudain les sourcils : d'où pouvait bien provenir cette brusque vague de haine qu'il avait ressentie ? Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à son frère cadet qui, lui-même, faisait une tête identique. C'en était presque étouffant.

\- Duo a bénéficié depuis son arrivée des enseignements du précepteur Guilhom que vous connaissez tous, continua le Roi, en désignant au passage le précepteur dans la salle, et dont vous reconnaissez les immenses compétences. Et je suis heureux de vous annoncer que Duo prendra sa suite dans ses fonctions de précepteur royal quand il le jugera prêt.

Un brouhaha retentit à cette annonce, alors que Duo tentait de garder contenance. Il essaya d'accrocher un regard amical, pour ne pas être tenter de s'enfuir, loin de tous. Le précepteur l'observait, d'un air toujours aussi sévère, l'exhortant ainsi à rester digne et à ne pas paniquer. Il finit par tomber sur les yeux de Quatre, qui le fixait d'un air si fier, et en ressentit un réel soulagement. Non, il ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait des précieux amis qui comptaient sur lui.

\- Trowa et Quatre lui ont également confié la gestion musicale de leur cérémonie de mariage, tâche dans laquelle nous pourrons l'admirer très bientôt. Je souhaite que vous lui réserviez votre meilleur accueil au sein de notre cour.

Le Roi réaffirma son étreinte sur l'épaule de Duo, lui transmettant de nouveau tout son soutien puis lui indiqua l'escalier, pour lui signifier qu'il en avait terminé avec lui. Il se rassit, mettant fin à son concis mais efficace discours. Il sentait bien qu'il avait ébranlé certains esprits mais cette cour ne devait jamais s'endormir sur ces lauriers. Les bousculer était ce qu'il aimait faire de mieux… mais il ne l'avouerait jamais. Duo arrivait à point nommé pour ajouter du sang neuf à cette cour qui végétait et qui se montrait trop sûre parfois de sa légitimité. Alors que Duo descendait tranquillement l'estrade, soulagé que tout cela soit ainsi terminé, une voix retentit :

\- Mon Roi, je souhaiterai prendre à la parole !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'impudente qui osait ainsi prendre la parole devant sa Majesté. Faisant fi des regards choqués et étonnés qui la fixaient, Réléna s'avançait d'un pas décidé vers le devant de l'estrade, révélant son visage outrageusement maquillé. Le Roi, un peu surpris, la dévisagea, avant de répondre :

\- Damoiselle Peacrecraft, que me vaut l'honneur d'une telle intervention ?

Il sentit ses deux premiers fils se tendre à ses côtés, sans comprendre leur réaction pour autant.

\- Mon Roi, commença Réléna en s'inclinant. Vos décisions ont toujours été d'une justesse remarquable, vous faites preuve d'une telle clairvoyance dans la gouvernance de notre royaume et le peuple vous aime d'un amour incommensurable. Mais … j'avoue rester dans l'expectative d'une telle décision au sujet de ce … jeune homme que l'on ne connait pas et qui n'est pas issu de notre milieu.

Le Roi fronça les sourcils : toute fille des Peacrecraft qu'elle était, elle faisait preuve d'une réelle effronterie en pareil moment. Il vit d'un coup d'œil sa mère livide observer la dernière facétie de sa fille avec beaucoup d'inquiétude.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait gêner ma _décision_ , jeune damoiselle. Le rang et la famille ne sont pas des critères de choix, et j'ose espérer que vous avez conscience que le talent seul puisse suffire à justifier d'une promotion.

La froideur du ton du monarque fit frissonner la jeune fille mais engoncée dans sa jalousie, elle continua à cracher son fiel, devant une cour éberluée et un Duo figé par tant de rancœur qu'il ne pensait pas avoir pu susciter. Elle ne vit pas le regard de Heero se figer sur elle, laissant peu à peu transparaître de la colère, ni celui de Trowa, dont le malaise grandissait. Il sentait que le drame était proche, mais le prince aîné ne savait pas encore comment réagir pour l'éviter.

\- Ne pensez-vous pas que la cour a le droit de savoir d'où il vient _réellement_ ? Continua Réléna. Ne devons-nous pas nous poser des questions sur sa personnalité qui de mon point de vue, pourrait dénoter un certain opportunisme ? Après avoir partagé pendant des années la couche du Comte Enguerrand, un ennemi avéré de la royauté, ne pouvons-nous pas nous poser la question de sa réelle loyauté ?

A ces mots, Duo se sentit mal et mit la main sur son cœur. Comment ? Comment savait-elle ? La cour s'étonna bruyamment à ces paroles, commençant à le regarder en chuchotant à l'oreille du voisin. L'ancien favori sentit une violente nausée s'emparer de lui. Puis tout se précipita : alors que Réléna allait continuer à enfoncer le clou, elle porta les mains à son cou, comme prise d'un malaise subit. S'effondrant sur les genoux, elle devint vite blafarde, semblant chercher de l'air autour d'elle. Trowa se mit debout précipitamment, et levant la main devant lui, d'un geste discret, il éteignit les flambeaux qui éclairaient la salle, la plongeant dans le noir. Sautant au bas de l'estrade, profitant de la confusion générale, il saisit Duo par le bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Emmène Heero avec toi, vite ! Eloigne-le d'ici !

Duo, encore nauséeux et sans rien comprendre, ne put se soustraire à cette injonction, et se précipita, comme mu par une force étrangère, sur l'estrade, heureusement toute proche. Heero était encore assis sur son siège, mais semblait figé. Un rayon de lune éclaira une partie de son visage alors que Duo chercha à capter son regard. Il eut un mouvement de recul alors qu'il s'aperçut… que ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées, faisant disparaître totalement ce bleu cobalt dont il était fou. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait, pourquoi Heero était si crispé, la mâchoire serrée, ne réagissant pas à sa présence. Mais ce qu'il comprenait, c'est qu'il devait à tout prix l'éloigner de cette salle, de manière impérieuse.

\- Heero, Heero, tu dois venir avec moi !

Il tenta de le prendre par le bras mais il ne bougeait pas. Pris de peur, il raffermit sa prise, le secouant plus violemment :

\- Heero, s'il te plait ! On doit s'en aller !

Sa voix apeurée fit réagir le prince cadet, qui tourna alors la tête vers lui, toujours très tendu. Dans la salle, la cour entourait Réléna, encore à terre. Quatre s'était précipité lors de son malaise, tentant de dissimuler au regard de la cour cette crise dont la teneur était anormale. Le prince Trowa avait heureusement ajouté à la confusion en éteignant les lumières, facilitant son action. Il vit d'un coup d'œil Duo sortir précipitamment de la pièce, suivi de Heero qui lui tenait la main. Il soupira de soulagement et vit alors la jeune fille reprendre quelques couleurs, tout en restant sans connaissance.

\- Réléna ! Ma fille, que lui arrive-t-il ? S'écria une voix à ses côtés.

\- Madame la Duchesse, ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense à un choc. Elle a fait un malaise sans nul doute, expliqua Quatre, d'un ton calme.

Des serviteurs commençaient à rentrer dans la salle, équipés de quelques flambeaux, ramenant la lumière auprès des convives agités. Le Roi et la Reine avaient déjà été évacués par les soldats, avec Wufei. Trowa et Quatre tentèrent de jeter la confusion dans les esprits :

\- J'ai cru qu'elle s'étouffait… J'ai cru à l'action du diable ! Expliqua la duchesse, visiblement choquée.

\- Vous ne devez pas penser ainsi, Madame la Duchesse. Votre fille était probablement déjà malade en arrivant ici, ce qui expliquerait son attitude quelque peu… étonnante, répondit Trowa, d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

\- Prince, je vous sais gré de vouloir dédouaner ma fille, mais j'aimerai entendre des explications de sa bouche. Quelle honte a-t-elle jeté sur sa famille en agissant ainsi ! Gronda la duchesse, visiblement très en colère, oubliant très vite sa peur.

\- Je comprends, Madame la Duchesse. Mais pour l'heure, elle doit recevoir des soins, reprit le prince.

\- Oui… Oui, bien sûr.

Deux serviteurs furent mandatés pour l'emmener dans l'aile médicale, réservée aux soins.

\- Je vais m'occuper des soins, Trowa, histoire de m'assurer que nulle trace ne subsiste de ce qui s'est passé ce soir, chuchota Quatre, à l'oreille de son bien-aimé.

\- Sois-en remercié, Quatre. Si jamais je devais agir, fais-le moi savoir dès que possible, lui répondit le prince.

\- Je prie pour que cela ne soit pas le cas. Va t'enquérir de l'état de ton frère. Je crains que Duo ne soit pas suffisamment armé pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé… Et ton frère va avoir du mal à parler…

\- Pour cela, il va falloir leur faire confiance. Rétorqua Trowa d'un ton ferme. Malheureusement, mon frère n'a pas pris les devants, comme je lui avais pourtant conseillé à maintes reprises. Maintenant, je crois qu'il ne peut plus guère s'y soustraire… Et il va bien falloir tout leur amour pour surmonter cette épreuve…

Xxxxxxxx

L'esprit de Duo était tourmenté. Il se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers leur quartier, symbole de protection à ses yeux. Il sentait bien la main de Heero dans la sienne, qu'il serrait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, mais il n'osait pas le regarder. Il voulait d'abord être sûr qu'il ne s'envolerait pas lorsqu'il le lâcherait.

\- Duo…

Heero l'appelait, tout doucement.

\- Duo… lâche-moi.

\- Non.

\- Duo…

\- Non. Je ne te lâcherais pas avant que nous soyons chez nous.

Heero se tut alors. Au ton employé, il comprit qu'il avait été bien trop loin et que Duo ne cèderait pas. Il n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler, et maintenant, aucun doute, le moment qu'il craignait tant était arrivé. Il allait devoir tout lui expliquer. Son ange, l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, allait se fâcher, lui en vouloir terriblement, même certainement le rejeter et son cœur se serra durement à cette idée. Il ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme ça. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi alors que l'avenir se dessinait devant leurs yeux et que les nuages se dissipaient peu à peu ? Il se sentait terriblement coupable et comprit alors, mais un peu tard, les avertissements éclairés de son frère…

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans leurs quartiers, et pénétrèrent dans leur appartement sans avoir été suivis. Alors seulement, lorsque la porte fut fermée, Duo consentit à lâcher Heero, et lui fit face. Il vit dans un premier temps avec soulagement que ses pupilles étaient redevenues normales, et ensuite, que ce dernier le fixait… avec beaucoup d'angoisse. Alors, il se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer et l'agripper de toutes ses forces, et dit :

\- Hee-chan… Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi… pourquoi tu es devenu comme ça ? J'ai eu si peur… Tu ne me répondais pas à mes appels, tu ne semblais plus là.

Surpris de sa réaction, Heero répondit à son étreinte dans un premier temps, puis le repoussa brusquement, reprenant conscience de la réalité de la situation :

\- Duo, je suis désolé … Je ne voulais pas te faire peur… Je … je ne mérite pas que tu t'inquiètes ainsi…

Reculant, encore confus, il buta contre une chaise sur lequel il s'assit brutalement. Duo le regarda faire, le regard plein d'incompréhension. Pourquoi le rejetait-il ainsi ?

\- Hee-chan…

\- Ne m'approche pas !

Le prince avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Il revivait la scène une nouvelle fois, sentant remonter en lui tous les sentiments de haine qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là envers Réléna et qui l'avait envahi, sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. Il n'avait pas réussi à les combattre cette fois-ci. Il savait bien pourtant que le jour où il se relâcherait, le jour où il confierait son cœur à quelqu'un, toute cette protection, toute cette carapace qu'il avait si péniblement bâti disparaîtrait, le laissant démuni… et si vulnérable.

Il en avait fait une belle démonstration ce soir. Et devant lui.

\- Heero… ne me rejette pas, s'il te plait…

La voix de Duo était chevrotante, pleine de sanglots contenus. Voir son compagnon dans un tel état de détresse était nouveau pour lui et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Heero sentait qu'il avait peur et que son cœur débordait de tristesse. Et il était responsable de tout ça. Il avait peur de _lui_ , maintenant.

\- Duo, je suis désolé, désolé, désolé…

Mais le prince refusait obstinément de relever la tête, pour ne pas croiser le regard de son compagnon, laissant celui-ci dans l'expectative. Duo se refusait de le voir ainsi, dans une détresse aussi profonde. Il devait l'aider, c'était son rôle après tout. Heero avait tant fait pour lui, et maintenant, à son tour, il semblait avoir besoin de lui. Il s'approcha alors résolument, sans lui laisser le temps de protester, et s'accroupit au pied de son amour :

\- Hee-chan, relève la tête… regarde-moi s'il te plait.

Heero refusa d'un signe de tête :

\- Hee-chan, tu as besoin d'aide, tu as besoin … de moi, laisse-moi t'aider.

\- Non, Duo. Non. Je suis trop dangereux… J'ai cru… j'ai cru un moment que j'y arriverais. Je voulais y croire. Mes sentiments pour toi sont tellement forts, je n'ai pu lutter. Et j'aurai dû.

Duo accusa le coup. Ainsi, cela remettait même en cause l'amour qu'il avait pour lui ? Il refusait d'y croire. Son cœur se mit à hurler : jamais il n'accepterait une telle chose. Jamais. Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, il osa lui tenir tête :

\- Heero, je n'accepterais pas que tu remettes en cause quoi que ce soit, sans même que je ne comprenne ce qui t'arrives. Sans même que je ne puisse avoir mon mot à dire. Je fais partie de ta vie et tu fais partie de la mienne, et quoi que tu en dises, c'est trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi à exprimer ses sentiments ainsi et craignit un instant les reproches du Prince. Malgré tout, ses paroles trouvèrent un écho réconfortant et Heero commença à parler d'une voix faible :

\- Si je t'avoue tout, tu me haïras. Et je ne veux pas voir cela.

\- Je ne peux l'envisager un seul instant, insista Duo, d'une voix douce, toujours accroupi à ses pieds et en écartant délicatement ses mains de son visage, pour revoir ses yeux.

Heero hésita et finit par dire :

\- Même si je te dis que ces mains… ont tué ?

Duo resta un instant muet de stupeur… mais se reprit très vite. Posant délicatement sa tête sur ses genoux, sous les yeux ébahis de son compagnon, il répondit :

\- Raconte-moi…

Heero était confus. Il ne l'avait pas lâché. Il n'avait même pas fait mine de reculer. Sa voix avait repris toute sa douceur, l'apaisant légèrement. Que devait-il faire ? Etait-ce le moment ? Le bon moment ? Y'en aurait-il vraiment, de _bon_ moment ? Il ne voulait plus rien lui cacher. S'ils devaient continuer, s'il voulait réussir à lui faire sa demande sans arrière-pensées, s'il voulait le garder tout simplement à ses côtés, il _devait_ lui dire. Il soupira longuement puis commença :

\- Je suis …ce qu'on appelle un _eximius_ , comme mon frère Trowa, et comme ma mère la Reine Hikari. Je fais partie de ces êtres que t'a déjà décrit Quatre, quand il t'a parlé des esprits.

Duo, toujours sur ses genoux, écarquilla les yeux mais n'émit aucun son pour ne pas le troubler. La surprise était grande, même pour lui. Ainsi… ainsi, cela expliquait pas mal de choses. Il répondit :

\- Je me souviens… Des hommes doués d'une force apparentée à la magie…

\- Oui… tu as vu cette force maudite à l'œuvre ce soir…

Cette fois, la colère dominait dans la voix du prince, faisant légèrement frissonner Duo. C'était une voix qu'il supportait mal.

\- Explique-moi Hee-chan. Je veux savoir ce qui te ronge à ce point…

Heero soupira de nouveau, il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Puis, il reprit :

\- Un _eximius_ , quand il est enfant, est surtout encadré et éduqué par son parent _eximius_ , dans mon cas, ma mère. Elle est décédée quand j'avais deux ans, et Trowa, cinq. Il a pu bénéficier de ses premiers enseignements, mais pas moi. J'étais bien trop jeune. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec cette force que je ressentais au fond de moi. Trowa, lui, le vit très bien. Est-ce que cela vient du décès prématuré de notre mère ? Je ne peux que supposer.

\- Vous êtes donc restés livrés à vous-même ? Interrogea Duo, sans se départir de son calme apparent.

\- Non, mais la suite fut résolument plus difficile à gérer. Les pouvoirs d'un enfant mettent du temps à se développer. Ce qui a été compliqué, c'est que les miens se sont manifestés très tôt. Trowa m'a un peu servi de gardien quand notre mère est décédée. Il avait déjà compris beaucoup de choses. Et à partir de nos six ans, il était obligatoire de suivre les enseignements du temple et mon père y a veillé particulièrement, tout en protégeant efficacement notre secret. Je me rappelle qu'il ne m'a pas laissé le choix, malgré mon opposition. Cela a été le premier réel conflit avec mon père.

\- Pourquoi… ce refus ?

\- Je me sentais vraiment très mal. Je ne supportais que peu le fait de me sentir anormal et pas maître de mon corps. Encore aujourd'hui, si je _la_ laisse m'envahir, je ne contrôle rien, je me sens hors de moi, et je déteste perdre pied ainsi. Et que faire de ce don… qui n'avait pu sauver ma mère ?

Duo comprenait bien ce qu'il voulait dire : il avait déjà remarqué que Heero avait une personnalité très forte et indépendante. De fait, il aimait décider par lui seul.

\- Cet enseignement ne devait-il pas t'apprendre à contrôler cela ? Pour mieux… vivre avec ?

\- Il paraît… répondit Heero, la voix pleine d'amertume. Mais les anciens du temple ont visiblement eu beaucoup de difficultés, et ont échoué.

Heero soupira encore une fois, puis poursuivit :

\- J'étais un enfant extrêmement colérique, et mes crises de rage étaient particulièrement dévastatrices. Enfin, je n'ai que peu de souvenirs de tout cela… On me l'a rapporté. Pour me contenir, et éviter que je ne blesse quelqu'un, on m'avait enfermé au temple pendant un temps. C'était aussi pour protéger le secret. Mais mon père l'a mal vécu et a ordonné ma libération, en échange de quoi il avait promis aux anciens de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour me surveiller. Pour me calmer, il m'a autorisé à ne suivre les enseignements du temple que lorsque je me sentirais vraiment prêt. Et j'ai accepté. Je pense qu'il ne pensait pas réellement que je ne les reprendrais pas. Entre temps, il s'est remarié et Ming Na s'est montrée comme une véritable mère pour moi. Mes crises ont disparu et je suis devenu à son contact un enfant _normal_. J'ai choisi d'oublier le fardeau que je portais enfoui en moi et j'ai refusé de recommencer les enseignements du temple. Je voulais tout laisser derrière moi.

Il refit une pause, c'était si dur de déterrer tout cela. Duo s'en aperçut et lui serra tout doucement les mains, qui ne pouvaient maîtriser leur tremblement.

\- Mais… Mais un jour, lorsque Wufei avait trois ans, et moi dix, il a été enlevé au sein même de nos jardins par deux criminels. Bien sûr, tout le royaume était sur le qui-vive. Notre Père avait envoyé ses troupes retrouver mon petit frère, et moi j'ai été voir Trowa, le suppliant de nous aider à le trouver. Il maîtrisait déjà très bien sa force. Nous l'avons cherché en parallèle, utilisant son don pour aller plus vite, mais à l'écart des soldats qui ne devaient rien savoir. Nous l'avons … retrouvé les premiers.

Duo attendit la suite. Il sentit que le récit prenait un tournant car la voix devenait plus incisive. Il ne devait pas le brusquer :

\- Lorsque j'ai vu mon petit frère, attaché et inconscient dans le coin de cette cabane, alors j'ai complètement perdu le contrôle de moi-même. Je me souviens juste que la porte de la maison a volé, et quand j'ai repris mes esprits, les deux hommes étaient morts, tués par les débris de bois que j'avais projeté sur eux. Trowa me retenait, hurlant, pleurant pour me faire revenir à moi. Il m'avait avoué plus tard que plus que de me voir tuer ces hommes, il avait vraiment eu peur que je ne revienne pas à moi. Et moi j'ai eu très peur car je ne me rappelais plus de rien, j'ai juste _compris_ que j'étais responsable de ce… carnage.

Duo déglutit. Mon Dieu, quel cauchemar…

\- La suite est elle-aussi très confuse. Je me suis complètement renfermé et j'ai enterré cette histoire dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire. Je ne voulais plus jamais revoir cela. Je me suis haï. Et Trowa a sans doute raison : je cherchais à me protéger en créant cette distance avec les autres. Je ne voulais plus prendre de risque. Mais… le mal est fait. J'ai tué… et j'ai failli recommencer ce soir.

Heero releva alors la tête, recherchant malgré tout le regard de son compagnon. Ça y est, il savait tout. Il allait le rejeter maintenant, et il serait de nouveau seul. Comme il aurait dû le rester.

Mais loin d'être effrayé, ou même dégoûté, Duo lui jeta un regard tellement doux, mêlant compassion, profonde inquiétude et … compréhension ? Il se releva pour se mettre à sa hauteur et s'assit alors directement sur ses genoux, pour l'enlacer fort, très fort, aussi fort qu'il le put. Il dit doucement :

\- Mon Dieu Hee-chan…. Comment as-tu pu réussir à me cacher cela aussi longtemps ? Comment as-tu réussi à enfermer cette douleur dans ton propre cœur, et à souffrir ainsi sans pouvoir le partager vraiment avec quiconque ? De telles souffrances depuis si longtemps...j'en suis tellement attristé. Je ressens tes angoisses, je ressens tes craintes dans tes mots. Mais… tu n'es plus seul. Tu n'as plus à te battre tout seul maintenant.

Heero ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que Duo voulait lui dire et il insista :

\- N'as-tu pas compris ce que je viens de dire ? N'as-tu pas peur de moi ? Je suis dangereux...je suis le pire des criminels.

Duo le regarda alors et d'un air grave répondit :

\- Peur ? Mais oui, j'ai peur.

Heero ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il le savait. Mais l'ancien favori poursuivit rapidement :

\- J'ai peur de ce pouvoir que je ne connais pas, oui. J'ai peur oui, mais pas de _toi_. J'ai peur _pour_ toi. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait t'arriver de mal si tout cela nous dépassait. Si le pire devait t'arriver, je ne m'en remettrais pas car aujourd'hui ta vie m'est plus précieuse que la mienne.

Heero écoutait, très confus mais s'abreuvant de chaque mot.

\- Je me rappelle très bien de ce que Quatre m'a appris, sur votre dualité. Le bien mais aussi le mal. L'importance de maîtriser ce que tu nommes Force, qui peut te détruire aussi. Je ne veux pas te perdre, c'est ça qui me fait terriblement peur.

\- Mais … j'ai tué, Duo. Comment pourrais-tu me pardonner ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi à qui tu dois demander pardon ! S'exclama le jeune homme. C'est à toi-même, en acceptant ce qui s'est passé et en t'autorisant le pardon. Je ne minimiserais pas un tel acte mais il a été motivé par l'amour de ton frère… et tu n'étais pas toi-même. Tu étais un enfant livré à toi-même, tributaire d'un pouvoir que tu ne maîtrisais pas.

\- Ces personnes avaient certainement une famille, à qui je les ais arrachés. Rétorqua le prince.

\- N'oublie pas qu'elles ont commis un crime, qui pour moi fait partie des pires : arracher un enfant à sa famille. Tu as sauvé ton frère d'une mort certaine ! Personne ne t'en veut aujourd'hui pour cela, ce serait inconcevable ! Lui opposa Duo, fermement.

Dans tous ces scénarios qui avaient eu le temps de naître dans son esprit, aucun ne lui proposait une telle issue : Heero était perdu. Duo le gardait dans ses bras, sa chaleur n'avait pas disparu et il ne l'avait pas rejeté. Il essayait même de justifier ces crimes qu'il refusait d'accepter. Et pourtant, maintenant, il savait tout.

\- Duo…. Tu ne vas pas … m'abandonner ?

Duo s'autorisa alors le premier sourire de cette difficile soirée.

\- Comment le pourrais-je… Tu as emprisonné mon cœur à la première minute où je t'ai vu, et je n'envisage plus rien sans toi à mes côtés…

Heero relâcha alors la pression énorme qui s'était emparé de son corps, tendu à l'extrême et enlaça lui aussi son compagnon, soulagé de le retrouver.

\- Heero…

\- Hn ?

\- Je t'aime.

Le cœur du prince cadet explosa alors face à la marée d'émotions humaines qui vinrent le gonfler d'un seul coup : amour, passion, joie, tendresse… bonheur intense. Il lui avait dit.

\- Duo…. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux. Peu importe tout cela maintenant…. Ces trois mots resteront mes biens les plus précieux.

Muet d'émotion, lui aussi heureux d'avoir enfin pu exprimer ses sentiments, Duo déposa un léger baiser sur la bouche de son compagnon. Celui-ci répondit avec un peu plus de ferveur, laissant transparaître les émotions intenses qu'il ressentait à ce moment-même. Enchanté, il sentit que Duo lui répondait sans réserve. Le baiser s'éternisa, devenant alors plus sensuel. Alors le prince osa ouvrir légèrement sa bouche, titillant les lèvres de son ami pour lui en quémander l'entrée, mais sans empressement aucun, lui laissant la possibilité de refuser. Mais Duo ne prit pas peur : à cet instant, il avait tellement envie de se sentir proche d'Heero, de le goûter, de le sentir _amoureux_. Il sentait qu'ils avaient franchi une étape cruciale ce soir : plus aucun secret n'entachait leur relation désormais. Il entrouvrit lui aussi légèrement ses lèvres, laissant passer la langue royale qui vint jouer avec la sienne, dans un ballet voluptueux. Ils profitèrent du goût de l'autre, tranquillement, doucement, sans empressement. Les mains de l'ancien favori commencèrent à bouger, caressant le tissu de la tunique de son partenaire, incitant celles d'Heero à en faire de même. Les caresses étaient légères, aériennes, douces et empreintes d'amour.

Ce ne fut que quand l'air vint à manquer qu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, front contre front.

\- Ne me fais plus une telle peur… murmura Duo, soulagé.

\- Jamais mon ange… Pour toi, je ferais tout. Répondit Heero, désormais rassuré.

\- Ne garde plus de telles choses enfouies, qui te font si mal. De toi, j'accepterais tout… car je sais qui tu es, là, au fond de toi.

Il posa sa main sur le cœur du prince, sentant celui-ci battre à un rythme effréné. Heero s'empara alors de sa main, l'emprisonnant dans la sienne et murmura :

\- Je t'aime tant moi aussi … Duo ?

\- Oui ?

Heero hésita … quelques secondes mais il était tellement sûr de lui :

\- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Un instant surpris, écarquillant les yeux de stupeur, Duo regarda son partenaire et vit tout le sérieux d'une telle demande dans son regard bleu. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Heero reprit :

\- Duo, je suis encore très maladroit… Je m'exprime si mal quand je suis avec toi. Mais sois assuré que je suis, à cet instant, très sérieux. Alors…

Duo regarda alors Heero droit dans les yeux et lui répondit alors timidement :

\- Oui.

\- Oui ? Questionna le prince cadet.

\- Oui, reprit Duo, d'une voix plus ferme. Je veux t'épouser Heero. Je veux rester à tes côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me reste plus un seul souffle de vie sur cette terre. Je veux vieillir dans tes bras. Je veux créer ma propre famille avec toi. Je veux rêver… avec toi.

Au summum du bonheur, Heero s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres, scellant la promesse qu'ils se faisaient à cet instant même. Le baiser se fit passionné. Heero se leva, entraînant Duo dans ses bras, le serrant à l'étouffer. Duo n'était pas en reste, cherchant à combler au maximum l'écart qui pouvait subsister entre eux. Chemin faisant, ils se retrouvèrent couchés sur le lit conjugal, profitant de ces instants où rien d'autre ne subsistait à part eux. Puis Heero s'arracha de la bouche de son bien-aimé dans une plainte gutturale et posa son front sur le drap :

\- Que t'arrives-t-il ? Questionna Duo, encore tout pantelant.

\- Mes frères s'inquiètent… Ils sont derrière la porte, grogna Heero, déçu d'être dérangé.

\- Ah ? Eh… eh bien ce n'est pas grave. Allons les rassurer.

Duo se releva à l'aide de Heero, réajusta rapidement sa tunique et remit sa longue veste. Il sourit face à l'attitude renfrognée de son compagnon.

\- Heero, ce n'est pas grave. Nous avons toute la vie désormais, le rassura-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Heero frissonna à ce contact :

\- Tu as raison mon ange.

Il ouvrit la porte, sur la mine pas vraiment inquiète de Trowa, Quatre et Wufei, mais affronta plutôt leurs regards curieux.

\- Heero, Duo est avec toi ? Demanda Quatre.

\- Oui, je vais bien, merci et toi ? Répondit Heero, sarcastique.

Quatre resta un peu confus alors que Trowa éclata de rire derrière :

\- Tu as été détrôné dans son cœur, petit frère ! Quatre n'en a plus cure de toi, mais voudrait savoir si son petit chouchou a encaissé le choc !

\- Allez voir par vous-même.

Duo était resté dans la salle à manger, en attendant qu'Heero fasse rentrer tout ce petit monde. Il vit Quatre venir directement vers lui, le regard inquiet, et lui prendre les mains :

\- Duo, comment te sens-tu ?

Surpris, Duo répondit :

\- Mais… moi, bien. C'est plutôt à Heero qu'il faut poser la question !

\- C'est déjà fait, rit franchement Trowa, alors que Wufei ricanait aussi derrière lui.

\- Oh, vous êtes vraiment incorrigibles, gronda Quatre, en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir n'a rien d'une comédie !

\- Certes, amour, mais tu vois bien qu'ils ont l'air heureux, que personne n'est mort, et que je présume qu'enfin tout a été mis à plat, n'est-ce pas mon frère ? Les taquina Trowa.

\- Hn.

\- N'est-ce pas bien mieux ? Cela t'a soulagé ? Continua t'il.

\- J'aurais préféré que cela se passe dans d'autres circonstances. Concéda le prince cadet.

\- On ne choisit pas toujours les bons moments. Renchérit Trowa. Je savais que cela ne se ferait pas sans mal. Mes visions ne m'avaient pas menti ! Duo, te voilà dépositaire du secret familial le mieux gardé du royaume. Seul Père, Mère et les personnes ici présentes en sont les gardiens.

\- Je ne ferais pas défaut, je peux en jurer, affirma Duo sans fléchir devant l'air très sérieux du prince héritier.

\- Je n'en ai nul doute, rassure-toi. Mais il était temps que mon bêta de frère ne te mette au courant.

\- Réléna va se demander ce qui lui est arrivé, remarqua Wufei. Il va falloir être vigilant.

\- Je m'en suis déjà occupé, le rassura Trowa. Quand elle a repris connaissance dans la salle de repos, je l'ai convaincu d'un beau malaise. Elle ne se rappelle plus de ce qui s'est passé.

\- Tu es capable de modifier les souvenirs des personnes ? Demanda Duo, surpris.

\- Oui, en effet. Je peux agir sur les sentiments, influencer et effacer. Mais je ne le fais jamais à la légère car les conséquences peuvent être très graves, et j'en ai pleinement conscience. En cela, il ne faut pas avoir peur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, reconnut Duo. Je l'ai dit à Heero. Vous êtes bons. Vos cœurs débordent de gentillesse. Je crains plutôt les effets d'un tel pouvoir sur vos propres vies.

\- C'est pour cela que l'enseignement du temple existe. Pour nous préserver et notre entourage aussi. Mon frère, tu dois le suivre. L'exhorta Trowa. Maintenant, tu n'es plus seul. Et tu sais que c'est particulièrement important pour toi.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Trowa ? S'inquiéta Duo, en s'emparant de la main d'Heero, la serrant en signe de soutien.

\- Les pouvoirs de tous les _eximius_ sont puissants, mais ceux de Heero le sont encore plus. Ils se sont manifestés bien plus tôt que pour chacun de nous et dans des proportions étonnantes. Qu'ils échappent à tout contrôle seraient proprement terrifiants. Et pour lui… et pour nous.

Duo sentit son ventre se tordre. Ainsi, Heero risquait bien sa vie.

\- Heero, il va falloir penser à t'éloigner le temps de ta retraite. Reprit Trowa, en le fixant. Il est plus que temps désormais.

Heero savait qu'il avait raison mais…

\- Je ne suis pas prêt à laisser Duo seul aussi longtemps. Il faudra qu'il vienne avec moi. Répondit Heero, d'un ton ferme.

\- C'est impossible, tu le sais bien, s'exclama Quatre. Les gens comme nous ont interdiction de pénétrer dans l'enceinte.

\- La famille royale en a l'autorisation, rétorqua le prince cadet.

\- Mais Duo n'en fait pas partie.

\- Il le sera très bientôt.

Trois regards surpris fixèrent alors notre jeune couple, attendant une confirmation. Le regard résolu de Heero ainsi que la rougeur qui naquit sur les joues de Duo les renseignèrent alors.

\- Duo, est-ce que … ? Questionna Quatre.

\- …Oui…. J'ai dit Oui.

\- Mon Seigneur mais c'est formidable ! Hurla Quatre, en sautant sur Duo. Il faut l'annoncer au Roi et à la Reine ! Il faut prévoir une cérémonie de fiançailles…. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il y a notre mariage, le calendrier va être serré mais on va y arriver. Duo, je m'occupe de tout ! Tu auras un mariage grandiose !

\- Point de telles idioties, Quatre ! S'énerva Heero. Il n'y a nul besoin de toutes ces sempiternelles cérémonies.

Quatre se tourna vers lui, une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard :

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Penses-tu réellement pouvoir te soustraire à tes obligations ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune, répondit Heero.

\- Et tu proposerais à Duo un pauvre mariage vite fait, sans un minimum de solennité ? Gronda le jeune médecin.

\- Quatre…

\- Tu lui as demandé à lui, au moins, ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Eh bien … commença Duo.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me sembl…

\- Quatre, calme-toi ! Le coupa Trowa, face à l'engouement de son futur époux. Ne crois-tu pas que tout cela les regarde tout simplement ? Pour l'heure, il faut remettre un peu d'ordre. Réléna a tout de même été trop loin ce soir. Duo, je suis contrit que tout cela se soit passé ainsi.

\- Trowa, il n'y a rien de grave en soi, répondit doucement Duo. Te dire que cela m'a fait plaisir serait mentir, mais je reste persuadé que la cour l'aurait appris, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à partir du moment où je prends des fonctions importantes. La nature humaine est très curieuse, et mon secret tellement fragile…

\- Cette péronnelle ne perd rien pour attendre, ceci étant dit ! Tempêta Wufei, en colère. Avait-elle besoin de déverser tout ce fiel inutile ? C'est une honte !

\- Oui, je suis d'accord, acquiesça Quatre. Mais la jalousie est un sentiment détestable, qui nous amène dans les retranchements les plus méprisables. C'est ce que j'ai perçu d'elle, ce soir.

\- C'est tout à fait cela… opina Trowa.

\- Ce qu'elle a fait reste condamnable, grogna Wufei. Et j'aimerai lui faire ravaler ses mots, dans la douleur.

\- Je vous sais gré de votre soutien, répondit Duo, réellement touché. Mais pour tout vous dire, je suis surtout inquiet pour le Roi : il a pris tant de risques à mon sujet, et aujourd'hui, ma position est compromise. Je serais réellement navré d'apprendre que cela pourrait lui faire un quelconque tort.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet pour Père, le rassura Trowa. A aucun moment, il n'a menti, et pour lui, ce n'est pas important. Il saura rassurer la cour à ce sujet. Et cela ne compromet nullement ta position, nous y veillerons.

\- Je ne suis pas persuadé que le précepteur Guilhom veille bien continuer avec moi, après ces révélations, grimaça Duo.

Ses amis virent toute la douleur contenue dans son regard à l'évocation du conseiller. Ce qui lui ferait le plus mal, ce serait son rejet purement et simplement. Duo, depuis qu'il le connaissait, et malgré son apparente dureté, se sentait enfin entendu et compris à ses côtés. Ils parlaient le même langage, et avaient les mêmes passions pour la connaissance, et la musique. Loin de l'image d'un père, Duo le prenait pour son mentor, et s'y était particulièrement attaché.

\- Duo… Tu ne vas peut-être pas aimer ce que nous allons t'apprendre… Mais le conseiller est déjà au courant. C'est le seul avec qui nous avons été honnêtes jusqu'au bout, dévoila Trowa.

\- Ah… ah bon ? Bégaya Duo, sous le coup de la surprise.

Il resserra son emprise sur la main de son bien-aimé, qui lui serra en retour.

\- Nous avons pris la décision de lui dire lorsque tu as fait ton … malaise lors de l'absence d'Heero. Cela nous semblait juste, pour que notre explication soit suffisamment convaincante pour ne pas te compromettre, expliqua Quatre.

\- Et ça ne l'a pas….

\- Il s'est montré désolé pour ce que tu avais vécu, même s'il s'en doutait déjà en fait, continua Quatre. Il n'avait juste pas réellement perçu l'ampleur de tout cela. Mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de t'imposer un retour rapide ! Le précepteur Guilhom, comme le Roi, ne s'attache pas à l'étiquette, mais à la personnalité des individus.

\- Je serais tellement … perdu s'il m'abandonnait maintenant. Avec lui, je me sens bien. Il est … très important pour moi.

\- Le Conseiller est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter, Duo, fit Heero, d'une voix sûre. Tu peux te reposer sur lui.

\- Il n'aura cure de ce qui s'est passé ce soir, tu verras, renchérit Wufei.

\- Je … je le souhaite de tout cœur.

\- Bien, puisque tout va bien, je vous propose d'aller nous coucher. Demain est un autre jour, reprit Trowa.

\- Certes, mais… n'avons-nous pas laissé trop de chaos dans la salle du trône ? Demanda timidement Duo.

\- Tout cela est rangé depuis longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous nous sommes occupés de Réléna et la cour profite de la soirée promise. Le buffet était excellent, du peu que j'ai pu goûter. Fit Trowa, pour le rassurer.

\- Père ne souhaite pas que je revienne ? questionna Heero.

\- Lui-même s'est retiré, c'est pour cela que nous nous sommes éclipsés. Expliqua Trowa. Il souhaite juste que je le rassure, ce que je ne manquerais pas de faire en sortant d'ici.

\- J'irai le voir demain matin, à la première heure.

\- Ce sera parfait. Sur ce, je vous souhaite de vous reposer de toutes ces émotions. Demain, nous aurons une conversation importante, petit frère.

\- Hn.

Les trois jeunes hommes quittèrent la pièce, non sans une dernière embrassade. Les vives émotions de cette soirée étaient retombées et avaient laissé place à un sentiment de paix. Tout n'était pas terminé, mais ce soir, ils avaient fait un grand pas en avant.

Xxxxxxxxx

\- Duo ?

\- Mmmmmm ?

Calé contre le torse nu de son compagnon, dans leur lit conjugal, Duo succombait peu à peu à la torpeur délicieuse du sommeil. Mais visiblement, Heero avait encore des choses à dire. Il sentait qu'il hésitait mais finit par se lancer :

\- Nous n'avons presque parlé que de moi ce soir, mais toi aussi, tu as été blessé. Es-tu sûr que cela ne t'a pas touché ?

Duo ne répondit pas au début. Que dire exactement ? Il avait volontairement rassuré les autres en restant vague, mais il savait bien, et d'autant plus maintenant, que les deux frères ne seraient pas dupes. Il soupira et dit :

\- Comme je l'ai dit, ça ne m'a pas fait plaisir. J'étais déjà très mal à l'aise, alors quand elle… elle a dit… tout ça, j'ai senti mon cœur exploser et j'ai cru vomir.

Heero ne l'interrompit pas, même si c'était dur. Mettre des mots sur des sentiments permettaient de les exorciser, même si lui aussi aurait dû mettre en pratique cette théorie bien plus souvent.

\- Je voulais m'enfuir, loin de cette salle. Mais mes pieds étaient cloués au sol, continuait Duo, les yeux toujours clos. Mais je savais que je ne devais pas bouger. J'aurai paru trop coupable aux yeux de tous. Ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, c'était de penser au mépris que les gens allaient ressentir alors que je n'étais même pas responsable de ce qui m'était arrivé. Mais cela, ils ne chercheraient pas à le comprendre.

Heero sentait que la voix s'affaiblissait : il était temps de clore cette discussion.

\- Duo, je suis désolé d'avoir remué cela. Mais garder des sentiments au fond de soi n'est jamais bon. Il est certain que ce genre de scène ne ferait plaisir à personne. Je voulais te faire comprendre que ce qui était arrivé n'était pas normal et que tu as le droit de ressentir de la peine et de l'indignation.

\- Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir pitié de cette fille… Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi elle a fait ça.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'elle sache que nous sommes ensemble ? Nous n'avons rien officialisé.

\- Un cœur amoureux est un cœur sensible : il ressent tout et comprend bien au-delà des apparences. Elle a su que tu n'étais plus à sa portée.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais été.

\- Mais tu ne lui as jamais fait comprendre.

Heero comprit alors que ce qui était arrivé était aussi de sa faute. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais Duo le coupa :

\- Toute histoire, aussi désagréable soit-elle, a une finalité.

Duo leva légèrement la tête et fixa Heero de ses yeux améthyste :

\- Sa jalousie m'a fait comprendre à quel point elle était éprise de toi mais aussi, à quel point mes propres sentiments pour toi étaient forts : je serais incapable de te laisser à quiconque sans me battre. Je ne te laisserai pas t'éloigner de moi.

Des sentiments d'un genre nouveau envahirent l'esprit du prince cadet : il comptait pour quelqu'un, plus que n'importe qui. C'était tellement agréable et Duo était sincère.

\- Ca fait un peu princesse éplorée… sourit Duo, se sentant un peu ridicule.

\- Non… non, ne dis pas ça. Je suis tellement heureux. Tellement heureux de savoir mes sentiments partagés, le rassura Heero.

Il se pencha vers lui et ils échangèrent un baiser plein de douceur.

\- Il est temps de dormir, ne crois-tu pas ? Fit la voix de nouveau ensommeillée de Duo.

\- Tu as raison, mon ange. Dormons. Demain est un nouveau jour.

Le sommeil s'empara d'eux sans qu'ils n'aient vraiment eu le temps de s'en rendre compte.

 _A suivre..._


	19. Chapitre 19

Bonjour à tous.

Après 5 mois sans poster, je reviens en caressant l'espoir de vous offrir enfin la fin de cette histoire.

Me et vous faire mariner ainsi a eu du bon. La fin que j'avais imaginé ne me plaisait qu'à moitié, d'où la difficulté que j'ai eu à vous l'offrir. Je n'ai même pas pu en écrire un seul mot. Aujourd'hui, je reviens avec ce chapitre, écrit depuis 6 mois mais que j'ai retravaillé en sachant enfin où je vais vraiment.

Je voulais poster en vous disant : ça y est c'est terminé ! Mais je n'ai pu patienter. La suite s'écrit à un bon rythme, car tout mon synopsis est terminé. Ce qui est déjà très prometteur !

La fic fera plus de 20 chapitres pour sûr, un nouvel arc s'amorce, plus costaud et ça va bouger pas mal ! J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant !

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Chapitre 19**

\- Duo, ce matin, nous ne ferons pas de cours. Je vous prie de bien vouloir préparer un bagage, nous partons !

Toute appréhension oubliée alors que c'était pourtant leur première rencontre depuis le scandale de la veille, Duo déglutit, et les yeux ronds, tenta un pitoyable :

\- Mais… précepteur …

\- Pas d'objection possible ! Répondit la voix ferme du sieur Guilhom. Pour appréhender une future fonction, rien de tel que le terrain ! Je vous emmène pour vous montrer ce que j'attends de vous, et ce que le Roi attendra de vous à l'avenir !

Son mentor ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il enchaîna d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune objection :

\- Nous partirons après le déjeuner. Je vous rejoindrais aux écuries. Nous passerons au moins une ou deux nuits en extérieur. Donc soyez prévoyant je vous prie.

Faisant volte-face, il disparut presque aussi vite qu'il était entré telle une tornade, laissant Duo tout hébété au milieu de la salle à manger de l'appartement.

Intégrant progressivement dans son esprit les mots de son maître, il ouvrit grand les yeux et lâcha alors un :

\- Oh non…

Xxxxxxx

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux longs toqua à la porte du bureau de Quatre. Il avait pris le temps malgré tout de préparer son baluchon avant de venir, malgré la peur qui lui enserrait les entrailles. Est-ce que son ami allait pouvoir l'aider ?

\- Oui, entrez.

En pénétrant dans le bureau, l'ancien favori constata avec soulagement que son ami blond était seul. Plongé dans la lecture d'il ne savait quel texte, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, celui-ci releva les yeux à son arrivée et un lumineux sourire apparut alors :

\- Duo ! Je suis heureux de te voir.

\- Oui, moi aussi Quatre. Je ne te dérange pas ?

Quelque chose dans la voix de son ami dérangea Quatre mais il choisit de le laisser parler :

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Tu n'avais pas encore osé venir dans mon bureau.

\- J'ai toujours peur de vous déranger… reconnut Duo, un peu gêné.

\- J'en conclus qu'il s'agit d'une affaire importante… tenta Quatre d'un ton malicieux.

\- Importante, c'est beaucoup dire, avoua Duo. Mais je ne sais vers qui me tourner…

\- Dis-moi tout ! Viens, assis-toi ici.

Quatre se leva et lui prit la main pour l'obliger à s'installer sur le divan, qui trônait dans le coin de son bureau.

\- Je viens de voir le précepteur Guilhom… commença Duo.

\- Mais oui ! le coupa Quatre. Je savais bien que quelque chose clochait. N'avais-tu donc pas cours ?

\- Si mais… il a décidé de m'emmener en voyage…. Dès cet après-midi.

\- C'est une excellente idée, s'enthousiasma Quatre. Tout voyage est formateur. Enfin… vu ta tête, je présume que ce n'est pas ce que tu ressens ?

\- J'ai été très surpris, consentit à dire Duo. Mais en même temps, ce sera ma première vraie sortie en dehors des terres du château, alors c'est juste inespéré et une vraie chance ! Mais… on va dormir à l'extérieur… et je n'aurais pas Heero avec moi. Quatre, comment je vais faire ?

Quatre saisit alors tout de suite le problème. En effet, il n'y avait pas pensé.

\- As-tu refait d'autres crises depuis la dernière fois ? Lui demanda t'il alors.

\- Non, mais Heero n'est jamais reparti depuis, expliqua Duo. Je n'ai pas connu pareille situation une deuxième fois. Alors je crains… que cela ne se reproduise, et il est hors de question que je m'ouvre de ce problème à mon professeur. Mais je ne veux pas être une cause de tourments pour lui !

Quatre réfléchit alors et répondit :

\- Bon, je vais déjà tâcher de préparer une décoction apaisante, plus forte que celle de la dernière fois. Et nous allons prévenir Heero. De toute façon, je doute que ton départ ne se passe tout seul…

La suite allait lui donner raison…

Xxxxxxx

\- Il n'en est pas question.

La voix était tranchante comme une lame de rasoir.

\- Heero, c'est un ordre du précepteur. Je ne peux m'y soustraire. Tenta Duo, pour faire plier son futur époux clairement irrité.

\- Le précepteur voyage sans aucune escorte en général. Et je ne le vois pas faire une exception pour toi. C'est pourquoi c'est trop dangereux que tu y ailles seul avec lui, et je le refuse. Protesta le prince cadet fermement.

\- Ceci étant dit, n'oublie pas non plus qu'il est l'un des seuls à être capable de tenir tête au général Catalonia, dans un duel à l'épée. Remarqua Trowa, d'une voix calme. Il a quand même été promu au grade d'épéiste émérite. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire.

Tous les cinq assis autour de la table du déjeuner, ils débattaient ferme du départ imminent de l'ancien favori :

\- Je ne vois pas quels dangers pourraient attendre Duo. Le royaume est sûr. Et personne ne lui veut plus de mal, renchérit Quatre, pour aider son ami.

\- Je…

Heero se tut. Que répondre à cela ? Il craignait juste pour Duo parce qu'il ne serait pas avec lui pour le protéger. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se libérer de ses obligations en un laps de temps aussi court. La peur de le perdre n'avait pas encore disparu de son esprit. Et les événements de la veille le déboussolaient encore. Il aurait bien eu besoin de lui à ses côtés, sans réellement se l'avouer.

\- Petit frère, c'est une bonne occasion pour Duo de voir l'extérieur. Et le précepteur est un homme de confiance. Ajouta Trowa, témoin des réflexions de son frère. Cela va l'aider à découvrir notre pays, c'est une vraie occasion ! Et puis, si tu veux que Duo s'intègre correctement, tu ne pourras le garder indéfiniment ici. Nous ne vaudrions pas mieux que Sir Enguerrand.

A cette perfide pensée, le prince cadet grimaça et finit par soupirer :

\- Je ne peux m'y opposer, en effet, lâcha-t-il, dépité. Mais je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle, Duo, quoi qu'il en soit.

Duo émit un soupir de soulagement :

\- Merci Heero.

\- Je t'ai préparé un remède aux vertus calmantes et relaxantes… ça va t'aider à passer des nuits correctes. Assura Quatre, bien loin cependant de ressentir une telle assurance.

Il lui tendit la fiole qui contenait le liquide douteux.

\- Merci Quatre. Je serais vigilant, promit Duo.

\- Ton sac est prêt ? Demanda Heero.

\- Oui. Je vais devoir y aller, d'ailleurs. Je ne voudrais pas faire attendre le précepteur.

Être en retard lui faisait peur : il restait traumatisé des excès du Comte de Bernezac à ce sujet et il en était conscient. Mais il se sentait incapable de penser autrement pour le moment. Ils se levèrent de concert, le repas étant terminé.

\- Je t'accompagne jusqu'aux écuries. Je t'aiderai à préparer Deathscythe, proposa le prince cadet en se levant en même temps que lui.

L'ancien favori lui jeta alors un regard plein de gratitude.

\- J'espère qu'il se laissera faire…Cela fait si longtemps… murmura Duo, un peu pour lui-même, s'emparant de son mince bagage.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison. Le rassura son compagnon, d'un ton ferme.

\- Je ne suis pas monté depuis…. mon accident, lui fit remarquer Duo.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir, non sans un dernier salut à leurs trois compagnons de tablée.

\- Certes, mais tu n'avais déjà pas pléthore de forces avant, Duo. Deathscythe le savait très bien et se laissait faire parce qu'il savait qui était son cavalier. Il fera pareil.

Heero avait l'air si sûr de lui. Duo ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les tendres courbes de son profil, alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs du château. Se sentant épié, Heero tourna alors la tête et plongea son regard sérieux dans celui de son promis.

\- Tu me promets de faire attention ?

Sa voix avait un peu perdu de sa superbe et Duo sourit alors légèrement en répondant d'un ton sûr :

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser seul ici, alors je ferais attention à moi. C'est promis.

Ils étaient dehors. Les écuries étaient en vue et Heero s'arrêta alors brusquement. Il enlaça son compagnon tendrement et lui donna un baiser léger, mais plein de tendresse. Duo, pris de court, ne répondit pas comme il l'aurait souhaité mais fut bouleversé par cette manifestation de tendresse, sentant tout l'amour qu'Heero faisait passer dans ce geste.

Leur discussion de la veille n'était pas si loin et Duo était encore bouleversé de ce qu'il avait appris. Il aurait voulu rester à ses côtés pour le protéger d'un éventuel contrecoup ou même davantage approfondir leur conversation, en apprendre davantage pour mieux le soutenir. Il se sentait mal de savoir que son compagnon avait une telle fêlure dans son être, et qu'elle semblait si dure à combler. Finalement, entre êtres éprouvés, ils allaient pouvoir panser leurs blessures pour avancer tous les deux vers l'avenir qui s'annonçait radieux.

Sans plus un mot, le laissant cogiter, Heero laissa Duo aux bons soins du précepteur Guilhom, l'aidant néanmoins à préparer Deathscythe, tout impatient de se dégourdir les pattes. Le soir tombant, alors que la silhouette de son aimé n'était déjà plus qu'un vague souvenir depuis plusieurs heures, Heero ne put s'empêcher de scruter vers l'horizon, Un soupir qu'il ne put contrôler sortit de sa bouche, seul témoin discret de son vague à l'âme…

Xxxxxxx

\- Petit frère, aujourd'hui, nous passons aux choses sérieuses !

Seul un grognement répondit au prince héritier. Amusé, Trowa regarda son frère le fixer de son air ensommeillé, témoignant sans nul doute de sa nuit agitée et sans repos. Sa tignasse déjà difficile à dompter accentuait son air bourru et difficile d'accès. Mais il lui en fallait bien plus pour lui faire peur.

\- Nous partons nous aussi ce matin, mais juste pour la journée rassures-toi, lui annonça son frère, non sans délectation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Répondit Heero, encore vaseux et regardant son frère en tenue cavalière d'un air suspicieux.

Celui-ci se tenait debout au milieu de sa chambre, déjà apprêté pour la journée et le fixait d'un air goguenard.

\- J'ai prévenu nos conseillers que nous serions tous les deux indisponibles aujourd'hui. Il est temps de te prendre en main désormais et je vais y veiller. C'est mon rôle de frère aîné !

\- Quand ça t'arrange.

\- Tu tu tu. Tu es bien sarcastique. Je n'allais pas tenter quoi que ce soit alors que ma tête de mule de frère avait décidé de tout nier en bloc. Tu n'étais pas prêt et je l'ai compris, expliqua Trowa, prosaïque.

\- Hn.

\- Mais là, c'est autre chose ! Ton pouvoir n'est plus endormi, et tu ne le contrôles plus. Même si notre contrée est sûre, rien ne peut assurer que nous serons en sécurité à jamais, et surtout pas l'élu de ton cœur. Si jamais tu vas trop loin, il nous sera difficile de te faire revenir… même pour lui. C'est le bon moment, alors qu'il est parti.

\- Devrais-je savoir quelque chose ? Interrogea Heero, cette fois-ci bien réveillé.

\- Rien qui ne te fera avancer présentement, éluda Trowa restant volontairement mystérieux.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ça ?

\- Non. En effet. Si tu as terminé de me sonder, va te changer. Nous partons.

Xxxxxxxx

Sur Wing, Heero huma l'air frais du matin avec plaisir. Même s'il ressentait le manque de son aimé, il ne le sentait pas en danger, il était donc tranquillisé de ce côté-là. Par contre, du côté de son fourbe de frère… Il jeta un regard en coin au prince héritier, qui s'enfonçait sans hésiter vers la zone interdite. Heero était certain qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, même si c'était récurrent entre eux. Trowa ressentait les choses, les événements. C'étaient des perceptions que lui communiquaient les esprits sans qu'on ne sache réellement comment, plus ou moins précises, plus ou moins inéluctables. Le prince cadet comprenait sa position de discrétion : difficile de savoir s'il devait agir ou laisser les choses faire. L'avenir ne se manipulait pas sans précaution particulière. Donc autant éviter de faire des vagues avec des annonces plus ou moins hasardeuses, plus ou moins dangereuses. Mais il devait avouer que son frère s'en tirait fort bien dans ce jeu de dupes.

La forêt les enveloppait de ses épaisses branches, et de ses innombrables arbres d'espèces différentes. Malgré cela, Heero se sentait étrangement bien, comme _rassuré_ et _chez lui_. Une sensation qu'il ne se rappelait plus avoir ressenti depuis bien longtemps…

Au détour d'un chemin, un bâtiment se dessina, ancien mais en parfait état. Les arbres le surplombaient de toute leur superbe, cohabitant sans vergogne avec la bâtisse de pierre. C'était très curieux à voir, mais tout cela lui paraissait bien familier. Ils étaient en effet arrivés au temple des _eximius_.

Avisant des poteaux de bois devant le temple, les deux frères mirent pied à terre et attachèrent les montures. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir une silhouette connue se dessiner devant l'entrée du temple.

\- Ainsi donc, c'est aujourd'hui que je vous revois enfin … marmonna la voix fêlée de la vieille femme qui se présenta devant eux.

Trowa s'avance, ému et s'inclina :

\- Grand-mère, nous sommes heureux de te revoir…

\- Nous ? Ton ingrat de frère ne semble guère de ton avis, remarqua la vieille femme, levant un sourcil.

Heero n'avait pas bougé. Il fixait la vieille dame qui avait fait son apparition d'un œil torve. Des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et la dernière fois… Il l'avait détesté de tout son être… elle qui avait décidé de l'enfermer dans ce temple qui symbolisait son enfer alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, elle qui avait décidé toute seule de reprendre le rôle de sa mère disparue d'une main de fer. Trowa semblait déterminé à effacer le passé et aller de l'avant. Mais Heero, qui n'avait pourtant pas beaucoup de défauts, en avait un de taille : il était rancunier.

\- Grand-Mère, Heero, certes vous avez connu des désaccords profonds, qui vous ont amené à rentrer dans une relation conflictuelle. Fit Trowa, d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante, mais ne croyez-vous pas qu'il est temps de tourner la page ? L'heure n'est plus aux chamailleries…

\- Tu ne m'auras pas simplement avec de belles paroles, grogna Heero, sur la défensive.

\- Je ne crois pas te convaincre, ni même _t'influencer_ , si c'est que tu crois. Je veux simplement que tu acceptes de toi-même de te tourner vers l'avenir. Et cette femme, que tu le veuilles ou non, en fait partie. Continua Trowa, faisant face à son frère sans frémir. Il est temps que tu acceptes qui tu es, pour le bien de tous.

Il espérait secrètement que cette bataille peu plaisante ne durerait pas pléthore de temps. Ils en avaient déjà si peu devant eux. La vieille dame regardait ses petits-fils s'affronter du regard, sans intervenir. Ce n'était pas son rôle. Elle n'agirait qu'après.

Puis elle vit avec plaisir les épaules du prince cadet s'affaisser, signe de reddition. Certes, tout n'était pas gagné mais il acceptait de faire un pas. Il se tourna vers elle et dit alors d'une voix forte :

\- Grand-Mère, je n'ai pas pardonné ce qui s'est passé il y a 15 ans, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Acceptes-tu, tout en le sachant, de m'apporter ton assistance pour maîtriser ce qui fait mon malheur depuis si longtemps ?

La vieille dame grimaça un peu en l'entendant. Il n'avait donc pas changé d'avis. Cela serait sans doute plus long qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle vit les deux frères la scruter avec un peu d'inquiétude. Elle répondit alors :

\- Heero, tu portes la mort en toi.

Elle vit les deux paires d'yeux s'écarquiller, puis l'une d'elle se renfrogner quand l'autre reflétait de l'incrédulité.

\- Non. Il ne s'agit pas de l'acte malheureux que tu fus amené à commettre par le passé car bien entendu, je le sais. Je parle de ce que tu nommes ton « _malheur_ ». Ce pouvoir qui t'a été transmis par ta mère, ma fille bien-aimé. Ce qui fait partie de toi et que tu rejettes de toutes tes forces, cette puissance si destructrice si elle n'est pas maîtrisée…Et c'est bien cela ton problème. Tu t'es tellement évertué à le rejeter, que tu t'es fait un ennemi de toi-même…et tu es devenu un danger pour les autres.

Les deux garçons l'écoutaient, la voix de la magicienne les fascinait malgré tout. Elle continua :

\- Oui, je t'apporterai mon aide parce qu'il le faut et que c'est là mon devoir. Le maintien de l'équilibre passe avant tout sentiment et je me dois de tout faire pour le respecter. Mais tu devras t'engager cette fois à aller jusqu'au bout, ou la mort t'attendra… et tu laisseras seul dans son immense chagrin l'élu de ton cœur.

Heero eut un sursaut. Comment savait-elle ?

\- Bien. Ceci étant dit, ne restons pas aussi visibles. Discutons à l'intérieur.

Les invitant à entrer, Heero et Trowa s'engagèrent à sa suite. Trowa murmura à l'encontre de son frère :

\- Merci….

Xxxxxxxxx

Les discussions avaient été âpres. Même s'il avait bien compris qu'il devait concéder du temps pour se consacrer à son entraînement, Heero ne voulait pas vivre dans le temple en permanence non plus. Helmerrys, leur grand-mère, avait également beaucoup de caractère. Le ton monta plusieurs fois puis ils réussirent à se mettre d'accord sur un rythme convenable. Heero devra consacrer quelques jours pleins et entiers consécutifs par semaine dans une immersion complète au temple, et il devra être présent aux cérémonies régulières que les eximius doivent assurer pour parfaire l'équilibre, afin de se familiariser avec les esprits. Il devra même parfois s'absenter plus longtemps, lorsque son entraînement l'exigera. En échange, il sera libre de continuer à exercer ses fonctions de prince au château, chose assez inhabituelle pour le noter. En cela, elle acceptait le fait que son entraînement durerait plus longtemps que prévu alors qu'un an en immersion complète aurait certainement suffit.

Mais elle resta intransigeante sur une seule chose : Duo n'était pas le bienvenu. Heero grinça des dents mais céda lui aussi. A son retour, il devra lui expliquer, malgré une nouvelle fois cette peur qui saisissait ces entrailles. Ne pas être à ses côtés lui coûtait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Xxxxxxxx

\- Quelle harpie…

\- Ne parle pas de ta grand-mère comme ça, voyons, s'amusait Trowa sur le dos de son cheval.

\- Ne te gausse point ! Je ne l'aime pas… Et elle non plus, répondit Heero, grognon.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? Lui demanda Trowa. Tu lui as posé la question ? Tu fais preuve de plus de bon sens à l'habitude, mon frère.

Heero se tut. Trowa avait raison. Il agissait ainsi parce qu'il avait encore de la rancœur pour leurs querelles passées. Elle avait été si dure lorsqu'il était enfant. Encore meurtri de la disparition de sa mère, elle avait voulu la remplacer… certainement bien maladroitement. Enfermer un enfant contre son gré pour le protéger n'était sans doute la meilleure preuve d'amour qu'elle ait pu lui apporter. Mais il reconnaissait qu'il avait été lui aussi certainement très difficile à gérer. Sur cette période-là de son passé, peu de souvenirs lui restaient, qu'une vague sensation d'étouffement et de colère. Les seules choses qu'il en connaissait lui avait été rapporté par bribes par son frère.

\- Je vais devoir prévenir Duo, murmura Heero, un peu pour lui-même.

Trowa comprit que c'était la principale raison de son inquiétude.

\- Certes. Qui lui-même est parti en voyage, loin de toi et cela a l'air de se passer comme il le faut, non ? Attention, je ne minimise pas vos craintes, à l'un et à l'autre. Mais il est primordial que vous arriviez à passer outre cette peur continuelle de vous perdre. Penser à la mort ne promet pas une meilleure vie. Et tu ne pourras rester en permanence à ses côtés, ni l'obliger à rester dans tes pénates, avec tes obligations. Duo doit connaître une réelle liberté pour pouvoir pleinement la savourer, encore plus avec son passé.

\- Tu es dur…

\- Non, réaliste. Tout ce que je veux pour vous deux, c'est une vie normale, autant que faire se peut. Malgré tout ce que vous avez pu vivre. Et soit dit entre nous, les nouvelles fonctions de Duo vont l'accaparer de plus en plus, la transition se fera naturellement, sans que tu n'y trouves rien à redire. J'en suis certain.

Heero ne pipa mot mais fixa son frère, une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard. Mais Trowa qui le connaissait bien, y vit l'infime lueur d'angoisse toujours présente.

\- Je n'arriverais pas à éteindre cette flamme…Pas tout seul… murmura-t-il, en secouant doucement la tête.

Xxxxxxxx

Les quelques jours que durèrent le voyage de Duo parurent terriblement longs au prince cadet. Malgré le fait qu'il arrivait à sentir son esprit, il restait inquiet. Sa fatigue s'accumulait : pour éviter une mauvaise surprise au précepteur, il restait éveillé la nuit pour « contrôler » l'état d'esprit de son fiancé et lui éviter tout débordement. Etait-ce sa présence ou un contexte différent ? Jamais Duo n'atteignit le même degré d'agitation de ses premières crises. Heero se demandait si cela signifiait qu'il était sur la voie de la guérison mais il ne voulait pas crier victoire trop vite. Pour l'heure, il lui manquait et il le voulait dans ses bras, comme un vrai caprice. Il devait avouer que l'angoisse de commencer son « entraînement » ajoutait à son stress et donc à son état de fatigue.

Lorsque leur retour fut annoncé, Heero dut prendre son mal en patience et subir la réunion qui s'éternisait alors qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose : se précipiter au-devant de lui. Il se dépitait lui-même : comment avait-il pu laisser son cœur se faire capturer ainsi, lui le prince de glace ? Duo l'avait complètement enveloppé de son charme et il n'avait nulle envie d'y résister. Une fois libéré, il se hâta dans leur appartement, espérant le trouver à l'attendre.

Et lorsqu'il croisa le regard pétillant de vie de son amour, assis sur leur canapé en train de lire, enfin le poids qui enveloppait son cœur s'envola enfin, ne laissant place qu'à une immense fatigue et une joie sans commune mesure. Il s'assit à côté de lui, toute hâte envolée, et l'esprit serein :

\- Duo…

\- Heero…

Leur voix laissa deviner l'infinie joie qu'ils avaient à se retrouver. Heero admira de nouveau les traits de son vis-à-vis. Il ne semblait pas fatigué de son voyage. Il sentait bon, fraîchement lavé et habillé. Il avait simplement revêtu un kimono léger – il faisait très chaud de ces temps-ci - et laissé ses cheveux longs. Ceux-ci avaient bien repoussé depuis son arrivée ici, et Heero avait beaucoup de plaisir à les brosser soigneusement.

\- As-tu fait bon voyage ? S'enquit le prince cadet.

\- C'était… incroyable. Répondit Duo, d'une voix légère. J'ai compris tellement de choses. Et le précepteur m'a offert quantité de connaissances. Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Heero sourit :

\- Par le début, sans doute ?

Heureux de voir son compagnon si volubile, le regard vif et intéressé comme il ne l'avait que rarement entrevu depuis qu'il le connaissait, Heero le sentait comme libéré, bien plus _vivant_. Il comprit alors à quel point le précepteur avait eu raison. Pour éviter à Duo de se morfondre et de s'appesantir face à son infâme secret dévoilé au grand jour, rien de tel que de sortir et continuer son apprentissage. Duo commença son récit, sans tarir, n'oubliant aucun détail.

\- Tu as l'air si … heureux.

Duo s'arrêta net, au milieu de son récit, et toisa son compagnon qui avait parlé, un peu surpris. Mais il choisit de sourire : il avait compris.

\- Quand je te disais que j'avais compris beaucoup de choses, je parlais bien sûr des terres, de la gestion politique, économique et éducative, mais aussi… j'ai beaucoup appris sur moi.

Heero se tut, le laissant parler :

\- J'ai visité un orphelinat dans la ville de Xantos, dans lequel nous avons même fait étape la nuit. Je me suis senti projeter longtemps en arrière, et cela a été bien plus dur que je ne n'aurais même l'imaginer. Je pense que le précepteur s'en est rendu compte mais il m'a laissé cheminer, comme il a su si bien le faire durant le voyage. Je me suis senti si mal que j'ai cru que j'allais recommencer à perdre l'esprit. J'ai revu mes moments heureux dans mon premier foyer, mon père David, Sœur Hélène et ses moments de tendresse…Et puis j'ai revu ma déchéance. La première nuit fut si terrible que je n'en ai pas dormi.

Heero se rappela avoir senti effectivement une agitation particulière, qui avait duré un moment.

\- Mais au réveil, le lendemain, les enfants ne me laissèrent même pas un temps de répit ! Continua Duo, d'un ton attendri. Ils voulaient des histoires, des jeux, que je leur apprenne de nouvelles choses. Tant et si bien que je n'ai pas pu continuer à m'apitoyer sur mon sort. En les regardant, en écoutant les sœurs gérantes me raconter certains parcours de vie si difficiles, je me suis dit que je n'avais pas le droit de me laisser aller. La vie avait été dure avec moi, elle m'a blessé comme je ne pourrais le souhaiter à personne mais j'ai eu l'opportunité d'être sauvé. Je n'avais pas pris la dimension je pense, avant ce voyage, de toute la _chance_ que cela représente : je suis en vie, et entouré de gens que j'aime et qui m'aiment.

Il fit une pause, la voix prise par l'émotion, comme s'il était de nouveau envahi par les sentiments forts qui l'avaient saisi à ce moment-là. Puis il continua :

\- Je le … savais oui, mais je ne l'avais pas _compris_ , pas dans le bon sens. Peu importe finalement mes accidents de parcours, qu'ils aient été terribles ou insignifiants, je dois regarder vers l'avenir…. Et cet avenir, aujourd'hui, c'est toi. C'est toi que j'aime, c'est avec toi que je veux faire ma vie et avancer vers de nouvelles étapes, qui seront forcément belles si tu restes à mes côtés. Je suis tellement heureux, tellement chanceux de devenir ton époux.

Emu, Heero fixait son promis qui avait les yeux doux et humides. C'était une déclaration, non ? Où était passé son ingénu de futur époux ? Etait-il donc resté en arrière dans ce voyage ?

Duo, profitant de ce moment où leur amour se dévoilait sans aucune pudeur, reposa son livre sur le coussin du canapé, qu'il n'avait pas lâché, et se rapprocha de son vis-à-vis, si près, que sa main reposait désormais sur les cuisses de son aimé et ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent à quelques millimètres de celui-ci. Heero sentait le souffle tiède caresser sa bouche et sentit que l'air déjà moite avait tourné un peu à l'orage. Les joues rosies, Duo semblait hésiter légèrement, puis il murmura :

\- Heero, je t'aime plus que tout…

Il embrassa alors maladroitement le prince, doucement, puis de manière plus appuyée. Surpris, mais pas en reste, Heero l'entoura alors de ses bras, et le rapprocha de lui, sentant son cœur battre la chamade contre son torse. Il le sentait nerveux, tendu à l'extrême mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'il prenait une telle initiative. Il l'encouragea tendrement, lui caressant le dos à travers le tissu léger de son kimono, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Il sentit les frissons lui parcourir le corps, preuve qu'il lui faisait de l'effet. Duo tenta lui aussi de caresser la peau de son prince mais il n'était pas très à l'aise avec le tissu qui les séparait. S'en rendant compte, Heero stoppa ses petits baisers pour se déshabiller. Il ôta alors son haut promptement laissant apparaître son corps d'athlète. Duo rougit alors, regardant avec envie mais aussi avec gêne ce corps entretenu.

Le feu qu'il ressentait dans son être était un tel sentiment nouveau qu'il devait encore l'apprivoiser. Le sexe le dégoûtait encore. Il n'y voyait que quelque chose de sale et répugnant. Oublier ce qu'il avait vécu serait de l'ordre de l'impossible mais aujourd'hui, quelques mois après sa libération, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait aimé dans tout ce qu'il était, avec ses blessures et ses faiblesses et il l'acceptait. Petit à petit, il avait senti des envies inconnues naître dans ses pensées, de nouvelles sensations naître dans son corps, les rejetant dans un premier temps avec honte. La patience de Heero fut cruciale pour l'aider à les accepter, prenant le temps de lui faire ressentir sa douceur, ses envies sans lui imposer. Il ne savait pas encore si même en ce moment, alors qu'il avait envie d'être avec lui, envie de ressentir pleinement son amour pour lui, il oserait aller plus loin. Mais il voulait essayer… avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

De son côté, Heero sentait ses hésitations, mais aussi un réel besoin d'amour. De quoi avait envie Duo ? Voulait-il aller plus loin ? Peu lui importait finalement, à son écoute, attentif à ses désirs, Heero répondait aux caresses prodiguées, un peu maladroites, en lui faisant découvrir des zones érogènes insoupçonnées. Les petits gémissements commencèrent à faire leur apparition et le kimono de l'ancien favori donnait des signes de faiblesse, se détendant de plus en plus face aux tendres assauts de son prince amoureux. Stoppant son action, Heero se leva et tendit sa main vers celle de son futur amant, qui le regardait interrogatif :

\- Tu mérites bien mieux qu'un canapé mon ange… dit-il pour toute explication.

Il le guida vers leur grand lit conjugal, bien plus confortable que ce canapé. Le prince cadet en profita pour défaire son pantalon, et achever le kimono, sans que Duo ne proteste. Celui-ci le regardait toujours d'un air si amoureux que le prince ressentit une bouffée de désir incontrôlée. Malgré ses craintes, Duo le laissait prendre le contrôle. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient nus en présence l'un de l'autre. L'ancien favori ne ressentait même plus de gêne et admira pleinement le corps athlétique et sculpté de son futur époux, qui le laissa faire. Le prince fit de même, embrassant d'un regard amoureux et fiévreux le corps magnifique de son compagnon. Certes abîmé, certes marqué par les années de sévice, mais à ses yeux, il était le plus beau de tous. Il s'avança doucement, et monta sur leur lit. Lui tendant la main, il l'invita à le rejoindre, attentif à ne pas le brusquer. Duo se laissa faire, subjugué par des sensations troublantes. Heero continua ses caresses puis commença à embrasser des zones sensibles, attirant un hoquet à son amant. Il s'arrêta, inquiet mais Duo le rassura aussitôt :

\- Non, ne t'arrêtes pas… Je … je vais bien.

La voix était tremblante. Duo ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il y a peu, être dans une telle position aurait été inimaginable. Mais il ne ressentait pourtant nulle gêne, juste un feu intense qui s'emparait de son être sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. La tendresse dont l'abreuvait Heero, sa délicatesse, son amour, le faisait vibrer. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose : qu'il continue.

\- Duo… dis-moi si je dois m'arrêter… murmura Heero, continuant à découvrir les voluptés du corps de son amant.

\- Non… non, je me sens bien.

Duo commença lui aussi du bout des doigts à caresser le corps noueux à ses côtés. Il vit avec plaisir Heero réagir à ses caresses en fermant les yeux, savourant ces sensations plaisantes. Il s'enhardit alors et embrassa alors le torse offert, goûtant la peau imberbe. Heero avait cessé tout contact, lui laissant la place pour qu'il prenne le temps de le découvrir. A ce moment précis, sa joie était sans commune mesure. Une nouvelle étape s'offrait à eux.

Xxxxxx

Ils profitaient tous les deux de la sérénité du moment. Le temps s'était suspendu, laissant juste flotter un sentiment de plénitude. Heero caressait tendrement le dos nu de son aimé, qui somnolait dans son giron. Cet instant était magique, et il ne voulait pas briser un tel enchantement. Même si Duo n'avait pu se donner à lui, n'ayant pu complètement réprimer son angoisse face à un tel acte, ils étaient tous les deux conscients de l'avancée prodigieuse qu'ils avaient goûté ces dernières heures. Duo ne l'avait pas repoussé et avait accepté ses caresses poussées. Et il le sentait vraiment détendu en cet instant, signe qu'il avait apprécié lui aussi leur tendre corps à corps.

Il savait qu'il allait devoir casser un peu la magie de l'instant et il s'en voulait un peu. Mais tarder ne serait pas mieux : il aurait l'impression de lui cacher quelque chose. Et cela, il ne le voulait plus.

\- Mon ange … murmura-t-il doucement.

Ledit ange ne répondit pas mais se pelotonna encore davantage dans le torse de son prince, signe qu'il était bien éveillé.

\- Mon ange, je dois te parler.

Il le sentit alors se tendre sous lui, preuve qu'il était attentif à ce qu'il lui disait. Heero voulut le rassurer tout de suite, avant qu'il ne s'inquiétât inutilement :

\- Non, Duo, rien de grave.

Il entrevit alors les yeux embués de fatigue, mais aussi d'interrogations, qui le fixaient. Les cheveux tout ébouriffés, le corps encore dénudé, les joues roses, Duo était à croquer.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Heero se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien préparé, alors il ne sut pas vraiment comme lui dire…

\- Je…je vais devoir m'absenter régulièrement à partir de ces prochains jours.

Duo attendit la suite, mais sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac.

\- Trowa ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Je vais donc devoir suivre l'entraînement réservé aux eximius.

\- Et… en quoi il consiste cet entraînement ? réussit à dire Duo, malgré sa gorge qui le serrait.

\- Je vais devoir partir, sur des cycles de trois à quatre jours à peu près, sur le site du temple. Et… je ne peux t'y emmener, malgré ma promesse, reconnut Heero.

\- Mais c'est pour mieux revenir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'aurais dû rester en immersion complète pendant un an au moins pour parfaire mon apprentissage de manière optimale. Mais je reviendrais après chaque cycle, je n'aurai pu faire autrement. Loin de toi aussi longtemps était au-dessus de mes forces. Avoua Heero.

Duo fut profondément touché par cette belle marque d'amour et ses yeux s'embuèrent :

\- Je t'aime tellement… Et j'ai si peur de te perdre…

Heero l'enlaça alors et murmura :

\- Tu ne me perdras pas. Jamais.

Xxxxxx

\- Es-tu sûr qu'il faille déranger ton père ce soir ? Cela aurait pu attendre demain. Demanda Duo, un peu inquiet, alors que le couple cheminait vers les quartiers royaux.

\- Non Duo. Tout ce qui arrive va avoir des impacts sur mon travail, je dois prévenir Père au plus tôt. Et… je veux qu'il sache.

Duo rougit. En effet, depuis l'incident de la salle du trône, Duo n'avait pas revu le Roi, et visiblement, Heero n'avait guère eu le temps non plus d'échanger avec lui. Ces quelques jours passés ont été le théâtre de quelques bouleversements, il était temps de rassurer le Roi.

Se présentant dans l'antichambre, alors que le temps du repas était fini depuis un bon moment, ils n'eurent pas à patienter longtemps avant d'être introduits dans leur vaste salon. Le Roi était assis devant son secrétaire, rédigeant certainement une dernière missive. La Reine avait investi le confortable fauteuil rouge velours, tissant une très belle toile de tissu, bientôt achevée. A leur arrivée, Ming-Na rayonnante posa son ouvrage et se leva, pour les accueillir.

\- Père, Mère.

Heero s'inclina légèrement, tandis que Duo se prosternait complètement.

\- Duo, relève-toi voyons. Lui intima la Reine, un peu fâchée. Tu n'as guère à te prosterner ainsi.

\- Majesté, bredouilla Duo. Je ne voulais pas vous déplaire.

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, en ces lieux, il n'y a pas à être aussi protocolaire. Heero, mon fils, je suis heureuse de te revoir, continua la Reine, d'une voix douce.

\- Moi aussi, Mère. Je suis navré d'avoir tant tardé à venir vous voir, expliqua-t-il, sincère.

\- Ton frère nous avait rassuré à votre sujet, entama le Roi, qui se leva à leur rencontre. Mais j'avoue être heureux de pouvoir échanger avec vous, après ces malheureux événements. Asseyez-vous, je vais faire apporter de quoi nous rafraîchir.

S'installant sur les assises confortables du salon, c'est le Roi qui commença la discussion, en regardant Duo :

\- Duo, avant tout chose, je dois te présenter des excuses pour le scandale que Melle de Peacecraft a commis dans la salle du trône, en te calomniant. J'ai été très surpris de la réaction de cette demoiselle, et sa mère m'a demandé également de te transmettre ses plus sincères regrets. Je peux t'assurer que Mme la Duchesse ne porte aucunement caution de ce que sa fille a essayé de faire.

\- Mais…mais, bredouille Duo de nouveau, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Il ne s'agit nullement d'une faute… et puis… elle n'a dit que la vérité.

\- Il est fâcheux que tu le penses, tonna le Roi d'une voix forte, intimidant Duo. Elle a tenté de décrédibiliser mes décisions aux yeux de la cour, en détournant une réalité qui n'est pas la tienne, et essayant de te décrédibiliser toi dans tes nouvelles fonctions. En aucun cas, elle n'avait raison.

\- Je … je m'excuse. Je ne l'avais pas vu comme cela, fit Duo, en baissant la tête.

\- Relève la tête, Duo. Ne te montre pas comme une personne inférieure. C'est ce sentiment qui te fait parler aujourd'hui. Et je te démontrerais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra que ce n'est pas le cas, le rassura le Roi, d'une voix plus calme.

\- Que devient Réléna ? S'enquit Duo, gêné d'être le centre de l'attention et un peu inquiet.

\- Sa mère l'a renvoyé sur ses terres, auprès de son frère Milliardo, expliqua la Reine. Je pense qu'il s'agit pour elle d'une sorte de punition.

\- Puissiez-vous avoir raison, ma mie ! S'exclama le Roi. En tous les cas, j'ai rassuré mes conseillers proches sur tes honorables intentions et tes compétences. Ils se chargeront de dénouer toute rumeur à ton sujet. Je ne peux hélas te promettre que les étroits d'esprits y prêtent bien attention. Il te sera important de faire fi de tout cela et de ne penser qu'à la tâche que je t'ai confiée. L'exercice du pouvoir n'est pas de tout repos.

\- Je vous sais gré de ce que vous faites pour moi, Majesté, répondit Duo, sincère. Et je vous servirai du mieux que je le pourrais !

Le Roi sourit, face à la vigueur retrouvée de son protégé, puis fixa son fils, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici.

\- Et toi mon cher fils, ma première réaction devrait être de te réprimander de t'être laisser aller ainsi et devant autant de personnes. Mais je reconnais en être le premier fautif, en t'ayant surprotégé quand tu étais petit…

\- Mais, Père…

\- L'équilibre que nous avions ainsi créé était précaire et je me suis trop reposé sur ma chance, le coupa le Roi. Aujourd'hui, la réalité me saute aux yeux et je souhaiterai du plus profond de mon cœur que tu trouves enfin la paix avec toi-même, dussé-je te renvoyer là-bas.

\- Ce sera fait, Père, répondit Heero, d'un ton ferme.

Le Roi et la Reine le fixèrent alors de leurs yeux surpris :

\- Je vais commencer l'entraînement au temple avec Helmerrys dans quelques jours.

Un très grand soupir de soulagement échappa alors au couple royal. La Reine, dont la joie irradiait les traits, se leva et vint enlacer son fils.

\- Heero, je suis si heureuse que tu acceptes enfin de te prendre ainsi en main.

\- Ma Reine a tout dit, ajouta sobrement le Roi.

\- Cela va avoir des incidences sur mon travail ici. Continua Heero, très sérieux.

\- Je préfère que tu choisisses de privilégier ta vie à celles de nos concitoyens, qui ont déjà pléthore de conseillers à leur disposition. Nous arrangerons ton travail, au gré des besoins, répondit le Roi.

\- Je souhaiterai également vous annoncer ma future union avec Duo ici présent. Il a accepté ma demande en mariage.

Le silence lui répondit. Duo, rouge, ne sut où poser ses yeux. Le couple royal eut un instant de flottement, quand enfin ils saisirent la portée d'une telle annonce. La Reine alors, qui ne s'était pas éloignée, se laissa aller à étreindre les deux jeunes hommes, pas très à l'aise, dans un élan de joie.

\- Il s'agit décidément d'une soirée pleine de surprises, commenta le Roi, se fendant d'un sourire. Nous nous en doutions mais cela fait toujours plaisir…

\- Il va donc y avoir encore de belles choses à organiser, renchérit la Reine. Vous allez devoir patienter car le mariage de ton frère avec Quatre va nous solliciter grandement mais nous pourrons en discuter une fois que tout cela sera terminé.

\- Rien ne presse, Mère, la calma Heero, de sa rigueur habituelle. Je voulais simplement officialiser ma relation avec Duo devant vous, et vous montrer que j'étais sérieux.

\- Nous n'en avions jamais douté, répondit Ming-Na, le visage rieur. Le simple fait de vous voir ensemble semble une évidence. Duo, nous te souhaitons la bienvenue dans la famille.

Duo, la gorge serrée, ne put répondre, mais hocha la tête avec un sourire crispé. Il avait donc une famille maintenant. Le bonheur ne se refusait plus à lui.

\- Je ne peux qu'acquiescer à ces paroles, ajouta le Roi. Cependant, je me dois aussi de vous demander de patienter encore avant d'officialiser tout cela devant la cour. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le bon moment, et nous devons faire dans l'ordre. Je ne souhaite que votre bonheur, n'en doutez pas.

Heero et Duo acquiescèrent. En effet, entre le mariage du Prince Trowa, le scandale pas si vieux que ça et les agitations qu'une telle annonce pourraient engendrer, il valait mieux rester discret.

\- Sur ce, Duo revient de voyage et est fatigué. Nous allons prendre congé, si vous le voulez bien, fit Heero, en se levant.

\- Allez, autorisa le Roi, d'un petit geste. Et informe-moi de tes progrès, fils.

\- Ce sera fait.

Le chemin du retour fut silencieux. Duo repassait de nouveau leur conversation avec le couple royal, qui avait fait une nouvelle fois preuve de tant de bonté et de patience à son égard. Aucun reproche, que de la bienveillance. Heero était issu d'une famille incroyable et de nouveau, Duo sentit la chance qu'il vivait en ce moment. Puis une bouffée d'angoisse le saisit, en pensant que tout cela pourrait bien disparaître aussi vite. Il serra alors la main de son futur époux, dans un geste incontrôlé.

\- Hn ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Interrogea Heero, interrompu dans ses pensées.

\- Je… non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis ridicule.

\- Je t'ai déjà que le silence pouvait ronger, et la parole, libérer.

\- Tu m'as rassuré tellement de fois. Cette angoisse n'est pas rationnelle, tenta d'expliquer l'ancien favori.

\- Quelle angoisse te prend, mon ange ?

\- Celle que tout disparaisse…

Heero ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis il commença à parler :

\- Je ne pourrais, je le crains, te promettre des choses aussi fausses, qu'une vie aussi paisible qu'il soit. Nous ne sommes pas immortels, et la vie a ses détours. Nous sommes de plus voués à devenir des personnes de premier plan, bien malgré nous. Cependant, je suis seulement sûr d'une chose : c'est que, quoi qu'il arrive, nous resterons fort tant que nous serons côte à côte.

Duo, en retour, lui serra la main, en signe d'assentiment.

Xxxxxxx

Et la vie s'organisa alors au château.

Heero commença ses entraînements, revenant toutes les semaines, éreinté, mais sans se plaindre. Duo, de son côté, était très occupé, entre la formation de l'orchestre de mariage, et ses fonctions naissantes. Quatre terminait à l'aide de Ming-Na les derniers préparatifs liés à son union avec le prince héritier, quand Trowa continuait de seconder efficacement son Père. Wufei, lui, … s'entraînait, encore et toujours. Après le mariage, il devait intégrer la caserne pour sa plus grande joie, à la promesse de son père, sous les ordres du Duc de Catalonia.

Quelques jours avant le mariage, le château était en effervescence. Les nobles invités affluaient de leurs contrées lointaines, accélérant la préparation des appartements réservés pour les plus importants. Les premières festivités démarraient, et ce soir, l'orchestre de Duo donnait sa première représentation devant la cour réduite, comprenant les plus hauts placés de tout le royaume. Stressé, celui-ci naviguait entre les serviteurs et servantes qui courraient çà et là dans les couloirs. La tête baissée, il révisait un point sur la dernière partition qui lui manquait, si bien qu'il ne put éviter la collision.

Duo se retrouva à terre, après avoir percuté visiblement une armoire à glace. Faisant fi de la douleur qui électrisa son dos, resté son point faible, il se releva comme il put, grimaçant et ramassant les feuilles éparpillées au sol et s'excusa platement :

\- Je suis navré, veuillez me pardonner, je ne regardais pas…

\- Duo…

Duo resta interdit. Cette voix… Ce n'était pas possible. Pas ici. Il sentit le froid envahir violemment son être, tandis que son estomac se rapprochait dangereusement de sa bouche, qui s'asséchait au fur et à mesure. Il releva alors très lentement la tête et fit face à la personne qu'il avait bousculée.

Son pire ennemi.

La terreur de sa vie.

Celui qui hantait encore ses nuits.

Le Comte Enguerrand.

A suivre...


End file.
